


I am surrounded by alien robots!

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Child, Gen, Humor, bucket, transported randomly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 109,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a nine year old; you wouldn't expect to find yourself surrounded by gigantic human-alien-like robot machines. These guys scared me! I backed up  a few steps until my foot hit something hard and metal like. I looked up to see a yellow robot with these insanely adorable blue optics.But being adorable doesn't help in not getting scared.My racing heart was still going. I am surrounded by gigantic alien robots; definitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surrounded

For a nine year old; you wouldn't expect to find yourself surrounded by gigantic human-alien-like robot machines. These guys scared me! I backed up  a few steps until my foot hit something hard and metal like. I looked up to see a yellow robot with these insanely adorable blue optics.But being adorable doen't help in not getting scared.My racing heart was still going. I am surrounded by gigantic alien robots; definitely.

Hadn't I just been throwing a bucket into the air using my feet while telling a Lion King story?

I look away from the yellow one.

 "Don't be scared."  This one is older and looks dark gray. "My name is Ironhide."

How in the world did I wind up from the floor to standing up on a dark road?

"E--e-excuse me. " I said. "But you can't tell me to be scared. I'm already scared because you are .  .  . tall." I drew out the 'a' in the word. "No seriously, you are very tall, and . um.  .  .  um." I do babble a lot when asked the right questions. Not many people did talk to me in school, anyway. "This is awkward."

"You just came out of no where." The one called Ironhide told me.

I point at him.

"So did you!" I argue.  "Now, did I come with a bucket?"'

The two robots shared a 'what?' reaction at the same time. I swear if these guys are connected someway and it's really dirty; then why in the history of  everything do you take a child out of her comfort zone and in front a group of giant living robots? I looked around for the bucket--it used to be a juice bucket--that didn't have a lid. My search came up not empty; I found it behind Ironhide.

"Yes!" I cheer. "Story-telling!"

"Are you sure about not taking a space bridge?" The yellow one asks.

"You remind me of ET." I said, staring at the yellow one.

"It's Bumblebee." The yellow one said.

"I don't see a Bumblebee." I said,glaring at them.  "If there is a bumblebee nest looming over that edge of the building across then I wasn't here."

"His name is Bumblebee." Ironhide told me with a laugh.

And then, like a stroke of 'watch this',  I saw Ironhide transform into a truck. Holy cow they can transform into vehicles! Maybe I can have some fun--oh I think I do remember going through this weird thing that struck me while falling through this weird thing and it certainly did feel weird. Is there a chance I might be going loco? Ironhide opens his backdoors.

"Get in." Ironhide said.

I take a step forward.

"Are you bonkers?" I ask.  "I'm nine years old. I don't trust gigantic aliens!"

Ironhide's servo grabs the bucket out of my hand then puts it in the back.

"My bucket!" I screech,jumping into the back.

Then the seatbelt buckled itself around me.  The backdoors shut behind me shortly after that.

"Ironhide." Bumblebee said. "Should we actually bring this human to the base?"

I am petrified.

"She has an energy signature." Ironhide said.  "I'm impressed you didn't notice."

I heard a whirr, click, turhc-ech-wurch like sound from outside and there lay a black and yellow vehicle that had really cool and sleek wheels that seemed like a windmill's blades shrunk to a smaller size. I do like to watch Pimp My Ride because it's so cool about upgrading the vehicles such as giving them boomboxes, new paint job, new everything.

"Energy signature?" I ask.

And then Ironhide went on about this thing I cannot get  a grasp on.

"Do you happen to like Math?" I ask, finding it far very difficult to understand.  "Because Math is not my best subject and now you just made explaining what science fiction stuff are very complicated."

"Why is it not your best subject?" Ironhide asks.

"It's like another language." I said, rolling an eye as he was driving.  "And by the way you look strange without someone sitting in the driver's seat." I grabbed my bucket that somehow and randomly got a handle. "Did you know that it does set red flags in people's minds when they see vehicles driving themselves with a child at the back?"

I got no reply.

"Did you?" I ask.

I might make him have a tough time for how ever long I will remain here.


	2. Hai Optimus Prime!

I stared at the gigantic and huge sami-Truck on this picture laid on the truck floor of Ironhide. My dad happens to be a truck driver so I do know what kind of vehicle that was. I kicked the bucket into the air using my feet. Yes, I am laying down on the seats with my legs in the air kicking a small object that has a handle which shouldn't be there. I could hear Ironhide grumble about 'human is kicking a bucket inside of me'.

"And then Simba pounced on a antelope  .  .  ." I go on.

"What's a Antelope?" Ironhide asks, his human like form looks over his shoulder.

Don't tell me this alien robot hasn't watched the Lion King!

"They are like deer." I said. "Except they have black curly horns that go over their heads and are right above their foreheads." I have the book version to Simba's Pride; I have three lion king books about the 1st movie and the art is so dang good. "Anyway; the hunters in his pride were actually glad Simba had joined in. Their source of food had been stubborn to catch and kill with their sharp long teeth."

".  .   . How long have you been at this?" Ironhide asks, raising those almost barely--even to define as--eyebrows.

"I moved to Kentucky two weeks ago." I babble. "And there is this new school I'm gonna go to!" I couldn't help but giggle at the excitement. "It's Marshal Elementary School. I used to go to South Christain in Oak Groove."

Ironhide rubbed his face.

"I meant how long have you been telling stories?" Ironhide asks.

I paused, while hitting the bucket multiple times with my feet and let it fly up and then catch it again by putting my feet in.

"Too long to count." I said.  "I've been hooked to the Lion King for as long as I can remember." I then begin singing. "Cause it's the circle, circle of the liifeeeee--"

Ironhide turns on the radio and then this song came up.

"I will have another you by to-moooorrooooo! I LOVE YA, AND IT;S ONLY A DAY AWAY!" I madly sang to it.  "To the left, to the left, where your belongings go, because it's a hard naught life for us!" I was giggling while Ironhide groaned.  "You must not know another me. Because I'm  irreplaceable!"

I heard distinctive sounds of laughter from outside Ironhide. Ironhide drove really fast past the bumblebee themed car.

"Weee!" I squeal, waving my arms.

"I don't care about speedlimits!" Ironhide hollers back to the other Autobot  "I just want to get this terrible vocal singer out!"

I pout.

"No fair!" I complain, sitting down and picking up my bucket of stories. "I've been singing since I was four years old." His comment is very insulting. No seriously it is; to the girls who's been singing Annie songs, Lion King songs, Aladdin songs, and Mary Poppins songs once in a awhile.  "I'm better than most people my age!"

"Your singing is terrible." Ironhide told me. 

This competitive side of me was screaming to sing it better at him,and so, I did. 

"I wake up at the dawn," I sing, raising my voice like a roller coaster. Hey, at least it's better than what Iroinhide's saying!.  "Seeing the night sky, there's a gigantic rainbow looming above a tree with a monkey holding a stick with fruit,and I grasp upon a falling star--"

"That is really terrible." Ironhide said.  "You need more practice."

I stuck my tongue out at his human form.

"Haters gonna hate." I said.

I saw the time on the dashboard change from 7:38 to 8:20 in less than five minutes. Well it felt like five minutes to me because time seemed to go by fast annoying the big 'Hide guy. Yet it stopped being fun when Ironhide drove into this dark and creepy mysterious building that contained a Scooby Doo like vibe. I can feel the potential to mess it up so comically it could be re-used as a film scene for a official movie.

"Hold on." Ironhide said, as the doors slide away and everything _inside_ started moving.

Figures, he's a gigantic alien robot.

"You are creeeping me out." I said, unbuckling myself. I then clutched my bucket  as whiirs and clicks went around me.

I dared not to look have no idea if he's a bad guy or not.

"So is this what it takes to creep you out?" Ironhide lowers his gigantic huge metal cold hand in front of his face.

Come on,it's really dark and his big eyes are like two sets of window wipers built together in front of a blue portal that is actually made up of lights and machinery. I gulped hearing truck like sounds coming from behind. Ironhide lowered his servo down near to area that his truck mode's front part. I turn around and saw the truck guy from the magazine. Wait a second in this freezing time frame!

This guy resembles a individual called 'Optimus Prime' from a Transformers Animated advertisement!

"Ironhide." I can hear a Nobel, wise, older, and generally respected voice come from the truck.

"She landed in front of us." Ironhide said.  "Kid, meet our leader, Optimus Prime."

I stood there gaping at him for a moment there.

"Woah." I said. "You look so old," I saw Optimus have this  'Did you bring her here to proove a point?" at Ironhide.  "Hai, I'm Ivy Bell!" I squeal. "Hai Optimus Prime!" God this feels so epic like and awe inspiring; like who else gets to be in the preseance of a wise old figure who seems kind and nobel? "You're the leader of le .  .  . what you are a leader of? Are you  the leader of everyone in this room?"

"Autobots." Optimus said.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Autonomous Robotic Organisms." Optimus replied, looking at my bucket.  

"Wow." I said, amazed. "That's a mouthful."

Optimus looks towards Ironhide while raising one of his gigantic stacked eyebrows.

"Her item is . . ." Optimus said, a though figuring a way to put it.

"I know; its annoying." Ironhide agreed.

"Don't you know we kids have feelings?" I said, feeling slightly insulted for my story telling device.

"Ironhide, it has a signature." Optimus said.

"It has a signatuure!" I sang. "It has a signature. It hhhhhhass a siignnatuuuree!"

"Optimus, she has the energy signature." Ironhide said. "Not the annoying item."

"It's a bucket!" I yelled. "Stop referring to it as 'THE ITEM' it's 'Zhe storytelling bucket' now  refer to it in the correct name."

"We have historic relics, and we do not refer to them as zhe bucket." Optimus said in a serious voice. He looks down towards me. "We refer to them as our cybertronian heritage."

"Such as?" I ask, eying him.

"The Allspark." Optimus said, standing up.Ironhide puts me on the surface.  "We do not know where comes from, only that it has brought us souls."  I raise an eyebrow. "It has everything; our planet's first seven primes, the harvesters, the seeds,and our creators."

"Who are your creators?" I ask, feeling like a skeptical UFO geek.

"We don't know."  Optimus said.  "But your 'Bucket' has something cybertronian to it."

I shrug.

"I tell stories." I said. "That's what it does." I saw it was dark outside. "It's way past my bedtime." I yawned and stretched my arms while making my left hand holding the  bucket in a tight grip. "Yaw---wjnnn." I feel tired.  "I hope its still 2006."

"It's 2007." Ironhide said.

"No." I said, with eyes wide. "It's 2006!"

"Don't argue with me, younglin'." Ironhide's british-Austraillain accent  is very light. "I am more aware of my time than you are."


	3. terrible singing

_"Are you ditching me?"I ask, standing at the sidewalk across from a house._

_"No." Ironhide denied, fast._

_I grabbed my bucket out from the passenger seat with a frown._

_"Yes." I said. "You are._

_"Hm," Ironhide grunted. "Expain to me what ditching is."  
_

_"Ditching is when you are leaving someone behind at some location that they are not familiar to and have never ever been in before." I said. "I have moved seven times. I don't have that many friends--well, I didn't have many at all--" I made a pucker face at him. "And I know how kisses bring parents into the 'chicka-bow--wow!' thing. And  don't tell me I have no idea when someone is ditching me!"_

_"I was.  .  .  .I was being sarcastic.:" Ironhide said, looking at me like a dude who wanted to hear simple english from a scientist._

And then I woke up on freezing cold hard rough ground.Oh yeah I apparently had fallen asleep on the floor. Well that has to be one of the most rude awakening and odd place to wake up. I may be a sleep walker who's really strange when asleep, but, this doesn't mean it's usual to wake up in coldness. I can see the sun rising in the distance fro a window across. My eyes adjusted to the lightning in the room.

"This terrible vocal singer?" I heard Ironhide.  "You want her to be my charge?"

Charge? So Optimus wants me to be his charger? I don't get his very fluent big worded vocabulary.

"Her bucket has a  cybertronian signature to it." Optimus replied.  "And I fear the Decepticons may want this."

"What about Ratchet?" Ironhide asks. "What about Crosshairs and those two short twins; they can withstand her singing."

I saw the two  robots were chatting at a empty space, where there is a big huge platform with uunusual machinery around it. If watching movies such as Brave heart,Dragon Heart, and the 13th warrior are not enough to say this is a high tech scene of a 'hanging around quarters'  then what is? This 'hanging around quarters'  had weapons, metal beds, and devices I am not femilar to.

"They're busy." Optimus said.

I get up feeling bucketless.It wasn't beside me or in front of my feet.

"Where's my freaking bucket?" I holler, sounding crabby and tired. "I want zhe bucket!"

"She's awake." Ironhide grumbled.

Man, Ironhide is shorter than Optimus.

"Your bucket is being tested." Optimus said.

I walk quickly towards the two, until I was in front of these rails that bumped against me. I was right across from the gigantic alien robots from outer space. My mood is not the best; especially with a hungry stomach, a need to get dressed, take a warm bath and to do something worthwhile with myself.

"I don't understand." I said. "You can't test a bucket for mental illnesses."

Ironhide actually chuckled at that while slightly turning away from Optimus.

"We're checking if it's alive." Optimus said.

I stared seriously at him.

"Did you know inanimate items cannot talk back to you?" I ask, stumbling in my speech because of the groggynbess. "When it's not really a robot that can disguise itself as something else and blend into society." I wave a hand as my stomach growled loudly. "Who's the guy testing it?"

Optimus and Ironhide were staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You  .  .  ." Ironhide said, pinching the place where the bridge of his nose should be.  "Erm."

My stomach growled again.

"I'm hungry." I stated. "Now tell me who's doing it to zhe bucket or else I will stand here with a growling stomach!"

"Ratchet." Optimus said.  "Our best medic."

"Oooh."  I said.  "Like the ER people!" I wave my arms. "I love ER. Oh Oh Oh, I do like the black woman with the big messy hair and that dude who's actor is George Clooney." I'm excited in the mist of all things. "Doooctoors!"

Optimus turns his head towards Ironhide. Optimus said something to Ironhide in a language I could not understand. It sounded so alien, strange, fluent, and really not-of-this world. Ironhide grumbled about  'feeding younglings is not my thing'.Peices came together that Optimus could have informed Ironhide he needed to feed me.

"Mcdonaaallds!" I holler.

The two robots look at me confused.

"There's bound to be a Mcdonalds." I said, folding my arms. "It's really common on this planet." Do I sound like a tour guide for aliens from a titantic? Cause I really do sound like that.  "And I know how to spot a Mcdonalds so me is going with you, Mr.I-hate-good-singing."

Ironhide transforms into his truck mode. I skip down the stairs with much excitement inside that I was gonna be there when a alien robot ordered food for me. _This is soo cool I can't believe I am this lucky!_ I made sure to buckle myself up using a seatbelt with a click.  I used my hands to roll down the side window.

"It better be intact when I  get back." I warned the Autobot Leader.  "Or else I will unleash my singing upon you!"

Optimus surprisingly chuckles at my threat.

Ironhide drove out the building like a racer in a old circle race track. I grabbed on to a handel for dear life.Perhaps insisting I go with Ironhide to Mcdonalds was not my best decision in this strange version of earth. My wide eyes were so big that looking out the window I could see dogs draggging their owner down a street on her feet. They were so small, fluffy, and adorable. So cute like the Autobot Bumblebee's   .  . . Is it eyes or optics?

"What do you call your eyes?" I ask.

My stomach rumbled.

"Optics." Ironhide said. "We don't call them; orbs, balls,portals, lightbulbs. We call them what they are; optics."

So the word 'optic' is the right word to call their eyes.

"Cool." I said, watching a Taco Bell pass by. I changed my mind right then. "No wait!" I yell. "Taco bell!"

Ironhide takes a sharp halt in the middle of the road.

"Taco Bell." Ironhide repeats, as I heard his wheels turn to the left. Cars passed by Ironhide while honking their horns at his really not-so-smart spot to stop at.  "Don't sing while I take orders."

My hand loosened on the handle.

"Mr.Hide." I said, with my stomach rumbling.  "You don't have a driver."

And then he pretty much was parked there for five minutes straight.

" . . .You are not saying I've been driving for half a human hour without my holoform up." Ironhide said.

The word 'Holoform' perplexed me.

"Are we talking star wars?" I ask. I made a reasonable deduction that I haven't  made a brainfart in the middle of a 'star wars' like era.  "Because we're not in the very far future." Ironhide's holoform came up. "We're still in a century where flying cars don't exist. If we were in the flying car era then you would  have a truck disguies that flew."

Ironhide looks at the rearview mirror with this 'You are annoying' look on it.

"You didn't ask me to remind you." I said.  "I always remind my mom; keys, groceries list, did you lock the door, and do we have everything?" I am really the person who makes sure others don't forget. Ironhide turns around and goes the other direction to Taco Bell. "I am not going to remind you every single day like a mom. You have to be the one who TELLS me to start reminding!"

"You are like a small version of a Minicon." Ironhide said.

"There's taco Bell! The sign that reads Taco Bell with that red head girl who has her hair in pony tails and looks like she came out a different era!" I annoyingly and intentionally shout in a high pitch preppy voice. Oh wait I just described Wendy's signl. Oh well; hopefully they have taco's. "Tacos! No lettuce! Taco's! Two tacos with chocolate milk and some napkins!"

Ironhide groans when he stopped behind a van.

"I hate waiting." Ironhide complains.

"I can't wait." My knees rattle together. "I can't waaaait!" I squeal.  "And then to some-how take a bath and get a new pair of clothes, wee!" I was shaking my fists together, happily. This is what happens when I'm intending to annoy a Autobot just for the sake of it. "Weee!"

I saw Ironhide lightly tap  his holoform on the steering wheel  making a comment that went along the lines of 'Why stick the boy with the scout and me with a annoying child?'. I didn't know they had a human friend. If they were already friends with a human then why do they have no idea how to take care of a child? A human child in fact who should have slept on a bed. This doens't make sense.

The car in front of IronHide drove up.

"Mr. Hiiide!" I squeal. "The line's going."

Ironhide drove up.

"Do you eat food that humans make?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Sometimes." Ironhide said.  "We rely on Energon."

"Energy gone?" I repeat, tilting my head.

"Energon. It's what keeps us in shape, up-to-stander eds, and  more active." Ironhide said. "When we are left without it for more than thousands of years and age; age does not turn out well for us." There goes another bit of confusion. "Energon is what . . . keeps us from the dark effects of age."

I tap on my chin.

"So basically it's the lightbulb . . ."  I then find it awkward.  "No," I was pretty dumb-struck what to compare this oddity with.  "So basically it's a 'Look young forever' product."

I could tell Ironhide nods as the other car drove around the corner. Ironhide drove up to the order taker machine. I saw that it was Taco Bell. Ironhide rolls down his window. I could feel the urge to holler something so odd that the order taker wouldn't understand. My grumbling stomach didn't help  with this strange urge.

"What's your order?" A voice from the comn said.

"I would like a chicken frop Fry, two soft taco's without lettuce, one chocolate milk, one cheeseburger with lettuce,pickles, chicken nuggets, and tomato." Ironhide said.  "I would also like three pepsi's, some napkins, one coffee, and a couple straws."

What's a Chicken Frop Fry?

"We do not have a Chicken Frop Fry." The voice replied.

"Yes, you do." Ironhide said.  "I saw it on the menu."

"He saw it on theee menuu." I sang. "He saw it on the menu and misread it as something else!"

"I am sorry but there isn't a chicken frop fry on the menu." The voice said.

"A chicken fried sandwich doesn't exist on earth?" Ironhide said, with anger in his voice.  "Get me your leader!" Oh boy he's probably a loose canon.  "I must get an explanation why the menu has become a fraud."

"No,no,no." I sang loudly. "You don't want him to complain about a hungry stomach. Oh yeah he's gonna make you lose some-thing close to your jooob----uuuubb!"

"Fine." The voice said, with a schreech. "You'll get it. That will be  fifteen ninety-nine."

The car in front of us drove forward. He didn't roll up his window--like he knew what to do--after driving away. Ironhide stops at the first window that  was open.I can tell through the rear-view mirror he hadn't planned for this. I was tempted not to interfere with his humiliating life-changing-ever-event. Yet the other side of me easily screamed that stomach is hungry and you should not spare yourself more time without food.

"Fifteen Ninety-nine." A woman said.

"I . . ." Ironhide didn't have it. Go figure it. "Um."

"Toomooroowoww!" I raise my horrible singing voice.  "Tommorrow there wiill be a short day awa--awayyyy!" I heard the window doors shut.  "And I won't stop singing until we get what we ordered! Ooooho yEAAAAAAHAHAA!" I did the air guitar thing. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah."

 Ironhide was acting like he couldn't hear me.

I kept this up for seven minutes.

"My audio's are off." Ironhide said.

"You betteerr thank mee for thiiisss." I sang.

"Nope." Ironhide said, as he drove to the 2nd window.

Ah, so he lied.

"You didn't pay." The Taco Bell dude said.

"I gaze at the cieling, wondering what I've done with my life!" I made my voice sound horrible. "Then  come to a enevitable conclus-shuuun!" The Taco Bell dude covered his ears. "And I won't stop singin' until we get our orderrss! Don't worry your next customer will make up for iiittt! WOoah Woah woah!"

The Taco bell dude handed Ironhide the big heavy bag.

"That singing." The Taco Bell Man said in a really 'this is horrific' kind of voice.

Ironhide takes it.

"I know." Ironhide said, putting the really large back in the seat beside him. "Bye."

And then he drove off. I stopped singing just to get some air. Oh boy that was worth getting the tasty tacos without lettuce, with chocolate milk, and two napkins. But what we did find out about my Bucket is that is  .  .  . No; not an allspark related machine. It's really strange when  I have to explain what it is. I can't really put it into words.

Though my singing is a true weapon at drive thru.

Guess who's taking a break from singing?

I won't be singing a lot for the next couple days.  My voice really needs a break. Story telling time!


	4. No mystery about a triangle shaped robot

Truthfully there's no greater mystery in robots that resemble Food. You see there's an evolution theory in my mind that robots somehow become similar to their favorite product--if they love it that much--their body takes on that shape.Thankfully Ratchet didn't break my storytelling bucket into pieces. The medic guy claimed the bucket has some Cybertronian to it.

Since when does a plastic bucket become important right after being transported to some-where you don't belong?

"Can't I drop her off at the boy's house?" Ironhide asks.

"She's not their daughter." Optimus said.  "Considerably, a young human would be thankful someone else became the new center of attention for their parents; but this child.  .  ." Optimus looks ever so briefly down towards me like the main center of attention. "She is not adopted."

"I love Annie!" I declare, waving my arms.  "Annie."

"Annie?" IronHide repeats the red head's name.

"A fantastic red head singer with a dog." I babble. "And a bald guy similar to Piccard  takes her in." I still remember the fantastic movie, even a few of the songs from it. "The movie I remember is truly a masterpiece. It's what kind of and sort of inspired me to sing-a-lot." the way I  said it sounded like Camelot. "I still love it."

"A bald guy takes her in." Ironhide said, with a strange look.

"Well." I tap my fingers together. "He adopts her."

"I see  no other choice." The guy called Ratchet said. "How about the girl that Bumblebee's boy has a vivid attraction for?" Optimus's head is turned towards him. "We do not have beds for children."

"I do not like garages." Ironhide said, folding his arms with a gruff. "I will not be squashed into a small garage."

"You don't have to." Optimus said.

It seemed as though the big wise guy had a brilliant idea.

_____                                        _________                                        _______

.  .  . One month later . . .

The Autobots decided it was best for me to live with Sam's girlfriend. What I didn't honestly expect is to become the girl who  became the outcast in school, again. I have little to no friends and if the lights went out I would jump into someone's arms.Of course I did that, silly! Let's say the student dropped me as they were complaining this isn't a cartoon.

I can't remember what grade I am in right off the bat.

Math was never my best subject.

"Get your history homework done this time!" Mikaela's voice carried off from the garage.

"Okay, Motorcycle Girl." I said, rolling an eye.

"Did you just call me Motorcycle girl?" Mikaela yelled from the other room--probably fixing her car's engine--like a true Sherlock Holmes kind of girl.

".  .  . I  said Bokers Moru-ticuycle Quill." I lied.  "It's a law firm."

"Thought that's what I heard." Mikaela said.

I sighed and continued on my History homework. Unlike most students in my glass; I got my scrapping home-work done! Oh well there goes hanging around Ironhide far too long. He uses Cybertronian slang a lot more than Ratchet. In a good hour my homework was completed.I don't know why students prefer to stick away from me. Is it because I am not from this world? Is it because I am a freak?

Is it because I have a robot guardian?

Heck, they don't know a slag about me. Can't blame these kids for straying away from me.

"Done." I said, looking up to find the lights are off. I look forwards to see it's ten forty three AM. I then groan while lightly tapping my head on the closed book. "Fragging piece of a whiny aft femme!"

I don't understand much of what I am saying, honestly.

"I'm wide awake." I said to myself. "Everyone's asleep." Slowly this smile came up on my face. "And it's a saturday."

Oh yeaaah I know what to do!

I sneaked out the house; because a certain mischievous streak was burning.I took my handy dandy zhe bucket with me in tow.This entire month feels like the horrorshow of being stalked by a huge aft jet hovering above which Ironhide shoots down; usually. I always wonder if Ironhide is shooting down men every single day when approaching me. IronHide's a strange robot but that doesn't compensate for him forgeting to pull up his holoform.

"Time to mess with a jet." I said, rubbing my hands together--and well, technically I rubbed my left hand and my bucket's handle together--with such delightful intentions.

I could see the jet's shadow across the building.Stars in the sky and the moon provided me with excellent lighting. _I wonder where Ironhide sleeps,_ I thought while turning around with a roll of toilet paper in my bucket.This huge dark gray jet that didn't seem common or usual transformed into this triangle chip shaped robot. His rounded ugly red optics burned as though there was a accidental fire going on in them.

"Oh." I said, with a gasp. "Wow." I stare at the triangle shaped robot. "Your favorite food is chips?"

"I do not eat Microchips, human." The triangle robot rudely said.  "Give me the allspark."

Someone had to act stubborn, logical, and well ingrained resistible to terrible references for whatever paves it's way to me.

"It's not the allspark." I corrected him.

"Yes it is." The triangle robot rudely said.

"It's zhe bucket!" I wave my left hand in the air.  "Ding dong!"

The triangle robot lowers himself down to me. His helmet reminded me of a turtle with part of its shell still on it's forehead with huge metal bandages on his cheek;actually more like a hog with tusks shaped like a 'V' connected to some other part of it's head. I saw a small symbol right above the pride rock shaped gap that was different from the Autobot symbol.

"Give it to me." The Triangle  said.

Man this gigantic piece of food is asking for a animate object that isn't powerful. Does anyone see the flaw in his reasoning?

"You want a plastic bucket that I use everyday to tell a story?" I ask with big eyes.

The triangle growled while his big hands made markings in the sidewalk.

"Yes." The Triangle said.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask, with my eyes no longer big.

The Triangle's optics made these really strange noises.

"Give it." The triangle held out his hand.

I look at it and then back to him.

"I refuse to perform ballet to you." I said.

The Triangle stares at me.

"I want your bucket." The Triangle repeats.

I did ballet and acted like the sidewalk was a smooth floor; it actually helped in sliding me away from him by several steps. I then did a bow while standing twenty steps away from him. I'm wearing these awful made shoes that can slide on the pavement.

"Try balancing a plate with a glass of milk while walking carefully  on your knees and your hands." I holler at him. "You know close to nothing about being a bad guy who gets what he wants!" Oh yay! Here comes the best insult in the history of freaky robots.  "You would make a terrible impression of Scar!"

With that I ran down the street.

"Run, run,run, run the boat across the side walk." I sing to myself. "Merrily down the street."

I zipped into a tool store that was left unlocked.

Oh wow how do thieves not break into this place and steal a lot of cash? Something must be wrong here, such as time going by  way too fast.The door closed behind me with a merrily ring. I grabbed several cables,hammers, screws,and anything else my hands can grab. I put them all into the bucket. Conveniently there wasn't any security cameras in this store. I am starting to wonder if this is even real.

"Time to mess up the next door neighbors  house." I said out loud.

I looked out the door; looking both ways.

Phew; that triangle had actually flown by thinking I had continued to run. Good going robot with red optics and a liking to chips. There was a bicycle at the back of this store; oddly enough. _No more thinking about illogical things,_ I reminded myself. I dragged the bicycle to the open door then got on it.My right hand is still holding on to the handle of the bucket while  grabbing on the bicycle handle.

Kids can take care of themselves. 

"Let's go!" I zipped out the building and take a sharp right back the direction I had been walking.

Oh goody that's  when the jet was coming back after me.

"Give me the bucket!" The triangle demands.

"Give me my money!" I shout back.

"I don't have money." The triangle replied.

"Good!" I shout back. "That means you don't have a umbrella that can fly and the handle can speak." I wave at him using my left hand. "Bye bye."

I saw these strikingly realistic energy blasts strike the road. There were markings left behind on the road.My legs burned energy while paddling faster and faster away from  the shooting maniac. Oh wait I just realized why no one is friends with me. I've watched too much Science Fiction movie; so, I know a great deal about aliens. And what exactly to do when there's one getting you in danger.

"You miiiissed!" I teased the triangle.

I heard this blast coming and took a swerve top the left; luckily I did it on time. A single permanent mark is left on the sidewalk. Man why didn't Ironhide tell me it was so fun to tease and taunt guys who fly in the air chasing after you? I find so many things funny that it is really strange among human society. I have lots of adrenaline going through.

"Give me the allspark!" The triangle demands, again.

I turn my head.

"It's got some slagging cybertronian qualities!" I finally said. "So if you think I am important then get LOST!"

I threw a screw driver at the engines and apparently sent him flying off in the distance like Jessie and James. I turn my head back to the direction it should be aimed at while riding a bicycle. I managed to get back at the Motorcycle girl's house without a scratch.I then proceeded to throw all the toilet paper all over the next door neighbors house. I put the screws into the next door neighbors mail box.

I did lots of things with the items I had stolen.

The bicycle was neatly placed in the next door neighbors garage.

"Hmm." I look at cables and then to a long wide wooden log. I had a item that could make holes in wood in my bucket.  "I should make them a swing!"

So that's what I did under the cover of night.

I was sleeping on the couch by eleven with zhe bucket on the floor beside the couch.


	5. Triangle has a name?

_.  . . Sunday.  .  ._

 . . . 3:35 PM  .  . .

Ironhide sneezed.

"Gaziltight." I said.

"Godzilla?" Ironhide repeated.

"I was saying bless you, basically." I said.

"Like the time you told me swag wasn't a word." Ironhide said.

I decided to pop up a random question then and there. This is  the same base--that I had been visiting for a month or so--that houses the Autobots.They are the ones who fight off these mythological entities called 'Cons' who I have yet to learn what they are. Ratchet even commented it was tempting to bring me into a Con battle so I can go into quiet mode and be there in a daze.

"Mr.Hide." I said.  "Is there another side?"

Ironhide glanced at me ever so strangely.Ironhide's optical branches narrowed with the main small bulb rotating in size and density.Ironhide's optics seemed smaller from below. If a human, who majors in alien biology, can do some scientific studies on what-ever-species-Autobots-are then they might come up with the reasonable answer if their optics can adjust size.

"I don't see another side to thin air." Ironhide said.

First thing out of his mouth is talking about thin air. Yippee.

"I mean is there another group of your kind?" I ask, making  a ball shape with my hands. "Like being the bad guys."

"The Decepticons." Ironhide said the name with total disgust. I tilt my head while feeling around zhe bucket with lots of interest. "We call them 'Cons' for short." Oh so, that's who 'cons' are. "They are the ones who do not like humanity and do not see mercy in offlining them."

I straightened my head. Well these guys sound more cruel than any villains from the movies.

"Such as the triangle dude who likes microchips?" I ask. 

 "Starscream." Ironhide said.

I repeated the name multiple times; kind of like how those two couple did with beetle juice I mean don't say his name three times or else--oh snap, did you just see beetle juice walk by Ironhide? Cause I think I just did. Oh man he's really the quirky kind of dead individual minus the ghost guy from Ghost and that guy from the Sixth Sense.

"I wasn't  expecting the triangle  to have a name that meant he's a individual who seeks for fame and screams for it." I said. 

I was dangling my legs over the edge of a hanger's staircase. Mikaela is off with her boyfriend 'Sam' doing something that's most often referred to  'smooching' and 'quality time’. Sometimes watching Ironhide build weapons is the most entertaining hours to waste. Asides to watching this green dude with huge goggles on his helmet and a English accent whine about his dented machine gun(s) and complain that he wasted his bullets on a mule (by accident, he always claimed)when intending to target a 'big ugly 'Con'.

Oh Machine Guns are one of my favorite guns in many science fiction movie such as Alien, Predator, and a few other movies. The movie with King Kong having a mate and a baby son; who he died protecting, was amazing.

"Ratchet." Ironhide said, turning his helmet upwards.  "I need you to scan her brain."

Ratchet had been walking by holding a cute gigantic--Aww a cute German Shepard that is a gigantic and somewhat robot like!

"Doooogiee!" I sqeal, jumping off the part where the rail ends.

I landed on Ratchet's huge wide fore arm and made my way to the adorable looking dog with red glowing optics.Ironhide snatched me right when I had my hand out towards this adorable cute resembling German Shepard alien dog that had spikes and pointy parts. I still held my trusty bucket in my right hand--yes, I am that determined to keep my storytelling item--while eyeing at the cute dark German Shepard robot dog.

"This is not a dog." Ratchet said, as his optic changed design and shape.

This blue light emulated from Ratchet's optic and scanned me in a way; going up and down.  Then after the scanning; Ironhide places me on the floor--while my arms were folded--and let me fall right over on my back. Oh yes I am probably the most clumsiest person you can ever meet. I can put a smile on your face without a problem.

"She has Aspergers." Ratchet said.

"I don't eat my boogers!" I declare, pouting.  "I put them under my shoe."

Ironhide and Ratchet share a 'what?' reaction.

".  . . Nevermind." I said, feeling really stupid. "What's Aspergers?"

"A high functioning form of what your kind calls 'Autism'." Ratchet said.

"Never heard of it." I said.

"It normally occurs in humans at the first three years of their life." Ratchet said. "And affects the  brain's normal development  of social and communication skills."

Ratchet sounds like he is quoting a resource from the internet word by word.Anyway; I learned  Aspergers basically has: Clumsiness--oh goody, I fit the bill--,repeat behavior, difficulty interacting socially, and being an expert at some topics. Such as Math.Then these huge short like robots strolled into the hanger. 

"Skids, I wanted that icecream cone!" The orange one,the one with these blue bright headlights,pounces on the light green one.

Generally it's a logical assumption the green one is Skids.

"Mudflap,you lost the chance to get it!" Skids said, getting into a big tumble fight with Mudflap.

Another logical assumption is the orange one is Mudflap.

The two rolling--and fighting--Autobots crashed into a room with a lot of artillery spilling out. I believe that's what they call the huge robot sized items that are making dents into the two. Ratchet made this groan like he had to fix them up all over again. Ironhide and Ratchet had to drag the two bickering Autobuts out from the crashed in artillerly room.Ironhide used the side of his canon to force the doors shut.

"I'll break your nose!" Skids threatens Mudflap.

Ironhide lets the green short Autobot fall to the floor with a loud clang. I had to cover my ears just to block out the screeching  sliding against the floor from Skid's wheels. Assumingly it may be Skid's wheels making that loud high pitch mechanical rubber shriek. Wait a second; can rubber tires make a shriek sound when dragging across the floor?

"Hah!" Mudflap said, as Ratchet let him go. "We don't have noses!"

"Why you little--" Skids said as he started to head towards Mudflap.

"That is enough, twins."  Ratchet said, getting his arm in Skid's way.  "If you want to fight, take this outside."

"Then how did Mr.Hide sneeze?" I ask.

I saw Ironhide's faceplate change color like a man who had been embarrassed in public.

".  .  . We don't have noses."  Mudflap repeats his claim.

"Yeah. 'Mr.Hide.'." Skids  joins the great question debate.  "How did you sneeze?"

______                                                 ____                                                                ____'

_.  .  .  8:49 PM  .  ._

_.  .. Under the stars on a hill. . ._

"They're spark twins." Ironhide randomly said.

The cool easy breeze felt right for this glanderous star-view. I look up towards the dark gray Autobot. I must admit Mr.Hide kind of reminds me of a big grumpy cat that acts like it doesn't care when in reality it does care. There wasn't an idea in my mind what he is talking about. But was he talking about electrical sparks flying in the air from crashing into a transformer that's part of a street pole connected to these thin black wires. There I go again; going off track.

"Uh, I don't know what spark means." I reminded Ironhide.

"Hearts." Ironhide said. "That's what you call them."

"Spark Twins?" I repeat.

"Split spark." Ironhide said. 

".  .  . So they have hearts that are connected by a thin wire tube that is invisible." I guessed.

Ironhide laughs at me, turning his helm away from me and towards the city lights in the background. I had school tomorrow, and, I was wasting it by sitting on my bucket with my legs crossed and observing the brilliant sky. The sky is so brilliant the stars look like they are from another universe sending it's portrait light years away.

"No." Ironhide said. "They are brothers."

"You're leaving me hanging there." I said. "I don't get the term 'split spark'."

"They share the same electric life." Ironhide explains.  "Their sparks contain them, their souls, their lives, their memories, all their being." He taps on his helmet lighty. "Our processors are not always what makes us.  .  .  .us."

I stared at the gigantic alien robot, more confused than ever.

"So if they ever went into marriage and then a lady cybertronian fell in love with them--without knowing the other--and then married this one." I began to lead out an example. "Then they meet the other, and then,are utterly lost who's who and loves them both."

"Bonding." Ironhide said.  "Chances are very limited for them to share a mate."

"Don't tell me you are into the werewolf crap." I said, with a roll of an eye.

"I am not making werewolf waste." Ironhide lightly shook his helmet. He looks down towards me. Why did he bother explaining something I cannot understand? Maybe it's because I have Aspergers so Mr.Hide might be assuming I can understand. "They may want to punch each other’s guts out; but the two share a close 'brotherly' bond together."

I swiped a lady bug off my shoulder.

"You mean strong." I corrected him. "Even though I can’t write; I do know where some words make sense."

"You can't write?" Ironhide asks.

I stared at Ironhide for the longest time. Yes, I am illiterate. I may be a story teller but my handwriting is awful.

"Do you know how to spell month?" I ask.

"Humor me." Ironhide said.

"M-O-U-T-H-." I spelt.

"You spelled mouth." Ironhide said, looking like he had been offered a cookie to munch on.

I shook my head with a little laugh and giggles at his priceless reaction. I fell over the bucket feeling butterflies in my stomach.The low almost undetected sound of a jet engine from the distance caught my attention.

"I don't understand how this is funny." Ironhide said.

 I wipe off a tear.

"Then what is, Mr.Hide?" I ask, standing upright.

"A panda stops at the corner of the street." Ironhide said.  "There is a bear, a lion, and a leopard. The panda comes and asks if one of them can help it across the road." Ironhide's long flat wide servos grace through the tall grass beside his leg. He makes the shapes of animals from the little tale. "One of these animals have the intention of eating this panda. The other has the decency to help it. The last one is lazy and hungry, but, prefers to eat something easy."

This is easy.

"So this is a ‘who crossed the road’ thing." I said.  "Nice."

"No." Ironhide said, shaking his digit back and forth. "Guess who died and who didn't die."

"The bear didn't die but the lion and the leopard sure did." I replied. "The bear ate the carcasses. The panda crossed the road without any of their help because people stopped anyway since Panda's are rare." I folded my arms. "See?" I wave my fingers. "I do learn something from watching a panda movie about this boy who tries to keep a baby panda safe from some hunters."

I don't remember the title to the movie anyway.

"Are you a Psychic?" Ironhide asks.

"Nope." I said.  "But mesah wishes."

And then this loud cackling sound struck the hill. It went unbelievably fast similar to a awesomely edited movie; because Ironhide picked me up--and I grabbed zhe bucket with my teeth--and held up his cannon at the direction this shot had come from. I haven't been able to sleep lately, so, that's why I'm here in the first place. I would like to reclaim my crown of Beauty Sleep.

Starscream lands on the ground.

"It took me megacycles to get your wimpy screwdriver out." Starscream said, tossing a screwdriver to the side.  "Give me the item."

Did he just call zhe bucket 'the item'?

"What did you say?" I ask, taking zhe bucket's handle out of my mouth and into my right hand's firm grip. "I swear you were speaking in Mandrin chinese!"

"Give me the ite--" Starscream begins to demand but he is blasted away by Ironhide.

"He said Kapoot." Ironhide said.

"I love fusion cannons." I said, adoring the large machine attached to Ironhide's fore-arm.

Starscream came running back startling Ironhide and then they collided; knocking me against Ironhide’s upper digits. They were sent rolling down the hill towards a large lake. I slipped out of Ironhide's servo--well more like rolled out--and tumbled until I came to a stop in the grass. A big crash came from the water. Well, it seems to me that robots fight like men. You know women don't just tear hair out when fighting; they exchange punches. Ironhide made Starscream tumble back on his gigantic set of wings.

"Yay!" I cheer, taking out a random pair of cheerleader pongs.  "Go Mr.Hide! Go Mr.Hide!"  I am the person you would love to hate, but, the best mascot when it came to things like this.  "You're not married yet but go hide! Go Mr.Hide!"

Ironhide fell back against some trees apparently he had been struck at his face. Owch that's gotta hurt. I decided to do some storytelling with zhe bucket while Ironhide is beating the life outta Starscream the triangle. I sat down on the grass, then, I kick it into the air and proceeded to tell a Lion King story. The ground trembled beneath my back.I heard a large body crash into the water.

 There were grunts and blasts exchanged, and then, it went silent.

"And then with one powerful smack," I continue. "Kovu made a long weird scar on the lioness's face."

And then the large feet land on the grass.

"And the lioness shrieks 'No please!' while backing away." I  saw red piercing optics staring right back at me.  "She didn't want to leave her home, the home that she had grown up for a good deal of her life. 'I was only--' but Kovu interrupted her.  'You betrayed us.' He adds with a growl. 'You killed my mate's mother.' in the most grim way possible."

Starscream snatches zhe bucket but I had grabbed on to the handle.

"Let go you pesticice!"  Starscream sneers.

"I'm not a pesticide!" I argue. "I'm a slagging human.” Anger traveled up my heart.  “Call me a human and get better at  insults; micro-chip eater!"

And then I saw this white flash, and then it became slow motion. I saw the handle break off from zhe bucket. My vision started to get dimmer and dimmer as I fell from the bucket. My heart raced and pounded as Starscream turns away. I hit the grass.

"My bucket!" I cried, trying to reach my hand out to the handle-less item.

Starscream takes it.

"It's a cybertronian item." Starscream said, meanly.  "Little freak."

And those words tore through my heart of steel as he turns away and flew off. I saw the jet figure disappear into darkness with specks of magnificent stars. From the lake I could see Ironhide's slumped figure--alive but dented and bruised-- halfway out. There were tears strolling down my face.

I lost zhe bucket of storytelling.

Then it became completely black.


	6. He will fix zhe bucket

_" Zhe bucket!" I yell, pulling up forwards. "He's taken zhe bucket!"_

_I saw Mikaela and her boyfriend looking startled at my sudden outburst.The room apparently is white liek a perfect crystal developed from a freezing climate. There were noises from the hallway--that traveled into the room by the open door---which at first indicated I was in a hospital. Mikaela came over to me._

_"You can get a new one." Mikaela said._

_I stared at her while f eeling this burning pain from my chest._

_"You've lost your mind." I said clenching over. I winced over this light pain from my chest.  "I will not replace zhe bucket of storytelling with a new bucket." Generally I do keep my word. "Pillows, toy box lids, bouncy balls; all of those can do."_

_"I didn't know you were Irish." Sam said._

_I'm not Irish. Maybe this is from the Asperger thing Ratchet told me._

_"I'm.  . . what?" I look at him confused. For a moment there I had my attention off the pain. Then turn my head towards the more responsible woman in the room. "How did I get here? Is Mr.Hide okay?" I could still see those burning hateful optics in the darkness in the far  reaches of my mind.I feel this soft fabric thing brush against my skin from moving my arm. "If there's a tag on this thing then nothing's gonna stop me from getting a pair of scizzors."_

_"Ironhide's fine. " Mikaela said, shooting a glare to Sam.  "She's not Irish."_

_"She sounds like it." Sam said._

_"Maybe because I've spent time in Texas?" I guessed._

_"You don't sound Texan."  Sam notes._

_"Give me scizzors." I said._

_"Ivy, you cannot take tags off from the hospital gown." Mikaela said._

_And then the pain worsened/_

_"He took zhe bucket!" I cried, and I cried more than I had actually cried in my entire life so far. "He called me a freak and freaking said Pesticide wrong!" I wipped off my fluid tears. "Starscream  called me a  'Pesticice'! He's lucky I didn't correct him like a english teacher."_

_"Ivy, you need to relax." Mikaela said,_

_"How can I relax when a Decepticon insulted my story telling bucket and left me with a--" I look over seeing the handle is no where in place.  "I need zhe handel!" I told her with uttmost seriousness. "Give me zhe handle!"_

And then I really woke up. I awoke in this dark coffin sized object. I remembered the CSI episode where Nick was abducted and placed into this coffin with a camera and his phone. So, I came up with only one solution: I was considered dead. I look down to the right seeing my hand had a tight grip on zhe handle that once had been part of my bucket. 

"Punching time!"  I took a hard punch, with  my left hand, to the lid.

I made a hole in the lid. I got a scratch mark on my fist. Some dirt landed on my face. One of the dirt landed my mouth. Ew, this isn't dirt. Oh wait a second maybe I was buried in some part of the cemetary that's got dirt which is a counterpart to gun powder. This is a great possibility!  I take out a hankerchief that was sticking out my (apparently) hoody chest pocket.

Oh good they buried me in a wooden coffin. Time to freak out the Autobots, this will be more fun. I twisted it up then search my pant pockets. Please tell me the cigarette lighter that I accidental stole from Mikaela's house is still in these pants. Oh I feel it! They actually buried me with a hoody, pants, shoes, socks, and the most useful items in the history of 'ooops, sorry we buried you' things, I stufff the hankerchief into the hole then light it up using the lighter.

"So glad they respected my body." I said, with a much relieved sigh.

Perhaps the movie where the guy dies because of a pumpkin landing on his head and returns for halloween is probably what makes me believe that the dead is not all evil. And that I am not undead. I'm still alive because my heart is beating. I see this strange glow from my chest right where my heart should be. It's glowing  light blue going in swirly like circles. I consider that mostly weird.

Kids shouldn't attempt doing this at home. Nope. Except for me.

I click on the lighter's tip at the dangling piece of fabric belonging to the handkerchief.

"You better work." I said, watching the flames travel up the white fabric that looks tear stained. Oh well that might be Mikaela's tears. "Because I don't want to punch myself out."

And then boom went the ground.The explosion was loud with it's white, red, and orange flaming effects that followed what I just described.The lid was blown off  and Clumps of dirt was sent flying in any direction. You may consider me a crazy child for taking a sigh of relief and be grateful for the sight of stars.I climbed out the open grave plausibly getting my left hand's palm dirty and zhe handle covered in filth as well.

"I wonder what this light is." I wonder out loud.

I pulled up  my hoody and my shirt--yes, it's layered--to see what's making this unusual glow.There I saw through this clear transparent lid a rotating gassy electrical charge surrounding  my heart that was beating. I felt the casing that protected my own heart. _How can this be possible?,_ I thought seeing my own heart beat. I pull down my hoody and shirt over this unusual glow. I bring my left hand close to my chest that's still glowing through two layers.

"I can bleed blood." I said, tilting my head.  "But. . . " I lower my hand down. "Why am I alive?"

I walked out of the creepy and dark cementery.

"I will find Triangle." I said. "And he will fix zhe bucket and he will give it back to me."

Oh yes, it's good to be back.


	7. One year later

It's been one year since I supposedly 'died'. And I've successfully been planning my revenge on Triangle for stealing zhe bucket. The year is 2008. I have been designing my revenge even when a couple took me in the state Florida. In the span of a year learning in this new school;I had some other problems. Well mainly with a group of students making various attempts to outcast me, say things behind my back, and tease me for my speech problem.

Like for example. I will give you a brief example from hours ago.

_"Did you hear how she pronounced one?" Catherine Belt,a very unlikeable student for me, whispers to her friend Alex Josh._

_And this is at lunch. At freaking lunch._

_"What did she pronounce on?" Alex asks._

_"She didn't pronounce on anything." Catherine said, furrowing her eyebrows._

_Oh yeah I was right across from their table. Hearing every slagging word._

_"And who are we talking about again?" Alex asks, tilting his head. His steamy bacon--yes,bacon--was lain on the plate uneaten. Half of his brownie is gone. his napkin is filled with the crumbs. "Are talking about the math teacher's fast paced Spanish accent?"_

_Alex is the one who doesn't have enough processor cells to compute what Catherine says._

_"No." Catherine said, shaking her head as the other kids at the table made a laugh. "I'm talking about that Abbigal freak."_

_I was eating cheeseburger with chicken nuggets, fruit, pudding, and a chocolate milk._

_"The one who smashed potatoes in your face and scolded you for calling the tomato bucket a 'red squash container item?"  Alex asks._

_"She's not a English teacher." The girl beside Catherine, named Emily Beans, adds in to the conversation._

_"She sure acts like won." Catherine said, with a bright grin._

_". . .Is that a pun?" Alex asks, confused._

_"No." Catherine said. "That's how Abbigal freak says  'one'."_

_"What about run?" Alex asks, again._

_"She still says won." Catherine said, with a no_ d.

To be fair it is  amusing to see them bicker about English and speech. Society may consider them as bullies.I ignored their words because fear cannot control me. I cannot let the bullies get what they want out of me; a reaction.  I chose the name Abbigal Bell to live under, not surprisingly, in Florida.

Only one person knows my real name.

"Ivs!" Sydney, an African American eight year old girl, swings down the tree house branch. Well basically she is hanging upside down.  "I've found it!"

I look up from the computer--that has a diagram of my crucial plan--with little doubts she 'found it'.

"This is surprising." I remarked.

"What is, girly?" Sydney asks.

"You wanting all your blood to go straight into your brain." I said.

Sydney helped herself up  and flipped down to the wooden plank boards built beside the tree house building.

"Ivs." Sydney said. "I found it."

"Found what?" I ask.

"I found the jet." Sydney said.

"What jet?" I ask, feeling like a investigator interrogate a suspect.

"The Dorito one." Sydney said as I sprang up from the chair. "I could tell it is a gigantic robot because of those strange symbols written all over." She held up her small phone. "And that my internet went out."

"Zhe bucket!" I declare.

I feel like a nine year old all over again. I am ten years old. I've fabricated a lie that I was born on November 23rd. Sometimes people ask me if I've seen this British TV show that just returned to television. I still haven't watched that show; yet.I've been too busy planning, doing homework, and attempting to keep my identity a secret, and attempting to befriend others.

"Ivy, don't go Russian on me!"  Sydney warns me, randomly taking out a board to shield herself.

"I'm  not Russian." I replied. _Does everyone have to be so judgmental?_, I thought to myself. "Nor is mesah Irish."

"Are too." Sydney insisted, flipping into the tree house.

Sydney landed into the big bean bag set near the desk with the computer and diagram beside it. I have gotten better at my writing on the computer because my handwriting is very awful and my teachers are not happy to read the most horrible handwriting of their careers.So now I've been doing my homework on the internet and printing it out once completing it. Yes this treehouse has a printer too.

"I gotta get ready." I go to the big bed that has a large suitcase with all the works that can be used to harm a specific gigantic alien robot.

"Ivs." Sydney said, folding her arms.  "I have a question."

"Shoot it." I said, pulling out the large green suitcase with a symbol on it.

"Why haven't you made contact?" Sydney said.

"You've awfully too vague for a girl who passes English."  I said, taking out zhe handle.  I raise my fist up mid air. "I will tackle Triangle."

"His name isn't Triangle, you know, girly." Sydney said, with an eyeroll. 

Sydney uses the word 'girly' a lot around the popular girls at school.

I roll an  eye.

"Revenge is so sweet." I said.

"When I first met you." Sydney said. "You were all 'Oh, it's sooo good to be bad.' phase." Oh sure I was; it was her who helped me make it not obvious. "The question is why haven't you called the Autobots?" Because I haven't figured a way to take a step forward and use the fact that I'm 'supposedly' dead as a form of pranks on them. "I mean are you even coming back after getting this plastic ite\--"

"Sydney." I said. "Call it by that name again and we're not friends anymore." I poke at her chest. "Triangle thought he killed me." I back away from her holding the clean and still damaged handle in my hand. It's hard to move on when people continue calling zhe handle a piece of scrap. I lowered my head towards the floor and added in a whisper. "They all thought I had died.And that's how I landed in a coffin."

I close the luggage. 

"Perhaps it's better that way I can live a normal life." I added, picking up the luggage.

"A life you don't belong in, girly." Sydney said, folding her arms and leans against the table counter. She always does that when making a valid point. Heck she can lean against: A cow, a big dog,or a llama.  "You belong somewhere with those who understand your predicament."

I head  towards the door.

"Well." I said, stopping in front of the door with the luggage in hand. "I'm here."

"So?" Sydney said, raising an eyebrow as she backs off from the counter.

"Being with those who understand my predicament landed me in this conflict."  I said. "It won't be over until zhe bucket is repaired." I look over my shoulder. "I'm not gonna walk mindlessly around searching for a jet. Direct me."

___                           ___                                      ____

_.  . . .  Fifteen minutes pass.  . ._

_.  .  . Near a really creepy house  .  .  ._

Sydney and I came to the gates that were covered in weeds, rust, and chains.I swore it reminded me much of a scene from the movie where that old guy comes back from the dead on Halloween and so did everyone, where at the end of the movie it's discovered a student of his own had been murdered by a few kids years ago in the heating (or furnace) room. She had made a marvelous statue of him.

"Doesn't this seem creepy?" I ask, turning my head towards Sydney.

"Eye-eye Keptian." Sydney said.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Really funny." I said. "But I don't sound like that."

"Ya don't say."  Sydney said, making a point that my voice does sound as though it has two accents merged into one.

"Ah stop." I said, rolling an eye.

"Not until you admit it." Sydney said.

"Fine." I said. "I admit it." I touch the cold aged bars with weeds growing on them. The weeds feel sharp, soft, and not delicate. "I despise Decepticons. If that wasn't obvious to you."

Sydney opens the gate using her bare hands as though she had powers.The Gates make a loud creepy creak gently sliding forwards.The shadows in the background made chills go up my skin. Sometimes I didn't understand how dead bodies didn't scared me but creepy sounds are the Ingredients to get me scared.

"Close enough." Sydney said.

Sydney guides me to the jet while I tug the luggage full of items. If Ironhide knew I had paid attention to his weapon designing then he would have consulted with Optimus Prime and informed me that I cannot watch him anymore. He would be proud of the devices I had made without anyone's help. I am the lone wolf.

"Hello freak." Catherine said.

Funny, they appeared outta no where.

"Ah!" Sydney shrieks, grabbing at her chest. "Jeez girlys, you should stop joining the Ninja club."

See? Sydney always find a way to use 'girly' around a crowd of girls to decribe them.

"High five." I said, holding my hand up.

"High five!" Sydney said, and we shared a high five.

There is some subjects we don't usually agree on all the time.This is just _one_ of those.

"We are not in the ninja club." Catherine said. "And in fact, we came here to catch a picture of you two traspassing."

Sydney and I burst out laughing. Some of the other kids with Catherine were staring at us puzzled how traspassing is funny. I slapped my knee--not using my hand holding the luggage--not too hard to make a bruise. _Th eir definition of traspassing is amusing, _I thought with a giggle. Sydney flicked off a tear from her eyes.

"I hate to be your picture-perfect breaker." Sydney said,taking out this newly advanced device. "But my grandpa OWNS this house."

I never seen kids look so humiliated, stupid, and mind-blown. Sydney held the newly advanced device up--I made that device, all be mesah\--while holding it by the knuckle fist structure metal that allowed anyone to be lazy and hold it by a handle sideways.

"She's legit." Alex said, wiggling his glasses.

"Correct." Sydney said, putting the item away.She points her index finger at the gang. "And that makes YOU trespassers!"

"..That device isn't in the markets." Emily said as her eyes were really wide.

I grin.

"That's because I created it." I said, proudly. "It is Bell Technology!"

Ironhide would be so proud of me.

So would Ratchet if he knew I made a 'heart-X-way' machine to detect heart problems.

"Lie!" Catherine screeches like a cat.

I put my hands together.

"If you are happy and you know it." I tap my feet on the grass. "And you're not afraid to show it,clap your hands." 

"No." Catherine said, her eyes widening. "Don't butcher it."

"Barney!" Emily squeaks, almost hopping up and down.

"Emily,stop provoking the freak." Catherine instantly snaps.

"Why?" Emily asks. "Didn't you say this gang gets to name any songs we come across that are tied to any fictional character and movies?"

Catherine looks down in shame.

"Alex." Catherine said.

"That was Baker's idea." Alex said in a low type of voice.

Oh and I am still singing while everyone is staring at this really short boy in their group.

"It's a whoooolle new world that I can see!" I sing.  I'm a bit better than before. I sing a lot in my alone time. "Because we are one. I'm practicing on my RAWR!" I dance away from her. "If you are so happy you can't conceal it then stomp your feet!"

Stomp stomp went my feet as we were close to the jet.

Catherine and her friends covered their ears in horror.

"I can be your best friend." I sing, twirling into a circle. 

"She can be the best one!"  Sydney sings. 

"That you would ever met!" I continue. "I will listen, help you, and make your life a bit amore crazy!"

"You never had a friend like her!" Sydney's singing voice goes higher and pretty musically good. 

"You never had a friend like mesah!" I threw zhe handle into the air then took out a ball that has a puzzle squiggly outline and threw  it at the jet. "Because I can't wait to get VENGENCE!" I caught zhe handle and pressed a button  that went off.  "You never had a friend like me."

I caught zhe handle.

Lalal, a image disappeared like a hologram and in replacement was a police like car with a decepticon symbol on the side. The headlights turned a bright deadly and dangerous red. I take out another ball grenade--of my own brilliant making--that had uneven edges and a deceiving look. This item came right outta the luggage.

"You must die." The black and white Decepticon declared. 

"A hologram!" The kids scream.

"Ah ha!" I squeak. "You liars!" I point at them. "You are hypocrites." This unbelievable fountain of rage was pouring out. "You HAVE seen Science Fiction movies! You should stripped of your titles 'better than everyone else'. Your claims; Fine words! I wonder where you stole them. **"**

They were speechless while taking a few steps back from me.I turn my attention back to the gigantic robot that now stood across from me. He seemed to have a favor in Chinese designs, at least that's what I understood his helmet as.

"Nice claws." I complimented his claws. I look up towards the gigantic black and white robot who looks like china had been building him for years. "Where's the 'made in china' letters?" 

"I was made on Cybertron!" The black and white Decepticon argued as he stomps his foot on the floor making the other girls and boys jump a little, assumingly

I smile.

"Wanna claw your optic out?" I ask.

"I am Barricade." Barricade said. 

"Okay, Mr Cade." I said, taking off the lid to the grenade.  "Step aside and watch me burn your tailpipe."

Oh and then he attempted to hit me but I did a back flip and landed on my feet. 

"You miiiissed!"  I said, with a laugh.  I stuck my tongue out and did the peace out sign while doing a 'nah nah nah' king of teasement. "So did Triangle."  

And then like that I threw the grenade fluffy thing at Barricade. The next thing that happened was him tumbling over from this explosion. The other kids ran away except for one girl, who I know wholeheartedly is Syndey, who stuck around when the most unusual happen. Like seriously she was there eleven months ago --everyone speeded off from my unusual thing-- when my eyes were glowing. Thankfully it stopped after five minutes. The best part about it was convincing the teachers that the students were making this up to humiliate me.

"Too bad your energy signature is down." I said, taunting the Decepticon.

"I will not be insulted by a mere human." Barricade said,

"She's not only human." Sydney said.

"Send this message to Starscream." I said. "Live feed; now."

"Why should I take orders from you?" Barricade asks.

"Because your chances of survival goes up and up." Sydney said, answering for me.  "If you refuse; you're gonners." 

I saw this blue light from his forehelm.

  "I want zhe bucket back. And if you don't give it back; I suppose your friend will not come out with one hand." I take out a rubber black item with loads of explosiveness built inside.  "I'm not joking, silent one." I have this evil grin. "Kapesh?"

Remember what  I  said about the glow eyes incident?

Well that's what happened. Except Barricade used a hologram and I got to humiliate the kids once more! Logically if he had his signature on then Autobots would have been crashing into the scene to fight him off. So my logic is pretty sound. Oh I love seeing the bullies get told they should stop with the craziness. Because really, _I am_ the crazy one.


	8. Drive

Our scene begins a few hours before Ivy had found Barricade.Our setting is on the road with a green vehicle and a black pick up truck driving in a straight line.A few cars passed the shiny brand new looking vehicles  like they didn't have a care in the world to get speeding tickets.We dive down into the green vehicle--who is most likely Crosshairs--who has a hologram up.

"They don't care for their safety." We hear Ironhide comment on the speeding cars

"Of course they would drive fast." Crosshairs said. If a cat was here then it would have heard a light English Accent coming from him.  "You are drivin' really slow."

"The speed limit is thrity-five." Ironhide's voice is heard over the radio.

"You are drivin' twenty five miles." Crosshairs points out, fishing out a french fire from a Mcdonalds bag in the passenger eat.  "I can't blame them."

Ironhide speeded off from Crosshairs.Crosshairs rolls an eye as he said 'When I mention it it, you go faster'.  The radio screen returns to it's usual black screen.  Crosshairs chews on the french fry that  is sticking out his mouth. Crosshairs drives faster to the speed limit he should have been going in the first place.

"Comnlink call Arcee."  Crosshairs said, after he gulped down the chewed up french Fry.

 The Radio glows a light purple.

"What is it now, Crosshairs?" Arcee's voice comes from the radio.

"The question I didn't get to ask." Crosshairs said.

"You ask questions that never get answered." Arcee reminds him.

"I know Ironhide is still guilty about  the whole human thin'." Crosshairs said. "But driving without  holoform is not a form of 'moving on'.You know the tooth fairy weapon specialist like a book. When is he goin' to get over this? It's been a stellar cycle since Starscream killed the human."

"He's not a tooth fairy."  Arcee said.

"That's what I told Sideswipe." Crosshairs said. 

"Look." Arcee said.  "Ironhide failed to protect his charge. And it's still pretty hard for him. For a mech like Ironhide; it will take two stellar cycles to move on.Crosshairs,how long has Ironhide been driverless?"

"At least four earth hours." Crosshairs said.

"Tell him." Arcee said.

Crosshairs grumbles as he takes a little rock from the glove compartment as a long paper item formed on his windowshield. The words 'You are driving without a holoform' appeared on this long white paper board. Crosshairs drivers side car window slid down. Then Crosshairs threw the rock right at Ironhide's side mirror.

"Done." Crosshairs said, rolling up his window shield.

"And tell me," Arcee said.  "When Sideswipe called Ironhide 'Toothfairy', was he covered in pink paint?"

We see a figure appear in Ironhide's driving seat.

"No." Crosshairs said.  "He was covered in blue paint. I do know who were covered in pink paint; that was Mudflap and Skids."

"When I'm done with them; they will be wishing someone put them aboard a ghost ship." Arcee said, and  then the radio screen turns black; again.

Crosshairs takes out another french fry and turns on the radio. He changes it to the music station on the radio. _I know Prime wants us to check out the blinking Decepticon signatures,_ Crosshairs thought as  he passes an motorcycle, _but Florida has a lot of gun shootings. Not just because people use their law for defense as murder._

Crosshairs didn't want to get his armor all scratched up, honestly.


	9. Doubt

**.  . . 3:15 PM.  . .**

**.  . . School.  . . .**

  "So where's our little troublemaker?" Mrs.SpringField, my AP teacher--Academic Period--,asks as she looks around the room.

The students in her class were puzzled, obviously. I swear they are meerkats when this question 'where is so and so' is asked by the teachers.It's been a day since I had found Barricade. Don't worry; he's perfectly chained in the garage in his vehicle mode. Which garage am I talking about? Mesah is talking about the Sandler Family Garage. The couple who took me in is literately named The Sandler family because of their last names.

"Who?" Catherine, yes that girl from yesterday is in my Academic Period, asks.

Mrs.Springfield looks away from her computer.

"The one who put bubble gum on your seat."  Mrs.Springfield said. Catherine is now, by this point, shaking with fury.  "Since when have my students stopped playing common sense to these pranks? There's only one girl who gets sent to the office every  Friday for her pranks, and that is Abbigale."

And this is where I walk into the room and then closed the door behind me.

"I had a chat with the principal." I said, with a head sulk.

"Can you attempt not pranking the teachers?" Mrs. Springfield asks.

"That wasn't why I went to the office." I said, heading over to my desk making sure not to look at Catherine's direction. I had my backpack hanging off my left shoulder.  "Homework stuff."

"Hah!" Catherine said. "I knew you were a trouble maker."

"No you didn't." I argue. "You know I can catch flies and then let them out. I am the fly whisper who you consider weird, but do you ever consider why this room is flyless?" I point to the unoccupied windows. "No, of course you haven't! I caught every, single, fragging little dude each assigned with a death threat with my bare fragging hands."

"You can't assign death threats to insects." Mrs.Springfield points out.

"When you are mesah then you can." I replied.

__                            __

**.  .  .After school  . .  .**

**.  .  . 3:33 PM.  .  .**

"Can I come over to the garage?" Sydney asks.

"No way." I said. "You don't have a connection to robots through what mesah has." I tap on my chest lightly. "For all I know you can die from the radiation that usually comes from the Autobots. Well most of the people around the Autobots act strangely like they don't get effected."

"So, that's a yes." Sydney said.

"Nah uh." I said, folding my arms while walking down the street. "It's a no."

"Pleaaase?" Sydney pleads.  "I would like to see the bad cop robot."

I groaned, and lifted my head upwards towards the sky.

"You won't learn bad cop, good cop from him." I said, lowering my head down.

"But I get to see his big sharp claws." Sydney argues.  "I can surely use this knowledge to--"

"Sydney, you have parents and siblings who care about you." I said.  "Mesah, on the other hand, does not. I would prefer someone who has a bright future ahead of them not to be killed because of me."

"I won't die." Sydney said.

I stop in my tracks. Then turn my head towards Sydney.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask while cars were honking.

"I know you." Sydney began, hugging her messenger back to the side of her waist. She's the girl who always brings a messenger bag instead of a typical bookbag. "I know you would do anything in your power to make sure it doesn't happen."

I continued walking.

"There will be a day I won't be there." I told her while walking across under a red light.

Cars were honking at us. So I can readily assume we were going too slow. I quickened my pace as did Syndey. Noises that were usually part of Florida was something that felt like the background minus the shooting and car honkings.If I were from this version of Earth then this would be the strangest life for a child.

"And you get to say  'I told you so'." Sydney said.

I stop, then glare at her with hurt and then continue walking off.

"That's really rude." I said, as Sydney caught up.  "I wouldn't want to be the person saying that."

"But you would _totally_ say that." Sydney said.

And there is still a fragging car honking at us. A green sleek corvette like vehicle. The honking was so annoying and very capable to make a head ache start that I turn around and face the windowshield. I may walk slow as a turtle and run fast as a cheetah but you shouldn't rush a genius.

"I wouldn't--Okay,we're going!" I shout off at the driver in this unusual green suit which  reminded me of a fancy trench coat from the windowstill who had these extremely wide crystal blue eyes and a pair of googles over his head. He was purposely staring at me like a weirdo. "Men."

We get to the sidewalk and hurry down the street. I made sure to keep my eye out for more Decepticon related vehicles. There is only one Decepticon who I dare want to see right now at this very moment is only Starscream the Dorito.Perhaps the green vehicle that resembled a Corvette could be a Decepticon. Or he could plausibly be a Autobot.

"So is this a yes?" Sydney asks.

"You win." I admit, keeping an eye out for brand new military machines or police force cars following us.

"Hey Ivs, The dude who honked at us was driving a Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray." Sydney said.

"That doesn't exist." I said.

"So you follow up on the vehicle release website." Sydney said with a cocky grin. "Hah, you are so full of crap, girly!" Syndey playfully slaps my shoulder.  "So full of it that George Washington could not find a single sample of truth." I rolled an eye.  "Do tell how a child acts like she knows everything."

I had my eyes stuck to the ground in case there were any pennys,dimes, or quarters just eager to be picked up.

"No comment." I said.

"Did you know the Armodillo's prehistoric ancestor was exactly the same but really huge?" Sydney quizzically asks.

"No." I said.

"There was a fossil of the  Armodillo's huge ancestor found in Washington D.C." Sydney said.

"You said the Albedosaurus was found in Arkansal." I remind her. "And it was actually found in Dallas Texas."

"All the dinosaur fossils are big there." Sydney remarks.

"And argumentatively the huge armadillo fossil could have came there." I theorize.

"The Albedosaurus is sleek,advanced, and much more cooler." Sydney gloats.

"So you've seen the CGI concept." I deduced.

Sydney nods.

"Tyrannosaurus is so old school." Sydney remarks.

"Okay Sydney." I said,holding my hands out as though holding a picture frame. "Imagine the Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Parrot merged together."

Sydney raises an eyebrow.

"I can't imagine the Tyrannosaurus Rex with a beak." Sydney remarks

"Picture it without a beak " I said. "Now mostly imagine the Tyrannosaurus Rex with parrot feathers, a wing span shape similar to a ostritch, picture the area around the eyes being colored red." I slide my right hand down right like flipping a page from a book. "Next imagine fur under their jaws similar to a lion's mane."

"I get the picture." Sydney said.

I put down my hands.

"Tyrannosaurus is more cooler than the Albedosarus because it evolved into chickens and parrots." I said. "My dinosaur is more cooler."

"Long necks evolved into giraffes and lizards." Sydney said.

"That hasn't been proven, yet." I tell her while noticing that green car is slowly stalking us in the crowd of cars.

"Some-day it will." Sydney said, with a dreamy sigh. "And I will dance when people admit giraffee's are not related to horses!" She throws her hands into the air. "I mean it!"

I didn't tell Sydney about the car stalking us. What would a girl like me do to get rid of the car stalker? This is incredibly easy to answer. I speeded off into the distance that Sydney had to be sprinting in order to catch up.I deliberately went down different passageways, streets, stop lights, and into  a confusing crowd that it may have worked. The crowd is full of people, animals, and station wagons. Don't ask why there are station wagons.

Either way using this unusual path brought me to Jefferson Street and Boston Avenue.

We live on the same suburb.  And we happen to not ride the bus.

"I..  . Ivy." Sydney said, as she is panting. Her hands were on her knees as she is leaning over. "I didn't. .  . . sign up for P.E."

I laugh.

"It seems you're not ready for robots." I acknowledged. 

Sydney looks up from the sidewalk and up to me with a glare in her eyes.

"Am too." Sydney argues.

"If you say so." I said, with a shake of my head.  "I'mma be going to the Sandler House. And don't think about ditching homework to see the gigantic robot in the garage." I shook my index finger. "Homework comes first for you, little lady."

".  . .Ivs, I'm not 18 yet." Sydney said.

"So?" I said.  "You're a little girl, so logically you're a little lady and I'm a little lady."

"You have messed up logic." Sydney said as I head down the street to the Sandler house.

"Thanks!" I thank her with a wave. "You have perfect logic!"

I zip down the suburb street  right over the cracked sidewalk edges that usually were the culprits to tripping. Outside the Sandler house is pretty nice; white picket fence, a mailbox with a imprint of a dogs paw, a small living dog barking at the gate, and a perfect lawn. The lawn is not too tall nor too weeded. I open the medium sized gate and go through. Rufus, the small Sandler family pet, ran around my legs barking at me.

"I know what you want." I said, taking a dog treat outta my pocket.

Rufus sat down with his tail wagging and his small puppy like eyes were sparkling. I handed the dog  treat to Rufus. Rufus ran around in circle with the treat in his mouth as though he had caught a rocket bomb and was making a celebration about it.I laugh at the little celebration while heading to the door.Rufus really cracks me up with his silly attitude towards treats.

I open the door and head inside the house. Oh yes I did close the door.

"Abbigale." Mrs.Sandler said, standing near to the doorway of the living room.

I look up a bit startled by Mrs.Sandler's voice that suddenly had knocked me off guard.

"Yes?" I ask.

"When is your science project due?" Mrs.Sandler said. "Rob needs to park the car into the garage. He can't park under the tree that has tree leaves falling on it. You know how he hates his trophy to get dirty."

Rob is Mr.Sandler. So I hope this clears any confusion when the man of the house comes in. And yes he is the man who makes the front lawn look effortlessly perfect. Mr.Sandler has everything in his nice car orgnized by labels.Heck,even Mr.Sandler's newspapers are usually organized before he starts reading them. Mr.Sandler's 'clean' and 'tidy' preference reminds me of Adrian Monk.

"Next week." I said. "You have an extra garage, why don't you use it."

"It has a leaky ceiling." Mrs.Sandler said. "And your volcano presentation must be done when Rob gets home."

So basically I had to hide Barricade somewhere else without the Sandler's knowing. Because if they knew then inadventurely they will do something stupid and let Barricade go which will lead to their death.It's pretty nerve-wrecking when thinking about lives and all on the line.

"Fine." I said. "I'll transfer the Volcano presentation somewhere else."

Mrs.Sandler made this relieved sigh.

"The Spaghetti will be done at seven." Mrs.Sandler said.  "And I'll call Rob. You must have it out by five."

_                                              __

_.  .  . 4:20 PM  . ._

_. . .Somewhere that's not the avenue or street the Sandlers live on  .  . ._

"I saw her!" Crosshairs insists, as Ironhide leans against the rail around a large tree. "Alive and well."

Ironhide didn't appear convinced.

"Crosshairs, this is going over the line." Ironhide said.

The two were sharing a argument in their holoforms at a city street where no-one usually ventured.We can see Crosshairs and Ironhide's vehicle modes were parked to the side at the sidewalk. This argument is about no other than Ivy.

"Eh?" Crosshairs said, raising an eyebrow.  "I do not see how seein' the undead alive and well is goin' over the line. She spoke fast, was a year older, and.  .  .alive." Crosshairs looks down to the ground. "I lost track of Ivy and the other girl in a  crowded street."

Ironhide stops leaning against the rail with this 'you're nuts' reaction on his face.

"I felt her pulse, and saw her dead body to be certain." Ironhide said.Crosshairs turns his attention back up.  "I saw her coffin lowered into the ground. This mission must be hard on you."

It was amusing to Crosshairs that the Autobot who's still grieving is telling him that.

"Look,Toothfairy." Crosshairs said, holding his hands out. "I know it's hard to believe a human, who we all saw was dead, is alive." He earns a glare from Ironhide. "But there may be a chance we may have buried her alive."

There was a certain visible sign of fury on Ironhide's face.

"That has no merrit to it." Ironhide said. "She could not have survived Starscream's strike."

"Humans have means of evolution to survive death." Crosshairs said. "I once learned the human body is capable of blockin' the pain for the human to find safety."

"Ivy was shot at the heart." Ironhide said. "There is no chance she could have survived."

"Try callin' the cemetery." Crosshairs said, folding his arms."And check if that grave is still untouched."

"Your imagination is going wild." Ironhide said, hardly believing Crosshairs.

"I wish it were my imagination." Crosshairs said.  "But it is not. Call the cemetery, toothfairy."


	10. Just a call

"Am I speaking with the man in charge of this cemetery?" Ironhide asks, over his comnlink.

Crosshairs had no knowledge that Ironhide is conducting this innocent--but no doubtfully curious--call.

"Depends if you are the prankcaller." The random cemetery employee replied with a heavy voice.

Ironhide taps his holoform's fingers on the dashboard behind the driver's wheel.He didn't want Crosshairs to think he had actually resorted to calling a location where humans bury their dead;it would seem way too out of his league. And out of his own processor. Besides hating Cemeteries with a burning passion it was something unexpected from this solar cycle. There is a period of silence between the duo.

"Please, speak." The cemetery employee said. "It freaks me out when I do not get a reply." Ironhide rolls an eye muttering 'paranoid'. "I get ideas of people stalking me and designing their plans to kill me. I don't have a million dollars or a secret family heir-loom."

_This is one messed up human,_ Ironhide thought.

"I am not a prank caller." Ironhide interjects.

"You sound like them!" The cemetery employee said. "We can't trust kids with these new voice programs."

Ironhide narrows his eyes down to his rear view mirror.

"I've never heard of these 'voice programs'." Ironhide remarks, shifting his attention to the blue glowing radio. "I am calling about the child gr--"

"Listen here!" The employee shouts. Ironhide covers one of his holoform's ears while thinking, _humans yell loud for their size_. "We do not tolerate people asking us to unearth a grave!"

"I wasn't going to ask." Ironhide mutters.

"Nor do we accept requests to check up on graves." The employee said. "Goodbye."

The employee terminated the call.


	11. Hello Dorito!

A jet flew above the clearing and levitated there for quite a bit.

In a minute the jet transformed into a robot that fell down to the clearing.

Starscream lands in the clearing.His gigantic metal heels clicked against a large boulder which then was chipped in half.Dust was kicked up from the grassy area merely around the tall dorito shaped Decepticon.The dust,with a educated guess, settled on Starscream's leg armor.There were clicks, clangs, and metal sounds coming from his armor sliding into place.

"Ah." Starscream said, observing the bind around Barricade. Starscream puts his arms behind his triangle shaped back like a  detective observing a new spectacle."Which Autobot did this to you?"

Barricade grunts.

"Not an Autobot." Barricade said, as Starscream walks briefly to the left apparentlyy observing his binds. "It was a human."

A side note, it's pretty much nine forty-five PM at night. And yes I have brushed my teeth before going off to do what a girls gotta do to get her prized possession back.The only thing in this world that makes everything seem sane is by fixing the bucket of storytelling.I am hiding in a wooden shack across from Barricade. I can see through the wooden covered window thanks to a knothole.

Starscream raises his helmet up with a curious lighting in his optic and his head was slightly tilted.

"A human?" Starscream said, with a scoffle.

"Yes." Barricade said. "A ten year old human."

I pressed a red button. Boom-booom went the large ditch that went off around Starscream.I quickly ran out the building with my bag in tow. Starscream shot at the shack. Of course that blew up and sent lots of wood all over the place.Metal most likely was thrown around the explosion site.The intense heat from the explosion actually sent a good breeze through my long hair.

"Hello death!" I shout,waving my free hand in the air. "It's been one wacky year for me." I had this wide mischievous grin. "What about your year so far? Does this happen to top off everything?" I wink at the dorito who is staggering back. "IIf so, I am proud to be the damper!"

Starscream stumbles back with huge optics.

"B-b--but I killed you!" Starscream acknowledges.  "I saw them bury you."

"I told you it was a human." Barricade complains.

"I was buried alive." I said, taking out zhe handle from my pocket.  "And you will fix zhe bucket, then you shall give it back and then we part ways."

The gigantic doritio robot takes a step back, perhaps scared and intimidated by a ten year old outcast. I don't know if intimidating gigantic robots is a achievement but if it is then I should get an award for it. If only the gigantic dorito was painted red, including those strange markings be inked in black so he'll look like a dorito robot basketball.Oh boy if he did repaint himself then Mrs Sandler would probably be the first one to take a picture discreetly.

"Not before I kill you." Starscream said, raising his long pencil shaped weapons.  "Again!"

I take out a small grenade from my pocket.

"Okay dorito." I said.  Goody, I've come up with a new name instead of triangle. Triangle seems so old school. "You must wanna die really bad."

The gigantic dorito shot at me, so I dodged and threw the un-attached grenade at him. The gigantic dorito fell straight on his butt with a klang. I take out these spider drones built to be small and unsuspecting from my bag.I press the top green button that activates their 'spider-web-sticky' mode. This is when a moving robot becomes immobolized by a child's invention. So basically a hundred small robots surrounded a gigantic dorito robot and made him fall backwards.

Starscream grunted as he attempted to get up.

"Reconsider my offer?" I ask,as my creations were immobilizing him.

"Never!" Starscream declares.

"Guess what." I said, fiddling with zhe handle.

"I will not guess with you, child."  Starscream said with a deep hiss.

I shook my head.

"You are acting stupid for the sake of getting out." I said.

"I am not a glitch head." Sarscream said.

"Do not underestimate the child." Barricade warns Starscream. "She has gut."

"I mean guess what my creations can do." I said, raising my eyebrows deviously.

Obviously Starscream's intelligence is not high enough to think properly with a question from a child.His metal face with a dumb reaction is priceless enough that I should have brought a camera with me.If someone were in in his metal shoes then they possibly may think faster than little Dorito right here. I rub the top of my machine spider hearing it purr. Yes, these  machines are alive thanks to some circuits and microchips from School that were about to be thrown away.

"Don't leave me guessing." Starscream said with a tasteful of hate.

"Why yes I can." I said., petting my little creation. "I can leave you in a farming area where Rice is grown and hopefully you get tapeworms." It really pays off learning in Science. "They  can take all the extra fat and feed off it."

"Tapeworms can't feed off cybertronians." Barricade said.

"Yes!" Starscream agrees with Barricade. I heard loud wheels that could only belong to speeding cars headed this way. "If those organic pestices attempted to feed off us in our intestines; they will writher and die."

"So you have intestines?" I ask.

"Look what you did." Barricade said. 

"I did nothing!" Starscreaw bickers.

"You opened the door for this child to pester us about our interal organs!" Barricade tells him.

You can say that hearing vehicles in the distance is pretty much better at night when most people are asleep. My hearing hasn't changed, well, minus the small ear bead that had been removed from my ear months ago. It was always 12:00 when the ringing started to take effect, not that I would complain about it because it was another to remind me it was lunch time.  Then what happened next could be the least unexpected event in 'capturing Decepticon' history.

"Tofu," Crosshairs said, as he transformed into his robot mode and held a small plate with food on it.  In one  hand I can see Sydney--Sydney? Why the slag is Sydney in the hands of an Autobot who would prefer not to have humans inside his vehicle mode? I may never know how the universe allowed this to happen. "Anyone?"

I drop my little spider creation. Thankfully they were not in attack mode towards the Autobots.

"You didn't offer me tofu when you picked  me up!" Sydney complains, in Crosshair's servo that wasn't holding the tofu plate.

"Sorry," Crosshairs sarcastically apologized, dropping her.  "I was not the one criticizin' pop music."

I swear, I don't know how Sydney can land safely on her feet from seven feet above the ground!

"That was ROCK music, dumb ass!" Sydney said, with her snappy attitude. "Rock music is something the singers express their _feelings_ in." She stuck her tongue out at the green mech. "Pop, on the other hand, is something catchy such as--"

"Keep bleeding, keep bleeding love." I sang the lyrics to Bleeding Love. "My heart keeps bleeding for you,no matter what they say,because I'm in love with you."

"Yeah." Sydney said pointing over her shoulder towards me with her thumb.Ironhide was staring down at me pretty weirdly. "Like that."

"Tofu?" Crosshairs offers.

"Not now." Ironhide said, and then looks to the two wrapped Decepticons. "A human immobilizing two Decepticons." Ironhide scratches under his chin. "That is something new." He curiously looks down to me. "Why do you resemble a dead human I knew?"

I stare at Sydney.

"Frag it, toothfairy!" Crosshairs said.  "I told you to call the cemetery!"

"I want to be the one who sends her to the cemetery!" Starscream loudly insist.

"Watch it." Crosshairs said. "You don't want to be offlined in front of kids." He held a piece of tofu in Starscream's way, taunting him what he couldn't do. "Am I right?"

Starscream actually sulked mumbling a short 'no' without argument attached to his reply. Really?This is totally lame than this being a kiddy movie that bombed at the box office.  I smack my forehead. _Did I really want to explain this to a Autobot who believes I'm fraggging dead?,_ I thought sliding down my hand over my face. _This isn't how I expected to explain._

"Good." Crosshairs said,throwing the tofu piece over his shoulder. Must be a force of habit.

_O_ h well, Sydney just got this 'This robot is nuts!' reaction on her face. _  
_

"Go easy on Ivy." Sydney said. "It's not like she's programmed to automatically insult you."

"Humans are not programmed to automatically insult." Ironhide said.  "Why would a imposter insult me?"

Oh boy he just struck one of my nerves.

"Because I am not dead!" I shout at Ironhide. Ironhide has a thick processor. "Nor am I an imposter!" I shook my hands that were in fists. "No one can pretend to be mesah! "I tap on my chest three times while insisting."What proof do you need?"

"Solid proof." Ironhide said.

Crosshairs rubs where the bridge of his nose should be.He also made a comment in a unknown language not familiar to my ears. Sounded like Chinese or Japanese except it sounded really alien.So alien it couldn't have come from any Science Fiction movie, ever. But it is so unique to come straight from an alien robot from outer space. My second thought was to drag Ironhide to the grave that once had been blown to pieces.

"I'll show you." I said, lifting my shirt up. "This stupid  proof; Mr.thick-helmet-Autobot who doesn't pull up his holoform when driving!"

I pull up my shirt and then take off the fragging lid that covered the glass case over my heart.

"I told you so." Crosshairs said, as Ironhide was staggering back nearly tripping over a large log.

"Girly, how come you never showed me?" Sydney asks

"Because you would have babbled off to everyone about my secret," I said, getting this hurt look from her.  "And kaboom, my plan is in shambles.I can trust you with my name; but this? I considered it dangerous."

I put the lid back on the glass globe item.

"Why the slag did you let them come?" I ask Sydney.

"They are the Autobots." Sydney said.

I rub my forehead. 

"Sydney." I said, taking my hand off my forehead.  "This wasn't how I pictured to make my return."

"Let me out of these binds!" Starscream pleads.  "I'll tell you anything!"

"Even your last words?" Ironhide asks, turning his helmet towards the triangle shaped Decepticon. Wow that's a nice way to say 'no' coming from a Autobot. "Optimus would prefer you dead than alive."

"Uh no!" I shout.  "I need zhe bucket!"

"Zhe bucket." Crosshairs said. "I forgot how weird  it sounds coming from her."

"Zhe bucket." Barricade repeats.  "I told you buckets are not worth it."

"It's a--" Starscream said something in what I cannot understand, again.

I turn towards Crosshairs.

"I'll take them all, and one for my friend." I said, holding my hand out. Crosshairs hands me the plate of tofu so I handed three pieces to Sydney and then threw the rest at Starscream one by one. "Speak in English you motther fragging whiny aft femme!"

"Hey Toothfairy." Crosshairs said. "Is leader of the free galaxy aware you taught Ivy Cybertronian cussing?"

"Ow!" Starscream yelps, as one hit his optic.

"Speak ENGLISH!" I repeat in the voice a maniac would typically use.

"No." Ironhide said. "He isn't."

"My friend is cussing!" Sydney cheers. "In an alien language, this can't get more cooler!"

"Ow!" Starscream  whines, again.

"Speak in English, little dorito!" I said.  "Or else I will make my spider drones make you into a cocoon. Then you shall be turned into a pretty cybertronian dorito butterfly and then I will shoot you down using some cannon bullets!" I threaten the jet by throwing another tofu. "Give me zhe bucket!"

 ___                                                           _                                                                  ___

Our scene transfers to three days later. Ironhide looms over a child's grave in Illinois. He yanks out a pocket of dirt and dumped it to the side. He continue this process for at least three more pockets of dirt.The twilight night sky made this scene slightly awe inspiring when equipped with a phone and internet service.

"Ironhide." We heard Sideswipe from a distance. Ironhide turns his  helm over his right where a silver mech that relied on wheels to get around. "You're disturbing a grave."

Ironhide lowers his helmet.

"Maybe not." Ironhide said, lifting his helmet up.

With a loud creee--eech noise Ironhide rips open the coffin.There is enough light from the twilight sky we can see persevered body that is not Ivy. There is a couple boxes  to the side of this well kept body that is containing items in zip bags, in viles kept in cups, and highlight paper marking each item accordingly.  There is a big piece of paper that had a little note on it, this note read: _My name is Jacob Street,so please solve my murder_.

"How did she?.  .  ." Ironhide asks himself.

"What's in it?" Sideswipe asks. 

"The body of a dead boy." Ironhide said. "Sideswipe,we'll dropping this off at a police station."

So, they did. But Sideswipe ended playing a song for a CSI show set in New York made by The Who. It's safe to say that Ironhide didn't really like hearing the song repeatedly on full blast from Sideswipe's open car window.Sideswipe got a lot of laughs out of it and posed a really good debate question about Ivy's empty grave; was she a zombie or not entirely human?


	12. A Christmas wish

_.  . . December 25th.  . ._

_.  . . 2008  . . ._

"A Clue Finder!" I squeal jumping on to a big box that had a metal detector in it. My arms were wrapped around it and my energy levels were increasingly high. "Oh em gee!" I was so excited; so excited that the box isn't completely unwrapped.  "Thank you Mr Sandler!"

Mr Sandler is drinking some coffee from the table.

"No."Mr Sandler said. "Thank Santa Clause."

"Santa Clause is not real." I said, looking over my shoulder and my hands stuck around the box.I could easily see Mrs Sandler and Mr Sandler were puzzled that I knew it already. "What?" They were sharing really odd looks. "I've watched the movie involving Tim Allen so many times I've accepted Santa Clause isn't real, but I believe magic is real!"

"Abbigale, you're too young to act that mature."  Mr Sandler tells me.

"You're too old to be screaming like a girl when watching ET die in the movie." I reply with a goofy grin and a feeling that I was.  . .Oops!

"I was bitten by a spider." Mr Sandler used a pretty bad excuse. A man wouldn't scream like a girl because a spider bit him every time ET died in 'ET Phone Home'. Mr Sandler seems to be believing that lousy excuse.  "Spiders are infected with germs and bacteria and other deadly diseases."

"No, that's rats." I said. "The plague came from the rat and spiders give you super powerrss!"

"Abbigale, that spider was radioactive." Mrs Sandler said. "Normal Spiders don't give you superpowers, in fact, they can be quite deadly."

"Abbigale, go change your pants!"  Mr Sandler orders me. "And throw them into the laundry basket."

Later that day I took my new electronical searching metal detector and went searching around the snowless patches area of the backyard for stuff. I had a shovel in my left hand for 'just in case' while swinging the metal detector back and forth; making it sway in motion. There came a beep from the metal detector which made stop the swaying. _Goody!,_ my heart raced, _new valuable items!_ The metal detector  determined the item is two feet down into the ground.

"Searching time!" I said,dropping the metal detector.

I use the shovel then dug and dug; probably going way past the two feet marker.

"Is this human attemptin' to dig her way to china?" I heard Crosshairs.

I look up from the dirt and saw the green alien robot that apparently looks like he is wearing a trench coat.

"You remind me of Dick Tracy wearing a green coat!" I shout.  "And no I'm looking for a clue."

Crosshairs bends over into the dirt pile and takes out a piece of jewelry.

"So you were searching for this?" Crosshairs asks.

I could see it was dark out behind Crosshairs.

"...Yess." I said, feeling like a complete idiot. "Throw it to me!" I wave my hands.  "I shall catch it!" I jump up and down. "Throw it like it's infected with Logocrimoloas!"

Crosshairs drops the jewellery quicker then a average person could say 'Pokemon'. I just made up that random disease on the spot; shouldn't that mean something wrong? I caught the jewellery in my hands then look down to it, only to realize it was only a golden necklace. Oh wait a golden necklace is in my slagging hand! Oh my--we can get rich from this!

"Quick, use the metal Detector!" I shout to Crosshairs."And see if there's any beeps right beside this hole!"

Crosshairs picks up the small device.

"This little thin'?" Crosshairs asks.

"Yes!" I shout, putting the  necklace into my pocket.

"I swear, you are not makin' sense to make this hole deeper." Crosshairs said, shaking his helm. He turns the metal detector on and points at the other direction.

There goes the beep.

"How deep?" I yell.

"Two." Crosshairs said.

"Okay." I said, then cliimb up the rocky surface walls to the hole with the shovel in hand.

"Primus, Toothfairy isn't goin' to believe me when I tell him you dug.." Crosshairs leans over and his optics went so huge than their usual size. "Twenty-four feet into the ground."

"Read it and weep it!" I cheerfully said.  "It doesn't lead to China if you're gonna ask."

"I wasn't." Crosshairs said.

"Because I made a tunnel and landed in San Francisco." I add. "And that's where I got this hat." I touch the festive hat. "I also got a new copy of HomeWard Bound in my pocket, too." I saw Crosshair's mouth fall open. "All it took was me pestering some teenagers and yay I get my favorite movie!"

I pat on my left pocket which is struggling to hold a big DVD case.

"Oh my primus." Crosshairs said, probably taking it hard to believe. He was doing a--oh cool, he did a facepalm. "I would have believed it if you used your looks."

"I did!" I exclaim.  "They said I was too cute not to be given a movie."

Then I continue my climb up to the two feet marker. Once at the two feet marker, then I use my shovel and struck it into the hard dirt.My hat has a handle thing that can be removed from the hat sides and it's currently under my chin. Imagine a girl at a rocky climate chipping away for a fossil and a diamond, alright that's how it is going for me. I made a wide hole in the dirt until the shovel hit something hard. I put my hand into the hole then feel around for this hard object.

"Oh by the way." I said. "I got to meet my favorite OCD Detective with wipeys."

"OCD Detective?" Crosshairs repeats.

"Search USA then add OCD detective series." I tell him, still feeling around for the item.  "If that doesn't work then you must put in the quote 'It's a gift and a curse' and 'You'll thank me later'." This random thought entered my head. "Also, if that comes up with no results then please connect to the 'Reality internet' where I probably come from."

Where the hell did that random internet thing come from?

I wasn't looking up to Crosshairs so all I got was some silence.

"That show is endin' next stellar cycle." Crosshairs said, after a while. I was completely in the cave.You can say that I am very determined to find this hard item. Wait Monk is ending in this universe? Who murdered Trudy in season 1? Are we gonna get that slagging question answered?"Uh, human come out wherever you are." It sounds awkward coming from him. "I am not playin' this game."

Crosshairs is tapping his foot so dirt was falling.

"He'll thank me later." I said, digging into the surface above.

I hit something hard with my hand during this five minute search. It feels round and hard; very much like a coin that had a rugged surface. I yank my hand that now held the circular item. I knew what the Metal Detector had detected was most likely money! You can put a whole bundle of cash all over the bed before sleeping on it; if you're rich that is.

I poke my head out of the cave while still holding the coin.

"Done!" I squeak, and then watch Crosshairs tumbled back  landing on the ground.

Oh snap they are gonna find out. I heard this tech-urch-eeech sound from above the ground that reminded me of how Bumblebee transformed into his Corvette vehicle mode. Mrs Sandler came to the large hole pretty much startled.

"Abbigale!" Mrs Sandler shrieks.  "What are you doing in there!"

"I was searching." I said.

"And where did you get that hat?" Mrs Sandler asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"San Fransisco." I said, honestly.

"You better get this hole covered." Mrs Sandler said. " You know how Rob will insist you make a second hole!"

I groan.

"Of course." I said. "I'll get to it."

"And who parked that car behind the fence?" Mrs Sandler asks.

"Sydney's dad bought a car and his wife doesn't know about it, so he parked it here because his wife doesn't come over here often." I lied.  "Sydney's parents lives down the street on the other side that isn't in our row."

"George does the unconventional." Mrs Sandler said.

"I know right." I said, with a quick nod.

"After you get out of this hole, fill it back up, then get in the house."  Mrs Sandler said.  "It is eight thirty two, and you should be asleep not making a big hole in the backyard." Jee I've been out there for so long! "And eat your dinner. It is in the microwave."

"Okay." I said.

Mrs Sandler went back inside the house; but I knew it because of her odd pair of shoes that made this click which bounces off on the ground and the backdoor had made the extremely scary creepy door creaking noise. I sigh, much relieved she had believed my well fantastic skill in making believe-able lies. Crosshairs looks over the hole and his light blue optics were bright so bright I can say someone put in a flashlight into his head that got connected to that big brain.

"Need some help coverin' the hole?" Crosshairs offers.

I heard a 'hello? Is anyone there?' from the tunnel.

I look up the hole.

"Please do!" I said.

Crosshairs held his servo out so I dragged myself outta that cave-hole into his much cold and wide servos. I felt so tired but my stomach was demanding I eat something before heading off to bed. Crosshairs put me down outside of the hole and I naturally began to walk really clumsy. Digging with a shovel in a cave for eight hours can really effect your walking style.

"Eight megacycles." Crosshairs said, once we were done covering the hole. "That's all it took for you to discover a complete set of Tyrannosaurus Rex bones covered in fossil feathers." He gestures to the large cut out rock outside the yard.  "For a human at your age; that is fascinating."

"Wait until people start crowding all over the yard." I said. "Crosshairs, don't break it. You must bring it to the local museum intact!" I was really tired but being serious is my priority. "In all of it's entire-ty; the whole evolution chain hinges on this."

"I will make sure it doesn't break." Crosshairs said.

"Good boy." I said, resisting the temptation to pat his helm.

"Ivy,what did you just call me?" Crosshairs asks me.

"Good for you." I said with a fake smile.

Anyway; the Sandlers were asleep when I walked in. Crosshairs carefully left carrying the huge intact fossil. I cooked my dinner, then get out my fork, then get out milk and pour it into a glass. Next I ate and drank my dinner as any average child would do. In Twenty minutes I was upstairs in my Pajama's and  wearing the newly bought pair of socks.My teeth were brushed right to the cleaning scheme that would be spotted if I smiled widely in the daylight. I was a little wet after taking a shower to get rid of any dirt that decided to take a road trip on me.

The coin, from the dirt, had been cleaned very carefully. I did this cleaning right after eating dinner and putting the kitchen-ware that had been used into the dishwasher.When people think I don't clean my eating spot then they should be sent into outer space where Buzz Lightyear and Woody exists; then wait for them to be shrunken into toys and next they be joining the Toy Story crew.

"Homeward Bound, new hat, new ancient coin." I said, stacking my San Francisco items near each other. I take out another item from San Francisco. "And a DVD by Randy Disher!"

I put the DVD case by the Homeward Bound case. The necklace is so clean it's sparkly. It is right beside the new yellow hat people can argue it's a cowboy type of hat. Their argument will be promptly be shot down by me lashing out that Batman is not an actual bat but a man. I know this wouldn't make sense at all but it does when that mistaken identity happens.

I look out the window and see this passing star coming down across from the moon.

"I wish..." I said, watching it pass. "That Dorito gives Zhe bucket back."

The star disappears into the distance, and oh well, being tired and all I fell asleep on the floor instead of the bed.


	13. Where are we?

The current year is 2009, that is for sure. Sydney, me, and Crosshairs certainly didn't expect to wake up in the same fragging room with a big gigantic fearsome robot who claimed repeatedly  'I am dead' in a cell room that is huge for alien robots..He didn't appear to be dead and all since his optics are powered on.Sydney and I were connected by this connecting chain that had a glowing blue string attached to our ankles.Anyway this 'dead' guy  claimed to be the leader of the Decepticons not Starscream the fool who keeps insisting he doesn't have zhe bucket.

"So, undead guy, what is your name again?" Sydney asks  the undead dude.

So logically me and Sydney were in some form a representation of innocent by-standing rats.

"Megatron!" Megatron bellows.

I'll get  zhe bucket back after a bit of negotiation. Where is it now? Starscream has kept zhe bucket for a year now. I first arrived into this universe with Zhe bucket of storytelling, now all that I have left of it is a handle which I call 'Zhe Handle' and keep it in a small box that can fit in my pocket. It seems like anything can fit in my pockets.

"Can you use yer cannon, Mr Meg?" I ask the perfectly blindingly light gray robot.

"No!" Megatron refuses,slamming his large arm to the floor. His arm is apparently so shiny that it doesn't seem to be visible and worth to stand looking at for a straight hour. Well, not unless I want to become blind!

"So much for being polite!" Sydney said

"Come on." I plead, shielding my eyes.  "I can use my handy dandy insect creations to get yours off." I take out my little spare spider drone. "It is capable of reproducing itself in vast numbers. I lost one thanks to a experiment on portal bridges." I shrug, getting a 'there's more where that came from?' comment from Megatron. "All I got back was a thank you note from two weird-o's who claimed to be androids."

"I'm hungry." Sydney complains.

"Then don't speak to me, waste." Megatron said, tugging at his chain connected to the wall that is connected to his wrist.

"I wasn't talking to you." Sydney said. "Hey girly, where did Crosshairs go?"

"Something about drilling bullets into other robots head." I guessed, rubbing the top of my little baby spider drone. "Who's the cutey boy?" The spider drone wags it's back end left and right that it was so cute. "Yes, you are!"

"What is the spider Drone's name?" Sydney asks, peering over to the small spider drone. 

"Drillip." I said, putting Drillip on my shoulder. "He's such a dog."

"Your terms of affection disgust me." Megatron said.

"I'm hungry!" Sydney declares again. Drillip jumps then lands on my right shoulder.  "I need some lunch!"

Drillip strolled down my shoulder then hopped off my shoulder,then he squeezed through the bars, and headed down the passage. Sydney and Megatron were arguing about eating lunch that somehow changed to him going on and on about eating her to end his current misery.I put on the special pair of glasses that let me see what Drillip is witnessing.

"Ivs!" Sydney said, tapping on my shoulder repeatedly.  "Tell him it's impossible for me to shut up when starving to death!"

"It is impossible." I said,  watching the rows and rows of cells stroll past Drillip's perspective.

"But your companion is a human, as well." Megatron said in a harsh voice.

I look over my shoulder then down to the floor away from the gigantic robot who should be dead.

"I am a thing." I said.  "Not a human."

"Girly, you are a human." Sydney said,as though she had forgotten what I had showed her last year. 

"Am not." I said, my attention focused on her. 

"Well girly," Sydney begins, folding her arms as a grumble came from her stomach. "Since you are from another world, what vampire movie is still the best?"

That didn't take much thought.

"The Lost Boys!" I squeal. "Nah nah nah nah." Mastering that awesome creepy sound is pretty spot on. I practiced this tune during lunch at South Christian to myself so many times. "I love it when the tune plays while the teenage boy is becoming a vampire and he gets all dizzy." I probably was speaking faster then normal. "Man it was so good."

"Another world, you say?" The shiny dead Megatron asks.

"Yep Mr Meg." I said. "I came through this weird thing and then this weird thing of lightning hit mesah and zhe bucket."  I turn my head away from the gigantic robot attempting to keep a grip on myself.  "And then I died."

"You're not dead." Megatron said the obvious.

"She isn't dead, at the moment." Sydney said, as her stomach rumbled. She rolls an eye at Megatron's stupidity.

"You really want me to believe this?" Megatron asks in a bellowing type of voice. "That you have died and returned from the dead? Whatever struck you was your own mind knocking legit sense into your feeble brain."

"Wait for it." Sydney said as her stomach growls.

"Next thing I know is waking up in a coffin in dirt related to gun powder." I finished. "So,I am a thing who doesn't even have a title nor a birth certificate or sure if this is real." Drillip went down the stairs one by one. "I used to believe this was all a dream."

"Untill .  . . " Sydney adds.

"Reality hit when waking up in the coffin." I finish.

"So you're a thing." Megatron said.

"Yes." I said.  "So please call me a thing."

"No." Megatron said, argumentatively. "You are a human!"

"Thing!" I shout back.

"Human!" Megatron bellows back.

"I'm a thing, damnit." I said.  "Not a fragging human."

Megatron pauses before replying to my insisting argument. Hah! I stumped the former leader of the Decepticons in a argument.

"You've been around the Autobots." Megatron said.

"Oh yes." I said.  "Ironhide cusses a lot in Cybertronian."

Sydney's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." Sydney said, again.

"Perhaps they'll feed us when Drillip catches the guards attention." I guessed.

I ended up having to show Megatron my strange spark-heart thing. Before I did that though, Sydney ordered Megatron to turn off his  'Shiny armor' mode and her stomach growled, again.Megatron initially refused to do  it, so Sydney pointed out out that his armor's secret weapon is purposely blinding everyone in this very cell. She made a point that he wouldn't want humans to be bumping into him searching where to go and asking for a cane.

Megatron complied to a  hungry Sydney.

"Your heart." Megatron said, staring at my heart surrounded by this gassy electrical thing.

"I know." I said.  "It's really weird."

"No." Megatron said.  "That means I cannot touch you."

I heard a rumble from Sydney.

"Don't say Ivy is an  alien." Sydney said, rubbing her forehead. 

"I'm a thing!" I add.

"She is not a alien." Megatron said, stepping back. "I am technically a ghost to you and If I touch her chest then that would establish a bond, which I would not want to have." He did not seem to treat this information delicately and slowly as a scientist would do for confused student. "But touching any other part than that would make a link."

"She can't copy and paste a URL from a website on to you." Sydney tells Megatron and waves her index finger in both directions. "I don't understand how you guys work with the internet."

"It's a _connection._ " Megatron said, emphasizing on the word 'connection'.   "It's not apparent or obvious when there is a link between two individuals."

"And why should you not touch me?" I ask.

"You are a living primitive example of a spark exposed to the outside world through the skin." Megatron said.

Me and Sydney stared at him, confused even more.

"Dude." I said. "You suck at this."

"I do not suck on the floor." Megatron said.

Sydney fell over laughing on her sides and rolled over crying while laughing. I  laugh as well not but not that hard you see.

"Stop laughing." Megatron said with a growl in his creepy deep voice.

"Nevah!" We both said at once,boldly.

Wziz--wiizz-urrch noises almost made my ears burst. It was then that two plates appears and a large purple square item that was twice my height appeared beside one another.  Sydney and I stopped laughing when these items came into view. Sydney and I lunged at the plates without much argument and began eating; with straws, napkin, spoon, fork, and a drink as well. It reminded me of being in school just without hearing the stupid funny comments from Catherine talking behind my back.

"Energon!" Megatron picks up the large purple item and stared at it. "It's been stellar cycles since . . ."

I could see Drillip's fantastic adventure unfolding before my eyes.Sydney barked off at Megatron telling him to 'Eat before you starve, dead guy!'. What I did see was Crosshairs dragging a smaller robot to a pole with a chain around his arm. He seemed so irritated despite those unique dents and cracks on his green armor that wasn't all over him in a dangerous way. I could see a sand trail drag marking behind the smaller robot's feet.

"At least I am not the one who's small and weak!" Megatron snaps back at Sydney.

"Dude, even the weak and small can become the heroes." Sydney replied, after swallowing a bite from her food. She pats on my back. "My friend here, Ivy, is one of those tough cookies who don't let people get to her. Nor let them win getting a desired reaction that  makes their words even more blazing and tormenting."

Drillip dodged other gigantic robots from stepping on him as he passed by these unusual spike metal creatures which were staring at him. The cracks between the floors were ginormous to my little guy. Drillip leaps over the cracks as The Great Prince from Bambi had done. Over the past two years living in Florida I've learned to contain my feelings more deeper and better than I had been doing in the reality where Alien Robots do not exist.

"She is not a piece of food." Megatron said. "Your friend is a living spark that can become disgusting pieces of organic."

"You know, Ivy would prefer to be shot at the head not be squashed." Sydney said.

"You're not her." Megatron said.

"She's the one who told me." Sydney said.  "Ivs is busy right now eating annd wearing those weird glasses that--"

"Let me see what Drllip sees." I finish for her. "And yes, I wanna die be shot at the head." I heard utter silence from the dead robot. I then happily note about the side effects that are really awesome. "That brings the chances my body becomes a zombie into zero percent."

"You're unbelievable." Megatron said.

"It's also quicker to die." I said. "And being shot at the heart, too."

"She's a weird girl." Sydney said, as I continued eating. "The weird girl can be your best friend _ever_."

"Piece of rat waste." Megatron said.

I could see through the glasses that Drillip had seen a whole gigantic arena  with Crosshairs shoving the weak body into a pole chest first.It almost reminded me of some picture or a mention that people went on about when going on about the history of Dracula. Maybe It's from some scene in Braveheart, the 13th Warrior, The Lost Boys, Dragon Heart, Con Air, or something else. I can't remember where this scene becomes so familiar.

"Who's a piece of rat waste?" Sydney asks.

"Humanity." Megatron grumbles.

"Thought that's what I heard!" Sydney declares. "At least we have a honest dead guy in here."

 Drillip continued down the hallway until it came to an abrupt end. There was a large window that showed a beautiful scene right out of Star Wars but in Outer Space. There were  planets, far off distance dust cloud like things with bright circle suns in the middle. The sky was so black but the floating dark blue color with bright yellow stars and other colors stood out more than that. I can't smell for a fact; no sirrey.

Then the whole scene flipped like a card was turned over.

"Ivy." Sydney said, staring at me.  "Stop pointing at me."

"Ooops." I lower down my hand. I look down to see the plate is empty and my stomach feels full. "I wonder how the cup with icecream stuff tasted."

Megatron was gawking at me.

"Why was this human acting under controlled?" Megatron asks.

"She has a lazy eye." Sydney said.

"Yep." I point to my left eye.  "This eye is the culprit!"

"Here dead guy." Sydney said, holding a mint out. "This will make you powerful. But you must not swallow it."

"Why?" Megatron asks.

"It will do the exact opposite."  Sydney said, holding the breath mint.

Megatron snatches the breath mint out of Sydney's hand, then pops it open, and flips it into his mouth.

"How long does it take?" Megatron asks.

"It should be working." Sydney said.

Megatron tilts his helm

"It is not working." Megatron said.

"Jeeze, she gave you a breath mint!" I said. "Now you are MORE powerful than ya were before!"

Sydney and I shared a high five. Megatron looks so angry at us despite not getting what Sydney was refering to.Drillip came  through the bars missing one of his legs. So I turned him off and put  Drillip back into the cozy pocket he was originally sleeping in. Megatron was gawking at me so creepily that it took all my self control not make him slap himself. I just don't get the whole 'spark-skin' thing. I put the glasses  back into the pocket they had came from, too.

"Why do you call me Mr Meg?" Megatron randomly asks.

"Because I imagine your name as Mr Meg A Tron." I said.  "A stands for your middle name; Alex."

"I do not have a Middle name." Megatron said. "Only a first and last."

"Tell me what is." I said, folding my arms.

Sydney was giggling at our silly conversation.

"Decepticon Megatron." Megatron said.

"Mr Meg Alex Tron." I said.  "Mine is better."

"No!" Megatron bellows. "My name is proper than your stupid name."

"Lets argue about the name of Micheal Jackson's child; Blanket Jackson." I said, as Sydney was falling over laughing.

Yep, we argued about silly names.


	14. I know where we are!

Crosshairs was tossed into the room. Thankfully me and Sydney had been dozing off at the corner of the room--and yet I hadn't a single clue why we ended up that way--when this had happened. Crosshair's loud unexpected landing awoke us.

"I didn't steal the apple cider!" Sydney screeches.  "I swear over a Honda Accord; that was all Ivs!"

Crosshairs and Megatron's tube thing is connected and Megatron's attitude earns him a smack from the guard. Megatron's body struck against the wall from this unexpected powerful smack by a much shorter alien robot.Crosshairs feels the pain; strongly indicating that as he stumbles back whining about a smack that landed on his faceplate. The museum security built similar guard walks away from the jail cell as I realized what this is. 

But dang these guys have gotten smarter keeping the enslaved individuals in their cells and not in a huge room with others so they can plan a escape.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Crosshairs asks, his optics narrowing at the dead cybertronian.

"I am dead." Megatron said.

"If you were undead, then you would be begging me to let you eat me." Crosshairs tells him. "Or you must be a ghost."

"I am a ghost." Megatron said.  "I do not appreciate this current situation as you do."

"She just figured it out." Sydney said.

"Figured what out?" Megatron asks.

"Shush." Sydney said, waving her hand.

"I know where we are." I said.

"A arena." Crosshairs guessed.

"No." I said.  "We're in a spaceship similar to the one Ben Tennyson and Kevin Eleven were in in the original Ben 10 series!" I flail my arms.  "The episode where they had to work together in order to return home; home as in Earth."

Sydney's mouth went wide open.

"So, we were basically snatched by some machine into a spaceship that has these fights between aliens." Sydney said, holding up the tube thing connecting us.  "I don't understand this.Why bring two gigantic robots and two humans into a Mega Cruiser?"

"Unless they like to be entertained by  my singing, I have no idea." I said, with a shrug.

"What episode are you talking about?" Megatron asks, curious.

"Grudge Match." Sydney said.  "Ben and Kevin were taken to this huge ship called the Mega Cruiser, where life and death gladiator matches are regularly held between two different enslaved species. Usually these two species have partners when facing each other."

Crosshairs looks towards Megatron who seemed royally ticked off.

"I am not enslaved!" Megatron roars.  "No one enslaves me!"

Big smoke followed by a huge hot blast shot out from his large alien crafted cannon. The strong wind force is so strong that it sent Sydney and I flying towards the electrifying bars. However Crosshairs caught the two of us using his servo that hadn't been damaged.I believe Megatron is the undead guy who should never ever be meddled and enslaved in a room with two organics in the first place.

"If I don't come back with these two alive, Ironhide is goin' to offline me." Crosshairs said.

"As if." Megatron said with a grunt.

"I am soon to be eleven years old and all my childhood is currently being spent in the presence of alien robots!" I acknowledge. "I don't know about you but if Mr Hide can make a cannon that can damage ghosts then Crosshairs is pretty sure he'll kill you twice, Mr Meg."

Megatron looks at me strangely.

"When were you born?" Megatron asks.

"1996." I said.

Sydney counted her fingers.

"Wouldn't that mean you were born in 1998?" Sydney asks, dubious.

"Not 1996." Megatron said.  "You must be a programmed machine not a human."

"Sorry?" I said.  "I come from the year 2006." I turn my attention to Sydney. "Time and year is off for me. If I were still back in my reality then the current year would have been 2008."

"This means you weren't born in 1996."  Crosshairs said.

"I _was_ born in Burlington at 3 PM on the six day of June."  I said.

Oh gosh Autobot and Decepticon are doing math for one simple little age.

"You are not ten years old." Megatron said. "You are eight years old!"

"I am TEN years old." I said.  "It's been ten years, almost, since Dragonheart was released."

"No." Megatron said, argumentatively. "You look too young to be a ten year old 'organic'."

I look over to Sydney who seemed to be apologetic about my argument with Megatron.

"I remember my birthday as six six ninty-six." I matter in factly inform the two giant aliens.  "Take away the nine and you get ME!"

"You're not the devil." Sydney said, with wide eyes.

"That's not the point." I said, rolling an eye.

"She is not Unicron." Megatron acknowledges

"I can be if I wanted to." I said, putting my hands behind mah back. "I can become your very worst nightmare by forcing you to touch mesah at the chest." I had this wicked grin spread across my face.  "You realize as a spirit that can have some complications undoing it." I wiggle my eyebrows.  "Riiigght, Mr Hairs?"

"It's never been done before." Crosshairs said, with a grumble. "Even not knowin' what you are talkin' about."

Megatron explains to Crosshairs the complication about the spark-skin thing.

This sudden thought entered my head.

“So if I am actually 8.” I said.  “Then how long ago was I born in MY reality?”

Megatron and Crosshairs didn’t appear to have an immediate response. But I could tell that Sydney was doing the math problem in her head--because she was holding her hand up at the air waving her index finger from side to side as though using a calculator--in its most obvious form. For once I could see a stumped look on the dirty dark gray alien robot with these blazing optics that could be called light bulbs.

“Eight years ago.” Crosshairs finally said.

I folded my arms, smirking.

“I mean what year.” I correct myself.

Oh well there goes another awkward silence with alien robots.

“2001.” Sydney said, after a while.

“No, it must be 2002.” Crosshairs said.

“I go with 2000.” Megatron adds.

“And if I were actually eight when I came into this universe then I might be...” I count my fingers. I look up from my fingers with this wide spread smile. “Eleven!”

“It hasn’t been three stellar cycles since you arrived.” Crosshairs said,looking down to me as though a foolish question had been presented to him.

“2007, 2008, 2009.” I list.  “It has definitely been three years.”

Sydney was really thinking hard. Because she wasn’t making a peep. She was poking at the air.

“...Good point.” Crosshairs said, with a reluctant tone to his freaking strange voice.

I can’t describe how Crosshairs’s voice sounds even with the accent. It is best to say he has a unique voice.

“Ivs.” Sydney said, putting her hand down.  “You’re are really eleven years old.”

“. ..Eleven?” I ask. I am finding this hard to believe.

“Yes.” Sydney said with a little nod. “You came into this universe as a ten year old. You’ll be turning twelve this year.”

_M-mymy-My life is a lie!_ , was the only thought that raced through my mind.

“And when did you figure this out?” Crosshairs and Megatron asks, at once.

“Take ten away from 2006.” Sydney said. “Ivs,you must have forgotten your previous birthday.”

I was standing there, dumbstruck.

“Ah.” Crosshairs said.  “I haven’t seen Ivy get this stumped since Skids and Mudflap asked her about the whole Astronaut Vs Barbarian.”

“Astronauts would win.” Sydney said.

“No, they wouldn’t.” Megatron argues. “Barbarians are savages and will kill their relatives without hesitation.”

I couldn’t understand what lead me to believe I arrived into this universe as a nine year old _this entire time._

"Yes, they would."  Crosshairs argues.

Megatron made this creepy threatening growl.

"Humans were  brutal to each other in their development eras." Megatron said. "And Barbarians are far worse than their medieval times."

Sydney knocks on Megatron's leg with her hand in a fist. There was this hallow sound that traveled up his metal robotical legs that have some metal related to a specific kind of tree.The gigantic and dirty dark gray alien robot gazes down towards my incredibly smaller friend.I could tell he was intending to make it seem demeaning towards my friend but she kept her ground.

"You ain't a time traveler." Sydney said, puffing her hair out of her way.  "And yes, Crosshairs told me about your ice cube stasis."

Crosshairs is rubbing the back of his bumpy-cabled neck.

"I do not remember tellin' you." Crosshairs said, as Megatron seemed to be even more ticked off.

"You were struggling to understand how Ivy was climbing up a tree going after a cat." Sydney said. Crosshairs folds his arms saying something along the lines of  'As if'.' with a arrogant kind of grunt. I swear grunts these days around the Autobots are Morse Code.  "In your holoform."

"Ice Cube  would be a terrible comparison." Megatron said.  "I was. . .frozen."

"Cuuubbed." I finally said.  "You were cubed!"

"No!" Megatron said in a almost frantic way as he shook both his servos. "I was in a _coma_."

"Mr Meg was in a ice cube stasis!" I said, dancing around while singing in it in a child type of musical singing. Megatron begins attempting to slam me into the floor using his cannon as though he had lost it--and lost his sanity about the whole touching thing--because of me. "You don't know--hah!" I stuck my tongue out. "You missed!"

"I won't miss this time!" Megatron said, slamming his servo but I dodged it.

Sydney was busy latching on Crosshair's digit.

"You don't know how funny this is." I said, coming to a halt in a rolling kind of fashion. "Denying you were a ice cube."

Megatron and Crosshairs share a glance.

"Should I?" Crosshairs asks.

"She doesn't have the appearance of a eleven year old." Megatron said.

"You didn't answer the question, ice cube." Crosshairs said.

Megatrons rolls an huge optic that is basicallly a lightbulb full of fire.

"Do it." Megatron said.

Crosshairs uses his free servo--that didn't have Sydney hanging on--to use two digits to grab my hands then pulls up my shirt. Megatron and Crosshairs look at my chest really awkwardly and I couldn't do a slagging thing about this. What makes checking out my chest so direly important that Crosshairs has to pinch my hands together? There is nothing about this situation that sounds logical.

"She hasn't developed breasts yet." Megatron said.

"This human is a eleven year old." Crosshairs notes.

"I know." Megatron said.

"Um, I'm right here."  I said.

"And she has no breast buds firmly taking form." Megatron said.  "Touch her chest, Autobot."

"What you gonna do?" Crosshairs asks.  "Kill me?"

"I wouldn't resort to that if I were you." Sydney reminds the two.  "You can feel each other's pain thanks to the shackles."

"I am going to eat your spark when I am resurrected." Megatron said.  "And have some pie with it."

"No." Crosshairs said. "You better have chicken, french fries, and a coke." Megatron looks at the Autobot as though he had lost his mind. "If you're gonna eat my spark then do it the human way! And bake my spark into yogurt. That's the only way I will prefer to go down through your ugly and horrid mouth."

"You are the gross talkers, ever." I said.

"Shut up!" The two order me.

I roll an eye.

"I would if you stop touching my--" Crosshairs taps on my chest and wiggles his flat digit on it.  "Hahahaha!" I laugh at the tingling funny sansation. "Stop it! Please stop it; I am ticklish there!"

Crosshairs lets go of my hands and my shirt, so I pulled down the  shirt.

"Your body has physically and internally stopped aging." Megatron said.

A huge robot gaurd came to the cell's bars.Sydney let go of Crosshairs's digit then landed on me. To be a better narrator; Sydney landed on my back so I fell square on the floor with my arms spread out and my legs spread out. Both of us yelped at once feeling the same pain  being shared thanks to the electornical programmed shackle.

"The humans." The gaurd said, pressing a button on his huge glove parts.

"T-t-tthing, damnit." I managed to say in the middle of pain-shrieker deserving scream.

"Take them." Megatron said, clamping at his metal head.  "They've been driving me nuts!"

The gaurd grabs the both of us without being careful. His grip was so tight we can barely have enough room to get some air. I could feel the excruciating pain that Sydney is feeling so badly. Me, on the other hand, doesn't feel so bad because of being so small. The great advantage about growing up short is not getting cramped up.

"You should join the club with Ironhide." Crosshairs  said.

"I wouldn't join a bat swinging event with a trigger-happy Autobot." Megatron said.  "We did not depart under good germs."

"Germs?" I squeaked, my eyes wide.

"Terms." Megatron corrects himself. "Not under good terms. Take the disgusting and annoying humans out of my sight!"

"Disgusting my butt!" I said. "Call me a fragging thing!"

"You are too young to be speaking in foul language." Megatron notes.

"Silence." The guard said.  "You will be watching them face a opponent." The guard brings us out of the cell. "The Exomorph and The Predator are their first." I knew what exactly The Predator and A Exomorph was. They are the two nastiest and deadliest aliens in the universe. "And perhaps see them die."

"Sydney's not dying under my slagging watch!" I screech. "Loosen your slagging grip on mah friend!"


	15. Hide's first halloween

_. . . 2008.  . ._

_.  . .November 31st .  . ._

"Since when do we have to get our holoforms dressed up?" Skids asks. "We never did that!"

Skids, Mudflap, Arcee,Crosshairs, and Ironhide were intending on going trick-or-treating. In their holoforms.

"Optimus finds your blending in skills quite horrible." Arcee said.

Ironhide was busy fiddling with The plastic toy story deputy badge on his woody costume. He wans't paying the slightest attention to the argument between Arcee and the twins. Crosshairs was just dressed up as himself holding a orange plastic container that resembled a pumpkin that has glowing yellow freaky eyes that had a black connecting lid attached to both sides. Everything that had lids reminded Ironhide of Ivy's bucket, and, how he failed to protect her. Ironhide was trying to avoid that small reminder.

"Hey!" Skides and Mudflap argue. "We blend in well!"

"As icecream partners." Crosshairs said. "A little too good."

"Hey, you're just jealous we give kids free icecream." Mudflap insinuates.

Ironhide looks up to the shorter holoforms of the twins. Their current holoforms were set to be children sized, their phyisical holofo0rm appearances even indicated they were both boys in their childhood years, and were wearing costumes. Their costumes was a skeleton suit that had had bones that glow blue in the dark.

"Trick or treating is a event that we rarely take part in." Ironhide said. "And humans started doing this event to ward off children from trouble-making."

Skids pulls up his skeleton mask and looks at Ironhide puzzled.

"You gotta be joking." Skids said.

"No jokes." Ironhide said, in a chide kind of voice. He could see the night is drawing near and children were already out beginning the house to house event. "First house that we--as a group--are going to is the large creepy one over there."

Ironhide points precisely at the direction of a house that received a lightning bolt.

"No!" The twins protest.  "We're not going."

Ironhide groans, rubbing his forehead. We see his vehicle mode spring out two pairs of hooks that grab on to the twin's vehicle mode.

"I will tow you two, in vehicle mode, to every fragging house if needed." Ironhide threatens them. Arcee is dressed up as a cat with a tail and a headband that has cat ears. "Arcee and Crosshairs are here to make sure I do not end up killing you."

_. . . Half a hour later  . .  ._

_.  . .After thirteen houses.  . ._

"You miss her." Arcee said, leaning against the tree as Crosshairs is shoving the twins to the door of a house.

Ironhide turns his head towards Arcee's direction. He knew exactly who Arcee is talking about; he didn't need to ask or guess who the femme is referring to. Ironhide's holoform turns his head briefly away from Arcee's directing while grumbling about some subject.Children were walking by in Frankenstein costumes, scooby doo, ghost  costumes, superheroes, and cartoon characters. 

The Halloween night temperature wasn't so cold; well, when is it for a alien robot? Hardly.

"It is guilt." Ironhide said.  "Guilt cannot be changed."

"You should move on." Arcee said. "If Ivy was here; she would say the same."

"No." Ironhide said, in denial.  "She would have said,  'Mr Hide, where did ya get dah go'urd rails from?' or 'Cheer up, Mr Hide!'."

"God rails." Arcee said,wiggling her holoform's nose.

It didn't seem to make sense with the word "go'aurd' rails for Arcee.

"Ivy could not say  'guard' correctly." Ironhide notes. "Nor could she spell it."

"Typical for a child with Asphergers." Arcee said, probably agreeing with him.

"She would be dressed up as Harry Potter if I had used my cannon on Starscream's helmet." Ironhide said, shaking his head with a light hearted laugh.  "She would have made a great Harry Potter."

We see Crosshairs chase after Skids and Mudflap in holoform mode--they were holding  a table right above their heads--while people pointed at them.Ironhide grumbled to himself this might be the most irritating and most problematic Halloween on Earth with the twins. Arcee takes out a small ball that seemed to be webbed and had three holes.

"Sling-web throwers." Ironhide said, with a chuckle as he caught a glance of them.  "I've been searching all over for those!"

"You dropped them in front of my feet." Arcee said.

"Since when?" Ironhide asks.

"Twenty earth months ago." Arcee said.  "Right when Ivy was insisting you dragging you out of the base to see a movie."

Arcee  threw the small circle sling-web throwers right after Crosshairs direction. Then we see the two flying balls dipping down right past Crosshairs.We can see a definite look on Crosshair's holoform that seemed more 'oh that's Toothfairy's creation'.We see two boys fall down at once and the table lands perfectly safely on the grass. Crosshairs couldn't stop himself but fall over the  table. Ironhide's mouth is slack open.

We have a brief transition to show Ivy in a custom made Iron Man costume. We can see her heart is not present but the shining blue light is pretty bright; even the appeal of the iron Man costume seems so movie-like and real.Well minus the whole jet boosters, energy blasters,and nuclear reactor. We see she tries out her gloves on a bush; the bush burst into flames from the costume's blast.

"How could I . . " Ironhide said.

A guy in a dark hoody rushed by a kid and grabbed two bags of Candy.

"Someone stole my candy!" The kid in a Jack Sparrow costume, the one from Pirates of the Caribbean, yells.

"Go get him, Hide." Arcee said, folding her arms. She made this strange cat-like tune that earned a raised eyebrow from Ironhide.  "I can always wait to hear your side of the story."

Ironhide's holoform dissapears from view in blue colors similar to a ID scanner going down as his form depleted. Ironhide's headlights turned on, we see his speed limit accelerate, and his radio turns on. Next we see his vehicle mode is seen driving near the sidewalk right after the fleeing man.He turns the station to 'Soldiers by Drowning Pool'. We can hear his engine running on full steam. Ironhide's wheels go over rocks and tree branches that were in the way.

The candy thief knocks down other kids at the same time stealing more bags of candy. _Humans are easy to catch up with,_ Ironhide turns left into a crash can going into the grass. He knocks over several Halloween decorations going after this candy thief.The man looks over his shoulder to see the truck is lacking a driver.

"Oh hell." The  Candy thief cursed.

The candy thief ran into the backyard where no one would bother going in. Ironhide transforms into his robot mode followed by the classic tuurcch-eeuurch-wurrch noise.One of his servos sends the candy thief flipping over on the ground.Candy bags were sent flying in all over  the place. Ironhide put his servo above the  human in a cage like form.

"If you prefer not to lose an arm." Ironhide said, as his Australian-British similar accent is heard. "I highly recommend you return the candy bags to their rightful owners."

"Alien." The candy thief said.

"I am a Autonomous Robotic Organism." Ironhide said with a grunt. "Alien has no meaning in my species. We are older than you, wiser than you, and we can protect you from our kind who don't have the philosophy to _spare_ you." Ironhide takes his servo up from the man. He leans in closer to the candy thief and his breath in the cold became evident. "Only reason you're not dead is because it is Halloween."

The candy thief gulps.

".  . ..Alien." The candy thief repeats.  "I don't want more of you to pop out my chest!"

Ironhide draws himself back, disgruntled by this human's words.

"We do not do budding anymore." Ironhide said. "That was back in the dark ages."

The candy thief gasps.

"I promise not to do this again." The candy thief promises. "I promise!"

"Do you swear to uphold the knights code of honour?" Ironhide asks.

The candy thief nods, rapidly. 

"I will be watching you, human." Ironhide said, giving him the 'I am watching you' hand sign. "Don't pull a fast one on me."

The candy thief gets as he shook and picks up the candy bags. Ironhide transforms into his vehicle mode and turns on his holoform. The candy thief's became so white that a child could have mistaken his skin for decorative ghost coloring. _No wonder Decepticons find it easy to scare humans at night,_ Ironhide muses at the thought, _They are so gullible._ He saw a plastic pumpkin Halloween bag that seem to have a handle broken in half. Ironhide's holoform fingertips loosen their grip on the driver's wheel.

"I do not recall dropping them." Ironhide repeats to himself. "I could not have dropped my masterpieces."


	16. Facing foes

We were facing a hybrid between  Exomorph and Predator. This twenty-five year old African American woman had the black claw attachments beside her mouth,The area reaching to her exposed knees to her feet strongly resembled exomorphs despite wearing blue jeans that ended two inches below her knee, she has a black armored chest that seems to be actually plate armor from a exomorph, she has a exomorph tail, one hand was a exomorph kind of style, and the other hand resembled much of a human.

I squealed when the actual Predator came walking out behind her.

"Go African Americans!" I cheered.

"That's the spirit!" Sydney said.

Sydney and I share a high five.

"Brittany Beronacles of Earth and Sler'ic of Predatoria vs Ivy Bell and Sydney no last name!" The Announcer from above shouts.

Sydney's face remarkably turns red. Her fingers were spread out and seem they were tempting to dig into someone's skin.I admire Sydney's advantage at not turning blue when she is sick, turning pink when she is embarrassed, turning white when scared, and her face turning a apparent red color.But now the strangest thing in history has happened; her face turned red.I believe Logic no longer applies to anyone around me.

"My name is Hannah Sydney ROLLINS!" Sydney screams, pulling up her middle finger.

"Sydney, you just flipped them off." I said, gasping at Sydney's probably stupid move.

Sydney turns her head towards my direction. She has this really confident vibe coming off. I don't really care about the whole first name and middle name issue being strongly obvious in a cornfield that has a UFO pattern. Besides her first name issue should be on the back burner until this issue on the Mega Cruiser is dealt with.

"My mom flips off the cops when speeding to the hospital." Sydney tells me.

Sydney looks back to the huge gigantic wide screen that had this ugly alien on the board that seems undecipherable what he is feeling. I almost felt pity for the ugly announcer who'se voice reminds me of the electrical dude from Shark Boy and Lava Girl. The ugly announcer straightens a small collection of board sized items, oh wait a better word is shuffled, in his glove shaped hands.

"Fine." The announcer made a fake improvised cough. "Hannah _Sydney Rollins_."

"Thank you." Sydney said.

"Let the fight begin!" The announcer declares.

Sydney and I had to use our brains in order to, err, kill the duo. The Arena is vast with dirt and rocks that seem not very friendly to a body crashing into the ground leaving a crater. Frankly grass is much kinder enough it does act as a cushion in some little way that prevented me from breaking a arm from Starscream dropping me two years ago. The two opponents were running right towards us fierce and scary looking.

Sydney takes off both her high heeled boots and threw them respectively at the two upcoming aliens headed out way.Fortunately the Predator dude--Oh wait, his name is Sler'ic-- was not wearing his helmet so he unfortunately was struck by the big boot at the head and sent falling backwards. Brittany screams clutching at her head as though the pain was hers, not his. Sydney's other boot flew over Brittany's head instead  of hitting it.

"Seeds!" I screech seeing a plastic container that had a couple seeds on a plate.  "Must plant these organisms!"

I speeded off towards the container quickly with Sydney tailing right after me.

"This isn't Jack and the Beanstalk, girly!" Sydney said, in-between breaths.

"This is a universe where logic does not apply." I remind Sydney. "Oooh lala!"

I came to a strong halt but Sydney slipped and fell on the ground. So I feel the stinging hot pain but apparently didn't hear Sydney screaming about it. Usually when Sydney is hurt she is all complaining and crying about it like a regular human unlike me. _Pain is only a mosquito,_ I reassure myself taking the lid off.

"My knee isn't hurting." Sydney said, dumb struck. "My knee isn't hurting."

I pick up the seeds into a small grip.

"I am feeling your pain, Sydney." I said.

 "Oh." Sydney said.

I dig into the dirt using my shoes then drop the seeds into the small hole, spit on the seeds, cover the hole using the dirt and then spit on the dirt.

"Sydney,run for your life." I said, and then zip off.

"Ivy!" Sydney hollers, running after me again.

Big green vines dart up from the ground behind us. I don't know how or why my mind screamed to run away from the planted seeds.Sydney's knee pain was way back in the corner of my mind possibly in a back burner. There is a cave right up ahead, and, I can pretty much tell that Sydney grabbed her boots while we were running to the cave's direction.

"My lucky boots!" Sydney announces. "I have them back!"

We all have a little bit of OCD in us.

"Good for you!" I yell. "Run before you DIE."

Sydney ran right as the vines were zipping up from the dirt.It seemed like Sydney was stepping on heads over some disaster heading downwards to a safer area.I safely had landed into the cave feeling my heart beating.Sydney is busy putting her boots on _as she is running_ from a possible form of death. This unexpected on set of panic came over me. _What if she didn't make it?,_ I worried, _How can you say 'sorry, your daughter died by this rapidly growing grass' to parents?_

"Hurry Sydney!" I shout at the side of the cave's mouth.

"My parents are not athletes, Ivs."  Sydney retorts, putting her last boot on.

She's doing that when tall grass is bursting out the ground. The two alien partners were in a huge tree that was way above the ground like cats frightened off by some mean dogs. I really haven't noticed how comical this sight would sound until today.

"This is life and death." I yell back to her.  "Not a marathon!"

Sydney jumps right into the cave--but thankfully not on me--on time. There was only what I could see as grass related material in the way. I lean against the rocky wall then put my hands on my knees and breathed a sigh of relief. The connecting shackles apparently were not fixed to a certain distance that made the other person be dragged. Thank primus for the little advantage with us.

"Tell me you have your Iron Man Costume under your shirt." Sydney said,getting up.

"It was for Halloween." I said, wiping my forehead. I stop leaning against the rocky wall and straighten myself.   "I ain't a superhero, remember that."

"You're a thing." Sydney said. "But not THE thing."

"THE thing?" I repeat.

Sydney nods.

"What's the thing?" I ask.

"A big glob of jello that takes in people and kills them." Sydney replied.

"The tree of life can't be running amok again." I said.  "Ash Ketchum and Lucario brought it back to life with Celebi. Well mostly it was Lucario who saved the day by sacrificing himself and joined his original trainer in..." Tears were coming in the corners of my eyes. "Damnit."

"The Thing is a alien glob from outer space." Sydney said. "I am surprised you've seen _War of the Worlds_ but not _The Thing_."

For some reason I had a feeling that Sydney was confusing two different monsters for each other.

"Since we're Omnitrixless; let's search for weapons." I said, wiping off the growing  tears.

"Are you serious about killing the unique double?" Sydney asks.

I glared at Sydney still fighting back those annoying tears.

"I plan on getting us OUT of here and BACK to Earth." I said. "In Earth time.And I start it by searching for items that will be helpful."

I hold up my hands as though framing a shot for a photograph  and look down at the rocky floor for any abandoned weapons and technology that prior participants left behind. Anything that can be useful in escaping from this gigantic spaceship that requires aliens to kill each other in order to win. This hand method, that I am using, is called ' The Monk-Sherlock Zen' thing or I believe it is called the Monk Zen thing.

The Monk Zen thing isolates and cuts the scene into slices; which is really helpful. It helps make the scene into parts instead of a whole.

Anyway, we collected a lot of unusual;gear, technology, weapons, and parts that normally would be useful to create a home made robot on planet Earth. We assume the two predator related individuals were still trying to chop down all the rapidly growing vines sprouting from the arena's light brown ground surface. For sure Sydney and I didn't know what we were doing but it sure would work on what we are intending it.

"What are we building?" Sydney asks.

"I don't know." I said.

"How long has it been since we startedd this?" Sydney asks.

"Probably half an hour." I guessed, hearing chomping sounds from the caves opening. "We better hurry."

About fiteen minutes after; we got the huge robot suit completed Sydney and I were staring at our beautifully crafted masterpiece.In a way we were scientists admiring our gorgeous co-workedd together projected. We shook hands congratulating each other for a job well done. The chomping sounds got louder and louder.

"Girly, you're a genius." Sydney said.

"I am not a genius." I insist. "I am really creative, that's all."

We get into the suit, then pressed the green button which made the chest part of the huge robot suit close on us. We can see thanks to the window-shield that is a strong resemblance to the screen normally seen on Star Trek when the Captain is seeing who is hailing his ship.We put our arms into the rounded holes that summons the big robot machine to life. A holographic projection of our creation appears in between us, and then, Sydney gets a shocked face.

"Dude." Sydney said, staring at me pretty shocked "We just made a Iron Man robot."

I smile and laugh.

"I am so sorry for your slow brain." I said, in between my laughs.

"Ivy, you're obsessed with Iron Man machines." Sydney tells me.

"I made a Barney robot that can become human size and teddy bear size for a school." I said, and then stick out my tongue.  "I am not obsessed."

"Obsessed." Sydney said in a lower voice that sounds like a whisper.

I roll an eye--sitting in a chair--then press the 'walk' button.

"Let's kick some Predator-ass." I said.

That's what we did in the next ten minutes; kicked some butt. Sydney requested that I give her noise canceling headphones and a a dark pair of whatever-you-call-it just so she wouldn't see me killing Brittany. I at least respected Sydney's wishes and gave her what she wanted. Sydney was a huge help in killing the predator dude who's name escapes my mind. We used a lot of empty guns on him when we ran out of bullet's.

"Done!" I squeak, taking the headphones and whatever that thing is off Sydney.

"Finally." Sydney said, with a relieved sigh.

We watch their souls slid across the dirt similar to snakes. I pressed the red button right beside my seat which made the chest armor open up.I could not help but get outta the suit after taking my arm out and run after the souls that were sliding towards this large door that was closing.I don't get why they had the doors open in the first place during the killing thing!

"Ivy!" Sydney yells my name completely.  "You've gone mad!"

"Get your big girl boots then!" I shout back and then slid down in the closing doorway.

Thankfully me and Sydney were able to get out of the doorway safely. The glowing souls were still in my sight so I ran after them. Sydney was shooting questions at me that I wouldn't want to waste my breath on explaining WHY I was running after the souls.We darted by these huge gray robots that seem more alien than Transformer'ish. I just made up the whole 'transformer ish' thing to describe how the entire race of Cybertronians work; great.

"Girly!" Sydney yells. "Start explaining why we are chasing after SOULS."

"Soon, my friend." I said.

We went through a doorway that had a door set to the side. We were getting closer; that I deduced when the souls were going faster and faster. My heart is racing fast, sweat is really coming out the skin, and my adrenaline is running through my veins.There was this steaming heat that was followed by a dark feeling about the upcoming sight.

"Girly, we gotta stop." Sydney said.

I look over my shoulder.

"I swear we will be done with running in a minute." I promise her.

I came to a complete stop in this room. Sydney is panting but she hid behind me feeling--probably---the exact fear in this room.There was a huge furnace machine at the back that has a large open door showing transparent ghostly flames sticking out as though asking the souls to come. This terrible feeling didn't sit well with my stomach.A strange sadder feeling  traveled down from my head into my heart; the kind a average person would experience from reading a yahoo article about a mother watching over her son in spirit as a blue butterfly. 

"Ivs, you're crying." Sydney said.

  Tears were coming out making my vision blurry.

"For once, I am." I said.

I saw the first dark gray soul be snatched by this flame and taken into the furnace.A evil face appears in the furnace followed by a wide crooked smile--yes, the transparent face had details for it's transparent mouth--that would send chills down a child's skin. Well I just felt chills going down my skin. _You gotta keep watching, see how it works,_ I tell myself wiping off the tears quickly as possible.

If we were to get out; we had to study the ship's power source. I already know what is the power source of this ship; it is this. The much darker soul was collected by the long serpent whips that curled back into the furnace.The furnace flames brighten up as though the furnace had been recharged by a electrical battery. The door to the pristine clean dark gray furnace loudly slammed shut.

"Wh-w-what is that?" Sydney asks.

"It feeds off death." I said. "It feeds off lives."

"There you are!" A giant high pitched robot said, picking the two of us up by the shackle's cord. "You don't belong here yet."

__                                        __                                                         __

_...Probably one space hour passes..._

 A normal person would call a small group of guards, who intend for that person to watch their comrades engage in a life and death match, as sociopaths or sadistic losers. The robot guards wanted us to watch Megatron and Crosshairs go up against opponents who are up for their level of death.Instead of just having a levitating announcement board out there to announce the match; they put out  soccer ball sized camera's floating all over the place that could follow anyone where-ever they went.

So it is not just the board; they put out the spy balls.

"You're fortunate our announcer prefers to  make humans watch." The security  robot guard said.

"And that most of the comrades you know are out of this room far from reach." Sydney said, still shaking. She had a nifty metal bandage over her knee that made the pain non-existent while healing the wound. "And you have a creative genius in this room."

"Gee." I said, feeling flattered.  "That's nice."

"Yes!" Sydney cheers.  "I made her feel flattered!" She did fist pumps. "Yees!"

The security robot guard looks down at us a bit confused.

"Cheering when a organic feels emotion is not a time to celebrate about." The Security Robot Guard snarkly said.

"Ivy never shows her emotions." Sydney explains to him. "Not ever; well except for feeling happy. She ALWAYS shows that!"

"True." I said. "I am a hyper-go-lucky person."

"Who doesn't show her FEELINGS." Sydney emphasizes.

"I don't see the problem." The security robot guard said.

I stare up to the security robot guard.

"Is a entity feeding off souls to power up a spaceship more sickening and a problem to you?" I ask, in a very serious tone. "Don't you DARE avoid my question." I shook my index finger up and down. "If I die on this ship; I will use all my strength to drag my soul into this room and haunt you until you DIE."

Sydney made this terrified gulp.

"Not at all." The security robot guard said. "But who told you about the whole power source?"

I never felt so emotional about one stupid thing.

"We saw it." Sydney said, stepping forward.  "I hope you rot in hell."

We turn our attention to the big computer screen that showed us the arena that has two robots.

"The repair program did its work." The security robot guard said.

"Program as in change Mr Megs personality to a maid?" I ask.

"No!" The security guard robot said, slamming his hand on the table.His unexpected slamming sent us six inches above the table. We were back on the table in a second shortly then we were rubbing our sore butts. "Not at all."

"Program refers to changing computer related stuff such as systems." Sydney said. "Which brings us to the assumption that Ivy came up."'

The security guard is not the best happy camper to be around.

"It makes the armor repair itself, illiterate piece of scum." The security robot guard said, leaning  back in his gigantic and probably comfy chair.

"Did you just call us illiterate?" I ask, being held back by Sydney. "Lemme at 'em!"

Megatron and Crosshairs are going up against their current foes.It was thanks to Sydney that my head was turned at the computer screen while swiping my hands at the gigantic piece of English trash furiously. If he knew we were not illiterate then perhaps his insult would have been more effective instead of ticking me off.

He used the word 'illiterate' improperly, damn it.

"The Ghost of Decepticon Megatron and Detective Autobot Crosshairs vs Zu'rk and Zalhif of Zilioliziana!" The announcer said with much broad hopeful tones to his voice. "The ghost works with a living cybertronian facing against a rhino wrestler--Zu'rk--and a squid humanoid--Zalhif--equipped with the best weapons licensed by the Galactic Federation!"

"This is a waste of my time." Megatron complains. "And my presence."

"Unlike you; I have to live after this." Crosshairs reminds Megatron. "In one piece."

"A Autobot femme promised you a kiss?" Megatron asks.

Crosshairs didn't reply.

"So she did." Megatron assumes as his mouth turns into a smile that is unusual. 

I could only assume it was one of the three bodies that Arcee operates under different names; who each have unique personalities.There is Arcee, Chromia, and Elita-1. All of them are sisters in some technical way that is still confusing for me to fish the words out and attempt to explain it.

"Tell me a story, human." The gigantic  security guard robot said, leaning into his chair.

Sydney and I shared a puzzled glance.

"Me?" Sydney points to herself.

The gigantic robot shook his hand then points at me. _You are not afraid of telling a story,_ I mentally reminded myself. _Remember who you are, why you are here, and what's been keeping you together!_ My hands relaxed at the encouraging thought. If I didn't want Sydney to die then logically don't argue about being referred to as a 'human'.

"Good!" Sydney said.  "She's a beast at stories!"

Sydney and I shared a high five.

"My patience is dwindling." The security guard robot said.

I sat down on the floor holding zhe handle. Man it feels weird not to throw anything into the air while telling a story.

"There once was a little girl who believed Superman would come in to save her and swoop her into his arms." I began telling the story. In a force of habit my voice began to change into musical tone. "She moved from place to place with her family." I held up my hands but had five fingers up. "In a way she stole what she liked from different schools."

"What did you steal?" Sydney asks.

"This isn't about the human." The security guard robot said.

"Shush."  I said, putting my finger to my lips.

"Fine." Sydney and The Security Guard Robot grumbled.

"She stole a Lion King book that was big,another small book about a baby dinosaur that had rainbow spikes and hid into the pocket side of her father's car." I continue."She made a friend at another school who gave her brownies with M&M's because the girl didn't want them. Our girl found herself becoming isolated from making school friends at the next school she moved to."

"Where does our superman symbolism come in?" The security guard robot asks.

"Shut up!" Sydney yells. "She's getting to it."

"Let me sing it." I said, getting up. "It feels right to do it."

"I don't like singing--" The Security Guard Robot starts to say but Sydney interrupted.

"Shut up." Sydney orders him.

The long blue cord connecting me and Sydney extended; giving me more room to walk around.

"One day she was telling a story." I begin singing.

"Lion Cub Nala  singing voice!" Sydney cheers while clapping her hands.  "I've missed that!"

"Throwing her item into the air." I continue.  "But this portal came outta no where, she was sucked into it like a vacuum cleaner taking all the dirt." I jump onto the console that resembled a piano. "She then found herself surrounded by alien rroooooboooots!" The giant guard attempt to grab me but I slid down  on my knee's down the piano that it made musical sounds. "Yes she did!"

"Get off that!" The security robot guard snaps.

"One day one of these alien robots let her go accidentally and she fell from a five story building." I continue flipping over and missed his huge servo. Sydney's jaw was loose, hanging open. "There she wished for Superman for come in and save her!" I twirl around accidentally hitting one of these big huge buttons that slammed shut. "She kept falling and falling."

"Stop it!" The security robot  guard is attempting to stop me.

I hop on to several buttons and land on a switch that had a wide some what surface.

"It was then she dah-cid-ed to grab onto a pole!" I made the switch go forwards. "There she crashed into a room with people staring at her creep-ey-ly, there she apologized." I  sang the word 'apologized' in a long country  singing voice. "But what can you do when superman doensn't exist?" The window to the room had disappeared.  "She started to save her own butt--

"Instead of waiting for Supermaaaan!" Sydney joins in, as we were making a mess of the room. "She always looked up to him as a hero!"

"But fictional heroes don't always come in and savee the day!" I continue singing walking around the buttons on the machine.

"She used to believe Superman existed." Sydney continues while pressing random buttons.

"This girl was a big Superman fan!" I continued to sing. "She took action, insults, and her intelligence to send a villain flying away like team rocket." My hands balled up into a fist then I jumped on to a big red button. "This girl can take care of herself from gigantic robots."

The chair flipped over making the robot security guard crashing into the door across from  us.

"She always looked up to him as a Hero."  We sang while using our feet on the piano parts.

The room become colorful as though there is a disco-ball hanging right above us.

"But, what can you do when superman doesn't exist?" Sydney sings, pressing her feet on the low sounding parts of the machine.

A lower pitched theme came from the smaller designed buttons that Sydney pressed on.It really sounds strongly like a melody being played out by small humans on alien technology.An average alien would have mistaken our tune for someone playing a large piano.

"Start being the hero." I add in a lower voice.

"Because Superman doesn't exist."  Sydney continues.

"And waiting for Superman is a waste of time." I somewhat raised my singing voice.

"Because she always looked up to him as a hero." Sydney sings it in a higher pitch.

"And he never showed up." We finished together. "The end."


	17. How to NOT be a coward

"Ivy." Sydney said.  "Promise me something."

That was the most suddenest question in the history of questions, ever. _Does Sydney believe she'll die in my arms?,_ I thought with much hurt lingering in my heart. A moment like that would tear me into pieces over and over again; I would never get over the death of my only friend. After moving from state to state in reality, not making long term friendships, stealing books from schools, and closing off can really do a number on a child.

"Enlighten me." I said.

The ancient robot squid alien guards were speaking with each other in Spanish. Sounded like these dimly lighted processor-ed alien afts had effectively stolen off Earth language and re-branded it as their own.I don't have a big fear of heights, but the only problem is; getting down.

"Promise you'll make it to my parents Christmas dinner this year." Sydney said. "If we survive the Mega Cruiser, that is."

"What if I dig a hole to San Diego?" I ask.

"Not going to happen." Sydney said.

"You don't have a magic ball." I reminded Sydney.

"You're not going to get into a black car that is capable of time traveling and go back to photobomb Elvis Presley and Richard Nixon in a photo." Sydney said. I raise my left eyebrow up and down three times earning a eye roll from my friend. "There is time travel rules for that."

I swear Sydney knows me too well.

"Rules?" I tilt my head. "What rules?"

"You know them." Sydney matter in factly reminds me.

"Lay them out, because I will break them and smash them into smiltherines!" I said, grinning from ear to ear. "If you would like to spare reality from my 'fun', Sydney." I made a short little laugh. "Then  never, ever tell me the rules!"

Sydney has this straight forward serious look. She is more blunt than I am, no seriously. Sydney would rather be honest when someone tries on a suit or a dress about how they look. That quality is part of what makes anyone take Sydney serious. They would never know she has a strange desire to meet humanoid beings hailing from another universe, galaxy, and planet.

"...Girly, this is serious." Sydney informs me.

"I live in a serious world that has comical consequences." I said.

The conversation that was being carried above us had stopped. It became apparent these strange alien guards had come to a agreement.It was only logical  since they were looking down towards us.They detached our shackles, and then, separated us. I don't know what they wanted to do with Sydney but maybe they didn't have a good idea what to do with her so they may have put her in the cell.

That is it. I am calling these guards by different names!

"We have decided to let you get what you came into the Great Soul eater's room for." Philly of Phi'Pick said.

Yes, Philly of Phi'Pick is the name I chose for one of the alien robot security guards.

"Okay, Mr Philly of phi'Pick." I said.

"Don't you dare call me that." Philly  of Phi'Pick scolds me.

"Mr Philly of Phi'Pick." I repeat.

"I hope the Great Soul Eater devours your soul." Philly of Phi'Pick said.

I frown while looking up to Philly of Phi'Pick's ugly robotic squid face. Does every high ranked individual aboard this version of the Mega Cruiser have relative ties to squids? I could have bit my lip hard looking up to his awfully carved face.

"You really want me to kill your power source, Mr Philly of Phi'Pick?" I ask.

"A human can never do such thing." Philly of Phi'Pick said.

"Uh huh." I said in a non-convincing manner and a little nod.  "And I suppose no one is bold enough as me to do it."

"Your friends have just defeated our two best deadly slaves." Philly of Phi'Pick said.

"Funny how you called them 'my' friends." I said. "I have yet to befriend Mr Meg."

For the next hour of the long walk to to the great soul eater's room; we had a nice debate. What was the debate about? It is something so memorable I wouldn't want to share it. But towards the end of our debate it turned into a 'who is the most ugliest alien race in the universe' conversation. No he didn't reveal to me what his real name is. I was able to complain about Philly of Phi'Pick's ugly looks though.

"Die slowly!" Philly of Phi'Pick said, throwing me into the room.

"With style!" I yell, and yelp landing on my butt.

With a loud slam the door shuts behind me.

"So much for a great come-back." I mumbled, while getting up.

This blood-grieve stricken version of fear struck my heart. I could feel this intense warm heat pressuring it's against my back. Okay I was definitely thrown to land TOWARDS the door in some unusual circumstance, not away from the door. _You can do it, you can do it, you can do it._ I turn around.

The door to the gigantic and massive dark grayFurnace is hugely open.

"I know what you are." I bravely said, feeling hopeful that death could be quicker by this Soul Eater.

The creepy face appears in the furnace. The fire spread outwards from the big metal machinery keeping it together at a certain temperature. The fire did not spread all around me because of the cold breeze coming from under the door.. The floor across from me becomes bubbly, molty, and heated. It was thanks to my shoes that it didn't really burn my feet.

If I were to face death, then I should at least give it a challenge.

There was a little  soft burning sensation in my chest.

I stepped away from the cold font and to the flaming needy-soul-eating entity.

"Feed off my deaths!" I offer the Great Soul Eater.   "Each and every one." _It doesn't matter how I died, its how I lived those lives,_ I thought fighting back tears as flickering transparent flames drew closer. "The many lives I could have lived, the people and the Alien Robots who I could have touched with words,and the things I could have done!"

The serpent flames touch my chest right on the area where my heart is protected by a lid. This painful sensation returned; it's been two years since this heart burning pain ever washed over the beach on to the sand. That is a terrible comparison to describe the burning sensation that persisted to the point I wanted to yank off my shirt. _No, I ain't gonna run shirtless!,_ I thought, _you're not gonna die._ I remember what I promised myself; in the end, I won't allow my friends to die.

Loud and barely able to withstand screeches came from the furnace.

"Your days of eating souls are OVER." I randomly yell, seeing from below my vision blue theme colors shoving the curly red rope strands away.

I could see the sinister creepy face in the furnace.The soul eater beast did not appear happy. A heavy windy roar came from the furnace. The force hadn't sent me crashing into a door or into a wall; so logically this is a weak enemy. The few red strands that were still there were getting knotty and big while twisting themselves up. I realized just then that it had been hope burning inside my unique, strange heart.

The bright yellow red transparent tip curls back, and away from me.

"That's it, that's it, that's it." I said, watching the yellow-red tentacle slowly turning black while it heads back into the furnace.  "You can't take it all from me." I tap on my chest. "You can take other alien's lives, but you can't take _MINE."  
_

A black ball with red outlines replaced the sorry ass flaming interior.

"I have done a ghost rider thing!" I cheered.  "Woohoo, go me!" I do a random dance just to celebrate the special occasion. "I defeated the bad guy!"

The big ship tilted to the side sending me flying down into some part of the wall smacking my good old shoulder against the wall, like owch. _I can feel pain, big plus,_ I thought watching the lights flicker on and off. There was this mechanical groaning sound that could be defined as wheezing from The Mega Cruiser making it's last breaths. Assuming any organic aboard this ship should die if it kaputs which means in English; losing power.

Instead I stood in a shivering cold room rubbing my shoulders and wishing death collected me already.

"Slag,I didn't realize The Grim Reaper enjoyed the-soon-to-be-dead in distress." I said.

I usually pictured The Grim Reaper as Grim. Grim; the skeleton guy wearing a black cloak that had inside red fabric and wielded a scythe. His skull would remind people of the 'death' marking on posion.The Grim Reaper I picture is the one from  'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'. Grim's an old fart who has a 'heart' even when he denies it.

The lights kicked on. Except there were bright red flashes. I heard the door swing open so of course I had to get outta a dead and no longer occupied room. Loud submarine signals echoed through the hallways.The ship tilted sideways so I was sent gliding down to the right. _Looks like Grim wants to meet me when I'm dead,_ I concluded feeling around the walls.

_...Probably fourteen minutes later..._

_...after getting confused in a lotta halls..._

I came to a sudden halt in the dark where figures were running back and forth.Being thoroughly confused lead me into passageway that had these tall and remarkably copied off barrels full of oil. It confused me that they have oil for a ship that had been powered by a soul eater. _Maybe it is stale oil for their machine based warriors?,_ I guessed scratching my head. There were alien announcements going off the big loud speakers hooked into the corner of the ceiling at every hallway corner.

"Walk, walk, walk and shake your booty." I randomly sang, and then shook my booty.

I am feeling random. I am feeling really, really random. I then felt the urge to relieve myself. I saw this big claw resting on the floor while sticking out from the barrels and then it became a logical situation. I unzipped my jeans, unbuttoned them, and then went to this huge claw. I hide behind it since this claw was so wide that not even a human sized alien could look over and a gigantic one would not be able to see me among these big collections of barrels. I pulled down my pants, and next to come down was my underwear, and then relieved myself.

I had this big goofy smile stuck to my face.

"Aaaah." I said, leaning forwards on the claw. "I shoulda' not drank dat sprite."

I heard this low engine grumble. Sounds like an alien based helicopter's engine sorting out it's old kinks and messed up gas that hadn't pass during a twenty-two hour flight to San Diego from some other state. _Do you wanna look up while you're relieving yourself?,_ I ask, _Well I need to go faster so yeah._

I look up.

Lo and behold it is a great old disgusted Megatron.

"You are disgusting."

I was still smiling.

"And I am tooouucchhiing you." I sang, feeling more relieved than ever. "Ahhh, almost done. Please bare with me."

Megatron looks away shielding his optics.

"Your pee smells horrible."

"Pee doesn't smell until its been out for more than twenty four hours or until someone has eaten something like those brown beans in this movie where a kid ran away from home and ate with a fugitive at night who the boy later captured and put on his red toy wagon tied up by his wrist to his ankles and took the fugitive back to his more familiar streets."

"And?"

"The fugitive was promptly arrested and a kid dropped a apple behind the window in front of the fugitive."

"And what happens in this 'movie'?"

"In the movie this fugitive had stolen a doll from a carriage while these kid were setting up their tree house, this kid interrupted a rare blooming to tell his next door neighbor that guy was stealing, the kid removed some teeth from his next door neighbors teeth set, and a couple other things."

"Teeth set?"

"That movie was hilarious!"

"But what are teeth set?"

"Fake teeth to replace the ones that were lost."

After a while I felt the job was done. So I pulled up my underwear, pulled up my jeans, buttoned up the buttons and zipped up the zipper. I made sure to walk around my puddle of urination that didn't have a single tint of color to it. Megatron moved his claw away just so I would step into my own relieved puddle.

"Not gonna happen." I said walking right pass the puddle towards the big guy.  "And if you are out, why is Mr Hairs not out?"

Megatron takes a few steps back.

"I ripped my shackle off and ditched him when the lights went off, earth minutes ago." Megatron said.

"And you found me." I said.

"Did not." Megatron said. 

"Did too." I said.

"It's more like you found me, trash." Megatron argues back.

I folded my arms.

"When I get back, I'mma be first to tell everyone that Megatron watched me relieve myself." I said.

Megatron shook both his servos.

"You will NOT do that!" Megatron frantically said.

"Why would I?" I ask, cockly.

"Because I would not want to be associated  for your disgusting relief moment when I rise up from the dead." Megatron said.

"You can totally ditch it by not going back." I said with  warm hearted laugh. "After this."

"I can only avoid the hellish pits by ressuruction." Megatron said.

"What are they like?" I ask, curious."The pits."

"Hell." Megatron said. "The realm of torture, hence the name 'hell' and 'Pits'." Never ending pain, sorrow, and infliction."

"Is there another way you can avoid that?" I ask, feeling very hopeful for him.

Megatron's optics lighted up. He looks towards my direction with his fresh mint breath being visible.I don't know why it was visible in a really warm atmosphere; I mean there isn't a Jack Frost kind of person sticking around playing tricks on my mind.

"There is a 'Friendship' link." Megatron said.

I folded my arms.

"The way you mentioned to me sounded like a mistake you didn't wanna initiate." I said. "So bustah, what's the lousy excuse this time?"

"Autobots expect Decepticons to despise friendship links." Megatron finally admits.

"Uh what?" I said, blinking multiple times.

"It is a temporary form of bonding that allows a spark to remain alive without its carrier while temporally connected to another spark." Megatron explains to me. "No one will  be able to see me, except you."

"So you're a ghost that's gonna be haunting me." I said, tapping my foot. "And kids can see ghosts at a young age. So I probably won't be the only person to see and hear you." I point at Megatron using my index finger. His optics work together to narrow at me; attempting to be mean. "Takes out the _whole_ point of your request."

"Not exactly." Megatron said.

I sigh, shaking my head.

"How long does it last?" I ask.

"Six earth months to ten earth months." Megatron said.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" I ask. 

"It does not  come with speaking through bond and a eternal connection." Megatron tells me. "I can hear your thoughts and feel your pain."

I stare at him.

"Anndd what about mesah?" I ask.

"You will not feel my feelings or hear my thoughts." Megatron said. "It applies to the spark that is doing it.This is enough cycles for me to find a new shell to inhabit." I could tell there was some kind of dark plot developing. "Or find a way to restore my shell."

This is coming from the evil robot who's asking me to do a 'friendship-link'. 

"When I'm linking with you; it does not hurt." Megatron said.

"B-b-but I'mm a thing!" I said, as my hands were trembling. "I MIGHT get hurt! I have some human inside of me." I pat on my chest. "I am totally worried how it might effect me or change me; you know, most people don't find themselves in a situation like this."

Megatron is really calm and not worried about it.

"I only need to touch your hand." Megatron said, in a reassuring voice.

I-I-I can't take a dead guy serious right here. It sounds really simple for him but worrysome for me.

"I promise." Megatron said, holding out his large and sharp index digit.  "It will not hurt; I pinkie swear."

I held my hand out.

"Since we're pinkie swearing; it seems appropriate to make you swear not to kill Sydney and The Sandler family when you are brought back to life." I said,narrowing my eyes at the gigantic dark gray robot with these fire burning optics.  "I ain't gonna do the pinkie swear willingly if you don't say it."

Since he needs to touch my hand, it seems logical that my pinkie finger to be the touched area.

Megatron's face did not look pleased.

"Sparing humans is not---" Megatron started to say but I interrupted him.

"Then say bye bye to little miss happy face!" I said, putting down my arm.  I gave a small wave and then turn around after that I walked away fast as my legs could go.  "Hope you enjoy going back to the pits!"

Megatron gets in my way.

"Fine!" Megatron said. "I will spare them."

"And you will never ever break zhe bucket when Dorito gives it back." I said, getting a surprised look from Megatron.  "Not ever!"

"D...Dorito?" Megatron said, clueless.

"He calls himself 'Starscream'." I said.  "More like the chip who refuses to speak English."

"I can take care of that." Megatron said, as a sinister smile came across his ugly dirty faceplate.

I held my hand out.

"Pinkie swear!" I said, holding up my pinkie finger.

"I pinkie swear promise." Megatron said, somehow wrapping his gigantic metal pinkie claw around my finger.  "To your terms."

I feel a little stinging pain from my pinkie finger . But the pain was gone in three seconds.

 A eleven year old girl would never picture herself; Linked with a Alien Robot. There was a sudden electronicall pulse that went through my body feeling every fiber in and out standing up.I felt so strange,more power beyond belief was channeling through the temporary connection being established, and I was fortunate to share it with Megatron.

The sensation came to a abrupt halt. My pinkie finger feels unusually numb.

"Dude." I said, glaring at Lord Idiot of medical fields.  "You numbed my pinkie finger!"

Megatron takes his digit off my finger and takes his index digit away.

"I did no such thing." Megatron denies.

"Yes you did." I accuse him. "Because I am a worry wart!"

Megatron pauses, then tilts his helm at me. I could see a disgusted look grow on his faceplate that reminded me of The Dragon dude from DragonHeart. Megatron steps away from me while his cannon is  powering up.

"You disgust me." Megatron said.

"Which part?" I ask.

"The chest popping aliens." Megatron replied with a hiss. 

I tilt my head while thinking up the movie involving the Predator and the dude with orange hair that really could not reflect his strong heroic build. Next my mind went off into Terminator-ville getting a terrified Megatron standing mere feet away from me. Stupid big Megatron shot at me but heck I scooted right over letting the blast destroy a group of barrels and become explosive.

I duck and wait for whatever mess behind me cool down.The big babooms loudly echoed down the hallway following a big gust of flames.Watching too much television can be educating in understanding how dangerous explosions travel in tunnels.The big cackling badaboom sound died away; I had one eye looking over to see what was left of the hallway.The hallway once behind me is still carrying that blast down.

"Stop thinking disgusting images." Megatron orders me, his optics glaring down at me.

"You don't get bothered by killing humans." I said, getting back up. 

"That's a different story." Megatron said, with a despiseful tone in his voice.

I frown, as feeling returned to my pinkie finger.

"Why get bothered seeing it happen  with humans and aliens fighting it out?" I ask.

I could have swore Megatron shuddered.

"This is different." Megatron said.

"...Oh my primus I'm not talking to a villain!" I threw my hands up into the air. "I am talking to a guy who doesn't mean EVERY single word he SAYS. So you are not a honest-lying, backstabbing ,cruel killing, and human despising robot."

"But I am." Megatron said.

"No you aren't." I said.  "You have been alive longer than me."

"That I have." Megatron said with a nod.

"And yet the leader of a terrifying faction is _scared_ of human gore." I said.  "Tell me what is wrong with this picture." I snap my fingers,remarkably I did it right, then point down to the floor.  Megatron didn't have a reply. "Stop pretending to be a damn _coward_."

Megatron flinches at the mention of being a 'coward'.I can tell he did not enjoy the word 'coward'.

"I am not--" Megatron begins to argue back but I interrupt him.

"I am speaking!" I sharply interject while holding my index finger up. "You're making Scar,Hades,and Jafar look good!"

There is silence between us.

"Who are those humans?" Megatron asks, ending the eerie silence.

I facepalmed myself.

"Forget that." I said. "But you've lived longer than I, so stop hiding under false pretenses."

"Fine." Megatron grumbles. "I despise human gore."


	18. That little chit chat

"I want you to follow exactly how I walk." I told Megatron, ignoring the flaming area behind me.

Megatron folded his gigantic arms.

"I don't see how this matters to our survival." Megatron said.

I snap my fingers, then give him the  'I am watching you' gesture. I walk straight with my chin up, my back straightened, my confidence raised, and I walked like a man. I imagined getting stung by a  cybertronian bee and then dying, which pretty much provoked Megatron to following  me. His large thunderous steps echoed out the chaotic noises from the other hallways.

"You walk like a prime." Megatron compliments me.

I laugh.

"Thank you." I said. "You were walking like a troll."

"I was intending to insult you." Megatron said.

"Sorry dude, Optimus told me about the harvesters, The Primes, and The Fallen." I said. "I know my compliments. The title of a prime is something to be respected; it's not the title of a king. You must _earn_ the title."

"My brother is a relative to a Prime." Megatron said.  "He inherited it."

"Who is your brother again?" I ask.

"Optimus Prime." Megatron said, with little regards to his brotherly connection. "He was terrible at backing me up during our sparklinghood."

"So you had a father?" I ask, my head turned towards the much larger and huge alien robot. _I am surprised they have family units,_ I thought, _Ironhide never talked much about having a family in the first place. Maybe  Ironhide was sparked by 'The Allspark' and some lifeless body custom made for him._

Megatron laughs, but not the creepy evil one. Not the one from cartoons. It was the amused laugh.

I might be a big Science Fiction Nerd over-thinking everything at this point.

"We all have parents." Megatron said.

"And who was your mother?" I ask.

Megatron didn't seem to be too open to tell who his mother is. I can tell by his face that his mother was necassarily not a 'femme' but probably a mech.

"Okay, who's yar daddy?" I ask.

"Alpha Trion." Megatron said, in a low voice. "He is the one who bridged our evolution chain from alien sticks to humanoid automonus organisms." Wait didn't Optimus Prime tell me the exact same thing about the Autobot faction? "Yes, not only does the word Auto-bot apply to the Autobots; it applies to the entire cybertronian race."

I raise an eyebrow.

"A relative to Primes, I see." I said. "Alpha Trion Prime." Name sounds really mouthful. "No, scratch that out, just Alpha Trion."

"Alpha Trion preferred we called him 'father'." Megatron said. "He is gone,now."

"Sorry  for your loss." I said.

"Don't be." Megatron said.  I quickly became surprised by Megatron's calm demeanor towards the subject that should be touchy, even for a alien robot. "I have the _upper hand_."

"Your father; did he die naturally?" I ask, feeling this chilly-cold and murderous vibe coming from Megatron.

For once the 'scary-villain-is-in-your-preseance' feeling came into play.

Woohoo! Go evil moment that indicated I am in the presence of a bad guy!  Go evil moment!

"I murdered him." Megatron said. I had to use all my self control not to run around in circles yelling stuff in gibberish and waving my arms in mid air. Megatron made this unusual evil cackle that only master-villain cartoon characters could make.Man, I envy his cackle skills.

Whatever motives Megatron had at the time; I wasn't interested about hearing them out, now.

"Teach me how to cackle like that." I said.

"Learning to cackle is natural." Megatron said. "It doesn't come with mentorship, unlike my brother."

Ah ha, so Optimus was mentored to become the mech he is today.

"Of course he was." Megatron said, with a chiding glare aimed down at me. "My Uncle Sentinel Prime was his mentor. Optimus gets his wisdom from Sentinel's teachings."

Man, Megatron is really using our link to read my thoughts and answer the questions.

"And how did the Prime title fall to Optimus?" I ask.

"He was Orion before that." Megatron said.

"Before what?" I ask, again.

"Before he was Optimus, there was Orion." Megatron said. "Shortly after I murdered father; he became Optimus _Prime_." I can hear a brief jealous tone in his voice at the word 'Prime'. "I chose my name after  Megatronus, the Fallen."

And there goes Mr Bad Guy avoiding the question.

"The pretzel?" I ask.

Megatron stops, pausing in his tracks.

"You never met him." Megatron acknowledges the obvious.

"So The Fallen is a pretzel." I said. "That is all I am getting off this."

Megatron rubs his forehelm.

"How can a 'thing' possibly know about my grandfather's schematics?" Megatron said, lowering his gigantic servo. "You have _never_ been to Cybertron!" His emphasis on 'never' was loud and clear enough to get his point across. "I have seen your entire pathetic existence relying on friendship and that inaccurate screen yeilding life."

I wish that the president of the United States could award me the 'most weird child'  right here and now. I ain't feeling insulted by what Megatron has just harshly told me.Shouldn't a normal person feel insulted? A normal person--if they lived to this point--would have screamed at Megatron, did a rage quit, and demanded to be killed.

I held up my index finger right at the big ugly Decepticon Leader.

"It is called a _television_ screen." I correct  Megatron. "Lord Megatron of the Idiot field; friendship is magic."

"How can 'friendship' keep a 'thing' freak like you going?" Megatron asks.

I smiled, not thinking a thought on Megatron's question. I shook my head with a small laugh and then walk right past him. The answer is very obvious for me. Megatron just needs to put on  his thinking cap.The answer is what allows me to see what is in my way through the darkness in this now-empty hallway.

"Explain!" Megatron demands,catching up.

I decided right then and there to change the subject.

"After you killed your parent; how long did it take for your 'Bro to become a Prime?" I ask.

"He inherited the title." Megatron said.

"You see, he earned the prime title." I said.

Megatron raises one of his metal optic brows.

"..Uh, Crosshairs likes to brag about Optimus." I said. "Optimus risks his spark every single time for the halfless human race, the entire universe, and millions of lives against _your army_."

"My army." Megatron said, fondly.

"He is the wise, noble, and optimistic guy you would want as a..." I came to a loss of words.I shook my fists at the air while still walking "Damn it!" I threw my arms into the air while walking away from the burning background. "My train of thought just crashed into a barn house!"

"You're insane." Megatron said.

"Not the point." I said, waving my index finger in mid-air.

"Whatever you say." Megatron said, probably rolling an optic. "Why do you keep going? Why do you keep living? Why do you not stop here and give up this charade?"

I put down my index finger.

"That is for you to discover." I said, with a little wink. "And you won't find it out through mah thoughts."

We had a unusual eerie silence between us. Somehow I knew that wouldn't last too aboard a ship we needed a escape plan out of. I don't know how Megatron is going to act 'nicely' making a escape plan with me.This escape plan needed to be safe and reliable; one that would get ALL of us back _home._


	19. Strangeness in the air

There is awkward silence between Crosshairs and Sydney. They've been having this since being put into the same cell together.Sydney was making unusual whistle not familiar to the human ears accustomed to a sharp one made by a teacher. Crosshairs looks down to the smaller human beside his bull-hoof claws. 

"You know, everyone has been callin' 'Xenomorphs' as 'Exomorphs' aboard this ship." Crosshairs complains. We can see a change by Sydney's shoulders and she had stopped whistling.Crosshairs had one servo on his left knee, his gaze fixated on the floor, and a baffled look on his faceplate.  "It baffles me how they can stand it."

Sydney looks up towards Crosshairs with small eyes.

"I thought they were Exomorphs." Sydney said.

Crosshairs chuckles with a slight shake of his helmet. His left servo slides off the knee armor.

"You're thinkin' Galvanic Mechamorphs." Crosshairs said.

"You mean Upgrade?" Sydney asks. "The Black and white technological creatures capable of giving any machine an...upgrade?"

Crosshairs nods.

Sydney does a over-exaggerate groans as she lifts her head up towards the cieling.

"This means Ivy has been wrong about their name for years!" Sydney declares, lowering her head down.

Crosshairs raises an metal optic brow.

"Years?" Crosshairs repeats, looking down towards Sydney.

"Ivy told me she's been calling them that for years." Sydney said, with a slight and little laugh.  "After I, errr, watched the first alien movie with her." Sydney shudders while muttering 'scary piece of crap'.Goosebumps went down her arm. "She kept insisting they were not dog plate aliens."

Sydney and Crosshairs had their blue tube shackles connected. They are in the same cell--without Ivy and Megatron\--in the middle of a crisis on the Mega Cruiser double.The lights were turning on and off in the hallway.The bars to their cell is glowing a steaming hot red complete with smoke glowing in a lighter tint of red. There are some unoccupied cells left empty. A few of the cells held alien-like prisoners.

"I bet Ivy somehow messed up the power generator." Sydney bluntly said.

"No way a human can survive doing that." Crosshairs spoke it in a grumble-like tone.

"You haven't seen the bad Science Fiction movies." Sydney said."The main characters--No wait!" Her eyes became big. "Those are the Christmas movies I am talking about. The main characters ALWAYS survive."

"Christmas." Crosshairs said, with a grunt.  "The digging month."

"It is not the digging month." Sydney said. "It is the month of giving."

Crosshairs puts both of his gigantic servos on his knees.

"I had to dig out SideSwipe and Arcee out from a dirty pass in 2007, and then, I had to help Ivy last stellar cycle."

"Christmas is still not the digging month."

"Holes was released on Christmas."

"Kay Radio-cracky voice, Holes was released in October!"

"Ah, so you are sayin' kids can survive snake bites."

"No, that is _not_ what I am saying."

"Fidlin' with circuitry and cables while the ship is runnin'  is dangerous enough."


	20. No such

Megatron was surrounded by creatures varying in size, some of them were tall unusual crafted aliens and a few bore the hallmarks of humanoid relations.Ivy is partially seen hiding behind Megatron's large and wide metal dirty leg. We can see her eyes are small and her facial expression is showing fear.One of the most outrageous weird alien creatures that is the height of a six foot seven male wearing armor with antenna structures poking out the helmet and the body structure of a humanoid bending down to her level.

This alien dude leaning down towards Ivy is Antrose.

"The Exomorph killer is silent." Antrose noted.

"She is usually chattery." Megatron said, getting odd looks from most of the aliens in the room. "Most of the time."

He could feel Ivy's fear and the overall mental battle going on in her mind.

"And what part does this human play in our escape plan?" Toki asks, waving his right hand back and forth.

Toki is a rather unique alien giraffe humanoid individual with stripes, a long neck, legs that were so skinny an athlete would envy them for speed, and his body is coated in gothic-medieval armor.He is connected to a much shorter individual who bares a striking resemblance to a rat bred into a lion.Unlike most aliens in this room,Toki and Reheller still had their shackles tied.

"She is my link to staying; once escaping from this horrid ship." Megatron said. "She has every part in this plan." Megatron made a threatening growl towards Toki "I am close enough to being your superior. I know most of us would like to return to our familiar planets.If you dream of killing this little one then you answer to me."

"Oh, what you going to do?" Toki asks, sarcastically asks folding his arms. "Make me into mushrooms and casserole?"

Ivy looks up to Megatron, pretty curious.

"I would first stab through your heart, smash your head, smash your body and then dump it into a plate full of water, cook it for an hour, put some cream cheese in it, add a few protoforms here and there, and add some chicken fit for a king, and add some autobot lettuce." Megatron said in the most coldest and calmest type of voice ever. "I would eat your body after stirring it up and use a fork to do the honors."

"Eh, I am allergic to chicken." Toki replies. "You would be spitting out my bone in no time."

"Then I would put cow meat in there instead!" Megatron bellows.

"You're sick." Toki said.

I wonder how Megatron cooks humans, Megatron heard Ivy's thoughts. 

"I make a terrible cooker." Megatron said out-loud. "And if anyone wants our plan to involve cooking the other inmates, think again."

Due to Megatron's towering and intimidating height--perhaps Megatron might not be a terrible cook as he claims to be. Anyway due to his height it made the following fearsome aliens stare at Megatron and literately take his word or what it was. They quickly became cooperative to work together in bringing everyone out, and destroying the ship at the process, ad how no to kill the cooperating aliens in the process. Ivy just sat on Megatron's feet listening to there plans not making a peep strangely enough. Usually she would be chatting and making comments that necessarily are not appropriate in the middle of a alien planning with a gigantic alien robot and humanoid resembling alien-fish-dinosaur creepy old cell mates. 

Thankfully not one part of their plan involved cooking others to get it done. Antrose had a important role that puzzled a few cell-mates how this could even work, including Ivy, but not Megatron.We see the escape-crowd group looking smug at a blue map of the entire spaceship. Our scene transitions to a crowded room that had Sydney and Crosshairs, and a whole lotta others. Sydney gulps fear that she could get herself killed. Maybe Ivy is right, Sydney thought, she ...

"She isn't gonna be there all the time."Sydney found herself saying out loud.

"Being there for what?" Crosshairs asks, looking down to Sydney pretty puzzled.

"Oh, you know, saving my shiny crystal ball." Sydney sarcastically said.

"Be serious." Crosshairs said.

"Saving my life." Sydney said.

"I once told Ivy that she'll always be there." Sydney said.

"...Always?" Crosshairs said. "Always be around you?"

Sydney hysterically laughs, falling over on the floor and kicks her feet up in the air.Crosshairs could not tell if Sydney was upset or throwing a fit.The green autobot, who's mold resembled a detective with a trench coat for dramatic flare, scratched the side of his helm looking down towards a laughing Sydney.Her laughter was louder than everyone chattering in the room.

The SARG's--SARG means Security Alien Robot Guards--were on alert as seen through a transparent window.The noise in this room is not that loud for the remaining captive cell mates to understand who is saying what.Sydney's laughter was so loud that the speakers went off.

"Dark human stop making the terrible noise." The crackly-noisy announcement came out this rather small vent device shaped to the perfect length of a square at the corner of the room at the top and the bolts to it seemed very study enough that they hadn't become rusty at all.

Sydney's laughter came to a stop. 

"Always be there to save me." Sydney said.

The crackly noisy sound coming from the small device ended.

"You're one weird human." Crosshairs said.

Sydney smiles.

"No, that is Ivy." Sydney said. "I am the calm one." 

"I find it hard to believe." Crosshairs said.

"It isn't." Sydney argues. "Even creative geniuses can be loud."

"Is too." Crosshairs argues.

Sydney sighs and rubs her forehead.

"Ivy used to be more ....revenge bent." Sydney initially paused for what she is about to say next."I had to be there for her every step of the way." Sydney is shoved by a squeaking smaller alien that is somewhat like a porcupine and a dwarf merged together completely covered in armor that seem gracious and magnificent rolling on by. "Hey" Sydney yells after the rolling animal. "Watch where yo' going, buster!"

Crosshairs couldn't really believe that Ivy, the one and only annoying human 'thing', needed help getting over her obsession in revenge. Ivy was way too 'untamed' and reckless when it came to adventure that was beyond anyone's dreams.Ivy had acted as though she can take care of herself when it came to defending herself against alien robots.To Crossairs; Ivy fit the very definition of headstrong.Crosshairs thought about how she was when the first came across her two years ago. Ironhide got irritated with Ivy's obnoxious attitude that easily came off in the stories he had told Crosshairs. The stories where Ivy reminded Ironhide 'pull up your holoform, damn it!' 'and sometimes sang 'Don't forget to bring moneeeeyyy!', and sometimes told Ironhide 'I am not your mother.' before heading out to a drive-thru.

"So you brought her humanity back." Crosshairs said.

"Basically." Sydney said, nodding

The spikey armored dwarf porcupine individual was drawn to a hole in the wall similar to way that a rolling magnet would be. Behind the wall we can see a tall giraffe alien pouring some form of liquid around the thorny edges above a square cabin-box shaped formation that was gray and had some magnetic screws drilled into the thin two layered item. This giraffe humanoid structured alien is Toki with a crouching Antrose keeping the metal in place using wide elongated claw fingers.

"Why did I volunteer?" Antrose asks.

"Megatron would have ripped your antanna's if you kept nagging him about Ivy." Toki said.

"She's a useless human!" Antrose said. "I was trained to be a warrior not a thorn massage!"

Toki's unique green left eye rolls while his orange eye didn't budge.

"Help me." PDC--PDC stands for Porcupine Dwarf Creature--squeaks.

Toki cackles at PDC's plea for help.

"You fool, that's what we are doing!" Toki said. "You'll thank us later."

"I bet thirty-two hundred cavalries from my homeplanet that he won't." Antrose said."And medal of honors."

Toki playfully punches at Antrose's shoulder.

"You gotta be jokin' Ant boot." Toki said.

"My planet has conquered all it's nearby planetary systems."Antrose said, with a dreamy sigh. We could not see through his helmet but the attitude was all that it needed. "I was the sole survivor from my troopship that these morons decided to bomb on.That was fifty-three space years ago in the HoloPrime Galaxy."

"There's no such thing as Holoprime Galaxy." Toki tells Antrose. "Is that how long you've been friends with old yeller?" Toki tilts his square head Fifty three space years, that's quite a long time if you ask me. You must be bestfriends with him!"

"Met three space years ago after my former partner died." Antrose said."And there is a Galaxy named Holoprime."

"I was caught a few earth months ago." Toki said. "I am quite aware about my galaxies."

"Of course there is." Antrose said. "I was the one part of the charter to explore and defeat any residing current inhabitants standing in our way, which was easy using our 'new' XLRI Point 12 powerblasting gun that had dust-zapper mode."

"So you deteriorated the inhabitants and the planets in your way." Toki summarized what Antrose had said. Toki did not seem pleased as his moving green eye narrowed at Antrose. A frown slipped on his giraffe-human-like face. "Not cool."

"We didn't destroy the planets." Antrose said. "We liberated them. Perhaps the planets fought back...and I am the one of my kind alive." He lowers his helmet down. "I should have stopped fighting years ago."

Toki slips rounded gear thorn items over the porcupine thorns that had oil grease over them. This is only phase one of the plan Megatron and the other freed cell mates had came up with to get the others out of the SARG'S clutches. Toki dumps all the liquid into part of the thorns and then yanks out the cabin drawer part off from under the hole.Antrose shoves the PDC away carefully spreading out his long thorny fingertips.

The PDC is sent rolling away crying out for help.


	21. Back'ish

The plan pulled off quite well; with mesah being in shy mode because of all the strange aliens around me. The SARGS were taken down quite poetically against each other using a handful of the aliens they had enslaved. Megatron may or may not have used the freed cellmates to rig the entire spaceship in the way Kevin Baxter from Home Alone 1 and 2 did. I'll spare the details of how their  brilliant plan became a total nightmare. Just that many of the escaped cell mates went their ways in these escape pods shaped like peas.

"Sydney, I have to let go!" I shout, slowly losing a grip on Crosshair's large bull shaped light gray foot.

Sydney looks down towards me.

"Ivy, take my hand." Sydney said, reaching her hand out to me.

Megatron grunts from above.

"Useless." Megatron said, probably feeling what I felt.

I smile, and shook my head.

"No." I said.  "There's only one way its gonna turn out."

I let go of Sydney's hand. Sydney screams for me as as the other junk from the former spaceship were being dragged into the large and cackling thunder'ish portal. Megatron wasn't there last time I checked over the screams of my one and only friend, including the 'I am so screwed' look on Crosshairs. There is always a time and place for things but death can be averted. I fell through the green-blue portal thing eventually seeing the outer space atmosphere become nothing.

That is when Megatron randomly appeared.

"I hate you." Megatron said.

"Welcome to the club!" I said, flying through the portal. "Wee!" I saw a white dot in the distance. "I call dibs on arriving first."

"You can't call dibs on _arriving_." Megatron chides me.

"Watch mesah!" I call back falling through the beautiful blue portal that hadn't changed since I was last flown into it.

I landed on the floor: zhe bucket of storytelling-less.Megatron landed right outside the house but it wasn't very attention grabbing since he didn't make a thud.I had fallen straight from a raging portal straight into reality. In this world where I am presumably a new student to this different school; I have no friends, again.

"I am alive!" Megatron loudly declares.

I get up then run straight towards the door--it leads to the backyard-- that has the big rounded wooden table with six chairs. I thrusted open the door and then lean forward in the open threshold.An instant cool summer breeze brushed by my face. _This is a nice warm welcome,_ I thought with a smile but unable to smell.

"But not in the right universe, scraphead!" I remind Megatron.

Wait it's dark outside, and yet, I can see Megatron as though there is a light pouring down on him.I saw there is full moon coincidentally on this totally unexpected night.  Megatron's face was really stupid and priceless.Sydney would have wanted to snap a picture of him using  a spare camera she kept in her pocket.

"Impossible!" Megatron declares.

I closed the door, next I turned left and darted through the kitchen which didn't have those baby gates for my little brother Johnathan-oddly enough--and took a hard pinned stop right at the breakfast table.I turned a sharp right then  after making through living room number two I turned left for at least two seconds, and then shifted to the right. Next  came another right so I ran upstairs like a herd of elephants. I can feel a cold chill go up my skin.

"Christiaaaaan!" I yell in the dark hallway.  I flick up the light switch making the hallway more brighter.  "You're not gonna believe this!"

I turned left then almost slid down the hallway in my shoes. I pulled open his door with a huge twitching jerk from my arm. My brother asleep, obviously. His black laptop was up and running; still. _Lucky kid!,_ I thought walking into the room, _I couldn't get mine to work._ I could sense Megatron's presence from the hallway.

"Don't tell me this human is  an exception." Megatron said with a nasty growl.

I turn slightly towards the door away from the bunkbeds.

"He is MY brother." I said, pointing to myself.   "Not yours."

"Speaking of brothers." Megatron said.  "My brother is a Prime."

I roll an eye.

"Whatever."  I said, walking to the side of the bottom bunk where Christian is tangled in a mess of blankets. I lower down towards eye level then grab a square device sticking out  from the bed. I look down to see this device is Nintendo DS. Wait a second, this kind of Nintendo DS wasn't released until 2008. "Frag it."

"What is it now?" Megatron asks.

"It has been two years since I left." I said, turning on the DS.

Oh goody there's a game called Transformers in the cartridge.

"Hey Christian Patrick Mullaaah!!" I yell. "I got your Nintendo DS and--" My eyes went so huge and probably sparkly. "Mr Meg, you look clean and shiny on the screen, and more awesome." I look towards the doorway to see a human sized robot version of Megatron.  "You should go clean yourself more often."

"Under my dead spark." Megatron said with a  hiss.

My brother bolts up from the bed.

"Ivy!" Christian yelps. His eyes were so huge.  "Is. . .that you?" He rubs his eyes. "You can't be--"

"I am Ivy Bell." I said.  "And I am a thing."

Christian grabs the DS from my hand.

"That's for ditching me." Christian said.

"I didn't ditch you." I said, standing up. "I had no control over the unexpected portal."

Christian looks at me so strangely.

"You haven't changed." Christian said.

I pull up my shirt.

"I have changed." I said. "Literletly."

My brother  let out a girly shriek. I heard a trempede of feet from down the hallway. _Is Kelton still with my mom?,_ I thought at first. Megatron lunges face first into the room smacking against the big wooden furniture that has a small television set with a gaming system plugged in. I laughed at Megatron's obviously stupid move.

And I was still holding up my shirt.

"What is it--" Kelton stops dead in his tracks."What the hell--"

"I have a lot to explain." I said,letting down my shirt.

"Hell you do." Kelton said.

"This human is not your father." Megatron said, observing Kelton's soldier pose.

Kelton has black hair, he has the body of a strong man with muscles, he has a texan accent, and he had recently shaved. Kelton apparently hadn't shaved his head, yet. I can tell due to his hair slowly growing out slowly and gradually that my eyes could dots partying around. He is the guy who repairs Helicopter engines aka the helicopter mechanic. Kelton generally appears like the person you would meet as your drill Sargent except more friendlier.

"That's kind of obvious, Lord Megatron." I acknowledge the ghost by his name.

"Her heart!" Christian shrieks, closing his DS and pointing at me. "I saw Ivy's heart!"

"So is your heart, Ivy." Megatron retorts.


	22. But for how long?

Megatron could hear Ivy's utter perplexed state of mind. It was morning when the girl had waken up--on the couch, that is--after what had been countless hours.The moment Ivy woke up;  there was fear, confusion, uncertainty, and sadness. More of the reason was this sad stricken thought from Ivy; **_I don't have my best friend._** Megatron could hear Ivy  worried thoughts about Sydney. Ivy's thoughts were more worried than being over-excited as she physically seems.

"If you keep worrying about your little friend, you will drive me insane." Megatron said, folding his arms.

Ivy eyes at the gigantic tall Decepticon leader from the  center table.

"I am a worry wart." Ivy said, as though Megatron should have been told. "Didn't I tell you?"

Megatron had to hesitate, and actually think if she had told him. A wide smile grew across Ivy's face as as she folds her arms and leans back into the chair.  Megatron saw the scene of two house thieves being hit by paint buckets from the top of a staircase. _Is this image suppose to mean something?,_ Megatron thought glancing to Ivy who was swinging her feet up and down. Ivy laughs at Megatron's puzzled reaction.

"One of these days you will discover the formula to win a conversation against me." Ivy said.

"I _can_ win in a conversation against you." Megatron said.

"Explain to me why a portal brought me home but two YEARS later." Ivy said. "I have all the time in the world."

Megatron pauses, again, but he was frowning.

"Starscream is the one who majors in Science." Megatron said.  "I major in resurrecting Cybertron and building an empire far greater than the golden ages." He held up his right servo that closed into a fist. "A new age will fall over the Autobots. They will be hunted down as they did to my army on Earth."

"Boorring." Ivy said, shaking her head.

Megatron stares at her.

"How can my plans be boring?" Megatron asks.

Ivy smiles.

"A couple reasons." Ivy said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Tell me what it lacks." Megatron orders Ivy. "Now."

"It lacks flavor, flaws, juicy details, a good plot,  some comic relief, and some action." Ivy lists as she unfolds her  arms then puts her hands on the table. "Your plan sounds boring as a hollow tree set near The Addam's family house."

Megatron tilts his helmet.

"The Addams family?" Megatron repeats, confused.

Ivy's glare is more intimidating and sharp than a average child.

"That is it!" Ivy threw her hands into the air. "All your plans are awful!"

"Just because I have never met the Addam's family does NOT mean my plans are awful." Megatron said.

Ivy raises her eyebrow suggestively at Megatron.Her eyebrows change from intimidating to a calm and comically eased expression.

"So you're saying the Addams family is real." Ivy said, as her face is getting red and redder.

Kelton stood there in the living room watching Ivy argue with thin air.

"You act like they are REAL!"Megatron bellowed the word 'real' in his reply. "I will use the Autobots squishy-fleshy friends to betray them and hand over their hiding place; I will kill each and every one of their human comrades with a vaporizer, then use a human machine to make them into roast beef, put apples on them, and EAT their curly noodle remains."

Ivy is laughing at Megatron's reply.

"You laugh at humans dying?" Megatron asks.

Kelton came to the table.

"Hey Kelton." Ivy said. "Define what a Science Fiction Vaporizer does."

"Vaporizer turns anything it hits into dust." Kelton said.

Megatron has this  'I am a fool' expression on his faceplate and lowers his helmet down towards the floor in shame. Kelton came to the table then he sat down in a chair across from Ivy.

"Where have you been for two years?" Kelton asks.

**_Well, you wouldn't believe_ _me_** , Megatron could hear Ivy's thoughts.

"I thought my beating heart with unusual gas could have given you a hint." Ivy said.

Kelton did not seem to be appreciating her sarcastic reply.

"This is serious." Kelton said.  "We had search parties, amber alerts, and we thought you had died."

Ivy smiles, contagiously a lot.

"I was in the universe where these gigantic alien robots exist." Ivy begins explaining to Kelton waving her right hand in mid air. "Such as Lord Megatron, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Crosshairs, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sideswipe, Arcee, Mudflap and Skids."

Kelton stares at Ivy.

"So that heart." Kelton said, a bit struggling to understand.  "That is real?"

_**Dumbass, it is slagging real!,** _ Megatron chuckles at the most amusing thought from the small human.

"I'll show you again." Ivy said, lifting her shirt up. Kelton's eyes went up so wide and huge that she puts it down. "I am currently linked to Mr Meg."

"As in. . ." Kelton said, looking at her concerned.

"Lord Megatron." Ivy finished with pride in her voice.  "Yep!" 

There  is silence between them.

"Tell him you can't age." Megatron said.

Ivy glares up to the gigantic dark gray and possibly deadly robot.

"I was going to get into that part." Ivy said, waving her hand. "I know it is important and all for grown ups to hear about very dangerous important matters such as it is possible to dig into San Francisco." Ivy was so animated in her speaking. "And dying, and returning from zhe grave, and capturing two live Decepticons."

Kelton is pretty much spooked by their non-visible conversation.

"The human is staring at you." Megatron said.

"Okay." Ivy said, with a loose shrug.

"Okay what?" Kelton said.

"I can't age." Ivy said. "Mr Meg reminded me to tell you."

Kelton taps his finger on the table.

"You caught a Decepticon." Kelton said. "Alive."

"Decepticon(s)." Ivy corrects Kelton, **_sheesh he should go back to high school!_** "That is plural for two or more." She seems really smug telling Kelton.  "And yes, I have successfully captured Dorito aka Starscream and his trusty bad cop friend Mr Cade; who you might know him as Barricade."

Kelton puts his hands together right under his chin.

"You..." Kelton said.  "Let me get this straight." Kelton looks over his hands towards Ivy. "A ten old--"

"Eleven." Ivy corrects Kelton.

 "A Eleven year old who has been gone for two years, pops up in the middle of the night, spooks her brother by showing a plastic covered heart, and hasn't physically aged has caught two decepticons." Kelton said.  "And can see a dead robot."

"Yep." Ivy said with a rapid nod. 

"Barricade is dead in the movie." Kelton said.

"Liar!" Ivy accuses hm.  "Barricade is alive and well!"

"He is dead." Kelton said. "Ironhide killed him."

"He did not kill that bad cop, yet." Ivy said.

The argument was going back and forth.

"Why did I bother doing this link?" Megatron asks out loud.

"Cause ya don't wanna return ta zhe pits." Ivy replied.  "It is only until you get a new body or resurruected."

"Where you were, it must be different." Kelton said. 

"Two whole slagging years." Ivy said.  "I missed out on a lot of history."

"You missed out on _Night at The Museum._ " Kelton said. Ivy's eyes went huge as though someone had broken bad news to her.  "And _Transformers_. You missed out on meeting your new little sister too; Rachel."

Megatron looks down to Ivy.

"I will advise you not to punch at the table." Megatron said. "Your anger is better spent fighting."

Ivy's eyes dart at the war lord.

"Out." Ivy said, her voice at the hint of a growl.  "Now."

Megatron frowns.

"You can't order  me around, human!" Megatron declares.

Ivy folds her arms and narrows her eyes at Megatron.

"Listen buster, I am the one thing keeping you here and if I went to get a gun and killed myself; you'll be back into hell." Ivy said. "Don't make me get the gun out you piece of rotten metal that hasn't gotten washed in twenty-three decades!" She waves her hand turning her head away and made a digusted look.  "Gee, you smell."

"Mr Meg, leave us be." Kelton said.  "Go mess with a computer or something. We need private time."

"Will do." Megatron said.

Megatron turns away and through the walls right out  of the house.  He sees the bland buildings with cars and vans and trucks parked out or inside the garages. _Ugly green,_ Megatron thought at the front yards color. A bird flew over his helmet while unleashing its mighty disgusting white milk liquid right through him. If only Megatron had been solid would he have been the victim to bird poop. He came to the end of the street that had a green sign reading 'Dolan street;' attached to a gray post. A car was idlying near the street post. 

 "Camaro." Megatron said out loud, spotting a yellow and black corvette camaro from across on the other street ahead. "And she said we're fictional!"

Megatron slams his foot into  a car. The car speeded across the street right in the way of a bus with unexpected blazing flames at the roof. The  bus came into the side of the unmanned car.There were frantic screams coming from the bus. Megatron puts his gigantic claw servo on his metal face and shook his helm disappointingly. We can see the emergency back door to the bus is forced open wide. Many of the windows are kicked open and some of the windows were pulled down.

"I didn't intend for this." Megatron said, with a begrudging attitude as more school kids were falling out of the bus--the bus wasn't moving at this point--from the windows and the back emergency door.

The school kids, who were young enough to see ghosts, stare at Megatron.This is right after the whole bus had been evacuated. Megatron steps back cursing in his native language which isn't appropriate for children to hear in English. His sharp fearsome teeth grit on each other. **_I missed so many things from that portal thing taking me in,_ ** Megatron heard Ivy's thought, **_not just my correct birthdays._**

"Megatron!" One of the young school kids yell.  "Lord Megatron saved us!"

"Transformers aren't real!" Another child said.  "They're fictional."

"The leader of the Decepticons has just saved our butts and you are saying Megatron is the Invisible man." Another child with a unusual voice points out.

"No." The arguing child said. "I am pointing out Megatron is not real."

The confused and panicking kids who hadn't the slightest ability to see ghosts were confused.The bus driver is doing a head count to make sure everyone got out. We can see the insides of the bus is blazing.

"Phew!" The bus driver said, wiping his forehead.  The Bus Driver sighs. "Everyone got out of the bus safely."

Megatron is horrified what he has done. The leader of all Decepticons, who is dead, had saved a bus full _of humans._

"You did not see me." Megatron said as he is walking backwards from the children staring at him.

Megatron ran off into the distance away from the children,and shortly after that several firetrucks came screeching near to the flaming bus. _What have I done?,_ Megatron asks himself now at the far edge of the street. Would he do much good in this universe that lacked a Cybertron, a cybertronian war between two brothers, and two factions? Megatron did not want to picture how much good he would do as the sole and only student to his Uncle who promised to make him a Prime. The sole sucessor to the Decepticon leadership. 

"I hate earth." Megatron grumbles sitting through a swing set and his huge arms folded on top of another.


	23. Uncertain

Kelton was unsure about Ivy's sanity, and, besides the fact she had her heart encased in a plastic container similar to the nuclear vortex that Tony Stark had in Iron Man 1. Today is May the 12th on a Monday in 2008. The same day Christian missed school, a blazing bus was stopped by a unmanned vehicle,and Ivy's insane explanation that she is a 'thing' unknown to the science field in both universes. Kelton decided to start the day off by watching Transformers; just to hear some commentary from Ivy.

About what else may be different from the universe Ivy was abducted into.

"Yep." Ivy said, as Megatron's movie character had stepped out of the cave.  "That's the Megatron I see and no one else can."

Christian's eyes were huge as he gasps.

"Yo...uoi....you can see Megatron?" Christian asks.

Ivy  nods.

"Of course I can." Ivy said, with a huge and wide smile.  "Megatron is  honestly more filthier than his video game counterpart."

Christian's jaw drops.

Ivy's face turns a heated red and her fingers rolled up against the palm of her hand.

"Oh shut up big head!" Ivy shouts at thin air waving her fist ferociously.  "This meat bag is _my_ brother!" Ivy mentioned it in a prideful voice.  "At least we're not warring against each other like you do to your little bro--" Ivy's eyes glance back to the television set. "Woah, Mr Meg, you're a beast compared to Optimus."

Kelton and Christian stare at Ivy. Kelton pressed the pause button on the remote in his hand.

"They're...what?" Kelton said.

"Relate-ed." Ivy said.

"I  know, but are you saying these two powerful alien god like robots are brothers?" Kelton asks.

"That's what I said, Step Dad." Ivy said.  "They are brothers."

"So Megatron is Optimus Prme's big brother." Christian said.  "And Optimus Prime is Megatron's little brother."

"I like the sound of this sibling relationship." Kelton said.  "Back to the movie."

Kelton presses the play button and then the movie resumed. Ivy's face became horrified seeing the death of Jazz, and then, witnessing Ironhide flipping over a human being while shooting in mid air as the camera seemed to be focusing on the woman's attractive beauty. Ivy was shouting "Move it,botox woman!" as the sitting woman was doing nothing. Ivy muttered a choice word in Cybertronian to the side probably because Megatron had said something along the lines of "Humans focus on the prop being there for the entire movie like a rib instead of a living ant." characterizing the woman as a object.

When the movie ended and the credit rolled; Kelton pressed the disk ejector button on the remote.

"Megatron, I know this entire movie is inaccurate about you eating a slagging spark!" Ivy yells at thin air. "And Starscream referring to you by 'Master'." Kelton takes the disk out and then puts in another disk from a 'Night at the Museum' DVD case. "But you're a ghost and it has been ...I dunno, a _whole year_ since this movie was made!"

Christian was listening in.

Ivy waves her hand.

"So who cares you can control electronics?" Ivy asks, and then sticks her tongue out. "You can't redo the entire movie that was so badaft!"

Kelton came back to the couch with the remote.

"So 'Megatron' can control electronics?" Kelton asks.

"Yep." Ivy said.

"Cool." Christian said.

In the beginning of the movie that was seemingly non-transformers; Megatron appears on screen making a sizzle and the whole scenery going on had been paused. Horror appears on Christian's face. Ivy looks annoyed in contrast to Kelton's startled facial reaction at the realistic sight of Megatron in the television

"I am _a apprentice_ , not a master!" Megatron proclaims. "I  have yet to become a prime!"

Christian screams grabbing the remote from Kelton and fearfully presses the fast forward button.

"Do not fast-forward on me---" Megatron begins to protest but Christian got a couple scenes away from Megatron and the movie resumed.

Ivy laughs.

"Oh brother." Ivy said, slapping her knee. "You've got some guts in there!"

"Let me see that." Kelton said, taking the remote.

Christian grabs a pillow and hides his face behind it.

"He's a ghost, Christian." Kelton said.  "You don't have to be scared of a ghost."

"Megatron is a scary ghost." Christian said in a low and a scared voice.

Kelton goes back a couple scenes back to Megatron on the screen.

"You're a little boy who has the windpipe of a wimpy girl, your response is very pathetic, and I am not just a ghost!" Megatron again proclaims.  "I am a living spark capable of controlling anything you use that is machinery--" Kelton's finger temptively lays on the fast forward button.  "Don't you dare fast forward on me, filthy organic."

Megatron's red flaming optics narrow together towards Kelton.

"That little boy you're talking about is my Ex-wive's son." Kelton said.

Ivy slowly turns her head towards Kelton seemingly shaken and startled. But there was a hint of relief that channeled through her shoulders. Megatron could hear in Ivy's mind; ** _about time my mom did._** Though Ivy didn't expect it to happen that fast over two years.Megatron could feel a slight singe of guilt washing into her mind. Ivy is already assuming it happened because of her.

"And this machinery will fast forward." Kelton finishes.

Kelton presses the fast forward button on Megatron's face and then after that they resume watching the movie.It turns out that maybe Ivy is not all insane as Kelton may have originally thought at first about her wild story. Throughout movie that featured Robin Williams and the guy from the Focker's; Ivy was smiling and laughing so freely without a worry. It was the first time that Kelton and Christian heard Ivy snort while laughing so hard in  two years.

"Aww!" Ivy dawws. "Teddy has a crush on Sacajawea!" Her eyes became tearful. "Aw Teddy..."


	24. Too close for comfort

Ivy had learned from Kelton that her mother had taken Johnathan and Rachel to Illinois last year.Humans were the least 'interesting' organics to Megatron, even though there were plans to enslave them  in order to rebuild cybertron when starting up the sun harvesters seemed a dead end.Ivy is lucky that she can't hear a thought from Megatron's unusual processor. Megatron could feel the dismay and  regrets from Ivy.Ordinary life that did not involve being chased by aliens, gun fire, and creating her own inventions proved hard for Ivy.

Ivy honestly missed living in the Bayverse.

"This is Russel." Christian introduces Ivy to a tall and cool looking boy named Russel. Russel is taller than Ivy and Christian. "He is my friend."

Ivy is staring at Russel with her mouth hanging open and her eyes are sparkling. Russel is taller than Ivy being the height of a typical boy. Russel's face reminds Ivy of  heroic and kind individual and there was something hero'ish about him including a 'look-up-to' leadership vibe. The image Megatron is getting from Ivy was similar to Optimus Prime's Character as a young boy.

"So, you're the missing girl?" Russel said, raising an eyebrow up.

"Formerly." Ivy said.

An image of Russel dressed up in a black tuxedo holding a rose by the stem by his teeth appeared randomly in Megatron's mind. _What the pits?,_ Megatron stumbles back into the middle of the road across from the local Toyota store. His feet stepped through two cars sending them going in two different directions--somehow making them go in a straight line in between the fleet of automobiles--at once.

Megatron grasps at his helmet hating the mere 'romantic image' that Ivy had thought up.

"I hate child expectations." Megatron said, stepping  through a  white Toyota Prius.

This white Toyota Prius speeded up to a  Ford. The Toyota Prius hit the bumper of a black ford Truck. Somehow under a absurd law of logic the two vehicles were sent flying into the air flipping in a circle towards two empty spacers in front of a red stoplight. The flying came to a stop; the Toyota Prius landed first on all four wheels and the black ford truck landed behind the car safely.Megatron ran across the street to the grass. As a cybertronian ghost still hanging on from the mere clutches of hell it doesn't mean that machinery remains unaffected.

"Yeah, that's what I am saying." Russel replied.

Megatorn saw a image of Russel in shining Knight Armor in his processor.

"Former- _ly_ missing girl." Ivy said. "Kay? Cause that sounds way better and corrected; present tense."

Megatron sat on the grass making a perfect imprint of his legs. Megatron apparates in the middle of the road to the street; Doland street. He saw the boy that Ivy had begun to fancy within the few quality-alone-time minutes that Megatron had been enjoying. Ivy was already falling for Russel on  her first day to 'Wassom Middle School' in Fort Campbell Kentucky.

"Ivy,I demand you stop this madness." Megatron orders, shaking his huge gigantic index digit  at Ivy.

Ivy folds her arms looking smug.

"Nah." Ivy said, to no one in particular. "Love ain't madness."

Russel turns his  head towards Christian.

"Christina,is there something up with your sister?" Russel asks.

Christian has a moment of doubt. 

The group of school kid were waiting by the stop sign wedged into the obvious brown dirty ground one foot from the side walk.There is a tree across from the stop sign which is near to a driveway leading up to a closed garage. From across there were cars parked into the drive way. One house had a yellow corvette resembling the same model Bumblebee had scanned in the first Transformers movie.

"I am not sure." Christian admits.

Ivy looks at Christian with a smile on her face.

"I never changed, Brother." Ivy said, reassuringly patting on Christian's right shoulder.  "I have become better."

A yellow and black school bus came to a stop nearby the stop sign. The doors slid open then went in the school kids, including Ivy wearing her big pink and white coat. Ivy takes a seat to the right hand side of the bus at the far back right in the middle behind a clear space that didn't have a seat.There is dust collecting on the floor.The seats are brown and soft connected to black supporting legs giving structure to the bottom that usually collects money, cards, trash, and junk.The  long black floor at only ended at the emergency exit reminded Megatron of a fortress's schematic design on dark datapads that had sketchy light gray lines in the middle. 

"Alex!" Ivy shouts highly in the bus. "Get your aft outta the slagging bus!"

The whole bus roared with laughter.

"Really?" Megatron asks.  "I like to see how your conversations on this disgusting smelling piece of tarp."

"I can't smell." Ivy said.

"You have Anosmia." Megatron said.

"It is from my dad's side of the family!" Ivy shouts at thin air.  "Alex, get your lazy butt off the bus!"

"I am a student!" A kid named Alex said.  "I can't get off the bus."

"Not you, dumbaft." Ivy yells.

"Ivy, sit." Russel said, sitting beside Ivy--who is standing up at this point--with  a strange look.

"Not unless Alex gets off the bus!" Ivy proclaims.

"You're my link." Megatron said.  "And I am very concerned about my link's life status."

"There's such thing as following, Alex!" Ivy hollers.

"Fine." Megatron said. "I'll follow you."

Megatron steps out of the bus making the bus resume the proper weight. The Bus sprang to life then it drove off from Doland Street.Megatron transforms into his cybertronian mode while making _turch-ech-wurch_ and a few robotic clicks occupied by whirs.A helicopter-cybertronian merged into a jet model is levitating feet above the road across from the bus. The propellers were magnificent, they had cybertronian markings to them, and a wide window screen to the cockpit, the landing on the gray snowsled part had been connected to a rocket blaster normally part of a jet. It is very strange to see this kind of impossible model. He flew off after the long four wheeled bus. Megatron saw a herd of deer standing by the forest watching the school bus pass by what later will become a firestation.He could see the construction on it was slow but apparent that it is meant to be a firestation because of the sign.

Simply put; Wassom Middle School is a horrid housing of bullying which Megatron later discovered.

There were rows of school buses parked alongside the long row of metal platforms acting as shields connecting to long pipes conjoined to a concrete sidewalk. Megatron transforms into his robot mode letting his claws sink through the solid ground without making an actual dent.The bus doors open allowing many kids to start pouring out.He could picture Ivy's imagination circulating around Russel. _Nothing feels right about this boy,_ Megatron thought about the vibes coming from Russel as he straightens up, _and the boy is  letting her talk without understanding a word Ivy says._

That concerned Megatron for Ivy's safety.

He could see the glass windows to one side of the school in clear through tint and another above that tint was blue in perfect squares. Megatron walks through the buses watching the humans run through his feet like little ants fetching some food for the colony. Ivy calmly walk by with Russel apparently enchanted by him. Megatron could not understand why she feels this attracted to one boy in this reality. That one human who Megatron could not trust around his only link to life.

Megatron made himself smaller to enter through the otherwise small school that basically is all on groundfloor. It didn't have any upstairs; just a couple sections belonging to different grades. Ivy's locker  was down the hall, then turn left at the corner, keep going straight, and then the next instruction was to stop at the second door belonging to a classroom. Ivy had trouble opening the locker so Megatron took his rather ghostly powers to unlock it.

"Cheater." Ivy whispers.

"I call it helping." Megatron said. "You would have kicked at it--"

Ivy kicks at the dark blue locker and Megatron hops on his one foot holding up his other.

"Ow!" Megatron yelps.

"I did it anyway." Ivy said, grinning from ear to ear. "You're a whiny baby for a bad guy leader."

Megatron growls glaring towards Ivy.

"Take it back." Megatron said.

Ivy open the locker, takes her coat off, unzips her bookbag and gets her school supplies sorted out.Fortunately this was way before the beginning of the day--before Academic Period became five minutes long--when students had ten minutes or so to spare getting ready.Way before a metal detector was put at the front door to the school because the officials had become worried students may one day bring a gun to school, way before there were two lines made for boys and girls leaving girls have more crust to their pizza.

"Never." Ivy said.

The time changing would happen in 2009. Rest of those known changes  to Wassom Middle School happen in 2010.In 2009; students were still allowed to browse websites such as DeviantArt at the beginning of the day before class started. Back to the story in point; Ivy gets ready for first class, and then, the day went by as a blur. Well some of the classes were not so memorable. Except for Ivy's frustration with spelling the word 'honor'.

"Honor." Ivy said, glaring down at the spelling. "Let me spell you right, slag it." She rewrote it again except it came out as the word 'horror'. Ivy's eyes narrow at the paper and her forehead became a wrinkled mess. "That is not honor."

Megatron looks over Ivy's shoulder to see the terrible attempt.

"Hah." Megatron laughs. "You can't spell it right."

Ivy jots down 'faulse' and held up the paper.

"False!" Ivy declares.

The students and the teacher look up towards Ivy, quizzically.

"...Sorry?" Ivy said, with a small shrug.

"That does not spell false." Megatron said.

__                                       ___                               __

_....that night..._

_... 7:00 PM..._

"Do you miss it?" Megatron asks.

Ivy looks away from the television set.

"Miss my friend?" Ivy asks, and then made a low pitched laugh. Ivy shook her head giving Megatron one of her odd-amused expressions. "Of course!"

A frown appears on Megatron's ugly robotic face.

"You can't blend into society running around making destruction." Megatron said, in a unpleasant tone. "And those romantic images." Megatron made a sigh that could send an an average spine fleeing up into a cornfield for dear life."I would share pity on the one you decide to spend the rest of your life I with."

Ivy  folds her arms and made a little 'Hmph'.

"I would never get married." Ivy said.

Megatron is at first startled by Ivy's reply.

"..Married?" Megatron said, apparently confused.

"When two people love each other very much and enjoy each others company..." Ivy changes the channel to a station playing 'Married with children'. "And at least have spent some time alone together in a room for a week; we have..."

_"Married with children!_ "  The theme opener to 'Married with Children' plays _. "Love and marriage, love and marriage, you can't have one without the oth-er!"_

Megatron leans in through the window--going through it, basically--to get a better view of the television. He spent an hour and a half staring at it in disgust.On the other hand Ivy was getting a few laughs out of the half an hour episode. At the end of the hour Ivy changed the channel to the news then turns off the television set.

"Who was that Human?" Megatron asks.

"Al Bundy!" Ivy said, excitedly. "You ignored his name about five times in the episode, wow, that's some nice moves." Ivy made a slow clap for Megatron. her insight in humorous events is the kind Megatron did not find funny. "He sells shoes."

Megatron stares at Ivy.

"I do not tolerate humans changing the subject on me." Megatron said, with the hint of a warning growl.

"You started it." Ivy said, cozly smiling.

"Marriage does not lead into a 'show'." Megatron said, with a unlikable grumble.

"Marriage occurs thanks to a priest at a church or a yard where there's a beautiful arch." Ivy said. "When the thing happens in any way; it can be fascinating."

"Or boring." Megatron said.

"This reality; there is such thing as ghosts, UFO's, and Lochness monsters."Ivy said, getting off the bed."But what does not exist in real life  is; Alien Robots. The ones that can crash through people's backyards and tear up the ground making perfect square pieces of grass with dirt flying while fighting."

"How exactly do the pieces of ground get torn out?" Megatron asks.

"Your claw-toe, dumbo."  Ivy said, casually.She goes to the side near the door.Ivy puts one hand on the light switch.  "I believe the lochness monster is a left over dinosaur that hasn't gone extinct."

Ivy flips down the light switch turning the room into pitch black. Megatron's ghostly red optics had somehow became Ivy's way of still seeing. We can see a pillow inches away from a big golden themed blanket. Megatron gets his head out of room yet only leaving a good view of him from the window. A image of Megatron built as a reindeer with a bright glowing red nose set in his processor.

"That is enough humiliation for this solar cycle." Megatron chidely said as Ivy feels around on a cabinet table surface for something.

"Ah,right." Ivy said, lowering her head.  "I don't have a ball."

The look on Megatron's face became priceless.

"You are not a man." Megatron said.

**Is Megatron saying I'm not a human?,** Megatron heard Ivy's thoughts, _**He's weird.**_

"I thought you were talking about..." Megatron said, but didn't finish his sentence. "Forget it."

The image of a small bouncy ball appeared in Megatron's processors. It was then Megatron realized he had made an unfortunate mistake.She was talking a whole different item that wasn't part of the human body despite being man made. It  disgusted Megatron how he mistook her comment for some other body part.

"I miss my bucket." Ivy said, with a slow shake of her head.  "I almost thought I had a ball to tell a story."

Ivy hops on to the bed and crawls towards the big pillow.

"First time I have ever heard you say 'the bucket'." Megatron notes.

"I have deflated, Mr Meg." Ivy said, as she grabs the golden blanket.

"Nursery rhymes are not tools of riddles." Megatron said.

Ivy looks up towards Megatron from the bed.

"When the hell did you decide that nursery rhymes become riddles?" Ivy asks.Megatron could feel a lazy and exhausting feeling coming from Ivy."No, you're insane." Ivy shook her right hand both ways and did not seem happy.  "You've gone over the line of logic."

"There is no lines in the laws of logic." Megatron said.

As Ivy frowned, Megatron could feel fury building up from her.

"And for that I won't speak to you until fragging-slagging-aft-tomorrow." Ivy said.

Ivy puts her head down on the pillow and somehow managed to make the blanket cover her in a big ball shape.Megatron could not see her odd  pillow from the window. Megatron turns away from the window feeling uneasy about Ivy's fancyness towards Russel. Russel seems innocent and heroic-looking to Ivy. Though to Megatron there was a dark motive behind those blue eyes that had a plan behind her swooning.

It was as if Russel expected her to swoon.

"Nothing seems right about this boy." Megatron said, out loud.

Megatron looks over his shoulder seeing a sleeping Ivy.

"And they're already in the boyfriend and girlfriend status." Megatron said.

Megatron could detect a powerful signature from nearby. Megatron curiously follows the source of the signature to a large building known as 'Science discoveries' set up in bold gray metal parts standing out from the very bright yellow glass seemingly making it seem that they glowed in the dark.Megatron hides behind two huge tree's watching a couple men walk by. One couple were holdings hands; a human form of affection.

"Odd." Megatron said to himself feeling jealous for the men.  "Men holding hands affectionly."  He raises one of his mighty optic brows. "At least they are holding hands in love not out of terms of dire death over their heads." The way he said it sounded like Megatron tolerated this kind of love between humans and didn't really mind it. A question landed in Megatron's processor. "..Why hold hands at night?"

_Note to self; ask Ivy why men hold hands at night instead at day._ Megatron notes to himself.

The first man opened the car door for his partner. Okay lets call the 1st man as Bawn and the second man as Hon because they're minor character. Hon and Bawn share a little kiss that lasts for two minutes. Bawn enters the passenger side then closes the door behind himself. Hon goes around the car looking bright as a light bulb so happy and really content for his life. Hon opens he driver the driver side door then gets into it shutting the car door beside him and starts the car.The car drove off with the men.

"Love has no borders on this planet." Megatron said.

He could hear a cat meowing and a tail wagging. Megatron looks down to see a cat and a dog staring right up at him.

"Shoo." Megatron said, waving his left servo at them. "I dismiss you."

The cat meows.

"Maybe I can use you..." Megatron said, rubbing his chin plating. His flaming red optics brighten."Animals can see ghosts."

The scene changes into the building at the front lobby. The cat and the dog were standing there at the doors sticking together like thieves.Megatron used  a toy car that he had found ditched by the parking lot to drive a tied up bone right up to the door.The dog paws at the toy bone making a few noticeable barks that caught the attention of a sleeping security guy named Bhill because he's a unusual person. Bhill slid out of the chair right after his hat landed over his face.

"Oh." Bhill said, approaching the doors. "It is the cat and dog."

The toy car was hitting at the door.

"All right fellas." Bhill said, sliding a card key into a machine. "I'm helping you just this once."

The doors slid open similar to automatic wall-mart doors that have words above them indicating which side is which that no one really looks up to read when entering the building.Through the doors went a human sized Megatron followed by the two stray animals. The cat has  strangely white fur that didn't seem to be dirty and there wasn't a collar around the cats neck. The dog is a border collie missing part of his ear that had been surgically removed due to a unknown factor.Megatron looks around still detecting a strong signature.

"This really isn't my night." Megatron said.

The energy signature is coming from the upper floors.

"Come here, little kitty." Bhill said, holding a chew toy that a dog would want.

The cat is sitting by the border collie staring at Bhill like he is a idiot.

"Please?" Bhill pleads, taking out a banana by this point.

The cat shook its head.

"Stupid human." Megatron said, walking into a open elevator.

The strong signature is radiating from the third floor. Megatron puts his long claw on the circular three button.The button three glows a bright yellow making the elevator partially light up around Megatron's ghostly presence.A ding went off from the elevator which caught Bhill's attention. Bhill looks away from the cat right towards the closing the doors acting surprised. Bhill leaves the two animals sitting in the lobby going to the counter.Bhill slid into his seat right in front of the small screen monitors holding the banana. There was nothing on the cameras except for a employee by the name Phompson Carlson at floor three.

The elevator came to a stop.

"Surprisingly I haven't fall through the floor, yet." Megatron notes, as the doors slid open.

Megatron walks out of the elevator.

"No one is here." Megatron said, out loud. "Silence is the best medicine."

The strong signature led Megatron to a room about three doors down from the elevator. Megatron went through the wooden door getting a little anticipating this might be the very place where someone is going to prove that in fact Cybertronians live in this universe. Megatron stops behind a counter seeing Phompson working on a machine that had a tube with sticks pointing out to the side and parts that resembled luggage joined into the very machine.

"What in the pits is this?" Megatron asks himself, out loud.

Phompson turns away from the machine and looks down towards the table at a clipboard.

"No." Phompson said, frowning at what he's reading.  "That isn't what the machine is built for."

This room is bright; there were lights on unlike the other part of the hallway that is left to the darkness.Phompson turns away from the paper continuing to work overtime on the machine. _What is the machine for?,_ Megatron thought as he walks over to the table, _It must be important he works later on it._ Megatron came to a stop in front of the  clipboard.

Megatron could read the little notes here and there pertaining to the machine. His flaring red optics show a rather hard to believe form of shock. Megatron takes a step away trying to wrap his processor around it.

"First they want to make their lives better." Megatron said.  "But now, they want more!" Megatron reaches his arm into a computer.  "This must stop the humans from taking more than they should." The Compuer glows a bright eerie red barely in the screen that turns a sea black soon after a row of red coding came falling down. "They can't make a mess this big."

Red electrical sparks shot out from the computer catching Phompson's attention.

"What the--" Phompson said, approaching the computer looking startled and confused.

Megatron appears on the screen.

"You must stop this construction." Megatron said.

Phompson screams staggering back making a chair tip over and paper collapses to the floor.Unlike Ivy; some humans feared the random appearance of a fictional character in the dead of night on the computer while staying up later.Phompson gets a fire extinguisher aiming it straight at the computer shaking in fear. If Megatron was not colorblind then he would have seen Phompson had turned white.Though the plus side is Megatron can smell fear.

"Better." Megatron said.  "I have your attention."

"Y-y-yoyou--" Phompson is busy stuttering, unable to construct a logical sentence.

"I am  fictional." Megatron said.  "That I am." He rolls an optic. "And very much dead." Megatron's optics narrow.  "Back  to the main topic of this megacycle;halt your project."

"No." Phompson refuses.

"Making a machine to create a wormhole through Earth's atmosphere that would mess with the balance that life has between good and bad is not the wisest way to advance your society." Megatron basically says what kind of mess that Phompson is getting into.The screen then focuses full view on Megatron in a second.  "Your society will _die!"_

Megatron's voice boomed in the room.

"And this known universe will be destroyed with it!" Megatron goes on. "Inexcusable destruction to the fabric of reality, the laws of physics and gravity will be in ruins, and you think we Cybertronians do not care?" Smoke drifts from the computer's keyboard.  "You're wrong. We take our war through a reasonable route. One that is less worse than _your creation_."

Megatron sounds like he is lecturing a child caught red handed.

"It is called The Taubo." Phompson said, holding the hose to the fire extinguisher.

The screen zoomed back making a reasonable distance of Megatron.

"You are out of your mind." Megatron said.

"And you're a computer virus." Phompson rationalizes. "My mission is to make a wormhole gate way for space shuttles. Your gist of my creation is inaccurate."

"Inaccurate?" Megatron repeats with a frown. "Me as a computer virus?" Megatron has a odd and unusual laugh at it. "You've lost your mind, fleshie."

"My name is Phompson Carlson." Phompson said.

The door to the room opens and Bhill pokes his head in to the room. Bhill looks as if he had been running a marathon because his face is dripping in sweat.Yet that didn't really stand out from his genuine concerned reaction.

"Mr Carlson is something wrong?" Bhill asks.

Megatron had disappeared from the screen.

"I...I tripped." Phompson said. "Because I saw an white owl helping a buck fly from the window."

Bhill light-heartedly laughs shaking his head.

"Ah, work got to you." Bhill said. "I was wondering if you had some-one sneak in to the building." Phompson raises a eyebrow. "By going into the elevator, used the square at the top to get out, next used the cables to get to your floor, and then pull open the elevator doors." Bhill makes a over-exaggerated sigh. "It is a far fetched theory when the elevator is up here; stuck."

Megatron's ghostly figure makes what papers were left on the table fly off and glide down to the floor.

It is really easy to guess that Bhill used the stair case.

"Sounds like a good movie for the Mission Impossible franchise." Phompson said, putting down the fire extinguisher that Bhill wasn't paying attention to.

"Mr Carlson,do you like cats and dogs?" Bhill asks.

"Uh...No?" Phompson said. "I am allergic to them."

"Aw." Bhill whines.  "I don't want to take them to a shelter."

"Th...them?" Phompson said, confused.

"Yes." Bhill said with a nod. "There was a white cat and a border collie standing at the door. The Border collie--poor lad is missing one of his ears--was trying to break the string attached to a toy truck that was lacking batteries."

Phompson tilts his head.

"How did the toy truck end up at the door if it was lacking batteries?" Phompson asks.

"If I told you; it would sound like a movie that used elements from The Three Stooges including Tom and Jerry." Bhill said. "My idea is absurd."

Megatron went through Bhill that feels like a light cool breeze.

"Believe me." Megatron said to no one. "It is absurd."

Megatron uses the same elevator to go down, this time it triggered Bhill to running after the elevator in a rush.What Bhill only saw was nothing in the elevator as the doors closed. An amused Megatron waits in the elevator that randomly start playing a song.Megatron wonders in his processor what he may have done using  only his claw digit to press the one button that triggered this unusual change. A change that hadn't played the first time around.

The doors open in a woosh sound parting ways.

"I need to rest." Megatron said out loud walking out of the elevator.

The border collie and the white cat get in Megatron's way.

"Out of my way." Megatron said, using a threatening growl.

The border collie and the white cat were staring Megatron down.

"You want me to offline you?" Megatron asks.

The two pals shook their heads.

"Can you speak?" Megatron asks,again.

The two stray pals shook their heads.

"I do not have a clue why why you're staring me down." Megatron said. "I cannot be stared down by mere filth..." Megatron folds his metal arms on top of another against his chest plating. "Unless you need help finding a 'home'."

The Border Collie and the white cat's eyes shine.

"I will only do this once!" Megatron said, shaking his index digit. "Do not come to me, again."

The border Collie and the White Cat nod. Megatron reluctantly helped the two animals find a home to a couple experiencing problems n their relationship.Megatron uses a baseball shooting machine to knock on the door. The door unlocks at first--Megatron turns the machine off--and then the door opens letting out a pool of light around the two animals. Megatron left the little family be. What little did he know; he gave them a gift.

A gift to take care of free pets that they specifically wanted--minus the ear part, of course.

_                                                       _                           _

_...May 19th 2008... A Monday...  
_

_...During recess..._

"We're over." Russel said.  "I don't want to have a girlfriend who's ugly as you are, short, bland,and childish." Every word felt like a hammer was slugged through her chest. "Hey look guys, the girl is starting to cry!"  His laughter made Ivy feel hurt and betrayed. Tears were swelling up at parts of her eyes. "The no-good-for-nothing outcast is crying!"

Megatron could feel a beyond spark breaking feeling from Ivy at the mention of 'nothing'.

"Do it." Megatron said as tears were swelling on the corners of Ivy's eyes. "This is the time to unleash your fury; child."

Ivy slaps Russel at the face.

"Ow!" Russel yelps staggering back. "That hurt!"

"Ivy punched Russel!" A student outright points out.

"It should hurt that bad!" Ivy retorts.

"No, it shouldn't." Russel argues.

"I gave you my heart!" Ivy yells in the middle of crying. "I...I...This isn't the first time I've been betrayed." The first time she had admitted to such things.  "I opened my heart to you,because you were trusting to me and made feel like I mattered!" Ivy's entire body is shaking, her  hands had balled up into fists, and her voice had became a ferocious deep angered voice. "Now you've gone and broken my heart" She taps on her chest. "You _asked_ me to be _your_ girlfriend!" Ivy backs away as the crowd had given more distance around the two.Ivy's voice turns to somewhat normal but through tears and a sad voice. "I...thought I could show you."

"That you're a bitch."  Russel said. 

Megatron looks down towards Ivy; that's when he saw the lonely child. That's all Ivy really was; a lonely child who wanted to have friends and to matter.There was so much emotion going through her little body. **_I wish Sydney was here,_** Ivy thought picturing Sydney standing there with her holding her hand and say 'you are not nothing, girly. Don't listen to him.' even with a whole crowd around.

"What..." Ivy said, lowering her gaze from Russel hiding the growing fury.Megatron could feel a dark cloud growing in her heart. It was a first to feel from Ivy; the energetic and annoying little human. "Did you." Ivy looks up back towards Russel  appearing to be mad and not scared. "Just call me?"

"You're a mean bitch." Russel said. "That's what I said."

Ivy came up fast towards Russel showing nothing but a determined look. Once really close to him with adrenaline running; Ivy punches Russel out  sending him falling back to the floor.Ivy turns around then dashes through the crowd grasping at her hand balled up into a fist bumping into a few students here and there.

She ran into the girls restroom right after running through the hallway crying.The floor is shiny and slippery enough a ballet could be done right in the halls without being arranged at all. _ **Must...cry in private** , _Was Ivy's thoughts that Megatron could hear, **_this is too humiliating._** Ivy had nearly slipped going into the girls restroom. She came to the corner of the restroom but when she did; Ivy punched at the wall making a comment along the lines of 'I was so stupid to fall for him!' and slid down from the dented in wall. The dent in the wall is small shaped like a baseball.

Megatron walks in taking on his holoform that resembled a war general in his prime.Surprisingly Ivy didn't really picture a bad guy--yes, a bad guy--to come to her side at this time. It was very strange to be hugged by Megatron. Megatron the one who protested against Ivy hugging his foot in the first place after taking down the Announcer who was going to kill Sydney. It was confusing to Ivy how Megatron could change just like that in this situation. Ivy didn't really expect Megatron to comfort her after Russel said those awful things after breaking up.

"Why...Why are you comforting me?" Ivy asks, inbetween her sobs and backed away from Megatron's chest.

"Because you're my link." Megatron said.

A happy smile grew on Ivy's face.

"Aww." Ivy said, cheered up. "You just called me your friend!"

"No, I didn't." Megatron denies.

Ivy hugs Megatron's holoform tightly.

"Thank you." Ivy said, as she closed her eyes. A tear went down her right cheek going over her wide ass smile.  **_Yes, you did old fart,_** Megatron heard her argumentative thought. "You can't take this back."

"If you're such a wise child." Megatron said. "Then define what love is."

"When you care about someone so much and have these feelings; you're in love." Ivy said.

"Describe it; describe love." Megatron said. "If you were, as you say, fallen for this boy."

Ivy pauses looking down toward her right thinking for a bit. Her sad sniffles drifted off into oblivion.She looks up to Megatron blinking away the remaining tears. Megatron could feel the fresh hurt in Ivy's heart still stung.

"Russel's flaws and his attitude; they...they were so fine." Ivy begins. "The way he held my hand,the way he listened to me, and how he took me out."

"That's not love." Megatron said.  "That's admiring. Love is not an emotion, child." Ivy's eyes were becoming watery. "You care about one individual so much that you swear to care about them for long as you live. Love doesn't die; not unless it is forced.When you care about someone like a sibling; that is family."

Ivy breaks the hug.

"When did you become so wise?" Ivy asks, tearfully.

"When you live for so long; you learn a new thing or two." Megatron said. "Those human girls will think you've gone bonkers if they see you here talking to thin air."

Ivy looks over to the side seeing a girl with black hair that reached to her chin eyeing at them.For once she didn't have a thought to think about this random person watching Ivy hug at thin air. Basically Ivy did not care anymore how others percieved her.Ivy looks back to Megatron rest assured as her tears begin drying out. She wipes off what had been left on her eyes. Ivy made one last sniffle.

"Alex, they already know I am mad." Ivy said. Her sad face had returned to her normal and typical young child with a bright personality expression. "And _I will_ live up to that reputation!"

The girl with black hair scurried off.


	25. Yay, an dventure!

_..May 22nd, 2008..._

_...Thursday...5:30 AM..._

"Ivy!" Megatron roars from the television set. We see a clutter of blankets shot up giving the shape of Ivy halfway up. "If you'll prefer your hearing  to be spared; get out of your berth!"

Ivy slips out of bed with her blankets in a big mess making her seem like a child pretending to be a ghost in order to scare her parents. Except Ivy had slipped off the queen sized bed.Ivy lands on her left side on the floor with a thump sound. This is not how Ivy woke up usually on school days by landing on the floor.

"I  wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy." Ivy starts singing standing upright. She throws the blankets on to the bed. "Boys break our phones, phones, phones!" Ivy  throws her hands into the air at once.  "Don't stop, make it pop,tonight I'mma fight till we see the sunlight!" She turns away from the bed waving her arms. "Wo-oh-oah!"

Megatron rubs his forehelm and Ivy puts her arms down.

"Ivy, you're making the song annoying!" Megatron said, as Ivy gets out school clothes from the white bookshelf drawer.

"Tik tok on the clock." Ivy sings, swaying from side to side, taking out a black belt from the drawer.  "Now the party doesn't start until I walk in!"

Ivy throws a big book over her shoulder flying towards Megatron's direction. Megatron's optics go wide so he reaches his arm out through the Sony type wide television screen and held out his gigantic servo right at the oncoming book. The book bounces off from Megatron's ghostly servo and then collided against the closet door landing quite open. Ivy takes out a blue shirt, light brown pants,socks, and other things needed from the dresser drawer.

"I will fight till we see the sunlight." Ivy continues to sing, turning away from the dresser drawer then uses her left foot to close it. "Wo-oh-oah!"

"Ivy, there is more songs you can sing." Megatron said.

"Such as?" Ivy asks, not turning around.

Megatron browses the channels in the television and the current box above the stack of channels showing an interview going on.Megatron had convinced Kelton long ago to be the one who wakes Ivy up and leave Kelton to waking up Christian. The current song going on involved lyrics 'Stop and stare, when you're here not there.' that sounded soothing and not very bothersome to on repeat from a child getting better at singing. Megatron gets out of the television set and went outside in his robot height. 

The green number on the microwave turns to 6:00 AM. Our view backs up over Christian's shoulder, then turn to the right backing up from Ivy and Christian to give a movie'ish full view of the two.Ivy is eating a bowl of cereal with a spoon and her bookbag on her back.Ivy is wearing the big pink and white big fluffy warmy coat in preparation for the cold'ish wait for the bus.Kelton had left five minutes ago for work under the assumption today will be the same; not much crazy action going around.

"Ready for the field trip to the science building, Sis?" Christian asks, putting a bowl into the dishwasher.

Ivy freezes holding the spoon inches away from her lips.

"Field trip?" Ivy asks, lowering the spoon.  Her eyebrows had shot up. "What field trip?"

"You told me you're going on a field trip that my class is going to." Christian said, walking around the breakfast table.

"I don't remember about no field trip." Ivy said.

"You remember the Beauty and the Beast field trip, right?" Christian asks.

"That was last week." Ivy said. "And those lights effects were doing a King Arthur's merged circle thing at the ceiling."

"And you didn't think much about the ring." Christian said, getting on his brown hoody that had a dragon design in the middle.

"The ring that the Beast gave to Belle." Ivy said.  "I remember that." She takes a few more bites of what remained of the cereal. "It was what transported her home."

"What was the color of the ring?" Christian quizzes Ivy.

"Red." Ivy said, with her mouth closed while chewing. Ivy had one hand up over her mouth to not be rude.

"Let it rock, booy yeah baby." Megatron was singing a song, really strangely for his character, that was catchy to him. "Little digit to the world, to the world, baby!" Ivy drops the spoon into the bowl as her hands reached up to her ears."I see your dirty face,High behind your collar." Ivy did not seem  too happy about the singing. "What is done in vain,Truth is hard to swallow,So you pray too hard,To justify the way you live a lie,Live a lie,Live a lie!"

"What's the ghost doing now?" Christian asks.

"Singing." Ivy said, getting up. 

Christian laughs while going to the couch where his bookbag currently rests.

"Hah, you're lucky." Christian said, grabbing his backpack.

"Not when I don't know what the scrap Megatron is singing!" Ivy protests.

Ivy walks right past Christian right towards the hallway; that same hallway Ivy took a turn towards the left at the hall corner corner then walks straight to the door. Once standing a step away from the door; Ivy grabs the knob,turns the knob, and pulls the door open. Ivy opens the second door that seems to have a dark screen in the middle and a whole white fading frame surrounding the dark screen.Ivy grabs the handle then dips it down walking forwards all the while the 1st door remains open because it is leaning to the side of the supporting wall. Ivy lets the handle go walking right past the 2nd door. Ivy walks about five steps away from the doorstep in shoes that were at best loose and tightly tied enough the shoelaces can't be undone.

"Alex!" Ivy shouts, standing near a section that seems suitable to be a garden. "You sound like Hades from _Hercules_ trying to sing while a cat is getting vengeance on him!"

"Stop and stare, when you're here not there." Megatron sings.

Christian walks right past Ivy with a amused smile.

"I am not there, Alex!" Ivy shouts at thin air feeling a cold breeze brushing by her face. "I am right here,frag it."

"Nice gig you're getting there, sis." Christian said.

"I am not in a fragging  band, Christian!" Ivy retorts to which Christian laughs at.

"Language, Ivy." Megatron said in a corrective-parental tone. "You should give _stop and stare_ a try."

Ivy puts her hands on the bulky coat side that covered her hips.

"Stop and stare at you?" Ivy asks, raising a brow. Ivy shook her head looking down taking her right hand off the bulky coat part _._ Ivy shook her right hand briefly closing her eyes in a disappointment deliberate sulk. "I decline your offer to be complete weirdo."

"I mean the song!" Megatron said as Ivy turns away from him right back towards the screened-somewhat-metal door.  "It is a song!"

Ivy mentally replays tick tok in her mind walking back inside then went to the kitchen to finish off the cereal.Megatron is not pleased by the constant replay of that song coming from Ivy the very underestimated child. _Why this  child?,_ Megatron thought turning away from the house, _why was this child chosen to have a cybertronian quality out of  millions?_ There were more humans on planet Earth different from Ivy. To Megatron; Ivy bore a remarkable match to be compared as a pollyana. A bright and optimistic person; who wasn't all that pollyana twenty-four seven.

"Hey look, isn't it the boy who hear voices?" Russel said, as Christian came to the bus stop.

"I don't hear them all the time." Christian said with a frown.

"Well, didn't you skip out at lunch because the voices told you to go?" Russel asks, reminding Christian of yesterday.

Back in 2008; students got out early on Wednesdays. And that getting out early is mostly what makes Ivy believe that Wednesdays are the shortest days of the year; during the summer,winter, and fall. Even out of school.

"The voice reminded me of a teacher." Christian said. "You know full well about my disadvantage." Megatron is leaning against the tree listening to the boy's conversations.Sometimes their conversations were stupid but otherwise a good debate to hear. "And there isn't a crowd to agree with you; there's only Mikaela and John who'll join in if there were more kids around to follow _your lead_."

Christian pauses.

"Wait, John wouldn't join in." Christian said. "Scratch that out." Christian lightly shook his right hand. "Besides, it will be two against three."

Mikaela is sitting on the sidewalk doing some homework.Mikaela is a young girl wearing a purple zipped up coat, mittens, and ear muffs.Mikaela had her backpack scooped beside her right leg.On the contrary to how people think about Doland's street temperature in the morning being warm it was quite the contrary.Mikaela's light blue eyes are more focused on the paper than what was going on around her, and there was even a 'journey to the center of the earth' book on the backpack. Mikaela is doing a graph problem using a pencil from a pencil bag placed beside the paperback novel.

John, on the other hand, is waiting for the bus. John is not paying attention to the argument.

"Yes?" Mikaela said, looking up from the math homework.

"Nothing." Russel and Christian said at once.

Mikaela shrugs turning her attention back to the paper.

"Fine, you made the point." Russel said. "But how insane is that freak you call your sister?" Russel points over to the house. "I heard Ivy solved a tough math problem with just the ease of her mind, she speaks to someone called 'Alex' in thin air and, there's something unnatural about her heart."

Christian delivered a very unexpected punch at Russel's nose.

"That's my sister you're talking about!" Christian tells Russel. "Don't talk about my sister like she is an insane girl who has the mind of a genius."

Russel is cupping around his nose taking a step back from Christian.

"You don't do that." Russel said, in between the muffles. "You never do that!"

Megatron is surprised by Christian's move.

"She's my sister." Christian said.

Russel takes his hand off his nose and his eyes went wide.

Megatron found himself delivering a clap for Christian's actions.

"I am bleeding!" Russel cries.

"Then cry all the way home and miss school." Christian said.  "And remember; if you call my sister insane when I am around; I am not afraid to stand up to her." Christian's eyes narrow towards Russel in a cowboy-I-mean-it- sincereness. "Spread any rumors about my sis; you'll be getting a black eye."

Russel covers his nose then runs down the street rushing past Ivy.

Ivy didn't seem to be bothered while singing a completely random song. A song that is not known.

"There is a sky right above, aliens, war, tech, and glorious achievements." Ivy sings in a low voice that sounded pretty good similar to a country singer, her eyes stuck to the light gray pavement.Ivy heard someone pass by just by their urgent sounding shoes beating quickly against the floor. Ivy looks over her shoulder to see Russel running.  "Wonder what got to him."

Ivy looks back to see Megatron had fallen over from the tree and had his legs up in the shape that a Hollywood magazine model would have them  while tapping  his gigantic claw under his chin plating staring at Christian. Ivy is amused walking over to the bus stop feeling the coldness press lightly by her face.The bus normally would be there by 6:15; currently it is 6:10. Ivy wipes off a milk beard above her lip. Her backpack is full of many things; not just for school.

Ivy had basically packed books, clothes, and more socks instead of school supplies.There is a gut feeling resting inside Ivy's heart that something strange beyond the vary rules of 'boring ordinary life that isn't full of robots' could not explain. Her heart has a very strong feeling attached to the warning; _pack_. Megatron wasn't so aware about this feeling since it is exclusive to Ivy.

"What got into Russel,Christian?" Ivy asks, when she had arrived at the bus stop.

"He hit himself." Christian lied.

Megatron laughs, amused.

"Your brother is lying." Megatron said. "Your brother gave Russel a bloody nose."

Ivy raises her left thick dark eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Ivy asks.

Christian nods, unaware what Megatron had said.

___                           ___                                           __

_..9:50 AM..._

_...Scientific Building...During the field trip..._

"The Taubo is one of the most anticipated inventions to be used later this year." Adam Shawn, a tour guide, tells the students.

They were standing mere feet away from a huge relocated item that had parts resembling luggage, a big sphere exit with fork like parts standing out to the side that seemed fairly completely attached.There is a long wide platform  that is in half sticking  around the sphere hole at the sides.There is much more to describe this machine in detail that is half way in the building and out of the building.

"This machine should have been destroyed long ago." Megatron said, standing right behind The Taubo swiping his large claws through it.

Ivy merely smiles at Megatron's frustrations.

"Why is The Taubo one of the most anticipated inventions?"  Miss Jenny, a Wassom Middle school teacher, asks.

Adam grins.

"The Taubo is slated to be used for sending space shuttles through wormholes." Adam said. "We have successfully carried out the first try." Adam puts his hands together. "We sent a apple into the smaller version, and, guess what came out."

"A flying pig." Most of the students said, minus Ivy.

"No." Adam said with a light hearted laugh. "We got the apple."

"You humans are less intelligent than we Cybertronians." Megatron said, with a growl of hate. He walks around Adam."If I were only real to snap your head off." Megatron snaps his two claw digits together making a scissor sound snip affect. "Perhaps your word of merit would end there."

"What's so important about the apple?" Christian asks.

Adam takes out a apple that seems to have one half that is hard as rock even having the dark gray color while the other half is red.Ivy notices a glass nearly transparent box is right beside the machine on a incredibly white stool.

"This apple represents the other universe it landed in." Adam said. "Normally space would make this apple become a rock; an apple rock, you can say." He moves it around in his hands. "Instead; it was exposed to a completely different space environment that has some oxygen,Nitrogen, and Carbon Dixiocide."

Megatron spats at the apple half rock.

"It was lucky!" Megatron shouts. "Pure luck. Outer Space is not capable of allowing a living organism survive even  with one half dead." Megatron puts his leg through Adam that did not effect him at all. Megatron grunts stepping back folding his arms glaring at the man. "I hate being a ghost."

"Hate is a strong word."  Ivy said.

"Most people think so too about the test run." Adam said, looking to his side. "Come on Phompson, the students need to see the big man who invented a life changing,and, technological advancement in Modern Science."

Phompson walks forward looking confident and beaming so brightly. He looks well rested, assured, and so calm.Megatron, on the other hand, swats through Phompson's figure attempting to murder a living individual by thin air.A couple students--who can see ghosts---were laughing right as Phompson came beside Adam.Ivy covers her mouth, trying not to be rude laughing at Phompson.

"Yes, boys and girls, I created the life-changing machine." Phompson said, with a nod. "The Taubo."

"Tebow." The entire class repeats.

"Taubo." Phompson corrects the class.

"Taboo." Ivy said.  "You can't have made taboo because it is forbidden!" Ivy shook her right hand up and down ferociously. "And you can't make up the word Taboo since it is not the type you can infringe on."

"Correct!" Phompson said, pointing off towards Ivy. "I picked the name Taubo because it sounded scientifically suitable for my creation." He lowers his hand down away from Ivy's direction. Phompson rubs his fingers together cropping one elbow on his left hand while rubbing the side of his mouth. "I had a moment of doubt getting this ol' girl made, but, I got over it."

"You should have destroyed it!" Megatron roars. "Clear and simple who's the unreasonable one here!"

"Oh shut up, Alex." Ivy said.

"I ha--ha--ven't said any--any--anything yet." Alex Renolds said.

"You're wasting your breath, shut up." Ivy said.

"Ivy, stop it." Miss Jenny said.

Ivy turns her head towards Miss Jenny.

"You've been caught." Megatron said, tauntingly. "Make your next move little girl."

Ivy lifts her arm up pointing to Alex.

"Alex said I was a cat thief!" Ivy lies, pretending to be telling the truth all the while looking insulted and frantic at once.

The students stare at Alex the short chubby boy with some freckles, obvious teeth braces, and really strange orange hair. Alex Renolds pretty much stood out despite regardless of being a stutter; after all, no one is perfect. Everyone has their flaws in life that can't be undone by a god with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

"Alex, is this true?" Miss Jenny asks.

Alex flusters, his cheeks become red,his palms became sweaty.

"Well, er, um---" Alex stutters. "I really don't d---do--do--do that in the ope--"

"So you did call her a cat thief!" A student interjects.

"No, I-I-I----I just implied." Alex stutters, steaming red.

_..11:40 AM (after lunch)..._

_...and a hectic detour of the building because Megatron messed up  the computers..._

The bus leaves the science building, returning to Wassom Middle School. Ivy's head is leaning against the window staring into the open. Many students are talking about how cool everything seemed inside the white-future tech savy building. She had doubts swirling around in her mind rotating around the very use of the machine. Megatron could see the mental chalkboard getting lots of words, bulleted lists, and numbers to explain in her mind how The Taubo works. The bus is stopped by a sound wave that ripples through Fort Campbell. The bus comes to a strong unexpected halt and the engine give out. Cars stopped on the road. All the power has gone out, except for The Taubo.

“They have made a grave mistake.” Megatron said, turned towards the distance where the Taubo is sending out a streak of red light. "A grave mistake."

Ivy looks up.

“What mistake are you talking about, Alex?” Ivy asks, looking surprised.

“Taubo.” Megatron said, turned back towards Ivy. “The one mistake that will wipe you out of existence.” Megatron's servo’s digits rolled up into a fist as he held it up. “My one chance to staying from the pits; the common sense between good and evil will be forever changed.”

“Just a little peak in the future can turn this universe into shattered glass?” Ivy asks.  “And wipe me out too?”

"No." Megatron said, shaking his servos. "That is not what I meant."

"I don't understand why she's saying my name." Alex Renolds, the student behind Ivy's seat, complains.

"The name 'Alex' is a common name." Tyler Fanner tells Alex Renolds.

Some students were standing acting confused and panicked why the bus had unexpectedly stopped. Christian,on the other hand, looks over the seat towards the row of heads that were moving except for Ivy. Ivy had a gray hood over her head. Christian had a hunch that maybe something very dangerous is going to happen,and, he would lose his sister again.

“Christian, sit down!” Miss Jenny said.

Christian slides down into the seat.

“What’s going on?” Student Six asks.

Yes, we’re calling the rest of the students by numbers.

“What’s stopped the bus?” Student Ten asks.

"Is there an dangerous Russian spaceship that is pilot-less breaking all the satellite's?" Student Twenty asks.

"The world is ending!" Student Fifteen blurts out.

“Everyone calm down!” Miss Jenny said, as the students were getting up from the seats.

“No.” Ivy said, after Megatron explains what The Taubo is capable of. “That can’t be.”

Megatron nods.

“I am afraid my effort to live was futile.” Megatron said.

“Everyone off the bus!” Miss Jenny said.  “We’ll be outside the bus on the grass until power returns!”

“Look’s like you’re not the first to decide that.” Student Six said, looking out the window.

There are people trying to get a connection with their phones holding them up in the air looking startled and confused while standing in the road stupidly enough to be in a bad Syfy movie. In a span of five minutes everyone is off the bus including the bus driver--who in this case doesn't get referred to by name--scratching his head looking at the engines to see if something had happened.Apparently the Bus Driver is a Automobile mechanic in his break time from work.There are dark clouds beginning to crowd over the science building.

"Ivy, the weather not so bad." Student Fifteen said. "You can take the hood off."

Ivy glares at the student.

"And you're a boy." Ivy said. "The weather is always good for you! You're a living furnace."

"Well,if that were true." Student Fifteen said."I wouldn't be wearing mittens waiting for the bus." Another student called for Student Fifteen by a different name, so, Student Fifteen left. "Are we playing Bakugan?"

"Do it, Sis." Christian said,putting  one hand on Ivy's shoulder.

Ivy looks over her shoulder towards Christian.

"Yo...you want me to go?" Ivy asks, startled and confused.

"No." Christian said, with a slight laugh. "I want you to be,you know, yourself. You're the girl doesn't take crap from people; you used to be a loud mouth when we were younger, and now, you're silent as  a  ninja." Christian take his hand off Ivy's shoulder. "Don't think you're going alone."

"Something tells me she won't." Megatron said.

Ivy hugs Christian, tightly. We can see a smile on her face over Christian's shoulders while standing on her tippy toes making Christian be wibbly wobbly holding one foot up.Ivy is perhaps the lightest person around, in terms of weight, to be giving an unexpected hug.Ivy then breaks the hug patting on Christian's shoulders as there is a pridefully expression on her face.Then Ivy begins walking away, with her bookbag in tow, right towards the ominous scene.

Miss Jenny grabs Ivy by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Miss Jenny asks.

"To save the day." Ivy said, bluntly.

Miss Jenny lets go of Ivy's arm.

"No one needs saving." Miss Jenny said.

Ivy stares at Miss Jenny, grimly.

"You need saving, Miss Jenny." Ivy said.  "You'll be dead in a hour if I don't go. In fact, you won't exist within an hour."

"Are you okay,Ivy?" Miss Jenny asks.

"I am more than okay!" Ivy said, cheerful. "I get to see my best friend again!"

"Your best friend is a imaginary person." Miss Jenny said.

Ivy  unties her left shoe, her fingers trembling, and fury growing from the heart.She takes off her left shoe and unexpectedly throws it at Miss Jenny at the face. Her voice changes from the carefree, R-terrible pronunciation, and girl voice to a deep furious kind of man tone. Ivy's face had turned red shortly after throwing the shoe.

"I am not _insane."_ Ivy emphasized."You have no IDEA what insane is, you have no idea what being LONELY is, you never been torn away from a fragging world that felt 'Home sweet home', you never have been linked to a outright villain!" Miss Jenny steps back. "I've been faking this happy-carefree-bubbly-and bright persona for a long time!" Ivy's shoe gets back on under some unusual circumstances. "When I met Sydney; I stopped pretending. When I left; I started pretending all over slagging again!"

Miss Jenny's eyes are wide.

"Pretending?" Megatron said. "You cannot have pretended to be _that_ annoying."

Megatron wanted to deny to himself that; Ivy is still a sad and lonely child. A child who wants to have friends.

After all, Ivy is a very annoying child to both factions.

"Yes, I pretended, just to keep myself going everyday." Ivy said. "Zhe bucket was my outlet to telling stories, and, then it was snatched from me. Fortunately; I was given a whole new door to open." Her voice is shaky, trembling, and slow. "Sydney has helped me in more ways than one." Ivy taps on her chest at each upcoming word. "And _I want to go home._ "

"But, you're a child!" Miss Jenny replied. "A child who doesn't know this is only a power outage."

Ivy closes her eyes and sighed figuring out how to make Miss Jenny understand.

The students were outside the bus huddled in a group.

"A child." Ivy said, her voice lower and calmer. It wasn't full of fury but now filled in a calmest and clear demeanor. "That's the most notable feature about me. I wasn't really up to be that child who takes the opportunity to die at first. I've been around alien robots for the past three years, Miss Jenny, so I know what I am doing." Ivy gestures over to Megatron who is behind her. To everyone she is pointing to thin air. "I learned earlier to save my own butt.I've been playing the hero--"

"You don't have an alien robot standing here." Miss Jenny said. "A child shouldn't be playing the role a adult can handle."

Megatron looks down towards Miss Jenny.

"Judgmental much." Megatron said.

"Mr Meg, this is how superheroes are viewed; age wise." Ivy said."Not just gender. It's unusual to find a child saving the world and running around with Alien Robots. But this..." She points to the sky. "This needs to end.Superman ain't gonna swoop in and save the day."

"He's not real.” Miss Jenny said.

"Your teacher is dragging this further than it has to be." Megatron said, turning towards the right.

Ivy pouts.

“Fine!” Ivy  said, in a loud voice shaking her right hand in a fist. Her eyes glint at the sight of a pen on the clipboard that Miss Jenny is holding.  “Gimme that pen!”

“What do you need a pen for—“ Miss Jenny said as Ivy grabs the pen from the clipboard then stabs it into her own arm--Ivy's sleeves were rolled up--making a medium sized hole.

Instead of blood, green fluid started leaking out. Ivy takes the rather medium sized pen out of her arm then threw it behind herself so that it hit some other student. Ivy could see a black base around the gray cables that were in her sight wrapped around tissue. Megatron’s optics  slightly went wide seeing the visible parts. Miss Jenny gasps covering her mouth taking a step back. Megatron rubs his forehelmet feeling the pain that Ivy had inflicted upon herself.Miss Jenny is staring at Ivy’s wound.

“What….what is that?” Miss Jenny asks.

Ivy looks away from her bleeding arm.

“You’re not a human, Ivy.” Megatron said, gawking at  Ivy.  “…You’re…”

Ivy turns her head right towards Megatron.

“I am a human, Alex!” Ivy shouts. “Everyone; I am a human who is part machine, like Inspector Gadget!” Ivy held her arm up.  “Living proof that, in fact, Transformers exist in another universe!” Ivy held her arm up for all to see. “This world will end unless some-one steps steps up to the plate."

The students backed away from Ivy.

"She's a robot!" Alex Renolds shouts.

"Explains away why she always wears a big coat." Mikaela said.

"Fine, Ivy." Miss Jenny said. "Go save the day."

Ivy nods.

"You won't regret this." Ivy said. "And if you wanna remember me; look to the stars, girl. Look to the stars."

"A Dragonheart reference." Megatron said, shaking his forehelm.  "This is no time to make references."

Ivy then runs off towards the science building.Her legs went faster and faster; eventually, Ivy is a blur to everyone she runs past.Some tree's lost  their leaves, a couple sticks landed on cars,and a bunch of litter landed on a lot of cars. Megatron follows Ivy in his unusual flight mode feeling the unusual effects stirring by the ill-created Taubo never meant to be made that kicked in.The second effect tipped over some empty cars--a few people were fortunately out of the way because they were searching for  a signal--on the road. Ivy's spark-heart is pounding sending blood to where it is needed.Her wound developed a blood clot--from the sleeves being rolled down in a tight bunch over that specific wound.

"Do you have a plan, child?" Megatron asks.

"Singing!" Ivy shouts, grabbing a microphone from a stadium that she passes by.

The lead singer was scratching his head wondering if he had just dropped his microphone, and, that the cord is missing. What is also missing is the box that usually amplified the voice spoken into the black handle device that has a hard circular ball that has circle shapes all over. Yes,The Microphone does have some moments where it needs to be described.It didn't have a puffy ball so that spit wouldn't sink into the very device.The Taubo had been turned on by no other than Phompson wanting to give it a second try.

Ivy came to a halt in front of The Taubo.

"Singing is not going to be the way out." Megatron said.

"There is such things as themesongs." Ivy said, with a twinkle in her eye. Ivy feels her pocket for zhe handle, and then when feeling the hard surface,she pats on it in her pocket."And hope."

"What are you here for, child?" Phompson asks as Ivy takes her hand out of the pocket.  "There is nothing you can do."

"Yes, there is!" Ivy said.  "You've made a grave mistake that a child must fix. I thought adults were the ones who fixed the children's problems." Ivy shook her head in sheer disappointment. "Apparently I was  wrong."

Bhill is standing at the parking lot, right beside a couple bulldozers he had requested in for today. Bhill wanted to destroyed The Taubo with approval from another source that wouldn't alert Phompson. Bhill looks up towards the darkening sky shielding his wide emerald eyes and his mouth fell open in a complete 'O'. Megatron lands close behind the yellow-black machinery that clearly read 'John Deere' brand at the left hand side on a driver side door.Actually that brand sign is on both doors; left and right.

"I am too late." Bhill said, watching the red power coming from the circle hole in The Taubo striking through the atmopshere.

There is the shape of a hole being made in black.

"Too late to heed my warning." Megatron said. "I should have sent the email earlier." Megatron shook his helmet.  "It is never too late for my link."

Ivy zips away from Phompson plugging in Microphone's needed plug in machine into a outlet, and then climbed up The Tuabo with the microphone held between her teeth.Phompson stares up stunned by Ivy's unexpected bold move. Ivy came to a stop at a square shaped part that resembled a transformer electricity door. _**Jackpot!** ,_Ivy thoughts made the image of a pot full of gold appear in Megatron's processor _._ She opens the door sticking her tongue out to the side, then, takes out a pink wire from a little hole that read 'voice connector'  to the side of the microphone that had a hole beneath the sphere ball.Her tongue slides back into the mouth. Ivy continues the climb using her left shoe to not close the door so it wouldn't squash the wire.Ivy makes it to the right hand platform wiggling her left leg on then the arm and flipped her way onto the elevated surface with her right side. 

"Fantastic!" Ivy said, getting up on her two feet holding the Microphone.Ivy looks up with a determined look flipping the power switch on the microphone. "This is for you, Sydney!" Ivy lowers her voice. "And everyone, frankly."

Ivy taps her shoes on the platform making a nice beat.

"Wo-oh-ooooh--too night." Ivy sings. "I wonder what it feels like." The opening sounded a lot like 'Gotta be Somebody' by Nickleback. "To be the hero, because it is our destiny!" Ivy begins making rapping sounds using her tongue against her teeth and her mouth. "From Zero to hero!"

"What the hell is she doing?" Phompson asks out loud.

"I just can't wait to be a hero." Ivy sings, twirling around. "I am looking proud,practicing ways to get past a Decepticon in my head all while staying out of the spotlight." Ivy's eyes are closed as she taps her right shoe on the metal floor lightly, and swings her bookbag. "So enemies be-where-air!"

The machine sending puffs of data streams turns into blue instead of red.

"My hero never came to save the day." Ivy continues.  "So why bother waiting?"

Phompson's eyes became wide.

"No!" Phompson said, digging through his hair. "She's ruining it!"

Megatron smiles at what Ivy is doing.

"She's fixing the mistake." Megatron said."Clever move; breaking the machine by singing the right way."

"This girl has gut." Bhill said.

Phompson starts climbing up the machinery.

"That she does." Megatron agrees.

"The Omnitrix crashed into a forest." Ivy continues singing into the Microphone.  "He reaches his hand towards the omnitrix, then it latched on to his wrist, 'Cause he _IS_ BEN 10!"

Phompson's machine, the greatest of all gifts and inventions, was about to be broken by a mere child. Could he withstand such insultery? No, Phompson could not watch his brilliant invention become broken all to save the entire world; and, all the badness in it as well.

"He's a brat, and so are you." Phompson said, climbing up towards Ivy.

"Woohoo." Ivy went on, ignoring Phompson."1,2,3,4,5...."  She holds up all her fingers. "He's up to save the day, save some aliens, and a few lives here and there in his summer Vaacaa--shuuuun!" Ivy waves her right hand into the air while twirling around a pole. Bhill could see that Phompson is climbing up the machinery. "6,7,8,9,10!"

Phompson is a couple luggage's below Ivy.

We can see the sky is getting a gently blue sphere hole with all the wonders in life resembling a space bridge ripped outta Transformers Animated, except, it had a bit of a portal Science Fiction bit to it that could awe-inspire millions of people around the world.A few cars were floating up towards the magnificent blue portal best fit to be replicated by a brilliant Artist on paper.Electricity has just returned to the whole perimeter.

"Why can't she just die?" Phompson complains, climbing up.

Bhill gets into the bull dozer that didn't have a key.

"Damn it!" Bhill complains, slapping on the driver wheel.

Megatron tilts his helmet,seeing a bit of use for Bhill.

"Since you have the right motives." Megatron said, sliding his servo into the bull dozer. "I'll lend you my help."

Megatron puts his servo into a truck.

The engine starts without a key yet it did have a driver; the one, and only, Bhill.

"Woah." Bhill said, his eyes getting wide. He looks out the window towards the sky that is being shown from the clouds becoming lighter and lighter. "God, with your mighty gift,I will do what is right!"  A tear forms at the edge of Bhill's eyes, and then takes his head back into the vehicle. "Full speed ahead!"

The bulldozer speeds up towards the Tuabo--with Megatron's help--where we see that Phompson is nearly close to the platform Ivy is singing on.

"Fighting off evil from earth to space!" Ivy continues. "Ben is on the case in any size or shape; cause he's the BADDEST kid ever to save the day!" Ivy aims the microphone at the raging powerful--and life determining--storm at the sky.  "Superheroes don't exist, Supervillian's don't exist, but UFO's sure as scrap exist!"

The Bulldozer crashed into the messy towering pile. Phompson is sent falling off the tower of junk far from Ivy fixing up his screwed up mess.Ivy slides towards the left while keeping her balance.A huge crack in the middle of The Taubo is seen spreading making more cracks that enlarge slowly because Ivy's singing is applying stress to all parts of The Taubo.Phompson lands on The BullDozer's hood with a hard thud which indicates his body made a inward dent towards the engine.Phompson looks pretty irritated as he gets halfway up  right as Megatron walks by the truck's side. Whatever machinery was laying around Megatron's metal alien legs were sliding to the side. Phompson could not see Megatron standing beside the truck, oh wait, Phompson _cannot see_ Megatron anyway.

"And if my hero ever came to save the day, I would smack him at the face!" Ivy  sang, as the monitor button to the Tuabo is going up and up being red.  "For being late!"

"I did it!" Bhill cheers. "I destroyed an invention with God's permission!"

Megatron looks down toward Phompson without a shadow. _This other human is perhaps stranger than Ivy_ , Megatron notes, _and Phompson is a not worthy subject to live on._ The Taubo is shaking as glass is  floating towards the remarkable portal in the sky. Ivy strangely seems to not be affected by the very confusing event going on here. The most life determining event in the history of near earth planet being wiped out is coming to an end.

"Small, stupid,and greedy."Megatron notes the characteristics that most humans have in the business industry. Megatron narrows his fearsome bright red optics at the man."It makes me wonder why Autobots bother protecting humans who'll prefer making a fortune off our kind."

Megatron lets go of the Bull Dozer.

"You!" Phompson said, turning over to see it was Bhill.Unbeknownst to them the Bulldozer is floating up towards because Megatron had quite simply let go. Phompson narrows his eyes towards Bhill.  "What...you?" Phompson realizes what had hit The Tuabo.He blinks multiple times to make sure this is not a daydream. "Why are you driving a bull dozer?"

"Fighting off evil  from earth to space!" Ivy continues to sing, dancing around doing the moonwalk and waving her left arm in the air waving a random Stetson hat. "Because she is Casse 12,Casasie, 12!, She hates being called Case,She's on the face from earth to space!" Ivy continues the 'A'  to 'Space' as though it never stopped. " _S_ he found a watch, yes,she did,not knowing the secrets it concealed,It did,because she's a Benny, known more as,Cass-see 12!"

"That song is not catchy!" Phompson shouts.

"You're flying." Ivy sings in a lower and smooth voice as the machine is breaking apart. "This argument is invalid." She sways from side to side slowly tapping her foot. "Uh oh, uh oh, the sun will come out, ta-moorrow, when it's sunny."

The BullDozer went past Ivy.

"The bulldozer men chickened out." Bhill said. "I won't allow one of God's greatest gifts be stopped restoring order." The bull dozer is nearly towards the portal. "Well, looks like God wants to have a word with you!" Bhill dives out the driver's side. "See you in the next life, Phompson!"

"Bhill!"  Phompson yells.

Phompson is not aware what fate awaited him. Phompson and the Bull Dozer disappeared into the portal.Megatron looks up towards Ivy  all while the Stetson fell to the floor.

"Ivy, get down from there!" Megatron orders Ivy.

Ivy is staring at the portal; she looks relieved, happy, and confident.All the madness for today had gone away as she lowers the microphone letting it drop from her right hand. The big bookbag is around her shoulders. Megatron could feel Ivy is over-joyed.

"We're going home." Ivy said, turning her head away from the portal towards Megatron. "We're all going home."

"Down, now." Megatron strictly orders Ivy. "If we're leaving; I prefer you go through not from a tall height."

"Okay, 'Dad'." Ivy said,cheerfully and happily.

"I am not your sire." Megatron said.

"I was joking." Ivy said. "I should really start teaching the art of jokes to you."

Ivy jumps off the platform instead of walking down using the floating items as stairs. 

She lands on her feet, safely.

"...Ivy, you should be in pain right now." Megatron said.

"Do I look like I gave a scrap about that?" Ivy asks, looking up towards Megatron with a raised eyebrow.

The machine breaks into pieces flying towards the portal leaving each piece to disappear in view once entering it.

"Not really." Megatron said, as Ivy's eyebrow went down. "You're...different."

Ivy shrugs, as she and Megatron start levitating from the floor minus the other furniture in the room.

"Different than I had been before I came into your world." Ivy said.  "I like to thank you for giving me my best friend ever."

"I didn't help you." Megatron said with a grunt and his arms folded. "I would never help a human befriend another."

"Your world did." Ivy said, as her eyes twinkle. "Your version of earth gave me _hope_."

Bhill looks up seeing that Ivy is floating.He could see the shape of a large robot figure being outlined.Bhill's emerald eyes freeze probably because his brain had connected the dots to the shape as a fictional robot.The left over parts to the Taubo are floating making a stepping stone effect except there is not a body of water laying around. Bhill is on his side with his left arm leaned against the floor, his right leg  propped up, and his right arm up but crept back above the knee.

"Wait for me!" Ivy heard what sounded like Christian's voice.

Bhill turns his head towards the direction that Christian's voice is coming from.Christian ran through the doorwayless frame panting and sweating.There is a look of determination in Christian's eyes that were not normally seen in a boy at a time where a sibling is going back to somewhere. The shock on Ivy's face is evident, while Megatron on the other hand is more annoyed.It is safe to say that Megatron knew what Christian wanted.

"You are not ditching me, again!" Christian hollers running after Ivy with his bookbag completely full.

Ivy looks down to see her brother going up and up the items in his path.

"Oh brother." Ivy said. "You belong here, not in the fictional universe where transformers live--"

"You're not leaving me again!" Christian interrupts. "I won't let that happen." A understanding smile came on Ivy's face replacing that shocked expression. "Where you go _, I follow!"_

Megatron shook his helmet.

"Do I have to spare him too?" Megatron asks, in a disappointed voice.

"Of course, damn it!" Ivy hollers towards the gigantic robot. She looks down towards Christian and held her hand out. "Brother, take my hand."

Christian jumps off the last luggage shaped item and reaches his hand out. Ivy catches her brother's hand, closing her grip on his hand tightly.The three disappeared in the blue-green gleaming portal. The portal disappears which made the sky return to the normal blue tint, the clouds change to their light fluffy white color, and gravity resumed. Bhill is shaking staring at what had been the most strangest occurrence in human history.

"Transformers exist." Bhill said, gawking at the ruined lobby.


	26. Friend meet brother

Miraclously we arrived back a minute after I had left.I landed face first across from Crosshairs feeling rough pain spreading on my face unassumingly making a faceburn, then Christian landed on my back with a thump, and Megatron just appeared where he had been standing when I had been drawn into the portal.Megatron looks so smug at our anime-like-crash-landing and shook his helmet laughing.Crosshair's mouth fell open once seeing my sudden arrival.Now recall that I have a backpack full of clothes and books, also,Christian is on my backpack.A human body pressing against  a bunch of books, blankets, and clothes is _a lot of weight_.

  My back is hurting, and if I feel it, so does Megatron.

"My back." I squeaked.

Chrstian rolls off my back.A adventure driven child can't blame a kid who has never gone on adventures, except roleplaying it. Christian, when we were younger, used to roleplay with his friend Trevor back in Oak Groove and these roleplays I vividly recall mostly were dragon oriented.I gasp for breath, and wiggle myself up.

"You just left!" Crosshairs said, dragging himself up from the gaping hole that lead into a outer-space sky.

"I got back." I said,taking my hood off my head.

"What's wrong with the green alien robot's voice?" Christian asks

"There is nothin' wrong with my voice, scrawny kid."  Crosshairs name calls Christian.

Sydney scrambled up from where she had been--where I had been falling from, apparently--tearful and overjoyed.My friend grabbed me into a big-tight bearhug. I never had been hugged his tightly before but it felt good. Because to me it means that someone actually cares about for once in my life. Just this once; I have a friend who cares. That's all I really wanted to have.

"I thought I lost you." Sydney said, in-between her sobs.

It felt appropriate then to cry and say the same back to her. My brother on the other hand yelled at Crosshairs furiously from being name called. My brother had definitely changed during my three year absence in reality. Heck, my brother is one year younger than me; still.Anyway we somehow went from happy reunion to introducing my brother to Sydney. 

We stopped hugging, if that's what you're asking.

"Friend meet brother." I said, making them shake hands. "Brother meet friend."

"My name is not a title." Christian said with a slight glare to me. "I am Christian, and you're Sydney. Ivy talked about you a lot."

Sydney raises one of her fine eyebrows.

"She did?" Sydney asks.

"Quite a lot." Christian said.

I really don't have a clue how that conversation turned into a argument with Christian and Sydney.

"Ivy is not THE thing." Sydney said. "She is _a thing_."

"Ivy ain't a shapeshifter if you're saying." Christian said. "So of course she's not THE thing."

"THE thing is big jello." Sydney said.

"THE thing is an alien that becomes any human it absorbs." Christian said. "The Blob is a jello thing that grows and grows as it eats people."

"No, THE thing is a big jello creature." Sydney argues back, raising her voice.

"I know my aliens!" Christian's voice gets higher and mad-like. "I had to watch EVERYTHING Ivy watched when we were growing up. She had complete control over the TV." He rolls a eye. "I can remember most of the lyrics to Barney 'If you're happy and you know it, clap you hands, and you unsure to show just stomp your feet.'."

"That's the happy song." Sydney said,

"I think its 'You love me, we're a big happy family,with a great big hug and kiss from  you'." I sang the lyric. "You love me,we're a big happy family, with a great big hug from you--"

"We get it." Crosshairs interupts me  in a terrible attitude as he rubs his forehelm.

We had to find the transport machine before the ship exploded. So, Crosshairs was forced to be in his vehicle mode for us kids to be in. Megatron preferred not to have a human riding in his vehicle mode so he casually decided to walk not fly. I don't understand the concept of handy dandy transforming that a cybertronian capable of flying isn't using  it. I pretty much used a whole lotta words to explain one simple strange thing.

"He must really want to perish on this collapsing ship." Sydney said, holding a square device. She is looking down towards the device that is making this annoying beeping sound repeatedly because of some big green circle on the screen going down what seems to be a hallway.

"Sydney,ghosts can't die." I remind Sydney.

Christian turns his head towards me.

"B-b-but..." Christian starts.

"He's dead." Crosshairs finishes. "This ship has some system allowin' Ghosts to be solid and be retrieved from the afterlife."

"Lord Megatron is a ghost?" Christian said it as a question rather than a statement.

Christian is pretty good at pretending he didn't know Megatron is dead. I love my younger brother for that; best brother ever.

"Yes." Crosshairs said.

Sydney squeaks excitedly, then waves her hands leaving the square device on her lap.

"The transport is in the hangar!" Sydney cheers."It is in the hangar!"She turns her head at my direction. "Girly, we need that suit you made." I shook my head holding my backpack. "We're so going back for it."

"No!" Christian said.

"Gee boy, you don't know what I am talking about." Sydney points out.

"I've been around my older sister long enough to know some things are not worth risking your life for."  Christian said.

I had to agree with my brother for once; this suit wasn't worth it. Because I am technically already the suit, except; human. I look under my sleeve to see the hole is covered by a fresh patch of skin. Crosshairs  managed to get into the room that transports anyone to and from their respective time locations--though there is enough power for a one time trip remaining in the machine--with a single click.

"You cannot go with us,dead metal." Crosshairs said.

"I am sorry, but calling me dead metal is equal to calling me alive." Megatron said.

"You're jokin'." Crosshairs said.

"No, he ain't joking." I said. "Metal is technically alive."

"Girly, what's in that backpack?..." Sydney asks. "We don't start school until the 5th."

I smile.

"Everything that I really been wanting to have in this world." I replied.

"Why don't I do the favor of sending you to Planet Earth?" Megatron offers, aiming the bullet machine at Crosshairs. "It is the least I can do."

"I thought ghosts can't be solid." Christian said.

"In this ship, boy, I can." Megatron said.

Me and Sydney share a laugh. Megatron clicked the button and then boom we were sent straight back to Florida. Turns out that the Sandlers might have a little more to expect; not just one child, but two.Crosshairs did not least expect that I had linked with Megatron. No more than I had ever expected  out of Crosshairs. 

The ship had been destroyed after we left.

Megatron didn't really return to the Pits; he followed me back where I belong.

I am home.


	27. Zhe buckets return

The camera's around the room shot electrical bolts resulting in them end up broken.The perspective had suddenly changed from Ivy's perspective into a different perspective so out of the blue.Starscream is seen shackled, his laser blasting parts had been removed through some form of surgical removal.His bright firesome optics are stuck on a little girl.This little girl is Ivy.She looks innocent but there is a dark look in her hazel eyes that stood out from brown bangs nearly covering them.

The date is January 5th, 2009.

Ivy seems ready to further some form of business with Starscream.

"Starscream, give her the bucket." Ivy said, in a deep and intimidating voice.

Starscream's opticc widen briefly and return to their usual size.

"You...are foolish, human." Starscream said, with a sneer. "I would never listen to the orders of a human--"

"I am not asking for the bucket." Ivy said, putting her hands on one of Starscream's long calculated digits.

Starscream watches Ivy prepared to use whatever was in her hand against her.

"Do not play with me, human." Starscream said.

"Oh, my dear fool." Ivy said, in a calm deep voice that sounded more of a man' voice. "The one who this child calls 'Mr Dorito'."Ivy opens her right hand to reveal a small pink screw with Donald Duck designs all over. Ivy places the screw on  Starscream's index digit. "And the one who is my second in command." Starscream saw the screws begin to move and dig into his digit. "Are we clear now?"

_Her voice,_ Starscream mentally notes, _it is different...it sounds like...Megatron!_

"L...L...Master!" Starscream squeaks. "You can't--"

"Oh yes, I am." Ivy said, with a wide more evil motivated smile. "I am using her."

Starscream's mouth fell open.

"This is not possible." Starscream said.

"We've linked." Ivy said, watching the screws multiply. "And if you do not give up this  'bucket of storytelling'..." There is a little pause in her speech,her eyes showing signs of debate.Ivy puckers her lip while her eyebrows went forward. She stops puckering and looks up to the horrified seeker. "I will leave you to infect every cybertronian in this base."

It is true; Megatron had returned through a mere child.

But why would he infect Starscream with scraplets?

Megatron would not do it unless...

"You've made a cure." Starscream said.

"There is a cure to everything." Ivy said. "Sadly, there is not a cure to the stupidity you wield." Her smile fades away into a determined lip expression. "Of course I have made a cure; dummy." Ivy takes out a vile. She pauses, again,just for a dramatic effect. "Actually, it was _her_ making."

"Fine." Starscream said. "Take it."

Starscream's spiky knee armor detaches and become whole again. In mid-air was a white bucket that had a green fading symbol on both sides. The bucket had two parts on the circle edge that indicated there used to be a handle. The bucket fell to the floor making a loud thud. The bucket leaned on it's side.

"Much better." Ivy said, taking off the lid to the vile. her eyebrows danced up and down. Her eyes shine brighter than they did two years ago. "Mr Meg, we've secured our deal."

Starscream's face falters.

"You're not--" Starscream realizes.

Ivy threw the contents of the vile straight at Starscream's faceplate.

"Course not!" Ivy said. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure cybertronian ghosts cannot possess individuals like mesah." The palms of her hands are sweaty. Her eyes are shaking. "I only had to repeat what Mr Meg was _saying."_

Starscream spits out what had landed on his tongue.

"I am a fool." Starscream said.

Ivy darts to the bucket and takes out the handle from her pocket. She hugs the big bucket--while the handle somehow robotically reconnects to the edges--tightly while sitting on the floor. We see every bit of the infectious screws fall off Starscream's digit.There isn't a word to describe how happy Ivy is to be reunited with her bucket. And for once Ivy cries during the happy re-union with her bucket.

"I've...been tricked." Starscream said.

A robot arm, attached to the ceiling,became animated and slapped Starscream's faceplate.

"Ow!" Starscream yelps. 

Ivy gets up; her cheeks red from the tear stains and her grasp around the bucket is tight. 

"You will always get tricked by a child." Ivy said, as the robot arm shook its giant index digit at Starscream.

"Not always." Starscream said.

"Besides, I have other plans to gain a new body." Ivy said, wiping off her new tears.  "Or better yet; my body's resurrection."

Starscream looks to his right.

"We don't have an idea where your body is, Master!" Starscream said.

"To your left, silly." Ivy said, with a giggle.

Starscream turns his helm to the left.

"And what are those plans?" Starscream asks.

Ivy's gaze is stuck where the ghost of Megatron stood. She raises her left eyebrow with a amused expression then shook her head.Ivy takes a turn to the left having a 'That sounds dumb' look on her face that not a camera could catch.She walks forwards with her arms wrapped around the white bucket that had a fading green symbol on both sides. Starscream's optics become alert.

"What are those plans!" Starscream yells. "Don't leave me--"

"I can leave when I want, Mr Dorito." Ivy interrupts Starscream, while walking away."It is too complicated for a child to explain something a alien robot can't simplify."

"How are you _linked_ with Lord Megatron?" Starscream yells in a voice that serves it what was spoken  in a questionable tone.

Ivy stops.

"She has a exposed spark." Ivy explains. "It seemed reasonable to use her so I won't return to the Pits." She looks over her shoulder making a grin sharing a little wave to Starscream. "Bye-bye, Mr Dorito."

Ivy turns her head from over her shoulder then disappears behind the doors leaving Starscream in the darkness.


	28. Spider lady

The last I recall is making a R2-D2 kind of robot, just for Megatron to temporary inhabit,and beep a lot.My eyes open seeing nothing but a gray surface ahead.Megatron's voice is lingering outside sounding muffled, ugly, so just the usual. Except for the muffled part; Megatron did not always sound this way when I woke up.

"This cocoon is horrible." Megatron complains. "I should have known to bother you into making a knife built for spider housing breaking." I can hear his large feet making sounds on delicate thread reacting to his ghostly presence. "But what did I consistently bother you about?" Megatron raises his voice. "To make a moving metal humanoid!" There is a lot of discipline in his deep heavy dramatic flared voice. "Yet under some flawed thoughts of your squish brain, you made a beeping trashcan capable of sliding!"

"S...Spider...housing...breaking?" I  ask, sounding and feeling tired.

I feel a soft sticky surface.

"Oh good, you're finally awake." Megatron said.

"Mr Meg, my...my machine is on fire?" I ask. "I didn't think the day would come where a ghost starts sounding cray cray."

"I didn't say none of that." Megatron denies. "Tear yourself out of the thick housing."

I tiredly tore away the fabric until I could see this is a spider place.I could see Megatron right ahead tapping his ugly foot to the floor not making a slight indent into it, since everyone knows at this point, as he is dead.I look at Megatron feeling loopy, kind of like someone had put a knock out packet into my drink, tilting my head against my right wrist taking a yawn.

"Now, fall." Megatron instructs me.

I gazely look at him.

"Is gazely a word?" I ask.

Megatron is baffled at first.

"Gazely is something I have never heard of." Megatron said.

"So, no?" I ask.

"I thought that gazely was used to describe magic balls." Megatron said.

"The word is based on gaze." I said, and then fell right out.

Megatron looks down towards me.

"Wake up, sleepy head." Megatron said. "We are in Blackarachnia's spider nest."

I bolted up and then landed back on the string feeling something hard had attached itself to me.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Spider thread." Megatron said. "The stickiest thread in the known universe."

I glare up towards Megatron.

"Mr Meg, explain how I get out of this." I said, in the most sincere voice.

Megatron laughs folding his arms.

"I don't need to explain." Megatron said.  "You're a genius, figure it out."

"I am not a genius." I protest, being wide awake.

"Keep denying." Megatron said as I grabbed my hands into the sticky thread feeling anger boiling up in my body.I can fell excess heat coming from my face.My fingers wrapped around the slippery sticky thread balling it up and twisting it from side to side. It feels like grabbing a handful of sticky grass from the ground except less wet."Your brother is well aware of your IQ being one hundred twent--" I throw a spider web towards Megatron but lets say the ball passed through him. "Remember child,I am a ghost."

I had freed my back of the sticky thread through some crazy way.

"Say my IQ is more than one hundred, more time." I said, shaking my index finger.

"What is the meaning of this denial?" Megatron asks. "Normally a genius would agree."

"My IQ is ninety-seven." I said.  "Don't you dare brag about my _creativity_ that way!"

"To me, you're a genius." Megatron said, as I manage to get up on my own two feet. "A genius can make all the inventions you've been creating."

I glare up towards Megatron.

"Okay,Mr Braggy helmet." I said, folding my arms. "Who is this Blackarachnia you mentioned?"

"She's right behind you." Megatron said.

I look over my shoulder to see a cybertronian female robot with the characteristics of a spider;she had multiple red optics being displayed by the helmet, there are sets of legs attached to her back, and her main set of legs lightly step on the thread. I could see the Decepticon symbol on her shoulder armor.A coward would have ran for their lives to escape Blackarachnia while the brave ones stay to face a unique Decepticon.I turned around completely towards Blackarachnia.

I wanted to kill this spider with anything, generally anything I can use.

"A organic escaped the cocoon I made." Blackarachnia said, stepping forward. "I hate when this happens."

I take a step back from Blackarachnia.

"I am a thing." I said. "A machine and a organic living together in one body."

"You're bluffing." Blackarachnia said.

"Repeat what I say." Megatron said.

"Okay." I said, taking a deep breath in and then a breath out. I had to do exactly what Megatron says. "Stop right there, Blackarachnia."  I held my hand up making the stop sign repeating Megatron. "I am  unfortunate to see you've not given up testing organics with metal parts."

Blackarachnia made a frown.

"You cannot intimidate me." Blackaracnia said.

I look towards Megatron, and he gave me the nod.

"I am linked to your leader." I said. "I have an exposed spark, spider lady." I tap on my chin, hearing what else Megatron has to say.  "Oh."  I deepened my voice to a male kind of tone. "Perhaps you were foolish enough to steal this thing in the daylight?" I walk around her in a circle taking the right direction. "Obviously you didn't give a thought about this thing's security system."

Her multiple eyes went wide.

"M--Megatron?" Blackarachnia said.

"Took you that long." I said, with a smile. I stopped in my tracks. "Answer the question, Blackarachnia."

"In the night." Blackarachnia said, kneeling down to me.

I wave my right hand in mid air turning my head away.

"I am not a king." I said, seeing Megatron looks rather disgruntled about my insistence towards her. _**You're not a king,yet,** _ I mentally thought towards Megatron which earned a rather childish action from him that went along the lines of sticking his tongue out.

Isn't Megatron not suppose to do that? It seem so silly to see it coming from him. And really odd.

Blackarachnia looks up towards me.

"But I need a punching bag." Blackarachnia said.

I can feel dizzy, and Megatron's large servo on my shoulder.

"This thing is mine." I said, rather protectively like Megatron had it. "I strongly advise you return this thing to her place."

"That is a little impossible, Lord Megatron." Blackarachnia said.

I raise a eyebrow.

"How?" I ask, in his tone.

 "An Autobot caught me,and, I had to poison him." Blackarachnia said. "I need to test this human you're linked to, my lord." Megatron is not at the least pleased by the news. "Instead of falling down and being unconscious; he kept going."

Megatron lets go of my shoulder.

"Blackarachnia, how dare you reveal yourself like this." I repeated Megatron, harshly and cruelly. "The Autobots will figure it out sooner what is so special about my link!" I raised my voice at the world 'link' as Megatron had done. "Trying to make yourself Cybertronian again is not worth the time of my Link."

"I scanned the insect by accident." Blackarachnia said.  "I need to use this!"

"There is no excuses for blowing the whistle!" I harshly said. "And you will not be using her." My voice became furious,rocky, and mad. What I was going to say next was not the words of Megatron. "You poisoned an Autobot! Do you know how stupid that is? They'll hunt you down, track you, and use all their slagging resources to find you.There are so few Cybertronians around because of this on going war that never seems to end! They may be out numbered but you better be sure who you're ticking off; they will have some back up in very big numbers."

I take a breath looking down towards the thread, and shakily, looks up towards Blackarachnia.

"You want to see the heart of this 'thing'?" I ask. "Then so be it!"

I pulled up my shirt and showed her the spark-heart.

"You're..." Blackarachnia gasps staggering back landing on the thread. "You're--"

I approached her after pulling down my shirt.

"A thing." I said.

"You're more than that." Blackarachnia said.

I lowered my voice.

"If you want to poison me,and then, lose the one last chance your leader has to being from the Pits."I said. "Then be my guest and do it. In exchange for you not to tell my little secret; I will allow you to take a sample from me." I held up my index finger. "On one condition; I must be out when you do it."

"Child, the Autobots do not have a tracker on you." Megatron said.

I look over my shoulder, thinking: ** _Well, one of them doesn't want a ticked off Ironhide to confront them._**

"And who is that?" Megatron asks.

I roll an eye with a laugh, while thinking: **_Crosshairs._**

"I accept." Blackarachnia said.


	29. What we see can be different

I really don't know how this is possible. For starters; I am out, out cold. I am able to see a scene without requiring to be there physically.I could see Crosshairs, in his vehicle mode accompanied by a silver and black Mercedes.The night sky is dark above except for the outrageously bright moon that allows a street cat to witness bats scurrying about on the fence and crime going on in the streets that isn't happening on this quiet street with brand new sparkling new cars.

Crosshairs, in his holoform, gets out of his vehicle mode.

"DiamondCreed." Crosshairs said, leaning his holoform against the door. "I told you; I don't need your help."

The headlights to DiamondCreed blink on and off as a young woman in high heeled silver boots came out the open driver's side door. ** _Woah_** , I thought as my view backed away, _**that is one hot chick**_.Her hair so rolly, curled up, and over her right shoulder.The moonlight shows her hair is blonde, platinum blonde.She had a necklace with a attachment strongly resembling the Autobot Symbol decorated by white sparkly diamonds.

"Well big boy." DiamondCreed said, coming over. "You're been poisoned, Crosshairs; you need all the help you can get."

Crosshairs, in his holoform,  uses the bricks standing out from the wall to guide himself down the passage.

"Last time I had some help; they were offlined." Crosshairs said.

DiamondCreed watches Crosshairs, in unsatisfactory, narrowing her eyes towards him.

"That was stellar cycles ago." DiamondCreed said.

"And she was your sister!" Crosshairs said. "I don't owe you or somethin'. Buzz off, why would the leader of the free galaxy send you?"

"You're posioned." DiamondCreed said, coming forwards.  "I have put the past behind me."

Your sister is dead, and, you easily forgive Crosshairs for that? The random appearance made me slightly suspect she is a undercover Decepticon working as an Autobot. It is not as though there is a secret nest of surviving Autobots hidden all over the various galaxies under different disguises. But Crosshairs seems to trust DiamondCreed.She walks forward in those ridiculous high heels taking Crosshair's arm ever so firmly yet not rudely.

"Come on, lone wolf." DiamondCreed said,helping Crosshair walk. "Don't be a Wolfnight on me."

I saw those electrical blue eyes belonging to Crosshair's flash.

"Don't compare me to a cybertronian werewolf!" Crosshairs said, shoving DiamondCreed away.

DiawmondCreed lands on her back with a grouchy look, and then she pushed herself upwards.

"Wolfnight died as a loose cannon in the battle on Cybertron." DiamondCreed said.

"You're wrong about that, Creed."  Crosshairs said. "He never did offline."

"The stories you've heard are long over-due to get their updates." DiamondCreed said, getting up on her feet. "He's not a Cyber-zombie."

Crosshairs came to the door, his hand tightly clutching the knob.He looks over his shoulder towards DiamondCreed having this glint in his eyes that I never seen in adult. Maybe that glint was a sign of hope,adventure, and possibilities. Well, I wouldn't know for sure about it in Crosshair's case.Crosshairs sighs slowly opening the door.

"Nor is Ivy." Crosshairs said.

"Ivy is a different kind of  human."  DiamondCreed  said, folding her arms. "Are you implying this old candy factory is where Blackarachnia is keeping your little human?"

"She's not mine." Crosshairs protests, opening the door.

A ray of light enters the dark building showing spider webs.

"Ew." DiamondCreed said. "I hate spiders."

Crosshairs just had to laugh with a small smile that I usually didn't see on his face.

"You would get a long quite like a thief with Ivy." Crosshairs said.

DiamondCreed looks towards Crosshairs with a stubborn frown on her pretty face.

"No, we wouldn't." DiamondCreed protests as Crosshairs takes a step into the building. "She's human, I am a cybertronian. We won't mix that easily."


	30. What we witness can be in different views

I figured something is not right about DiamondCreed. Also that Crosshairs is perhaps the most stubborn Autobot in the faction.A stubborn Autobot who refuses to stand by.They entered the building carefully making sure not to attract attention by touching the spider threads.Remarkably DiamondCreed is making her way through the dark room.

Maybe I have seen too many movies and suspect any new character is not a good guy.

I downright think DiamondCreed is _not_ an Autobot.

"Creed." Crosshairs said, as Diamndcreed steps on a thread. "Don't move."

DiamondCreed turns her head towards Crosshairs.

"It is only a thread." DiamondCreed said, arrogantly.

"No, it isn't." Crosshairs said, taking out a flashlight.  Her eyes narrow towards Crosshairs. "It is much bigger."

Crosshairs presses the handle to the unactive flashlight that beamed to life and aimed the circular light across from DiamondCreed.There is a huge trap that reminds me of what had been used in Lord of The Rings to throw rocks into the castle bypassing the walls except this is right about the size it can remain inside  one room alone. The thread is attached to a little piece of rotten cheese.It must smell that bad enough rats don't come near.Anyway this rotten cheese is attached to a round boulder in the gigantic slinger that is connected to another thing that makes the rock slinger create a pretty ominous hole in the building.

I look over to see cocoons about the size of natural rats in the webs.

So thats what happened to them.

"Creed,don't look over your shoulder." Crosshairs warns DiamondCreed.

"Why?" DiamondCreed asks.

"Trust me on this." Crosshairs said.

Crosshairs picks up a pipe and crept carefully, and, silently towards her. He had one finger placed on his lip.I wondered why Crosshairs told DiamondCreed not to look over her shoulder but then a realization came to me about that humongous rock slinger. It is exactly across from DiamondCreed's left shoulder. Any sudden movements to that direction would set off the smaller rock slinger. And possibly quite very probably that rock is aimed in the direction that DiamondCreed's vehicle mode is in.Her platinum blonde hair seemed to remind me of a shorter version of repunzle's hair because it was all braided up rolled  over her left shoulder.

Did I just say the contrary before about her hair style?

Damn, I should keep my hair description right.

Crosshairs wedged the crooked pipe inbetween DiamondCreed's  high heel keeping it in balance and took out a larger pipe.

"You didn't have a larger pipe behind your back." DiamondCreed acknowledges. "That is not reasonable."

Wow, it has taken the Autobots about two years to figure that out.

That is a really late observation.

"It is very reasonable in this situation, Creed." Crosshairs said.

I could tell the posion is affecting Crosshairs.


	31. Ivy, what did you do?

_..2009.._

_...Friday, May 1st..._

"There was a replica of the movie version of Iron Man's suit mailed to Robert Downey Junior today." The reporter said. "Yet the public is not allowed to see this suit."

Christian looks towards me away from the TV raising a brow.

"Ivy, what did you do?" Christian asks.

"Nothing." I lied, as the news segment turned to a different story about three house pets making their way home all on foot.

That kind of reminds me of HomeWard Bound.

"Ivy, you made a complete replica of The Falcon under three house." Christian said. "I know you would give that suit a shot."

"Underground." I corrected Christian. "I made it underground. It is the size of a Taxi."

"And where is it underground?" Christian asks.

"Top secret." I said. 

Christian lowers his eyebrow. 

"You can't keep secrets from me." Christian said.

_Yes, I can,_ I thought.

"I can't tell anyone." I said.  "If I told you then I will have to call the current president and ask him for permission." Christian gasps holding the spoon to his cereal.  "I can not imply that I made the suit because if I did then someone would have a greedy interest in having a creative genius make machines that would rebel against the human race." I spin the spoon in the cinnamon toast crunch bowl full of milk. "I don't want to be responsible for that."

"No one does." Christian said, taking a bite from the spoon holding cereal.

"Then imagine that happening in one of the sequels to Iron Man." I said.

"A sequel hasn't been confirmed for Iron Man." Christian said. "But tomorrow X-Men 2 comes out."

I could feel the inner delight swim around, my heart could have raced, and my face feels warm.

"Wolverine." I said. "Professor X, Storm, what's-his-name-with-that-visor,Mystique, Magneto..." I shook my head. "Nice try, bro." I had a little chuckle.  "Even though Zoom hasn't been confirmed for a sequel doesn't mean Iron Man is a full fledged stand-alone!"

"Fine then." Christian said.  "So hypothetically speaking from the ending of Iron Man 1..."

"Yes, they do kiss." I said, thinking he was about to ask if Pepper and Tony shared a kiss.

"Some dude fell through the atmosphere and only  a hammer was left behind." Christian said.

I raised both eyebrows.

"No." I said.  "That doesn't happen."

Christian takes out a thin flat metal item from his pocket then presses some buttons and turns Nintendo DS kind of style for viewing. Oh wait I created that for him because Christian wanted to watch some Halo fan vids on youtube. He pressed the 'play' button on the youtube page. I saw a black van drive up to the edge of a mound. A young man came out. The scene immediately focused on the hammer that looks pretty stuck in the ground.

"...A hammer." I said.

"Yes." Christian said, with a nod.

"Lame." I said. I noticed something unusual on the square block side of the hammer. "What's that 8 symbol on the side?" I point at the symbol. "Is there eight hammers?"

"No sis." Christian said as I take my hand away. "That is the Mjolnir."

"My Journey Her?" I repeat, raising my eyebrows.

"Mjolnir." Christian repeats.

"Isn't hammer a pretty good name?" I ask, lowering my eyebrows.

"No, that's the name of the hammer." Christian said. "It belongs to Thor."

"Okay." I said, drawing out the  'a' in okay like I didn't get it.

"It is a Marvel movie." Christian said. "It has been in production hell for...nine years as of this year."

How the slag does he know of this and I don't?

I squint my eyes at the white text that read  'Post credits scene from Iron Man 2'.

"Christian!" I said, my eyes widening. "I  suggested there _is_ gonna be a sequel to Iron Man." My eyes stop widening and return to their normal size."But, you just showed a scene from a sequel that hasn't come out yet."

"That's because there isn't one, _yet_." Christian said.

I rub my forehead.

"Then how do you explain about the part where there isn't a Iron Man 2 out." I said, putting my free hand down on the table. "Also explain how that footage landed on Youtube and Marvel is not doing a scrapping aft thing about it."

"Language, child!" Megatron yells from the basement.

I smile taking another bite from my cereal.

"A scene that may or may not enter in the sequel." Christian replied, as I swallowed the chewed cereal. "It is all about filming and people too excited to keep it in."

I take another bite from my cereal staring right at Christian, then chew it,and then swallow.

"You just said there _will_ be a sequel." I reminded Christian.

"There's gonna be a movie called _Thor._ " Christian said, changing the subject.

I narrow my eryes towards Christian,  thinking; _this isn't over, Brother_

"So?" I ask, raising a brow.

Christain puts down his spoon.

"If I go and watch X-Men 2, without you, will you stay alive long enough to see it?" Christain asks.

"You're answering  a question with a question, bro." I reminded Christian.

"And if the X-Men sequel is bad; I'll tell you." Christian offers.

Sounds like a good plan for me!

"Deal!" I said, holding out my hand.

Christian shook my hand.

"Now about that example I told you in the beginning of this conversation." I said.

Christian had one of his 'oh snap' and  I had a 'theres no way you don't finish a conversation with me' thing going on. When people start a conversation with me I intend to finish it.

"I don't know who the villain is in the next Iron man sequel." Christian admits as our hands broke the handshake.

"It is likely to be a guy who tries to replicate the Iron Man armor." Christian stares at me. "It is only logical." I made a loose shrug. "So, now, you guess Bro."

"Someone makes Tony Stark's next nemesis." Christian guesses.

I smile shaking my head.

"Tony Stark the man himself jumpstarting an old program by a previous guy." I said. "He would have the best intentions but the machine itself is not a puppet."

"But...didn't you just say being responsible for rebellious robots?" Christian asks.

"Yes."  I said with a quick nod. "I did."

Christian sighs lightly shaking his head.

"Sometimes I don't understand you." Christian said.

"I don't understand how you have a scene to a movie that has yet to be released."  I said, finishing off the bowl of cereal. I shared a little wink to Christian. "Yes, I mailed Robert Downey Junior a Iron Man Suit that _can_ work."

"Are you trying not to be only person in this world who can summon a suit made of armor?" Christian asks.

"Bro, I can't do that."  I said. 

"Well, what if you could?" Christian asks.

"Then I would do the same thing." I said. "I don't want to be in the spot light. Let the actor enjoy it."

"Oh, now I get it." Christian said.

"Ivy, Christian, the bus is going to be here soon!" Mrs Sandlers calls.

Me and Christian share a glance to each other.

"First one to the bus stop is a rotten egg." Christian said.

"Not if the bus stop becomes a sink hole." I said, making my eyebrows dance up and down.

And the race was set. We both got our dishes into the sink then raced off to the bus stop. I didn't really find anything out of the ordinary except that Megatron has lately been going out in the middle of school making a scene that I alone can witness. Also that I knew why weird things happened when the teacher did not. I stampeded right over Sydney hearing her squeak and then I crash into a bush.

"Sorry, Ivy was lost in her thought." Christian apologized. "Again."

 I held up my right hand index finger.

"This time it wasn't fragging whiny aft femme Alex!" I said.

Megatron makes a fake cough.

"I am a mech." Megatron said, sounding uncomfortable.

"Oh, then why do you dust off everything in my lab using a dust-defyer with a handle?" I ask, getting out of the bush. "Hmm?" I get up putting my hands on my hips. I am talking to thin air, recall that.A couple of the other bus riders just stare and eat popcorn watching me do a drama opera. "Admit it!" I shook my index finger back and forth right up at his direction. "You got a little thing to clean everything you're around because I opened the door to Germvile!"

"No, that happened _before_ I met you." Megatron said. 

"So you weren't just  a whiny aft cowardly femme?" I ask.

"I am not a femme!" Megatron continues to protest.

"Gimme your password to Myspace." I said. Megatron's faceplate steams red.  "Just so I can link you to Mutemath awesome transformers soundtrack." I put my best innocent look on. "You'lll be finding the best and new cool songs by middle of the day."

The kid were  quiet.

"I thought she would go on a lecture again." One kid said, sounding disappointed.

"Too bad, her imagination is at vacationville." Another student said.

"Now I don't have a story to tell with my popular friends who kick the nerds in the trashcans." A third student said.

Megatron stares at the collect group of students. Sydney and Christian are sharing Bakugan cards  while sitting down on the side of the sidewalk. They had these balls that took on the shape of different animals. I don't really understand the concept of 'Bagukan' except it is another version of Yu-gi-Oh but with plastic balls capable of speaking.

"Never." Megatron refuses.

"If I told you that suit was made by me, would you say otherwise?" I ask.

"No." Megatron refuses.

"You're no fun." I pouted.

"Talking to thin air is making it fun for those who mock you." Megatron said. "That is what I call no fun."

I shook my head.

"No way." I said. "If they were; I would already be in a padded cell."

"What I mean; is that they tell what you do behind your back." Megatron said.

I have a little chuckle.

"So they laugh?" I ask, getting a nod from Megatron. "Good."

Megatron is stunned by my reply.

"There is nothing to be happy about when people laugh _behind_ your back." Megatron said.

"If I make people laugh,then I feel good." I said.  "It means I delighted someone and their sour mood changes to a bright one."

Megatron raises one of his metal optic brows.

"You're practical." Megatron said.

"Why yes I am." I said, folding my arms. "Glad you noticed."


	32. That soundwave character

Alright, since people have not taken the liberty to experience a over-dramatic ruckus by a ghostly Decepticon that only few can see and many people can't; I will tell how my second hour went. Take in mind that Mrs SpringField is left up in the air about my own sanity because I have been acting strangely being linked to a alien robot. Second hour is before lunch. So, take note how Megatron's early dramatic leaves makes me react.

"Does anyone have a reasonable guess how the chicken landed on the other side of the road?" Mr Jones, my second hour teacher, asks as he paces back and forth in front of the chalkboard.

My second hour class is tired at this hour, and hungry.

"No one?" Mr Jones asks, coming to a halt at the desk.

Sometimes I wonder how Mr Jones is able to stand everything that Megatron does.

Megatron puts one of his large digits in Mr Jones's phone that is sticking out.

"Ring,ring, ring." A Christmas tone rings from the phone. "Ding, ding, ding, dong, dug, dug dug." Mr Jones flips the phone out. "I may be a little jerky and a little bit turkey--"

Mr Jones answers the phone as the class erupted into laughter, as did I.

"Hello?" Mr Jones asks.

A  smile that usually wouldn't be seen on Megatron's face grew right on.

"Who is this?" Mr Jones asks.  "Class, settle down." He lightly waves his hand in mid-air.  "This isn't a joke."

Mr Jones lowers the phone from his ear and presses some buttons on the row of tabs.Mr Jones puts the phone on the table. Mr Jones takes out a projector from the closet plugging it right into the wall.He puts a paper right below the light. The room is so dark enough that Megatron's optics glowing in crime stood out the most.There were some giggles escaping from many of my classmates.Megatron did not usually do this while leaving--Sometimes he leaves during second hour and mostly third hour--so this is something new.

"Now, do you see a problem with the chicken?" Mr Jones asks.

A student raised their hand.

"Yes Jasmine." Mr Jones said. "You see the problem."

"I  see a doug in your face, because I am a Turkey." Jasmine said, in a sing along tone. "You got the lyrics wrong, Mr Jones."

I fell backwards laughing as some students were cracking up.

"Silence!" Mr Jones said. "This is a ring tone,Jasmine. It is not meant to be correct."

Megatron scrolls through the phone sharing a quite ''human,watch what you're saying' kind of look towards Mr Jones.

"Sit up straight." Mr Jones said.  The class get back into their seats. "And tell me what is wrong with the chicken!"

"It is a drawing." Catherine said. That is Catherine Belt.The one and only despise-er.

I shot up my hand.

"Yes, Abbigal?" Mr Jones asks.

I lowered my hand.

"It is on a hooverboard,Mr Jones." I said, as several students shared wide eyed looks. "But it has chicken feet; so, the chicken is gonna crash."

"I am sorry, but that is not the correct answer." Mr Jones said. "But what I would want to know the correct answer to is that Harry Potter scar you have on your forehead."

"It is a dolphin marking." I said.  "Dolphin."

"Lightning bolt." Mr Jones said.

"Dolphin, Mr Jones." I said. "I see it every day in the mirror."

"Lightning bolt." Mr Jones said. "You remind me of Harry Potter; as a girl."

"My hair is _not_ _that_ brown." I said.

"It is quite dark rich brown." Catherine spoke loudly.

My hair is so short--because I had recently cut it because those curls were irritating--that I have been getting 'cute hair cut' comments. I believe doing that made me seem a little more older, but otherwise it did little to people guessing my age by physical deduction.That scar was made a couple months ago fighting off one of my inventions in the lab. Geeze, I never knew it was that hard to fight hand to hand combat until then with an robot.

I only knew that if Tony Stark went up against one; he would definitely need the awesome-green-anger-science-hulk guy!

Yes!

Hulk, hulk,hulk!  Yep, the Hulk is most likely to win.

Megatron presses a button on the phone then slowly backs away.

An eerie familiar theme opening music started; it was The X-Files.

"X-FILES!" I squeal standing up. "That's the right tone--wurr irrr errr dun dun dundun der der wur wur wur." I made a short little long eerie whistle that matched the current music coming from the phone that Mr Jones is holding. "Dun nun dun,dun nun dun dun."

"Sit down, Abbigal." Mr Jones instructs me. I sat right back down with all eyes on me.He puts the phone to his ear. "Sorry wrong number." He presses one of the buttons to the phone then pressed another and put the phone into his pocket.  "Can anyone give me a straight answer why the chicken has appeared on the other side of the road?"

Megatron rubs his digits together.

"Humans, your repetitive questions are bothersome." Megatron remarks,putting his servo through the desk.

_Megatron,what are you doing?_ , I mentally thought as my face became confused and white.

"You know the answer this time, Abbigal?" Jones asks.

Megatron smirks.

"Fun." Megatron said, with a cackle as he takes his servo out of the desk.

I shook my head feeling shy to speak my answer in a crowded room.

"Nope." I said, in a low and shy voice.

"Well, your face has just turned white." Mr Jones said.A cabinet to the desk became open."I would have considered you have seen a ghost..." He taps a red stick on the table paying no attention to the small square phone being slided to the mat on the desk. "But you are too old to see ghosts." 

"Wrong, human." Megatron said with much bitterness. The screen to the phone glows a bright blue with a small white box in the middle.  "You're never too old to witness ghosts."

"So either 1; you forgot your previous homework, or 2; your brain has lost a lot of braincells." Mr Jones carries on. "Which is it?"

I shook my head.

"So the talk-a-tive one doesn't have a answer." Mr Jones said. "Great." He taps the stick on his hand approaching the class. "This class ends in fifteen minutes and I won't find it acceptable no one is giving me an answer.Fine then, you will all get 'F's for not participating in this activity."

_What did he freaking do to the spare phone?_ , I thought seeing the white box disappear on the blue screen.

"Just wait." Megatron said.

"Ring, ring, ring, wink, ring, wink!" The second phone sang. "I am a turkey and I know it, woof, woof."

Mr Jones picks up the phone from the table.

The classroom reminds me of the one that was in 'Flubber' and there was this science set of stuff where two characters were talking. It actually reminds me of the scenes where Indiana Jones taught lessons to his students making the remark  'X does not mark the spot' which he later finds out is a lie. Usually classrooms are big rooms with rows of student desks, shelves full of books, boxes full of activities, and a teachers desk that had a computer.Side note; there is a doorway, windows,and a chalkboard usually.

"Hello, I am Mr Jones." Mr Jones said, irritated. "Please stop calling this line or else--" He stops in mid sentence as Megatron was making the projector's light flicker on and off making the chicken's image become distorted.  "Yes, sir.I'll wait right here."

 Megatron laughs walking right out of the building.

Later on; I learned that the last day of school was rescheduled to today, weirdly enough.

Many students turned in their school books.

 ___                                                                                 __                                                         

_..May 2nd...2009..._

_..Saturday..._

I turn on the computer, and lo, behold was the ugly face of a cybertronian. I only squeaked falling in my chair to the floor. My legs were the only part that were sticking up. There was a weird language being spoken on my computer. The language sounded familiar then it became obvious that it is in the language that I sometimes had heard Crosshairs speak.

"Oh no." Megatron said, with a groan.  "Not this again."

I get back up.

"What the hell is he saying?" I ask.

"Well..." Megatron said, as he shyly taps his gigantic arrogant digits together.

Sydney and Christian have both gone to the movies with Mrs Sandler supervising.

"I deserve a slagging answer, man!" I said.

"He's asking for me." Megatron said. 

I narrow my eyes towards Megatron.

"State the problem." I said.

"He is on the computer." Megatron said.

"So posses it, genius!" I said.

"I can not with Soundwave doing it." Megatron said.

I groan looking towards the wooden ceiling.

"Must I do everything?" I ask taking my attention off the ceiling.

"Yes." Megatron said, reluctantly.

I grab the small laptop--that can become a desktop computer--then leaped out the treehouse grabbing on hold to the pole that spinned me around and around. I dizzily came to a stop landing my feet on the grassy small blades. I put my hand on the side of the tree's bark that had a rounded part sticking out.I pressed it in.

Wait, did I just hear Icecream truck melodies?

"Yes, you did." Megatron said.

Kal-klunk went the item pressing itself forwards back to the original position.

The strange ugly cybertronian with a visor continued speaking in his native language.

"Keep waiting." I said.

"Soundwave is asking why he got this connection." Megatron said.

It has been a couple months since Blackarachnia took a collectively elbow sized sample of my skin, from, you guessed right; the elbow. I do not to this day know why Blackarachnia chose that area other than my legs,arms, and hands. But then again it could have been the most convenient  area that wouldn't be uglier for an average viewer.The staircase went round and round  so as I walked down them one of my shoes stepped on the door concealer entirely covered by plant life that looks like ordinary grass from afar and when some-one brushed their hands through it.

"Please, not the beeping trashcan." Megatron pleads.

"I made something else,Alex." I said, catching the slightest of all  'what?' reaction on his faceplate and a relieved physical action that easily became obvious because of those high-mighty shoulders. 

"A speaking toaster oven?" Megatron suggests.

"Think human sized." I said, with a little wink.

Crosshairs has been somewhere recovering from that poison event.Although I am a bit suspicious about these random icecream truck music coming out of no where. I had to wonder if it meant that someone is watching me ever so carefully enough not to draw attention to themselves. I came to a slow stop putting my right hand on the hard gray walls surface feeling around for the flip switch.My fingers felt along the downwards plastic item. I flipped the switch up  turning the lights on in this entire building.

Yes there is a big building built under the treehouse.

The door to the lab slides open making a cool sound occupied by a faint light gray strand  of smoke. I breeze past the smoke unable to smell the typical scent that many such as ninety-five percent of the United States can spell. I scoot the laptop over to the table waling right off to the showcasing that has tall glass showing many of my inventions. My inventions, yes, some of them didn't turn out pretty.

I caught a glance of one moving disastrously red-green optic coming from my most terrible mistake. The one I should never had made and never had brought to life. Megatron pokes at the glass using his claws.

"I can feel his spark." Megatron remarks.

"He doesn't have a spark." I said, stopping at the much lowered and shorter glass human sized row.

Megatron made a deep 'hmm' turning his helm down towards the side halfway towards my direction.

"He's sparkless." Megatron said,striding his claws down the glass surface. "The perfect slate for a weapon."

I pressed a few buttons to the screen right below one of the dark tinted glass that is tall enough for a humaniod.

"You know why he's in there." I reminded Megatron with my attention on the screen

Megatron slowly turns his helm  straight looking unpleasant.

"For a reason that you regret."  Megatron said taking his servo off the glass.

I turn my head towards Megatron.

"He nearly killed Sydney, damn it." I said.  "She's my friend, and, she wanted to see the lab."

"She should have not come that day." Megatron remarks.

"But he did it on his own accord." I said. "There's a reason why his body parts are in separate containers in _this_ building." The humanoid that resembled a lot like the golden robot from Star Wars stepped out.  "I had to pull an Indiana Jones thing on him!"

"She provoked him." Megatron said.

"Nah uh." I said. "I have excellent memory, remember?"

"Fine." Megatron grumbles.  "He has a name."

"No." I said.  "He does not. He is the one who nearly legit killed me--"

"He only hit your stomach." Megatron said.

"That was a slagging close call!" I said.  "You felt it."

"And it healed in three hours." Megatron said.

"Only because _someone_ had a towel around." I said.  "It was not during a school day."

"His name is Fleeton."  Megatron protests.

"I prefer Fail X." I said.

"Fleeton." Megatron said.

"He did not flee when he came into this world."  I said. "That name doesn't fit him." I wave my index finger in mid-air. "I highly suggest you continue thinking up names, Mr Meg." I walk towards the computer.  "You will use that body to speak  with this Soundwave character; no 'ands' or  'buts' about it. "

"You're not my mentor." Megatron said.

"I am your link; that says everything." I said. "I am responsible NOT to die."

"Can't we call him Lottox?" Megatron asks.

"That sounds disgusting." I said.

Megatron frowns.

"Jottox?"

"No! THAT IS A TERRIBLE name!"

"OJ."

"No."

"Zimmer."

"No."

"Rollex."

"You're saying he's a rolling ex-boyfriend who likes to rolll."

"No I am not."

I laugh tapping on my chin.

"Please continue."

"Optimus--"

"No,damnit."

"Ratchet."

"NO."

"Bumblebee---"

"NO."

"Ironhide--"

"One more Autobot name, I dare you."

"SteelLix."

I smiled.

"That's a brilliant name." I said.

Megatorn shook his helm and walks into the machine. He slowly walks over to the computer making klangs using his legs and his arms were bent and up just in the way that C-3PO would.I sat down in a chair just giggling at how irritated Megatron must be. Well I am not in his armor to know this.

Megatron finally came to the computer.

"I am Megatron, in use of a humaniod robot, please excuse my--" Megatron looks towards me. "You fiddled with the voice box!"

"It is set on default." I said. "The 'nice' mode is currently set so...yeah I fiddled."


	33. Soundwave goes on and on

_"Ivy!" Sydney yelled.  
_

_Steelix was pulling back his arm to prepare for a harder punch.Some of the skin to my face is missing showing easy metal parts to my skull.There is shattered pieces of mirror to the side so that is how I know about the gray metal parts of my skull being revealed.These exposed metal parts are a result of  my face sliding down the floor under tremendous velocity forcefully after a little explosion in the space 'float' room.  
_

_I felt a heavy metal slam to the face._

_Goody, cheek bruise is gonna appear.My face goes over to the side to see the shattered open rows of glass displaying my magnificent and out of the box creations.My vision is blurry for awhile though I am able to turn my head towards SteelLix seeing a part of the ceiling had fallen--with a loud crash--that landed in my right hand.He seemed to pay no attention to what is going on around him._

_"Time to meet your creator." SteelLix said as I get a metal square block to defend myself._

_I narrowed my eyes towards SteelLix._

_"You have already met your creator." I said._

_The irony here is that SteelLix has already met his creator. Oh wait, is that Irony? I am not sure._

_"Turn him off!" Megatron demanded._

_The direness in the room became deadly. Quite deadly. I feel scared for my life and for Sydney's life. Sydney's being blocked by a row of metal cage like bars in the way of the door.Instead of a punch by SteelLix it was quite the opposite what I had expected.SteelLix's large claw made a stinging mark on my forehead. I screamed in pain, my eyes wincing, and I felt around for that remote I had been walking around. The remote to the entire manual part of the Lab. The part that did not rely on the newness of technology. Megatron is panicking as he could feel the pain coming from my stomach._

_"I am trying." I said._

_"Try harder." Megatron said, not patient with me._

_"Trying to save your companion." SteelLix said.  "How sweet."_

_"Uh oh." Sydney said. "You just picked the wrong word."_

_"Obviously." Megatron said._

_"She's not my companion." I said, with a growl.  "THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND." I slammed the metal into Steelix's face smacking him so hard that he tumbled down to the side. "You, here, are not going to take one step outta this lab." I wrapped my hand up in some random rags like a boxer getting ready for a match. "You are going to stay."_

_SteelLix wipes off some oil from the side to his mouth.There were some drip drops of oil dripping out the side of his metal cheeks or more so the corner of his jaw. SteelLix had recently got his armor brandished; clean, that's what the word means or at least I think.His cables,circuits, and wires are protected by an extra layer of armor. He has three layers; the mould, the  skin type of metal, and then the protective armor.  
_

_"Brandished means threatening, in anger, and excite;child." Megatron said._

_"Good to know." I said, getting up._

_"The girl who speaks to thin air." SteelLix said. "Not the slightest of all intimidating."_

_I caught a band aid that fell from the ceiling covered in its usual wrapping then peeled off the wrapper and put the large circular band-aid on my forehead.The stinging pain became tolerable. Very tolerable in fact._

_"Go Ivy!" Sydney cheers._

_"You threaten my loved ones." I said._

_"There is nothing of importance to loved ones in my dictionary." SteelLix remarks in a threatening voice.  
_

_I could feel anger rise up in my heart._

_"Guess what it means." I said.  
_

_I wasn't sure if I would survive this fight._

_"Nothing." SteelLix said.  
_

_"Err!" I said.  "Wrong!" I turn my thumb upside down. "You have unlocked the level of intimidating."_

_I drop my kidding around mood and turn serious. I lunge right towards him with a yell 'Armor, activate' which made armor appear all over my body including a unique style of my helmet that revealed my face only.These is two triangle shaped horns on my helmet that were small enough to be not noticed. They didn't extend to be all 'warrior' resembling.  
_

"Ivy!" Megatron loudly said, snapping me to.

I blink multiple times just to adjust my eyes to the bright golden helmet.

"Yes?" I said. 

"Soundwave, this is my link." Megatron said, turning his head towards the computer. "Her name is Ivy."

"I don't quite follow who this Soundwave fella is." I said.

"He is my best supporter and the communcations officer." Megatron said.

"He specializes in communication, cool." I said. Soundwave spoke in cybertronian, again. "...English please."

Soundwave tilts his helmet.

"Do as she says." Megatron said.

"Request: granted." Soundwave said.

 I stare at Soundwave.

"He's uglier than Fairy Dorito." I said.

Megatron had to laugh at that, no really he did. Soundwave followed my drift not understanding how really funny it is to laugh at a typical and perhaps logical nickname. How do I know that? Soundwave didn't laugh with Megatron. Megatron came to a sigh after his laughter fit.

"Question: Who is fairy Dorito?" Soundwave asks. 

"Starscream." Megatron said.

I feel my forehead feeling that dolphin shaped scar. A memory from nearly getting killed--and somehow surviving that fight with SteelLix with an injured stomach--flickered in my head making a tense pain return. I shook my head. That fight we had shared was my first experience fighting against a robot about the height of a human.The memories I had, and the courage that had came into play on that day, were haunting.

Sometime I have nightmares about SteelLix escaping, and, being too late to stop him.

"Reply: The Fallen is impatient." Soundwave said. "Further note: Soundwave wants the Fallen's calls to end."

"Oh, Pretzel robot." I said. I had to stop and think about it. "So...wait...Pretzel robot is still alive?" I recalled how Megatron refered to him as  'grandfather'. "Wow, you _do_ live longer than humans."

"My grandfather is the one who made the Decepticon faction." Megatron said. "I, on the other servo, is his apprentice. He promised to give me the title of 'Prime' after I kill my brother."

There was nothing I could say at this point.

Only that I view as the title of 'Prime' to be earned, but a cybertronian cannot earn the title back by killing a former prime. It was a senseless act. I didn't want to be part of this conversation about Primes; I have no interest in aiding a climatic fight deciding the fate of the entire world.The thought about Megatron getting his  body brought back online made me feel delighted. Because it has been five months since we linked.

I can feel the link fading.

Megatron had told me a few days ago that at the rate it is going; this link will dissolve in June.

Which will mean I am off the hook to being involved with Megatron's plot.

Wooohooo!

"Question: Any progress finding your shell?" Soundwave asks.

"None." Megatron said.  "Even the mole planted in the Autobot faction has not reported of any word."

"Question: What about the human?" Soundwave asks.

"I am not a human!" I snap.  "I am a thing, deal with it."

"I have a deal with her." Megatron said. "You must not tell The Fallen."

"Reply: Decepticons do not make promises." Soundwave said. "Comment: Decepticons do not keep promises with organics, only that they will end up dead."

"This lab has a supply of food to last during a catastrophe from above, has can openers, a couple rooms with beds, a couple bathrooms with toilets,has a microwave, a fridge, a table,television set that only plays movie, a dishwasher,laundry cleaner machines, and other stuff." I explained. "Our deal _will_ be carried out."

"You heard the thing." Megatron said. "My order."

"Observation: Lord Megatron does not keep promises." Soundwave points out.

"I do now." Megatron said.

"Exception: are you in a relationship?" Soundwave asks.

"No!" Megatron and I shout at once.

"Worry: thing will turn against you." Soundwave said.

I roll an eye.

"She hasn't turned against me, yet." Megatron said. "Soundwave..." The way he said it was tinted in discipline.  "Ivy, plug in your audios."

"Mr Meg, you mean ears." I said.

"Yes, whatever you call those parts." Megatron said.

I plugged in my ears, and went deep into thought. Various inventions crossed my mind; how to design them, what every day material would be the perfect construction for them, and what else to do for the rest of today. I pictured a combined version of a nerfgun merged into a hooverboard that would have balance between bullets and power juice to carry this baby alive. I pictured then a walking wide screen television that had four legs and a waggy electrical chair with two antanna's resembling dog ears.

_Z--zitlch_ went the computer.

I take my fingers out of my ears.

"Tell me." Megatron said, almost quietly that his deep voice had softened.I could see that my golden Star Wars model is back in the case. The laptop screen is back to the Microsoft Word document riddled in sloppy words.It had a terrible writing structure. "Did Crosshairs brag that much about Optimus that you believe the title is earned?"

"Yes." I said, with a slow nod.

Megatron made a short deep laugh.

"Crosshairs is a fanmech." Megatron said. "There are times when outside organics believe that getting bonded to a prime instantly earns them the last part 'prime',but that is mistaken." He shook his long sharp gray transparent index claw up and down. "When primes have sparklings; the sparkings have names that do not end with the word 'prime'."

"Oooh." I said.

I am starting to understand a different side to this triangle of Alien Robots.

"There is only one prime who leads the Cybertronians." Megatron said.

"But what I don't get is why there's a Decepticon faction." I said.

"Our origins are unknown,unheard of, and a mystery to my brother." Megatron said.

"Except it is not to you." I said.

Megatron "But there is a reason why The Fallen rebelled and why the Primes had the 'do not take away suns that had life on the planet it rotated around' rule."

I sat in the chair,with my hands under my chin.

"A long time ago...Before The Autobot and Decepticon faction were made; there were the knights." Megatron said. "My title, my future one, Lord Megatron, is what remains of that era.The knights, the seven primes, ventured to find suns. Suns to make into energon." Megatron presses his large claw on the huge computer screen. "They traveled in the knight ship."

It became all 3-D like showing the seven primes. I could see the armor reminded me of Egyptian alien robots that reminded me of warriors. I gape at the marvelness to this scene. The room is bright enough that the driver could see.

"Within this ship, was the Knights Temenos." Megatron said. "A sanctum of reverance." He lowers his helmet. "A place that I have only heard of and been shown by my Grandfather." His voice had become lower. "My ancestors were built."

I gape.

"Yes, we had a purpose." Megatron said, as the scene went over their helmets towards space. "A mission."

"You had creators." I said.

"Ah yes." Megatron said, lifting his helmet up. "The ones I barely know of. There was a war between the creators and The Primes. The Primes had the Allspark; the item that brought life into the zombie shells, it was full of knowledge; everything that I am unaware of." There were orange and gray ships in the outer space scenery. "Cybertron used to be a planet like Earth, many, many,many stellar cycles before I."

"So..." I said, my eyes wide. "The planet was..."

"Cyberformed." Megatron said, with a nod. "Yes, it was."

"How did the Seven Primes have kids when they were all mechs?" I ask.

"That should be left not told." Megatron said.

The 3-D scene disappeared.

"Who are the parents of Bumblebee?" I ask.

Yes, I have a space room that is connected to the lab. Sometimes I use it to float around just for fun.Christian one time was in there for a whole day so it took me and Sydney together to get him out of the room. I had to ban my brother from the room then make a face scanner,eye scanner, and voice recognition software to activate when someone related to me--or not related to me for that matter--gets to the front door X-Men style!

"Confidential." Megatron said.

I narrow my eyes towards the ghostly apparition.

"I am your Link." I said, tapping on my non-wide hips. "I deserve to _know_."

"Hm." Megatron said, with a grunt. "That does not mean I can disclose personal information such as Bumblebee's parents."

My eyes widen and my jaw went loose.

"So." I said,it was the inevitable conclusion. It really was the inevitable answer. "You're Bee's dad."

The image of Megatron telling Bumblebee 'I am your father' seemed rather Star Wars-sy.

"No!" Megatron denies. "I would never have a son short as him."

"And..." I said, knowing there is more to this story.

"Rip his voice box out." Megatron notes.

I gawk.

"You..." I said, blinking. "What?"

"I crushed his voice box, matter of speaking." Megatron said. "It is currently in repairs by the medic Ratchet."

"Cool!"  I cheer. "He's the one who diagnosed me with Aspergers." I heard a 'figures' comment from Megatron. "Tell me, Megajerk, who is Bumblebee's parents?"

It is best to say Megatron continuously refused to give me a straight answer. So I decided to resign with that annoyance coming from Megatron himself. I turn off the lights to the room taking my laptop with me.I walk back up the stairs one by one making mental notes to my self that would be added to the current list of notes on the computer.I really need to use the Zhe bucket in the tree house. So that's exactly what I did after getting back in the tree house.

"Wire goes into plug in." I said, throwing Zhe bucket into the air. "Plug in gets wrapped by the wire tightly, cable is firmly pressed in,electrical bolts are programmed to be in use using a keyboard as a safety precaution."  I watch Zhe Bucket fly in the air while on the floor. "Screws will be screwed in,unusually shaped plates will be taken care of..."

"You're speaking like a inventor."  Megatron said.

"Scar pounces on Megatron and bites off a big chunk of his furry neck that lacks a mane." I said, with a cackle. 

"Ivy, I am right here." Megatron said. "I am a cybertronian. Not a cat."

"That's what makes telling a story fun." I said."I can turn you into a lion so, you're not a cat in this one." Megatron shook his helmet both ways. "I get to tell stories of my own."

"Rude." Megatron said, with a grunt.

"Says the robot who wants to kill his brother." I said, sticking my tongue out kicking Zhe bucket into the air. " Much time passed between then and now. I eventually put the Zhe Bucket back after time letting out my creativity. I heard a car park into the garage.  "Ooh boy, their here!"

Megatron had  left earlier to send some 'secret plans' into motion.

"Right." I said, typing away. "I've been talking with Megatron for  too long." I could hear the door shut. My eyes were focused on the screen. I waited and waited making the planning notes.I heard shoes coming up the ladder. "So,how was the movie?"

"It was so cool!" Sydney cheers.

"It was honestly terrible, sis." Christian said, with a slow headshake. "It wasn't Marvel's finest X-Men movie."

"It was that bad?"  I ask, turning away from the screen.

"I am not going to see another one." Christian said. "Not again." The disappointment in Christian's voice is clear."Sis promise me you won't watch any future X-Men sequels unless Patrick Stewart is confirmed to be in it."

"So Professor X is on vacation." I assumed. "Okay, I promise."

"Yes." Christian said. "But they pulled it off terribly."

"Just because you didn't like the movie does not mean you don't have to wait until Professor X is back." Sydney said. 

Me and Christian share a look towards Sydney.

"You're new, Sydney." I said.  "You should be pitied for not being picky like me."

"I am not new." Sydney said.  "I've read some of the old comics my dad has under the desk."

"Sis,what if you were thrown into Marvel?" Christian asks.

"Thrown into Marvel..." I repeat, and then made a laugh.  "Annoy everyone to my best ability."


	34. The mech of nightmares

_Rufus, the dog who nearly gets forgotten by little old me is on my bed curled up at at the end with his  tail underneath.I knew he would be there; because he would be there when I woke up in the morning at 7 automatically. What I mean is that I wake up at 7 AM on the spot.But tonight I am having a strange dream._

_A dream that involves a robot about Optimus's height._

_"Who...who are you?" I ask, gazing up towards the robot with red blazing optics._

_This robot has yellow armor, his vehicle reminds me of a jeep.I can see the Decepticon symbol on his shoulder armor. He had a helmet designed unusually similar to a warrior's helmet in a movie based medieval times minus the cap over his optics. It reminded me of a baseball's cap. It made a shadow that could allow light to come through._

_"I reap on those who dream."_

_He feels along a part to a metal scythe in his right servo._

_"I reap on those dream, get outta my mind!" I demand. "You don't belong here."_

_He looks down towards me._

_"That is not my name."_

_I groan, rubbing my forehead._

_"You just said it was." I argue._

_He takes the scythe off his right servo  then puts the flat bottom part to the ground making the floor rumble beneath my feet._

_"I did not."_

_I take my hand off my forehead feeling irritated and glare up towards the yellow gray robot._

_"Damn it, decide already!" I shout._

_"My name is Midreaper." Midreaper said.  "Though Megatron would call me 'Mid' often times."_

_So his name is Midreaper. So I should call him by the name 'Midreaper'._

_"You're a dream." I said. "You can't jump from dream to dream."_

_"That is where you're wrong." Midreaper said, as the scenery is changing._

_I raise a brow._

_"I want you to see what you might face." Midreaper said, tearing his hand through the scene like it is paper. "In the upcoming stellar cycles.Not even the Autobots are aware of this." He tore open the paper scenery to reveal a huge lab. "Take a good hard look....human."_

_"Thing, you mean." I said._

_There is a huge construction of a Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton being made beside a Pterodactyl that too is in progress. I gape at this scenery hearing the noisy sounds made by machinery being used by people.These people were dressed up in protective armor. It made me wonder if this Midreaper is a vague Psychic part of my mind._

_"I am not a Psychic." Midreaper said. "I am a figure similar to that Freddy  Krueger human."_

_I look up towards him._

_"Freddy Krueger." I said. "GIVE ME A HIGH FIVE FOR BEING A SCIFI FAN!" I held my hand up. "Now!"_

_Midreaper laughs shaking his helm to both sides._

_"I am not an avid viewer of Science Fiction." Midreaper remarks._

_"...I am talking about the Scifi channel." I said. "Wow,what a great way to lose a high five from a willing participant." I lower my hand feeling disappointed in this guy. "You're the most disappointing dream hopper I have ever met."_

_"I am the first dream hopper." Midreaper claims._

_"Wrong." I said, turning my thumb upside down. "It is Freddy Krueger."_

_"He's the second." Midreaper said._

_"WRONG AGAIN." I shout in a high pitch voice._

_"I am the first." Midreaper argues back. "The very first."_

_"Liar." I said._

_"Believe me." Midreaper said. "Freddy came into this world decades ago."_

_"I can't." I said._

_"Why?" Midreaper asks._

_"You compared yourself to Freddy  Krueger and you claim you were the first." I said. "No one is the first; only Freddy."_

_"That is contradicting." Midreaper said._

_"So is The BoogeyMan, The Scarecrow, The MothMan, and a lot of others." I explain.  
_

_"I am old as Ironhide." Midreaper said.  "His dreams are full of cannons unlike Crosshairs...His dreams are full of bullets and being a loose wolf."_

_"He works alone." I said. "Go figure." I snap my fingers, correctly, this time. "Yes!" I dance.  "I snapped my fingers correctly!"  I threw my hands into the air then run around in circles. "Woohooo!I DID IT! I did it in a dream!"_

_The ground trembled beneath Midreaper's wheels that slides across the floor through the people as if he were transparent._

_"To everyone in this room; we're not here." Midreaper said, coming to a halt to the side of the Tyrannosurus Rex._

_"Because it is a dream." I said.  "Thanks for pointing that out."  
_

_"They're not dreaming." Midreaper said in a deep voice that wasn't similar to Megatron's. He stands by the construction of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. "This..." He places his long wide index claw on the hard metal skeletal part to the Tyrannosaurus Rex's cheek. "This is made from deceased cybertronians."  
_

_I stop my cheering._

_"Good guys don't recycle their dead." I said, denial. "Only Frankenstine's creator does that."  
_

_Midreaper makes an odd laugh._

_"Not true." Midreaper said, as he had stopped laughing. "They call this...Transformium."_

_"Platanium,Titanium, Barktanium, Lithuanium, Typetortainum." I said, making up words off the bat."I make better nonsense words than you do, wannabe nightmare maker."_

_Midreaper turn his helm away from the skeleton.  
_

_"The transformium that made this reconstruction was made by a deceased Autobot." Midreaper said, taking his index claw off the metal cheek. "His name was Jazz. The Autobots had put his body somewhere where they thought humans wouldn't look." I could feel a sick feeling growing in my stomach. "All that is making the Autobots believe his body is still there is because of a fake replica."  
_

_He had to be making this up._

_"How do you know, Mid?" I ask._

_Midreaper looks down towards the long claws belonging to the Tyrannosaurus Rex._

_"I..." Midreaper slowly looks away from the humans doing their work. "I...was awakened." He walks off from the in progress cybertronian dinosaur skeleton. "When they were melting down his helmet. I had gotten bored during the war and fell asleep to his mind full of Jazz music." He played a track of Jazz music. "That was the best music I ever heard."_

_It was quite catchy with the trumpet playing._

_But now it makes me feel sad._

_"I should tell someone about this!" I said. "This is wrong."_

_"That does little to no good." Midreaper said. "I share your distress with this, and yes, it is wrong." He made a heavy sigh.  "Even showing you this scene; I have no idea where it is taking place." The irritation in his voice is genuine. "The only way I know of this building's level is because...of my rude awakening."_

_I couldn't believe how complex, unique, and somewhat strange Decepticon is speaking to me._

_It makes it more harder to believe he is a Decepticon._

_"Too bad." I said, folding my arms. "You came into **my** dream."_

_"I stumbled upon it." Midreaper said. "There's much you won't get about me."_

_"What I don't get is how you're alive." I said.  "That doesn't make sense."_

_"Decepticons have ways." Midreaper said. "I used to be a cybertronian, the promise of a extended life span, immortality, and the fun of making others have twisted dreams that plagued them sounded promising." Midreaper looks down to his right servo then rubs his index claw and thumb claw together."Promises easily turn into rust."_

_"So, how do you survive?" I ask.  
_

_Midreaper looks away from his cybertronian claws._

_"Dreams don't starve." Midreaper said.  "Nightmares are eternal than you believe."_

_I make a pucker face as Midreaper made the scenery change to a dog park._

_"Good point." I said._

_"I make the brightest of all points." Midreaper arrogantly said, leaning against a large tree that began to turn a dark gray as if it were dying.  "Especially for your connection to Megatron."_

_"You got a message for him." I guessed. "In a dream that I can control."_

_I watch a wolf with antlers run after a running cat.That was way too cute and unusual.The cat speeds up  leaving a trail of dirt that smacked into the wolf's face. Mrs Sandler had told me one time that she wouldn't be surprised to hear I had a dream like this, and now she'll hear it except for the part about Midreaper._

_"His worst nightmare is coming." Midreaper hints. "And he cannot stop it."_

_"Which is you." I guessed._

_"No." Midreaper said with a short laugh. "If it were me; I would have made various obvious hints."_

_A light bulb went off in my mind._

_"Oh,Megatron is  a Germaphobic." I said.  "Germs all over him!"_

_"You know..." Midreaper said, taking his side off the dead tree. "Just tell him. He'll understand."_

I lunge forwards feeling sweat coming down my face.Rufus lifts his head up off from his paws wagging his little tail and tilted his head ever so cutely.It is morning; that I know because frankly it is not dark in the room so much that it would be a challenge to walk my way towards the door without stepping on Rufus.I go through my hair taking a sigh. Yes, sometimes I over-worry about walking in the dark.

"I am okay, Rufus." I said.

I look over to see the clock is reading 6:48 AM.

"Wow, that is new." I remark, surprised. Rufus whines coming over to me and then licks my face when he had gotten close enough. "Aww it is okay little guy." I grab Rufus into a little hug that wouldn't squeeze him to death.  "You're okay little guy." 

I am surprised that Megatron wasn't in the house trying to cause a disruption.

Guess he'll learn after I have breakfast and take a shower and do all the important stuff.


	35. Megatron is not making sense

One night I couldn't sleep.It was dark at this time staring up towards the ceiling hearing the wind whistle through the window. My thoughts were dancing around hilarious creations so much that bad old Megatron had to come up into my room and request me to stop this annoyance on the double.Rufus started to act protectively. Megatron doesn't have to live the life of a girl with wild imagination.

This is where the road of luck ends between us.

"Alex, how do you know about McDonalds?" I ask, in my bed.

Rufus is at the corner of my bed staring at Megatron's presence lingering at the open closet.

"Your memories." Megatron said.

"Nah." I said. "I don't have specific memories about McDonald's."

Rufus is growling at Megatron. Though Rufus's growl is not commotion attracting. Because the growl is low, sincere, and going  'grr'. I could even see some of Rufus's teeth sticking out as he is in the defensive position.

"Your traumatic memory of falling from the monkey bars is very detailed." Megatron remarks. I narrow my eyes towards Megatron. "You do not need to be calling me 'Alex' in your room."

"Then at least tell me the truth." I said. 

"Not unless you call me by your name; in your room." Megatron said.

"I would if ..." I started and finished it in mid thought, ** _if someone wasn't listening in._**

"No one is listening in." Megatron said.

"Wrong." I said. "So wrong."

Megatron sighs, as I stroke down Rufus's head to his back.

"Jess." Megatron said.

I raise a brow.

"W--what again?" I ask.

"Jess." Megatron said, clutching his miniature-alized claw on the light bulb.

The closet became lit showing all of the hanging clothes, the terrible yellow wallpaper, the plastic boxes full of various items, and a row of neatly organized shoes. There is even a fire alarm programmed into the closet.It made me wonder often times when would the closet ever be open  during a fire. Because the Closet is rarely open. I have a drawer full of other clothes required necessities.

"She was a teenager." Megatron continues, taking his claw off the light bulb.

"So,is she dead?" I ask.

"Why no." Megatron said, shaking his right servo. He sent me a sharp glare. Rufus is growling, still, at Megatron's direction now standing on his four feet making a snarl.The thread to the light bulb is dangling left to right strongly resembling a hypnotic trance.  "Jess is alive."

"You just mentioned she  'was' a teenager." I point out. "That does not make sense." I shake my index finger up and down. "That strongly implies that she is dead!"

Megatron  has a laugh at my confusion.

"You wouldn't understand, anyhow." Megatron said. "I will meet her in your reality."

"You _will_ meet a girl who you've already met." I said. "In _my_ reality."

Megatron nods.

"How we meet is a complicated story for another day." Megatron said,as the thread swings through him. "Rufus,if you do not sit down I will get Ivy's golden humanoid robot machine and kill you in the worst way possible." His fury had no boundaries, that is for sure. Rufus whines cowering back sitting down on the edge looking scared."Good boy."

My eyes were once over my eyes, but I forced them open.

"Go to recharge, little one." Megatron said, his voice sounded like a comforting one put at a low tone that could lead a whole audience to sleep while reading a book out loud.

Literately, he has that 'go-to-sleep-while-I-tell-a-story' vibe coming off.

Not the vibe in which he is a murderous cowardly apprentice.

"No." I said.  "Tell me about Jess."

Rufus came over to my right arm and got into the corner where my forearm is distance from the shoulder.

"She was an anime artist." Megatron said projecting an image of an unique jet on paper on the door to my room. "A skilled one with an Australlian accent."

"Australians are cool." I said, staring at the projection. I could feel the warm fluffy body belonging to Rufus curled up alongside my chest. "Woah, that is good."

Megatron smiles turning off the projection.

"I know." Megatron said. "That was my cybertronian mode she drew."

"She is  a brilliant Artist." I remark.

"Yes, yes she is." Megatron confirmed.

"What's the name of that story?" I ask. "I mean, the story of you and a human."

"She was a fan of mine." Megatron said, quite fondly.  "A helpful fan."

"Alexfangirl?" I guessed. "What a weird fangirl name."

"Recall what your stepfather had told you." Megatron said.

"Uh...refresh me." I said.

"Transformers." Megatron said.

"So?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Take out formers and put in fans." Megatron said.

"Megatron and The Transfan?" I ask.

"Or The Tyrant and The Transfan."  Megatron said. "But there is way too many 'T's."  He made one of his unique sighs. "Yes." He looks up from the wooden shiny floor that has a few rugs here and there."Fans behind the Transformers."

"Transfans sound like fans of transgenders." I said. "It sounds odd to say it that way."

Megatron laughs.

"You're not the only one." Megatron said.

My eyelids fell over my eyes. The light coming from the closet is glowing that my eyes could still see it through the eyelids.The glowing yellowness disappeared in a flicker, so I figure that Megatron  must have decided that actually socializing with me could drift me off into sleep. I could feel Rufus's body trembling.

"Alex." I said, hearing the ghostly creaks going on the floor.

There is a great pause.

"Midreaper told me to tell you; your worst nightmare is coming." I said.

"Mid--who?" Megatron asks, confused.

"Reaper." I said, with a yawn. "You called him 'Mid'."

"He should be dead." Megatron said.

"But he isn't." I said. "Not since you made him The Mech of Nightmares."

"That was millions of years ago." Megatron said, sounding quite puzzled.

"He's...." I yawn.  "Back."

"Midreaper does not enter the dreams of humans." Megatron said.

"He entered _mine_." I tiredly said. "And he showed me..." I yawn,again. "Something--yaawn--disturbing."

I didn't need to see that Megatron is concerned yet skeptical.

"Go to sleep." Megatron said, as I feel the touch of light metal on my forehead. "Now."

Then I was out, really out.

I've learned from Megatron that due to our link when he touches me then I can feel it. It is something that was not found among many of the Links between the dead and the living during The War--or so Megatron had told me--that usually was capable of happening when the two shared a close link.Some  cybertronians would say 'you mean close relationship', when the topic of ' _a close link'_ was brought up _._ Megatron refused to agree with me that perhaps he had viewed me as a 'unexpected friend'.

Which I do; I consider him as 'that weird friend'.

My second friend alongside Sydney.

I've been befriended by an Alien Robot.


	36. The weird in Ivy

 "What would make sense is that  this 'Jess' is not from my reality's timeline, but a different universe." Ivy goes on. "So that would diverge from timeline to alternate universes." She had one elbow on the table while babbling. "How can I have written a story about being in the Bayverse that I don't know what it means."

Mr Sandler lowers his coffee cup. 

"Huh?" Mr Sandler said, shooting up his brows.

"It is only logical, Alex." Ivy said, holding the spoon above the bowl. "No matter what you say; she's not from my reality."

"Abbigal, who's Alex?"  Mr Sandler asks.

"My imaginary friend." Ivy lied, making a fake smile.

Ever since they found out about Ivy's secret brother--who happened to come into town--and the unusual explanation that  moving-talking cars often driving by without drivers were actually top secret good guys from outer space called The Autobots...Things were strange. It all started in January.That's when Ivy's unusual acting came into play.

That's also when The Sandler's discovered Christian has ADHD and heard voices.

"Abbigal." Mr Sandler said, raising a brow. 

"I swear that I am--" Ivy started to say but Mr Sandler interjects.

"No swearing." Mr Sandler said.

"I swear over--" Ivy began but Mr Sandler interjected.

"No swearing over anything." Mr Sandler said, firmly.

Ivy stares with her mouth partially open showing the crunched up cereal in her mouth.

"...Then how can I reassure you that I am not lying?" Ivy asks.

"Organize your brother's comic books." Mr Sandler said, as Ivy resumed eating. Ivy made a light grunt. "Don't give me the attitude, Missy."

"Then how else can I act my real age?" Ivy asks, with her mouth full.

"Abbigal, chew with your mouth closed." Mr Sandler said.

"But really." Ivy said, chewing with her mouth closed. "How?"

"You're thirteen." Mr Sandler said. "You're not a teenager; yet."


	37. Ooh

Ivy taps her shoe on the light metal floor making a light tap.She is holding a microphone in her hands. Christian and Sydney are playing some instruments; meaning a Guitar and drums. The Camera is set up for this one occasion right across. It has a couple spider-like black metal legs propping up the square machine that has a tinted glass.There is a computer hooked up to it.

"She's waiting for Optimus Prime to come and pick her up." Ivy sang. "She watches the Sami Truck pass, she looks down to her watch, and thinks with a smile 'He's busy beating up Decepticons'." Ivy taps her foot on the floor.  "She's been cooped up inside for god knows how long." Sydney is playing the guitar. "She's speaking to cars,running out to crash landing sites, and she's coming back together."

The electricity in the room sizzles.

"She's waiting for an Autobot, to pick her up, really so patiently." Ivy continues. "She's waiting for Optimus Prime!"

Our scene transitions to the sky above a military facility; we can still hear the other unique musical sounds that is being orchestrated.

_"Woah--ooh."_ Ivy sings. _"To pick her up and take her everywhere."_

There are little white flashes seen erupting from the facility.

_"Show her hero and drive through the road._ " Ivy's singing goes on with the music. There is a couple explosions seen at some parts. " _Save her now before its too late!"_ A small shape of a jet is seen coming out  a building. _"Oh, like a speeding light.  And she smiles. Oh the way she smiles!"_

The jet is coming closer speeding up as sounds of gunfire is becoming imminent.

_"She's dancing in her imagination, coming back together, and wishing on a passing Sami-Truck!"_ Ivy's singing went higher going along quite smoothly to the music being made by Sydney and Christian. _"She see's a passing car, and says, 'They're busy defeating some Decepticons and saving the world'."_

This jet is Starscream.

Starscream through Earth;'s atmosphere, breaking forth into outer space, continuing a straight flight past planets.Eventually his flight came to Cybertron. Cybertron the dead planet that has spikes sticking out pretty much decorated by the shells of former living cybertronians.What really is to say is that the shells are impaled through the long spikes that resemble tree's at first when seen in a distance.Starscream tilts his jet mode to the side heading towards a large hole that has a clear flight path.Starscream flew into the hole leaving behind the dark-grim scenery behind.

Starscream transforms into his robot mode once coming to a stop in the landing room.

"Oh, to think I believed this landing would change." Starscream said.  "Nothing changes in a war."

Starscream's shoulders lower and he turns his helm down towards the right stepping forward.His long talon like claws make an old piece of cybertronian product break into pieces. Starscream shook his helm disappointed.His one and only master, who had disappeared  twice and then died and then linked himself to a unusual human Starscream had once killed, is fortunately the lucky Decepticon not having to report directly to The Fallen at this time.

Starscream lifts his helmet up seeing the remaining Decepticons standing to the side staring at him in silence.

"Continue staring and I will rip your optics out." Starscream said, with  a quick threat.

The Decepticons turn their attention away from Starscream.

Starscream continues walking, and walking, right towards the room that The Fallen resides in.The very room he has been in for many stellar cycles.The Fallen escaped his tomb using one of Sentinel's pillars. Most people think The Fallen had been restricted to a uncomfortable seat for a very long time when in fact he was sealed in a sarcophagus in a different dimension. A pocket dimension to be accurate. How he got his servos on one of Sentinel's Pillars is left to be unknown.

Also that this should be taking this on a ship; but, we can just leave it as a different version of The Fallen's problem.

The  door with six corners slid open letting Starscream come through.

"Where is my apprentice?" The Fallen asks.

"He is dead." Starscream said.

"What!" The Fallen said, with a snap. "How can he be dead? I've been getting reports from Soundwave---"

"Megatron has linked himself to a unusual human cybertronian being." Starscream interjects.

The Fallen's two glowing red optics dart towards Starscream.

"When was this?" The Fallen requests.

"A couple Earth months ago." Starscream said. "Megatron died...three stellar cycles ago." Starscream walks away from the doors rubbing his third digit and thumb digit together ever so slightly. He comes to a stop across from the Fallen. "Megatron somehow met her and she brought his spark back from Unicron's pits."

"That is not possible." The Fallen said.

"She made scraplets." Starscream said. 

"Who is this she?" The Fallen asks.

"Ivy." Starscream said. "She calls herself Abbigal Bell; _most_ of the time."

"Scraplets are not capable to be made by puny organisms, especially those who have not developed." The Fallen said, in a way that demonstrated his dislike towards humans. "You have been on Earth for far too long."

"She caught me and Barricade." Starscream said. "Using her own inventions." Starscream points down towards the floor three times. "She easily, as I have  learned, destroyed a machine capable of making the Big Crunch Theory happen faster by singing!"

The Fallen frowns.

"Ivy made spider machines take me down." Starscream  said. "She has made advanced space crafts, she is good at fooling a Decepticon like me of all, and she rose back from the grave!" Starscream waves his  arms up and down. "This one is far more developed than any I have come across."

The Fallen looks skeptical.

"Do not be deceived by her innocent looks." Starscream said.

"And what is she again?" The Fallen asks.

"That, my greatness, is a little of a debate." Starscream said. "And she knows how to make a cure for Scraplets." Starscream holds up his servo that Ivy had taken the liberty to infect and cure. "On my _servo_." He lowers his servo. "She doesn't have a normal heart."

"Describe it." The Fallen requests.

"From what I've done, and with great caution, it is a heart with spark qualities." Starscream explains. "There is a glass container over it. Her spark-heart is blue.I was unable to see any other organs because of the cloud lurking around the impossible part."

"I must see this for myself."The Fallen said.

"The spark heart?" Starscream asks.

The Fallen manages to make a slow nod.

"Yes, that." The Fallen said.

"Why...that is a little inappropriate." Starscream said.

"You're a fool, you never considered a spark check up as inappropriate." The Fallen said.

"That's because we're not human." Starscream said. "Besides, you'll hear her scream."

"How do you figure I will find this out?"  The Fallen asks.

"By letting Soundwave allow to see this little one in her room right when she is getting undressed." Starscream said.  "And when her attention is on the computer; she'll make a loud, not high pitched, but an unusual scream."

The Fallen's reaction change to a 'you have done this...' one.

"No." Starscream said. "I am just pointing out at the obvious to what will happen." Starscream holds up his index digit.  "But I have an idea how you can find it out, with knowledge on what time you're seeing it, and make this not inappropriate."

"Tell me." The Fallen said.

"There's a mole in the Autobot force." Starscream said. "You can use their optics for this one."

"Hmm." The Fallen said. "I was not aware Megatron planted a mole."

"There are many things you're not aware." Starscream said. "Especially...that links fade."

"How does this link pertain to my current question?" The Fallen asks.

"What I am saying is; Megatron will be back within the earth month." Starscream said. "And I know the name of Megatron's mole."


	38. Optimus decides something

"What do you mean she goes under the treehouse?" Optimus asks.

"That's just it." Skids said. "She goes under the tree house or is in the treehouse for most of the day."

"But when Ivy is out of the treehouse; the human is eating, relieving herself, and getting ready for the day." Mudflap explains."One solar cycle she came out with a scar on her forehead and a friend of hers came out acting concerned."

"Ivy talks to thin air!" Skids said. "She calls the air as 'Alex'."

"It is like Oxygen, Water, Titanium, Chlorencide, and so on get common earth names from her!" Mudflap said.

Skids elbow punches Mudflap.

"There's no such thing as Chlorencide, Muddy." Skids said.

"Ah, says the one who says Nitrogenizencide is a thing!" Mudflap reminds Skids.

Skids stares back at Mudflap point blank and narrows his optics.

"I said Carbon Dioxide." Skids said.

"Enough of your argument about particles." Optimus said, easing their current anger feeling atmosphere. "I will assign someone else to watch over Ivy." The twins share a relieved sigh.They could only pity who ever had to take the boring task. "A human does not normally stay underground for an entire solar cycle."

"Well, you're talking about Ivy; she stays inside most of the time." Ironhide said, driving into the hangar.

"How can Ironhide possibly know what we're talking about?" Skids asks.

"I don't know!" Mudflap said, as Optimus rubs the bridge part that is set between his optics. "Maybe you're bugged!"

Ironhide transforms into his robot mode.Skids gasp as though the very suggestion could be very plausible to be done by Ironhide.The ' _turch-etch-urch-_ _ec_ h' sounds were made by the unfolding, flipping, and moving metal parts to Ironhide.His wheels clicked into place. His headlights had remained in place as well.

"As it has been a few months since you've left and Crosshairs came back; it is clearer than a rotten Decepticon." Ironhide  said.  "She needs a routine to do everyday; hence, her diagnoses."

"Uh...what?" Skids and Mudflap said.

"Aspergers." Ironhide said. "She _needs_ to _know_ what to do _everyday_."

"Every...solar...cycle." Skids said.

"Normaly, a child would be out and about doing some not admirable actions." Ironhide said. "Unlike kids who have fun doing things." Ironhide had to pause there thinking about how to best explain the differences. "Asperger kids...oh well, they're different. But mostly intellegent and straightforward." Mudflap raises a optic brow. "They're all different in their unique way."

"Like Ivy's...very boring days?" Skids asks, as Muddflap lowers his optic brow.

Optimus looks over to Ironhide.

"I assume you've not watched through the window." Ironhide said.

There is a eerie silence between the three. Skids rubs the back of his helm and Mudflap looks wide eyed.

"...That sounds pretty intrusive." Skids said.

"Remember what Ivy did with you two?" Ironhide asks.

The two twins grumble and act grouchy.

"She did it every solar cycle." Mudflap said, lowering his helmet with a groan. "Oh, our poor doors."

"By slamming your passenger doors." Ironhide said. The Twins flinch at once. "And remind me; how well did you understand Ivy?"

"Zero." The twins said.

Mudflap made a slight 'eh'.

"Eh,45%." Mudflap said. "If not; little."

"Her verbal speaking is part of that." Ironhide said. "Now;  tell me, how awkward was she?"

"Ivy laughed a lot." Skids said.

"No, she laughed when we approached more than two bots and kept getting stuck on her words!" Mudflap said. "I remember when her face turned a bright red when we were approached by these super secret federal government agents and they were checking up on something."

"I don't remember that." Skids said.

"You were paying attention to their screwdriver of bars." Mudflap said.

"Oh, those." Skids said. "They were...cooler than my altermode!"

Optimus is confused by the sudden change of the conversation.

"And you don't remember what happened after that." Mudflap said.

"I do not." Skids said, with a nod.

"Smooth move." Mudflap said. "You dropped Ivy over a rooftop,and then, she crashed through a window using a pole that was sticking out."

"I don't remember that." Skids said.

"You were staring at the screwdriver bar." Mudflap said. "While I  was busy kicking the ass of a ugly alien that camouflaged everything."

Optimus seems rather stunned about the story he is hearing.

"Am I hearing this right?" Optimus asks.

Ironhide seems to be sharing the reaction Optimus has.

"I didn't...know about this until now." Ironhide admits.

"And then Ivy somehow rifled up the courage to speak to a huge crowd of people." Mudflap said. "One; she was ticked. Second; she was furious. Third; she was so mad I heard her voice become deeper. Four; she used the screwdriver bar to erase their memories."

"Woah, why did I miss that?" Skids asks.

"You were staring at the Screwdriver Bar." Mudflap said. Mudflap turns his helm towards Optimus Prime."Truthfully, Prime...We don't like to be watching a human who does nothing but be underground." Mudflap turns towards Ironhide. "Does this Aspergers have a part with Ivy making Science Fiction inventions?"

"A child cannot make Science Fiction inventions." Irohide said.

Mudflap takes out a bulky laser gun that had several gears, parts, and a trigger right behind the 'J' shaped part. It  is about the size that a human could hold it while in a very tough situation involving high technology that is beyond Earth production. Optimus and Ironhide's optics grew wide. They hadn't seen such weapons that were made by _a human_.

"...Ivy made a weapon of destruction?" Optimus said.

"We got our hands on it when she threw it into the garbage dump." Mudflap said. "Man, they have a huge metal box for all their trash."

"Ivy has thrown a lot more than weapons into the trash." Skids remarks. "I don't wanna know why she dumped them."

Ironhide picks up the item and scanned it using one of his optics.

"It has a system for everything." Ironhide said.  "Except for...getting more fighter power.There is something edible inside this machine." He presses a flip-switch on the front hand side of the bulky weapon.The weapon fell into pieces in Ironhide's large metal servo.There were two clumped up gears that have a brown part in between.  "...She used a toaster to make it."

A piece of bread,that was soft and yellow, pops out of the gears.

"Ew!" Mudflap said, taking a step back and the disgust on his faceplate is clear. "Ivy made a toaster gun!"

"Ew!" Skids said, shaking his servo back and forth inches away from his faceplate.

"The bread smells delicious." Ironhide said.

"MUDFLAP, SKIDS, WHY IS MY EQUIPMENT IN THE SHAPE OF A TROJAN HORSE?" Came Ratchet's loud irritated and annoyed yell.

Optimus and Ironhide's attention turned towards the twins.

"And that concludes our segment." Skids said.

The Twins quickly leave both transforming into an icecream truck. Ratchet came out of his medical room looking rather ticked.The anger on his faceplate is something that is not often seen in the movies. Yet many people get the point that best medic, on the planet, had been pranked.

"Where did the twins go?" Ratchet asks.

"Baseball stadium." Ironhide said.

"Ironhide, why would they go to a Baseball stadium?" Optimus asks.

"They often play baseball with my weapons." Ironhide said, with a grunt. "Got some bad dents in them." He turns towards Ratchet's direction. "It is not quite in Chicago. But a couple miles away from the base. There is some abandoned buildings, old and unrepaired electrical fence, and missing some walls to the stadium."

"Sounds distinctive." Ratchet said.

"But best make sure not to have your emergency sirens on." Ironhide advises. "They'll go to the old and wasted aquarium--"

"Covered in weeds on all sides of the building, broken windows,and a tilted sign. " Ratchet said.

"Yes, that is the one." Ironhide said.

Ratchet transforms into his ambulance mode then speeds out of the base.

"Ironhide,I was unaware you did research about Aspergers." Optimus said.

"I was bored on that solar cycle." Ironhide said. "It explains most of Ivy's problems and her 'obsessing' over one thing."

"Such as Zhe bucket." Optimus said.

"She was obsessed with the Lion King." Ironhide said.  "Not Zhe bucket. She knew more about lions and the food chain like an average  human adult."

"Are you saying her processor is like an adults?" Optimus asks.

"No." Ironhide said. "She...just understands things a bit different. All right Optimus, are you aware there is hidden rules?"

"What rules?" Optimus asks.

"Exactly." Ironhide said.

"What are they?" Optimus asks, honestly interested and confused.

"Social rules." Ironhide said. "People like Ivy don't get it.They can paint a moving picture with telling how someone is acting, how they look, and what is happening in a given picture using their own words.Lets say;...you make an math problem with many steps."

"Sounds easy." Optimus said.

"It is not easy for her." Ironhide said. "It has too many steps." Optimus seems intrigued by this. "When she's walking up the steps Ivy goes over the step she has to walk on and then falls."

"Wait...what?" Optimus said. "I do not understand."

"Optimus, here, I'll project it." Ironhide said.

"If that works; yes." Optimus said.

Ironhide  projects an image of a chalkboard with a drawing of a correctly made bridge.

"Ah, one step." Optimus said.

"Correct." Ironhide said.

Ironhide changes the bridge that had two parts to it.

"Two steps." Optimus said. Ironhide makes a drastically ugly bridge. "What the pits?"

"That's Ivy with Math." Ironhide said.  Ironhide turns off the projection. "Ivy would sit down, put her back down to the floor, and kick the bucket into the air telling a story,not once did she lose track what happened in the story."

"You didn't mention anything about memory." Optimus remarks.

"From what I've learned; it is a gift and a curse to her." Ironhide said. "Ratchet won't admit it; but he sort of became a fan of Simba because of the storytelling."

"...Simba?" Optimus asks.

"He's a lion." Ironhide said.

"A lion with a name." Optimus said.

"The Lion King." Ironhide said. Optimus is confused. "You should watch the cartoon on your free time."

_                                                                              __

_...At least an hour later.._

_...on the road..._

Ironhide is on the road.However we can see four cars behind him is a silver and black Mercedes that has horns on the hood aligned to the areas where the headlights are,there is an Autobot symbol seen on the wheels ever so faintly.The silver and Black Mercedes looks brand new as did Ironhide's vehicle mode. A car collector would have swooped in using a highly vicious team of gigantic air planes to collect the Mercedes.

"DiamondCreed,I know you're following me." Ironhide comnlinks DiamondCreed.

"Am not." DiamondCreed said in reply

"There is only one silver and black mercades that has the tips to high heels on the roof." Ironhide said. He takes a swift turn to the left then passes a slow moving white truck. "Don't play the pretending game on me."

"Aw, you're no fun." DiamondCreed said.  "It is boring back at the base, Sideswipe is acting paranoid about humans rebelling against him and he's in hiding." Ironhide has a soft chuckle at that. "Optimus tried to ease Sideswipes worries...but he won't be back for awhile."

"He's definetly going to be back when the 'Cons are around." Ironhide comnlinks back. "He is a ninja bot. You won't even know when he's coming."

"Can you tell Prime it was your idea?" DiamondCreed asks.  "To help you protect Ivy."

"No." Ironhide refuses.

"Please." DiamondCreed pleads.

"No!" Ironhide refuses.

"Pretty please with a Decepticon on top?"  DiamondCreed pleads.

"...Fine." Ironhide complied. "Just keep a low profile when we hit Florida."

"In a couple solar cycles." DiamondCreed said. "This is going to be one fun road trip."


	39. Bad dreams; shoo!

_"Hello, child." Midreaper said, in a dark and creepy voice._

_Midreaper came out of the shadows making the walls get rusty and degrade falling apart. His long claws sunk into the remaining wall material.Ivy's heart is racing.Ivy trips over an old ratty doll.She lands on the cracky unkept alley pavement getting her knee's wet.Ivy looks over her shoulder with fear in her eyes.Midreaper is getting closer; faster and faster.  
_

_Ivy picks up the ratty old doll then tosses it to a empty cart. The ratty old doll lands beside the right wheel that is missing a piece of the metal in the middle.Ivy gets up  turning her head away feeling sweat slide down her skin.She resumes running taking a sharp turn to the right only to see there is a dead end ahead.  
_

_"You can't hide from me." Midreaper taunts Ivy. "No one hides from me."_

_Ivy came to the dead end. She turns around letting her fingers meet the hard sturdy wall._

_"I wasn't hiding." Ivy said, mustering her courage up. "I was giving you some exercise."_

_"I can smell your fear." Midreaper said, in a frightening tone._

_"What kind of fear are you smelling?" Ivy asks, tilting her head. "Indiana Jones fear, Star Wars fear, Harry Potter fear, Inspector Gadget fear,Maleficent as a dragon fear--"  
_

_"That is enough." Midreaper interjects. "Your annoyance won't do any good to stop this nightmare."  
_

_The fear sets in Ivy's mind.The nightmares that Midreaper had been inflicting in her dreams.Ivy had just managed to escape what terrible and troubling scene Midreaper had created. She had been trying not to fall asleep for the past two days--and pretended to fall asleep whenever the Sandlers had peeked into her room--just to not fall asleep. However, Ivy didn't make it to the third day. She fell asleep._

_A high pitch and small bark drew Ivy's attention._

_"Rufus?..." Ivy sad, looking over to the left._

_With every bark Rufus made, the small dog''s paws bounced off the ground, and his little tail wags both ways._

_"Why are you in my dream?" Ivy asks, raising her right brow up. She starts to think._

_"Stop thinking!" Midreaper  demands._

_Rufus continues making the adorable loud and small dog barks._

_"How did you get here?..." Ivy said, and then thought about little kittens with cat wings strolling by following their mother in a straight organized line. A entertained glint replaces the desperate fear in Ivy's eyes. A smile spreads across her face and she seems to be put at ease._

_"Stop!" Midreaper shouts, grabbing Rufus and throws him into the distance._

"No!" Ivy yells, pulling herself up waking at once.

Rufus is sitting  by Ivy's side wagging his little tail and whimpering.Rufus tilts his head to the side staring curiously towards Ivy. Rufus's cute pose bore a great reminder to a doll version of a adorable brown bear shrunk.There is some light, from the darkness beginning to fade, pouring out the windows that some showers Rufus in a gentle white-gray light.Ivy holds her right hand out then strokes down the side of Rufus's furry  right shoulder feeling tired.

"Oh Rufus." Ivy said. "Dogs don't get the credit for being the hero."

Rufus walks over and came on to Ivy's lap.

"You're so sweet." Ivy said, and then lightly claps her hands together.

The nightlight turns on beside the bed.

Rufus looks up towards Ivy.

"I am not going to sleep." Ivy said.  "No matter how tired I am."

Rufus whines and straightens his head.

"This is none of your concern, Alex." Ivy said, as her right eye darts to the other direction.

Rufus looks over towards the right.

"Oh, me being waken up by a tree branch knocking against the window?" Ivy said, with a roll of her eye. "No, your argument is invalid." Her voice turned serious at the word 'invalid'. "I am not doing a record breaker to stay up all night long." Ivy lowered her voice to a whisper sliding herself carefully out of bed. "You lucky dog, I'mma show you my lab."

Rufus barks at the other side of her bed.

"Alex, I know you're concerned." Ivy whispers, putting on pink slippers that had a picture of Princess Aurora in the middle. She walks down the side of her bed. She turns her head sharply towards the left looking insulted. "You, over-grown-piece-of-scrap-screwed-into-a-metallic-bulb; you refuse to believe me. You refuse to believe...You know what I should do this in the lab."

Ivy carefully opens the door to her room, then looks both ways checking for any late-night child sleep walking traffic. Once she made sure the coast is clear; Ivy walks out of the room keeping her fuming anger under check. She remained silent going down the stairs without making a sound.If Sydney were around she would be surprised by Ivy's calm and collected silence.Ivy goes out the backdoor--that is part of the kitchen--wearing a big warm coat.

**_...15 minutes pass.._ **

**_...Ivy's Lab..._ **

Ivy puts down Rufus, after the long silent walk, to the metal hard floor. She looks up from Rufus narrowing her eyes towards the hall.Ivy puts her hands on her hips losing the innocent and cute friendly child vibe coming off. It is as though a harmless small volcano has been flipped to erupt.

"Anyway; you REFUSE to believe me."  Ivy starts. "That he is _alive_."

The golden humanoid robot springs to life. Well, let's just call that one temporarily for the moment  'Megatron'.There is a noticeable added parts to the shoulders being sharp thorns that have a couple recently added bolted screws.

"I saw him die." Megatron said, in the voice of a well known Star War's Android character. "He cannot have survived that transition."

"FOR THE PAST WEEK I'VE BEEN MENTALLY, EMOTIONALLY, AND BEAUTY SLEEP HEALTH-WISE TORTURED." Ivy yells.  Rufus climbs up onto a table using some other items. "I CAN'T SLEEP.I can't think right, I can't get some of my story ideas all together, and I gave you his warning." Ivy's voice had deepened.  "Shouldn't that mean something?"

"No." Megatron said. "Whatever nightmares you're having is your paranoia--"

"I may be paranoid but that not much!" Ivy sharply interrupts him. "You refuse to believe Midreaper is alive. You've been trying to understand the root of my problem. and you know what; it is not in my mind nor a problem that I hadn't fixed. I have made multiple mistakes, had plans backfire--mostly inventions--in my face,and...watch Sydney have the best time of her human life have a social life in school while I envy her...BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I AM SCARED OF MYSELF!"

"I didn't say anything like that." Megatron said.

"Megatron, what you say about my nightmares is another thing that questions my decision to be your link." Ivy said. "You are like another B Movie Science Fiction protagonist acting stupid. STUPID. YOU HATE PEOPLE, WHO'RE HUMAN BECAUSE OF YADAH YADAH YADAH REASONS, BUT DO YOU EVER THINK THAT PERHAPS FIGURES SUCH AS BOOGEYMAN EXIST?"

"He doesn't exist." Megatron said.

"You are WRONG!" Ivy shouts.

"No, I am not." Megatron denied.

"Megatron." Ivy said, with eyes full of fury.  "I am banning you from my lab."

"You can't do that." Megatron said.

"There is such thing as Ghost Electrical energy." Ivy said. "You have a specific one.Go on, be there for your rolling plan, and oh, when you feel pain in your chest in months following after your resurrection; THAT.WILL.BE. ME." She takes out a machine that is resting nearby the doors. "You've made your mistake and I must make mine."

Megatron's light bulb optics glow red.

"Don't." Megatron said.

Ivy take out a long tube that has some rolling gray chipped gears making soft clicks similar to clock gears.She plugs it into the robot's chest plating flipping a switch using her left hand.Ivy backs off folding her arms.Megatron could feel a forceful change going on in the robot armor that seemed to be prying his very spark out.Megatron can feel Ivy's bitter anger heating up.

_She'll change her mind,_ Megatron decides _, best be away until this is resolved._

He could only hope that Ivy is kidding.

Megatron steps out of the robot armor, however there  is a force that is forcing him to slide out of the building.She was serious about the threat.Ivy turns away making a comment along the lines of 'Now,what to do until sunrise...' tapping on her chin. Rufus watches the ghost of Megatron be forced out of the lab. Rufus looks both ways appearing to be confused.

Ivy snaps her fingers.

"Ah ha!" Ivy said, with a grin. "Hey little guy, want to get a big bone?"

Rufus barks, turned towards Ivy.

__                                         _

**_...7:20 AM...._ **

_**Sandler House; at the table...**   
_

"What is Alex's name?" Mr Sandler asks.

"Meg Alex Tronster." Ivy lied.

"..Tronster is a unusual last name." Mr Sandler remarked.

"Why yes it is." Ivy agreed, taking a yawn.

"You're having nightmares, aren't you, Abbigal?" Mr Sandler asks.

"Nah." Ivy lied.

"You are." Mr Sandler said. "If your friend Alex is not of your imagination then I want you to make him leave."

Ivy stares at Mr Sandler.

"Why I...Why...Why I can't." Ivy said. "Alex comes and goes as he so chooses."

"I heard you started to yell at someone in your room." Mr Sandler said. "You have to let him go."

Ivy looks down.

"..Okay,I'll do it." Ivy said, looking up.

"Good." Mr Sandler said. "Go back to bed, and, at least _try_ to sleep."

Ivy gets up from the table followed by Rufus wagging his little tail. Ivy sharply told Rufus 'Stay, boy' earning a whine from the little dog.Ivy walks up the staircase ever so exhaustively making little creaks on the wooden stair steps. She had little sighs struggling to keep herself awake.Ivy feels dizzy so she uses the rails as help to keep herself balanced.She looks over her shoulder feeling dreadful to fall asleep.

It had to end.

Ivy looks forwards taking another step up somewhat dragging her feet at it.

Ivy entered her room, after walking up the stairs slowly for five minutes, closing the door quietly.

However, she opened the window and takes out a small square box from her pocket. She puts the small box  under the window. She presses a rounded button on the top.The box then becomes a latter leading down to the outside land missing the porch part.Ivy climbs out of the room making sure to get down without making a sound.Ivy came to the grass almost having a black out. She presses a side square button to the ladder.

The ladder changes color to match the parts of the house it is leaning against.

"Mission accomplished." Ivy said, with a victorius smile.Ivy steps back rubbing at her forehead. "...So tired...Maybe Sydney has a good idea what to do against Mid."

Our scenery changes to a different kind of one at a park. A park where Ivy is in a swing that flies up and then back.Sydney is in the other swing having the fun of her life enjoying the wind brushing against her face and her hair fly;A person wouldn't be able to tell that Ivy is in need of peaceful sleep because of the fake happy look.

"Ivy, I got an idea." Sydney said, swinging by. "Your memory machine."

"Yeah!" Ivy said, kicking her legs in the air. "It helps resurrect old memories."

"Well, how about it get rid of Midreaper?" Sydney suggests.

Ivy came to  stop looking towards Sydney.

"...I don't get it." Ivy said.

Sydney swings by making a 'wee!'.

"Him, and only him, the cybertronian entering your dreams." Sydney said.

"But my dreams are made of memories and fictional stuff, too." Ivy said.

Sydney  comes to a halt using her feet as parking brakes. Sydney puts one hand on Ivy's left shoulder, firmly, looking at Ivy concerned.

"You wanna get beauty sleep back, girly?" Sydney asks. 

Ivy slowly nods looking desperate.

"And we better have that 'cybertronian' appear in dream restriction installed." Sydney said. Ivy's face became pale. "Can you think right to make that installation?"  Ivy shook her head. "...Crap. Maybe Christian--"

"No." Ivy said.  "Keep him outta this."

"How else are we going to get help?" Sydney asks.

"Sydney, I want this lab to be shut down after the thing is done." Ivy said. "I want you to tell Christian what I did; because if this continues...I can't live this way; dreading going to sleep with a killer dead cybertronian. I want you to remove everything that mentions Transformers, cybertronians, Autobots, Decepticons in the filters."

"Okay...I'll get the machine--" Sydney said.

"I want this to be done in the tree house." Ivy said. "And break the entrance to the doorway."

"...Girly, there's one thing you're forgetting." Sydney said.

"Which is?" Ivy asks.

"Your heart that is somewhat exposed similar to the vortex thing on Iron Man." Sydney said.

Ivy smiles, tiredly.

"I'll take care of that." Ivy said, patting on Sydney's shoulder. "Just...if that you see the Autobots. Tell them why, tell them how I kicked out a threat from my dreams, and just...fill in the blanks." Sydney is stunned. "Put in fake memories, make it up as you go, and get the Sandlers informed about it too."

"Will do." Sydney said.

"Give me an hour." Ivy said.  "I gotta do one last thing in my lab."

"One hour." Sydney said.

"One hour, that is all I need." Ivy said. "I am not going to distract myself."

Sydney nods a couple times,then gets up from the little swing, and heads off to the Sandler House leaving Ivy. .

_**...8:10 AM..** _

_**..Ivy's Lab...** _

"What are you doing?" Megatron asks.

Ivy injected the needle into the fresh patch of skin--that had been surgically added by her machines.

"I banned you from this lab." Ivy said, in a low voice. "You shouldn't be here."

"I thought you would be over it by now." Megatron said. "I had to convince your lab, from the outside, that you changed your mind. "

Ivy looks over her shoulder with hurt in her eyes. She has rounded circles under her eyes.

"Megatron, do me a favor and don't show up." Ivy said.

"What?" Megatron said, confused.

"You heard me; stop.showing.up.around me." Ivy said. "You understand English."

"Ivy, this is unlike you." Megatron said. "You're never like this."

Ivy puts down the needle feeling the little pain tingling.

"I want you not to show up around me." Ivy said, shifting towards Megatron's direction.

"You still believe he is plaguing your dreams." Megatron said. "That is not a wise move to escape your paranoia."

"In exchange for my sanity, my health, and to spend time with my family." Ivy said.  "My family that I never met until I was sucked into this world. A world that feels where I belong." Ivy has a little sigh. "A world that I cannot remember why it feels this way." She looks down. "You don't understand why I do things like this." She looks back up, gesturing over to the plastic covered machines. "To forget it all, restrict the memories of seeing robots and not ever dream about them, it is worth it."

"Deleting your memories!" Megatron bellows. "That's not worth throwing your life away.Not at all!"

"Your nightmare is coming, Megatron." Ivy said. "There's only a faint link between us. You can't hear my thoughts."

"I lost that a couple megacycles ago." Megatron said.

"The only thing that will last, until your resurrection, is me keeping you here." Ivy said.  "And seeing you."

Megatron tilts his helm.

"...Is this your way of saying goodbye?" Megatron asks.

"I...want...my...beauty...sleep." Ivy emphasizes.Megatron straightens his helm. "And there is no turning  back.Please, I want this to end...Don't show up."

"But what if that ceases your nightmares?" Megatron asks. "And he never comes back?"

"Then it worked." Ivy said. "It worked for a great price."

"A great price where you know no bot or con." Megatron said. "Everything that you witnessed, experienced, and done would be erased.Those who know what you have done will not forget."

Ivy didn't seem to be detered by Megatron's attempt to persuade her otherwise.

"Megatron..." Ivy said. "Don't make me beg."

Megatron's optic brows rose up.

"Beg?" Megatron said. "Beg for my leniency to end."

"Please go." Ivy said. "Just go."

"But it would be pointless." Megatron said, lowering his optic brows.

"It is not pointless." Ivy argues back. "If I was able to sleep and wake up on my own; that probably would be the same reply from me. But for the time being, as that person who fears sleep, this is the only option to not fear falling asleep. You're dead. I am alive." She points off towards Megatron. "Now figure who needs the beauty sleep the most."

There is a pause between them.

" ** _Me_**." Ivy said.

"There is other ways." Megatron argues back.

"There isn't any other way that solves my problem." Ivy said.

"Ignore your paranoia's." Megatron said.

"Megatron; goodbye." Ivy said, pulling out a plug with sulked shoulders.

Megatron, this time, is transported out of the building. He tried to go through the ground yet it would not allow him to pass through. He looks right over to the tree house grumbling that Ivy is possibly making quite some silly mistakes to ensure she gets rid of a non-existant and non-living cybertronian. He had been there to see Midreaper's passing when the machine had not worked.

Megatron approached the tree but it too did not allow him to enter.

"Is this how far she's gone?" Megatron wonders out loud scratching his helm.

Our scene changes to several minutes later in the treehouse.Ivy is on a bed with a bowl metal item wrapped around her head that is connected to a machine; the bowl metal item has gears, light bulbs, and some short cables keeping other important parts together in tight strange knots.The parts are seemingly puncturing through Ivy's skull connected to her brain.The machine  is wide, big, and bulky enough some people can describe it as a three part machine that had three microwaves that weren't microwaves designed in the theme of Science Fiction.

"Sydney." Ivy calls for her friend.

"Yes?" Sydney said.

"Thank you for being my best friend ever." Ivy said. "I really needed to meet some-one like you."

"Same here, girly." Sydney said,as Ivy put her head down on the pillow.

Sydney clears her throat activating the machine. Ivy's eyes had closed and her mind went under the radar.It is then that Christian came into the tree house panting startling Sydney. Sydney scowls seeing that Christian had burst in the middle of a very important task that would require her thinking and not a tear. After all Ivy would then wake up to see a teary Sydney.

"I...have...to do something." Christian said.

"Like what?" Sydney asks.

"Put her in that mode where a single phrase or something can register as a memory trigger." Christian said. "I want her to remember her promise...if there comes a day I won't live to see her fulfill it."

"I know how to do that." Sydney said. "Ivy taught me."

"She teaches you a lot of things by chance." Christian said.

"Ivy is a worry wart and a paranoid girl." Sydney said. "Those are the two things that are part of many characteristics to my best, and perhaps, dear friend." Sydney's fingers were pressing buttons and flipping a couple switches while paying attention to Christian. "Okay..." She turns her voice into a whisper. "Do it; but make it short."

"Loud?" Christian asks.

"To her ear in a typical voice." Sydney whispers. "Whatever phrase, that you say in the future, will trigger her real memories."

'Then why are you whispering?" Christian asks.

"It is your phrase." Sydney whispers back

Christian sheepishly smiles.

"Right." Christian said, approaching his unconscious sister.Christian lowers himself down to Ivy's level enough that he came to her ear. "Remember your promise to live." Sydney looks down to a monitor that shows Ivy's brain activity. "Remember, you promised me to watch _Thor_."

 Christian stood up right then backs off from Ivy.

Sydney presses a button.

"Is that it?" Sydney asks.

"Yes." Christian said, with a nod.

"I know how you feel about this." Sydney admits. "It doesn't feel right."

"As long as my sister is okay; I respect her decision." Christian said. "Though I can expect this operation to work and help her."

"Even if it means losing a brilliant mind?" Sydney asks.

"She won't lose her brilliant mind." Christian said. "She was born this way; terrible at math." He puts one hand on Sydney's shoulder. "If she trusts you this much then Ivy sure does believe her _best friend_ can take care of a problem." He takes his hand off Sydney's shoulder. "Ivy didn't really have any friends in my reality. Maybe that's just because Mom kept moving a lot."

Sydney hugs Christian.

"Thank you." Sydney said.

"I am not going to get you a sports magazine." Christian said. "You're weirder than Catherine Belt."

"I didn't ask." Sydney said.

"Yes, yes you did." Christian said, determined as Sydney ends the hug. "I may hear voices but you definitely did say  'Get me a sports magazine'."

Sydney laughs shaking her head and then puts her hand on a triangle button. A whole row of a keyboard sprinkling new rotated out of the machine. Four screens came out of the middle machine connected to a black frame that kept all four wide screens together by black stick-like-branches that are not tree resembling.Memories appeared on all four screens as our perspective backs away.Sydney's hands go across the keyboard changing the memories while Christian watches with a awe-stunned facial reaction and gasping at the work Sydney is doing.

All to help _his sister._


	40. Oh Midreaper

Midreaper firmly grabbed the door handle.Something about the door did not feel right. He pulled at it with all his strength yet the door would not budge.Midreaper lets go of the door making a frown turning his attention towards the gray solid metal of the door frame.The boring light gray metal surface has a long square shape highlighted in blue.Then the entire box beams a low shade of blue that it could not blind a pesky mouse. The glowing metal is then replaced by a television screen.The television screen sizzles to life before a startled Midreaper.

Ivy appeared on screen sitting at a desk.

"Hello there, Mid." Ivy said, with a relieved attitude.

Midreaper is shocked to see that Ivy made a video appear on the doorway to her dreams within the hall of dreams. The hall has many doors leading to different dreams by different cybertronians. There are smaller doors that are mostly for human related individuals to go through and scare the sleeping humans awake.Never in this lifetime had Midreaper seen a video monitor appear on a dream door.Initially Midreaper had believed it is impossible to ever be done.

Until Ivy had made it possible under his very nose.

"You can't do that." Midreaper said.

Ivy has a little laugh.

_Wait_ , Midreaper thought, _is this live?_

"Unlucky for you; I taught my best friend how to use my inventions." Ivy said. "By the time you're seeing this, and I probably have made a huge mistake, I am sleeping better." Midreaper's servos tighten into a fist. "I figured that you would start giving me nightmares so I made this video...and installed a drive in mode to the lab for vehicles."

 Midreaper's reaction turns into a quizzical one.

"But...that is not possible." Midreaper said.

"I am Ivy Abbigal Bell." Ivy sticks her tongue out. " _I am_ the impossible little girl."

"Why you--" Midreaper started to say but a certain voice interrupted.

"Ivy, what does this button to the machine do?" Sydney's voice is heard off screen.

"Unconscious mode." Ivy shouts back. "Anyway Mid, you are unable to come into my dreams because of a little machine called 'The Memory machine'." Ivy pauses tapping on her chin. "Why it is not big, honestly, it is huge."

_Wish I could stomp on the unusual Cybertronian Organism repeatedly,_ Midreaper thought.

"Girly, what's moving on the monitor?" Sydney asks off screen.

"The raccoon's brain waves." Ivy said. She turns her attention back towards Midreaper. "Why yes I have experimented with a Raccoon and sort of made it half robot."

Midreaper folds his arms still keeping a grip on the Scythe.

"Brat." Midreaper grumbled.

"Say what you will." Ivy said. "But you will never be able to enter my dreams; even when I have my memory back and all." Ivy puts her hands together into a ball then leans her elbows on the table then puts her chin on her clumped up hands. "Memories are part of dreams, fish stands for pregnancy in dreams did you know that?"

"No." Midreaper said.

Ivy rolls her shoulders.

"Figured." Ivy said as Midreaper's optics grew large. She takes her chin off the clumped off hands freeing them out of the messy ball. "I had a dream of three coins falling, and then, in the day I found three coins!"

Midreaper's optics briefly turn black then flicker into the boiling red.

"...What." Midreaper said, unfolding his arms. His optics had returned to their normal size. "That makes no sense."

"I am a Gemini." Ivy said. "Gemini's are somewhat connected to the universe and stuff; that's what some of my research has come up with." She shook her right hand in mid air above the table. "It's like there's a white sheet of blanket in the shape of a circle with unusually structured walls made up of spiderweb like threads connecting to universes, galaxies, and much more. The floor is really rugged and bumpy."

Midreaper's jaw is slack.

"It is like  Gemini's have their own special holes in the fabric of time and space." Ivy explains. "In dreams; of course.The Psychic dreamers is what I like to call Gemini's, including myself, that can only see fragments and hints in their dreams of the future."  Her face turns into a quizzical one as though figuring out a dream. "So...The dream I had of Mr Hide ditching me at someone's house was representing me finding The Sandlers after being buried in a wooden coffin after I was presumed dead and escaping that coffin at night."

"You...are not undead." Midreaper said.

_This human has lost all reason,_ Midreaper thought narrowing his optics towards the screen, _so much for inflicting nightmares on the unusual cybertronian organism._

"I am the living embodiment of coming back twice." Ivy said, with a laugh. She stops, blinking her eyes, with jaw dropping.  "Where did the twice part come from?" Ivy scratches her head appearing to be puzzled. "Did I just predict I am going to die, twice, and then come back?..." Ivy shook her head. "Anyway, I am the living example of  coming back from the grave."

"You..." Midreaper starts, lifting up his left servo straightening his left index digit towards Ivy. "You planned all of this!"

"I guess you might be curious to know how I figured my way into this dream level and making this screen appear." Ivy said, with a grin. Midreaper lowers his servo lifting his index digit down. "Sydney had some bad nightmares so I made a bowl metal thing that didn't need to be drilled in and...I pretty much chased the nightmare makers out of Sydney's dreams waving a pitchfork and a HALO power gun."

Midreaper frowns.

"Well, I win; you lose." Ivy said, sharing a little wave. "Bye Mid!" She turns to the left and her eyes went wide. "Sydney, don't make the raccoon act like a monkey!"

The screen turned a pitch black, and then Midreaper punched at it making a large crack in the screen.Midreaper rubs his knuckles muttering some comments about Ivy in a not-so-good kind of light.He shifted himself to the left then turns straight forward away from the door seeing the rows of other tightly guarded doors. _I hate closed doors to dreams_ , Midreaper thought holding his metal scythe by the handle letting the rounded bottom drag on the floor.

"That meddling dog had to end my fun." Midreaper said, in hate. "Too bad I cannot torture the dog's dreams."

Midreaper walks down the hall contemplating what else to do.

He came to a stop near a door that has spikes standing out on the frame, a large Decepticon symbol stood out, and a panel beside the right hand side big enough for a cybertronian to place their servo on it.On the floor in front of the door is a name in cybertronian that read 'Lord Megatron, son of Alpha Trion, apprentice of the Fallen'.

"Hmm..." Midreaper said, straightening his scythe.

Could the dead dream?

_This unusual human is linked to Megatron,_ Midreaper rationalizes leaning alongside his scythe while in thought, _perhaps the dead can dream._


	41. The joys of name, names, and names

 "Rob, doesn't  Ivy...seem..." Mrs Sandler said.

"Tamed; yes." Mr Sandler said, reading a newspaper. "I noticed."

"I am not talking about her unpredictable wild nature." Mrs Sandler said, watching Ivy practice Karate Kicks in front of the television screen that is showing a movie featuring Jackie Chan. "Abbigal seems..." She has a little pause as Ivy did a karate kick. "Less of the girl we took in."

Mr Sandler lowers the organized newspaper enough to show his eyes under those unusual pair of Harry Potter themed glasses.

"Look on the bright side, Abbigal has not been stealing any  of your clock collections." Mr Sandler said. "And she is getting a healthy night of sleep. She's not trying to stay awake because of some alien robot capable of inflicting nightmares on robots like him."

"That I understand why Abbigal wiped her memories." Mrs Sandler said. "But what doesn't make sense to me is the still open issue about the raccoon--"

"The Raccoon is at a zoo." Mr Sandler said.

Our scene transfers to a zoo.

"The zoo is unaware what a 'common' and normal looking Racoon is capable of." Mrs Sandler said.

Mr Sandler's laughter is heard as the scene draws closer to a large tree that has a raccoon perched on a unusual windy branch slightly leaning his back against it.

"Raccoons are very capable of scratching." Mr Sandler said.  "Reassuringly we'll never see it again."

A little boy is seen looking up the raccoon holding a icecream cone.

"Oh, then where did you drive him?" Mrs Sandler asks.

"New York." Mr Sandler said.

"Rob, honey, you left dynamite at the most stereotypical city in the world." Mrs Sandler said.

"I mean New York State." Mr Sandler said.

"Rob, you couldn't have driven THAT far." Mrs Sandler said, in much disbelief.

"I used the rocket boosters Abbigal had designed and built." Mr Sandler said. "No one would ever think about  a raccoon capable of walking and talking like a human."

"There is a Pokemon named Meowth who proved you wrong." Mrs Sandler said.

"Meowth is fictional." Mr Sandler said.

The boy raises up the icecream towards the raccoon.

"Did you ever name the Raccoon?" Mrs Sandler asks.

There is a brief pause between Mr Sandler and Mrs Sandler.

"...No." Mr Sandler lied.

"Robert!" Mrs Sandler raises her voice.

The Raccoon climbs down the tree branch then walks towards the boy, on two feet, wearing a small suit that fit his body.

"I may have named him after a raccoon that loves guns." Mr Sandler said.

"Oh Rob."  Mrs Sandler said, sounding disappointed.

"...From Marvel." Mr Sandler said.

The Raccoon snatches the icecream cone out of the boy's hand and walks away licking at the  cookie dough icecream that apparently has  four scoops piled on one medium sized cone.The boy watches the Raccoon walk away standing there in utter shock.Many people did not pay attention to their relatives who were pointing out that a raccoon is walking like a human. Of course who would take such comments for real?

Many, logically, would take it with a grain of salt.

Mrs Sandler takes Mr Sandler out of the house, and fortunately for them Ivy wouldn't hear, and closed the front door unlocked.

"You named a raccoon that Abbigal experimented on with Sydney--" Mrs Sandler began.

"Yes." Mr Sandler interrupts.

"I'm not done, Rob." Mrs Sandler said. "Out of all the best names in the world; you named him ROCKET."

"Rocket is awesome." Mr Sandler said.

"There's not a tree to go with that raccoon." Mrs Sandler said.

"Give it time." Mr Sandler said.

"You could have named the Raccoon; Scar,John,Wixard, Ash--" Mrs Sandler said, but Mr Sandler interrupts.

"Honey, all of those names were taken." Mr Sandler interjects.

"They're better than Rocket." Mrs Sandler said.

"It goes great with the suit Sydney had made." Mr Sandler said.

"Suit, what suit?" Mrs Sandler asks.

"Sydney showed me the suit when I was eating lunch at home, during a break from work, asking me about how the suit looked." Mr Sandler said, as we watch the Raccoon licking at the icecream. "I thought it looked marvelous."


	42. Midreaper is in Megatron's dream

_Megatron punched at the wall making a fairly sized hole.There is a trace of anger seen radiating off his faceplate, including his very sharp cruel optics, maybe it was how his servo had tore through the wall but was left in place in the very hole giving off this correct assumption. His shoulder plating rose up then slowly lowers down as so it seemed Megatron's skeptical attitude had veered off course. It had veered into the course of fury.  
_

_"I should have listened to her." Megatron said,lowering his helm._

_Midreaper's laughter echoes down the hall._

_"Don't you see?" Midreaper's presence lingers. "My game has just begin; old mech!"_

_Megatron looks over his shoulder making quite the threatening glare towards the cloaked Midreaper. Midreaper is cloaked by darkness as is his signature swamped.The scenery changed to Cybertron, the days when it had been fully functioning and alive.A couple cybertronians went through Megatron sharing a conversation. Megatron turns to his right to see a lively-bright scenery, of Cybertron, that he had not seen in decades, and stellar cycles._

_"Home." Megatron said, taking a step forth._

_Megatron feels responsible for the death of his home planet._

_He hadn't intended for Cybertron to die during his rightful war against the Autobots and obsession on power._

_The scenery changed to a dead dark gray planet that had clusters of tall and wide thorns sticking out each having an impaled cybertronian. Megatron's back meets the hard bark to a pointy thorn that did not have branches,listening for any sound that could hint where Midreaper stood, feeling afraid of the night.Megatron had to trust his audios  in this single moment.Megatron powers up his powerful fusion cannon that made the machine purr while gathering the chemicals and energy required to be assimilated for sending out a blast of energy.  
_

_"I would not do that if I were you." Midreaper said, tauntingly._

_"You do not know me that well!" Megatron roars, smashing the fusion cannon into the wall._

_A powerful heated blast struck through the towering forest like thorn that made a yelp._

_"Got you." Megatron said, as he had a smile spread across his faceplate._

_Midreaper crashes through several thorn forest sticks making a loud crack at each break and finally came to a landing in the middle of a clearing that did not have any of those pointy thorns. Megatron slowly makes his way towards Midreaper.Since this is Megatron's dream, not Midreaper's, it does bring into question how nightmares survive in the Tyrant's dreams.  
_

_"You know." Megatron started.  "I believed the experiment had failed, and you, of all Decepticons had perished." Chains wrapped around Midreaper's ankles, wrists, and elbows then to his neck area. "At first, when Ivy had told me you visited her in dreams, I believed it was just my past memories surfacing in her dreams."_

_Dust settled after Megatron lands his feet._

_"Now, after so long, you've finally turned up." Megatron said. "My  worst nightmare is not you, so,  if you're thinking I can be easily tortured in my dreams then that is a mistake."  Megatron came to a halt merely one foot away. "Where have you been for so long?"_

_Midreaper's body is propped up on the dead-thorn surface that didn't have a branch, strangely, as the thorns merged together to create a complete wall section._

_"In sleep." Midreaper said. "Your worst nightmare is really coming, so I'll advise you count your goose eggs and pray to Primus."  
_

_Megaron feels insulted by the last part Midreaper had mentioned._

_"For so long?" Megatron asks, taking a heated iron out from the ground.  "I don't believe you."_

_"You can't be serious thinking you can burn me--" Midreaper started to say but Megatron shoved the heated iron onto the side of Midreaper's faceplate. "Ah!"  
_

_"Believe me now." Megatron said, taking the burning heated iron off Midreaper's faceplate. "Tell me."_

_"Autobot Jazz's mind." Midreaper said._

_"I offlined him." Megatron said. "You've only recently shown yourself to my link...after a stellar cycle."  
_

_"A couple earth months ago." Midreaper said. "Actually."_

_Megatron stabs another heated iron into Midreaper's chest plating._

_"It burns!" Midreaper screams._

_"I don't believe a mech who deflected from the Autobots and never made a move that he survived a procedure." Megatron said, pushing it in slowly into Midreaper's chest.  "Tell me before I make very sensitive--and irreversible--spark damage."_

_"His Jazz music!" Midreaper cries out._

_Megatron yanks out the iron._

_"Hm?" Megatron said. "You were...enticed by music?"_

_"I fell into a dark recharge." Midreaper said._

_"And  you woke up when I killed him." Megatron said._

_Midreaper has a slow unusual laugh shaking his helm both ways._

_"No." Midreaper said. "Quite the contrary." Megatron growled making the steaming iron into a hammer  with spikes on both sides. "I was awaken by..." Midreaper tips his helmet down towards the gray floor covered in cybertronian dust.Midreaper's body is slightly trembling in the chains bound around the respective parts. He turns his helm towards Megatron. "What humans would call mutilating if it were happening to a human--" Megatron smashes the hammer into Midreaper's shoulder armor. "Yowwch!" Midreaper could feel horror pain traveling out of the inflicted wound. "I know I've made some stumbling lies but this is not necessary!"  
_

_"Just tell me how I can believe someone like you?" Megatron asks. "You have done more damage than Starscream alone."_

_"The shell of Autobot Jazz has been melted down!" Midreaper lets it out.  
_

_Megatron looks towards Midreaper, taking out the hammer and feels along the sharp spikes dripped in energon liquid. He feels along the tipped edges using his wide long fearsome claws.The whole comment made by Midreaper did not make sense. The days where Autobots melted down their fellow comrades had come to pass in The fiery pits. If they were to melt their own down on Earth it would be out of character for them._

_"I know not of many mechs who would say that." Megatron said, tipping the hammer down on the ground floor then puts both of his servos on the flat bottom to the handle. "You are so sure of this rather unfounded accusation."_

_"It is not an accusation!" Midreaper shouts back. "It was not the Autobots who had done it."_

_Megatron lowers his metal optic brows._

_"Then who?" Megatron asks._

_"Before I tell you; I do not know where they are doing it." Midreaper said, through the pain. "All I know is that they have been doing the same to your men's dead shells."_

_Megatron came closer as the hammer turned into a blade._

_"Your spark depends on your answer." Megatron said._

_"Humans." Midreaper said. "The humans."_

_Megatron drops the blade charging up his fusion canon then presses the rounded shaped edges of the fusion canon into Midreaper's chest. The front part to Midreaper's vehicle mode of a Jeep gets a large sphere dent pressing closer to the chamber concealing his spark ever so dangerously.The look in Megatron's optics stirred old fear in Midreaper.  
_

_Midreaper did not at least know what Megatron would do, asides to torture._

_"You are not welcome in my dreams." Megatron  said, now holding Midreaper's Scythe in his other servo. "Decepticon of the dream realm!" Megatron slashes a dark purple tear in Midreaper's torso that shows the dream world. "And when we meet again; that will be  in Unicron's pits!"  
_

_Megatron discharges his fusion cannon sending Midreaper back into the dream realm._

_"I h_ _ate greedy humans." Megatron said, turning away as the scythe disappeared from his grip.  
_

_It reminded Megatron of the time those humans attacked Jess's house and took her. Their attempt at kidnapping only backfired as Megatron, the tyrant, took the opportunity to slay them using his powerful energized cannon.Actually Megatron had done this when Jess had been taken out of the black van and went to the sidelines.Sometimes Megatron often wondered how humans got 'canon' and 'cannon' confused for one another when describing a fusion cannon being used in literature in terms of writing.  
_

_The scenery changed to Megatron's desired type of dream._

_The door closes behind Megatron; there we see a couple strong locks put into place._

_Also a sign popped up near the door to Megatron's dreams, in cybertronian, reading 'No one is allowed to enter'._


	43. There is no gloves when it comes to DiamondCreed

. ** _..Saturday 30th..._**

**_...May...._ **

DiamondCreed pinned Ivy to the ground using her shoulder.

"Stop it!" Ivy pleads. "You're hurting me!"

"Oooh, I just got started." DiamondCreed said, with a cackle. She pulled down the collar to Ivy's shirt.DiamondCreed's optics change color to a low tune of yellow. "Hmm..." DiamondCreed trails her long claws around the area where Ivy's spark-heart should be. "Oh yes, Fallen, I know there should be something here."

"Why...Why are you doing this?" Ivy asks.

"Because reasons." DiamondCreed said.

"Why?" Ivy asks, feeling the cold rigid metal  tip her chin up.

"The Fallen does not find the idea of his apprentice linking himself to a Cybertronian Organisim." DiamondCreed said. "And you must die."

"I am too young to die!" Ivy said.  "I swear, I--I--I won't tell anyone--" She creeches in pain as Diamondcreed inserted her claw through the layer of skin. "Stop it!" The hot ugly pain channeled into Ivy's brain. "It burns!"

DiamondCreed puts the skin to the side after making a cut.

"Oooh, there it is." DiamondCreed said. "I see it, Fallen."

Ivy didn't look down, she could feel fear and this unusual feeling of betrayal.

"Please, stop." Ivy pleads.

DiamondCreed grins.

"Why would I want to do that?" DiamondCreed said, tapping on the hard crystal glass. "You attempted to be more human, how adorable." She tilts her helm to the side making an odd  wide smile that spoke of evil to Ivy's mind. "Do tell me your pleads." DiamondCreed backs her helmet off from Ivy. "Or should I call you; Abbigal...or Ivy?"

"My name is Ivy Abbigal Bell!" Ivy shouts. "Born June 6, 1996 at 3 PM in Burlington Iowa."

"That is very specific." DiamondCreed said.

"It is when you're insinuating I am not a human." Ivy said. "Don't hurt me. I--I--I know a good place to hide out."

"I don't need to hide." DiamondCreed said. "I am prepared for the Autobots to find out I am a mole."

DiamondCreed stabs her long claw through Ivy's spark heart.

"CREED!" A loud voice, that DiamodCreed could not hear, came from the distance.

Ivy screams, louder than she had ever done before.

The Camoflage went down around the perimeter. DiamondCreed's optics turn a deadly red. The Autobot Symbol is replaced by a Decepticon symbol. Ironhide came from the street transforming into his robot mode. DiamondCreed looks over her shoulder making one of those evil snickers--that was a classic addition of evil snickers--that sent chills down Ironhide's back. DiamondCreed takes her long claw out of Ivy's spark-heart.

"DiamondCreed!" Ironhide shouts.

Ivy saw DiamondCreed leap on to a rooftop which happened to get a part of the wall material split in half. Ivy could feel the tight pain in her heart, while watching the huge chunk of rooftop headed her way. Ironhide acted as a shield to protect Ivy. Her eyes went wide in fear.

"...A robot with the face of a dog." Ivy said. "...Wow....I'm already...dying...so..don't overkill."

"My face is not a dog." Ironhide said.  "And I am not here to kill you, Ivy."

Ironhide transforms into his vehicle mode and drives with Ivy buckled in the backseat.

"Grumpy dog face, your roof is decorated in stars." Ivy said.

"No it is not." Ironhide said.

"You...just...replied to a nickname." Ivy said, as one of Ironhide's digits covered the bleeding wound in the backseat.

"I did not." Ironhide said.

"Did too, grumpy dog face." Ivy insisted.

"My name is Ironhide." Ironhide said. 

"Kay, grumpy dog face." Ivy said.

"Ivy, you know my NAME." Ironhide said.  "Enough of your act."

"Why am...I...talking to a truck?" Ivy asks. "I must be losing...a lotta blood."

Ironhide is unaware what Ivy had done. DiamondCreed had come before he had. Ironhide pulls up his holoform, actually remembering then how weird it must be for people who are watching him fly on pass in a fast speed limit.He had forgotten the entirely long, and worst ever trip, where DiamondCreed had sharply announced in Comnlink to pull up his holoform. It was nice to not hear a woman's screech every thirteen minutes in his audios.

"You're not talking to a truck." Ironhide said. "You're talking to a living organism taking on the form of a truck."

"Yes...Yes, I am." Ivy said.  "I am talking to a truck of my imagination."

"No." Ironhide said.

"Yes." Ivy said. "I know the...difference between reality and imagination."

"No." Ironhide said. "Otherwise you would not be bleeding."

"I am arguing with a truck if they are a truck at all." Ivy said.  "That doesn't make sense...maybe you should approach a scientist of logic. You're...a grumpy truck with the face of a old dog being blue and metal all."

"It makes perfect sense." Ironhide said. "Don't you remember me?"

"I see Nala."  Ivy said.

"Nala what?" Ironhide asks. 

"Nala!" Ivy reaches her right hand out. "I'm sorry."'

"You're seeing things." Ironhide said. 

"Nala." Ivy said, with a smile as a tear went down the side of her face.  "My first cat. My first cat  that died because of a hairball...I shoulda acted when you meowed differently the day before you died...I shoulda..." She lowers her and down enough that it stopped inches above the seat and begins making a stroking movement.It is as if she is petting an actual cat that is not there. "Nala..."

"Hold on!" Ironhide said.

Ironhide drove through the street--using the empty sidewalk as a short cut--enough that he tore down several street signs. DiamondCreed's flee had to be dealt by someone else.Even though Ivy had come back out  of the grave, quite literletly, that really did not make Ironhide think it could happen twice. If a person comes back out of the dead, just once, and comes back twice; they can't come back a third time.

Even with Ivy, somewhat slipping, Megatron too could feel the horrible pain in his spark.

Megatron did not necessarily have many exceptions on humans, but this, this one had prevented him from going back to the pits. He could feel the link is fading. If DiamondCreed is going to leave scott-free then she should get his wrath through the other Decepticons. Megatron did not bother to follow Ironhide. Megatron had his own business to attend, and, jumpstart that plan to resurrect his shell to life.

Sydney is licking some icecream near a long forgotten playground.

Sydney could hear the powerful truck engines, even from where she stood, taking her attention off the icecream cone.

"That is the engine of a GMC TopKick." Sydney said, then seeing Ironhide's vehicle mode take a sharp turn to the right crashing through a very thin tree bark. "Wait; why is Ironhide here?" Ironhide came to  strong halt, in his vehicle mode, across from Sydney.  "What's sup, weapon doc?"

"Ivy doesn't remember." Ironhide said. 

Sydney saw a stop sign sticking out from Ironhide's front wheel.

"Uh,we kind of had an issue with a cybertronian version of Freddy." Sydney said. "That was the reason Ivy had to change her memories and put in a restriction to not allow any cybertronian come into her dreams."

Ironhide's grip on the wheel tightens.

"Where is the lab?" Ironhide asks.

"Uh...no where." Sydney said. 

"Don't lie to me, Sydney." Ironhide said.  "Your friend is dying and I need to use the machines that are capable of operating on her."

Sydney's eyes widened.

"I'll activate it." Sydney said, and then rushes--while holding the icecream cone that remained intact--all the way to the tree.Ironhide followed Sydney of course, without making it seem attention raising by nosy people."Come in, quickly!" Sydney had one hand on the large rounded part sticking out of the tree.The ground had emerged making a driveway similar to a garage aimed underground. "Ironhide, drive in before she is dead! She has a medical room just for this kind of disaster."

Ironhide drives in.

"Hold on, little one." Ironhide said.


	44. Why hello there Barricade

"Why hello there Barricade." DiamondCreed greets Barricade.  
Barricade's white shoulder car door armor made a strong bright glint that could have persuaded a tiger to chase after a goat without much persuasion.The black armor made the white glint stand out so well someone very skilled at art could have painted the image on a carvas.He steps forth out of a building that is missing one part to the outer wall. His heels smashed down a tow-truck that wasn't occupied. A deep dark grunt that came from Barricade is the kind many cowards would be sent running for their loves.His crimson optics targeted on to DiamondCreed.A femme who he now considered as a threat.  
"Creed." Barricade said. "After all what Megatron has done for you, you turn your back on him and attempt to send him back to the pits."   
DiamodCreed laughs, shaking her helmet.    
"Why would I do that?" DiamondCreed slyly asks, stepping forward. "We all know who's the big man around here." She had came inches close to his chest placing one of her sharp metal claws on dog brow shaped headlight metal.  "Don't we?"  
"Your words mean nothing then they used to be." Barricade said, taking a step back gently taking her claws off his chest plating. "Not since you attacked the one keeping our leader alive."   
 "That was ages ago."  DiamondCreed said.  
"No." Barricade snaps back. "That was two megacycles ago!"   
DiamondCreed sighs, shaking her helm ever so lightly.    
"Dear, It was the Fallen's orders." DiamondCreed said. "Orders are orders."  
"Forget the fallen's orders." Barricade said,using his servos to push DiamondCreed away. "Who are you loyal to?"  
DiamondCreed steps on a shopping crate--which crunched terribly--that used to belong to a homeless person.  
"Don't you dare ask me that." DiamondCreed said, acting insulted.  "You know my answer."  
"I have to." Barricade said, stepping forwards. His feet smashed the tow-truck even worse than the first time around. "Decepticons don't necessarily pledge their loyalty to one cause and back-stab it!"   
"He is the true leader." DiamondCreed said. "The Fallen is going to prove who has the field."  
"Megatron will soon return." Barricade said.  
"Soon return." DiamondCreed repeats.  "Doesn't that get tiresome?" She tilts her helm upwards raising one of her optic brows.  "To say that over and over; yet, not a thing progresses?"   
"This time he is." Barricade said, narrowing his optics down towards her Decepticon symbol."Why do you believe that the cause is up to you?"  
DiamondCreed looks surprised but not enough to actually react when Barricade tossed her into a building.Her shoulder armor clang against the loose wall material making dents varying to size.Her legs stood out, her shoulders are slumped on several floors belonging to various empty old apartments, and her helm is shaking in circles. It seemed this scene bore a remarkable resemblance to a boxing ring.Barricade approaches DiamondCreed raising his right arm that had a machine typically associated to laser blaster.    
"DiamondCreed,who are you loyal to?" Barricade asks.    
DiamondCreed looks up towards Barricade.  
"Y...you, my love." DiamondCreed said.   
"Loyal enough to offline your spark twin?" Barricade said.   
"I have spent a good portion of my lifecycle holding a dead void!" DiamondCreed said. "Living among the Autobots,every solar cycle forcing myself to get along with these pathetic piece of organisms, the mere pain in my spark aches for my sister, and my spark it pains for you."   
"But your twin." Barricade said. "That twin...I never got an answer who did it."   
"I.killed.her." DiamondCreed said. "You don't have to kill me over my past deeds."   
Barricade narrows his optics slightly turning his optic size to somewhat normal.   
"I will take your arm." Barricade said, shooting at DiamondCreed's right arm that disconnected a part being what hooked her joint to the living part.Living part is technically the torso concealing the beating unknown, and far mysterious, spark. DiamondCreed yelps in pain.Barricade picks up the now removed body part. "The Link is still in surgery."   
Oddly enough, he didn't feel so hurt doing it to DiamondCreed.  
Strangely all those cuddly-caring feelings Barricade once felt towards DiamondCreed  had went away.   
"She...I had to do that." DiamondCreed said. "Do you remember our plan for after the war?"   
"Of course." Barricade said, chidely. "To do our vows, but this...isn't what I expected out of you. You went over the line." He breaks the arm in half. "And for that I cannot vow my park to yours, and do the relighting when our spark connection ends." Her optics show horror. "I know better."   
He tore the limp into pieces leaving nothing for DiamondCreed to repair the damage like a rag doll. Spark connects,aka bondings,fade over time so the two sparks have to relight it. He drops the pieces to the road.    
"Barri..." DiamondCreed said, trembling, looking up towards Barricade.  "Why?"  
"Someone has to punish you." Barricade said.   
Barricade forcefully yanks off DiamondCreed's symbol.  
"Barri!" DiamondCreed screams, clenching at her leaking part while leaning forward.   
"You're not welcome to the Decepticons." Barricade said. "That is the orders of Lord Megatron."  
"Barri..." DiamondCreed cries out. "He is dead!"  
"So will she." Barricade said. "If Ivy does not survive the surgery; I will come after you and I will offline you."  
"You wouldn't." DiamondCreed said, in utter horror.  
Barricade turns around picking up one half that once had been the tow-truck and lightly tapped it against his palm.Parts to the tow truck fell to the cracked road that had several holes that is a result of weather,snow, and water in the hot months. We can see dark curly smoke coming out of his engine.It seemed Barricade is using some form of crude oil perhaps some other fuel that is making this kind of smoke come out.It seemed to warm up Barricade as he did not mind the heat;He sliced one half of the tow-truck of enough that he made a tow-truck  club--one that is usually used in baseballs games except made of wood---not sharing a reply to DiamondCreed.   
DiamondCreed's optics become smaller seeing what Barricade is doing.   
"Barri, you don--" DiamondCreed said, when Barricade jerked the tow-truck club unexpectedly in her face.   
"Silence, traitor!" Barricade said, holding the tow-truck hammer inches away from her face. "I will not associate myself to an assassin aligned to the Autobots." He raised the club then  struck at DiamondCreed's helmet knocking the exterior helmet off sending her falling over unconscious. "Nor I will care about a twin killer."   
Barricade tosses the tow-truck club into the distance then he transformed and drove off leaving behind DiamondCreed in a deserted part of a city that never gets attention anyhow.There isn't any window mirrors attached to the side of Barricade's police mode when there should be in reality.One could assume he didn't want to see the one who used to warm his spark.


	45. Mr Hide and The Rocket boy

There are lights glowing in the lab specifically the machines, the rounded shaped lights built into the side of the wall,and the colors seemed to bare a remarkable resemblence to fireworks. Sydney has a small smile cupping her hands together. She looks up towards the wall lights feeling comforted. Ironhide, on the other hand, is in his robot mode.Ironhide turned his helm towards  the small gray doors leading into the surgery room where the inventions are repairing Ivy.  
"What are these lights doing?" Ironhide asks.  
"Mimicking the colorful words to a song." Sydney said.   
"There is not a pattern in these lights." Ironhide said.  
"That is because this is Ivy singing through her lab." Sydney said. "One of the  medical inventions can connect to her brain.It helps keep Ivy asleep during the operation."  
Ironhide's shoulder plating lowered, his two optic brow shaped metal parts above the rounded sphere shaped light bulbs hunched together, and the skepticisim is seen clearly on his faceplate.  
"The whole singing and light does not make sense." Ironhide said.  
Sydney claps her hands.  
"Fireworks going off in the sky, boom, ba-boom, making spectaclure shapes in the dark sky!"  A country like singing voice came from the speakers. "Bo-boom, bo-boom, bo-boom goes the numerous lights in  the bitterly cold night," Christian stumbles into the lab landing right on his knees first. "Because these are super duper fireworks, watching them under the cold night in July, ju-ly, JU-LIEE!"  
Sydney claps her hands.  
The music ended.  
"Where is Ivy?" Christian asks.  
"Who the slag is this boy?" Ironhide asks, raising his cannon up.  
"I am Ivy's little brother!" Christian said, shaking his hands. "Easy there cowboy."  
"I do not herd cows, nor am I a human boy." Ironhide said, turning off his cannon. "I am a weapon specialist not a cowmech."  
Christian gasps at Ironhide.  
"You had a wild west?" Christian asks, stumped.  
"...Maybe." Ironhide said.  
"Ivy is in the surgery room." Sydney said.  
Christian claps his hands together.  
"BA-BOOM goes the fire-works, in jul-lie! The pitch black sky gets decorated in various colors, red,green,yellow,purple,and oohhhhh. Because everyone can be a firework!"  
Christian claps his hands, again.  
The lyrics then went into silent; effectively turning off.


	46. Hope is what keeps us going

When the surgery had come to an end; Christian is the first to go in. He is scared his sister is not going to survive the recovery understandably. Ironhide had no idea if Ivy would be be able to remember. Though Sydney had a hunch, which she did say to Ironhide, that "Maybe one of the devices messed with Ivy's noggin and she'll remember the bots and cons, but, still retain the same level of security for cybertonian invading nightmare related individuals."  
"Creator is semi-conscious." The nurse designed robot invention said. "I am Sall-E."  
"Sami-conscious?" Christian asks.  
"Right, young Patrick." Sall-E said.  
"My name is Christian." Christian said.   
"Quite so, young Patrick." Sall-E said.   
"...Sally, what do you mean by semi-conscious?" Christian asks.  
"She's half awake, half asleep." Sall-E said, as the other machines had plugged themselves in and went into hibernation except her. "Creator will be wide awake in ten minutes. Also my name is Sall-E!"  
"Ten minutes is very specific." Christian said. "Too specific."  
"On the other servo she'll reopen one wound--not related to the one we fixed--on her shoulder resulting from fighting off SteelLix." Sall-E said. "Ten minutes is a guess, it could be ten hours, it could be ten thousand years or ten thousand solar cycles."  Sall-E's wheels rolled her around the semi-conscious girl smoothly as she did gestures. "All we need is to hope."  
"Hope?" Christian asks.   
"Hope is what keeps us going." Sall-E said. "The human documentaries have demonstrated what hope can do. There's been a detection of non-friendly 'Cybertronians' driving to Jefferson Street,Boston Avenue."  
"Hold your horses, Sally!" Christian said. "One thing at a time."  
"I am going at one thing at a time, young Patrick." Sall-E said.   
"Non friendly robots." Christian said.  
"Yes, that's what I just said!" Sall-E said, waving her metal pipe-shaped arms.  
"Headed where?" Christian asks.   
Sall-E rubs her metal clean forehead.  
"You don't even pay attention to the street name." Sall-E said.  
"Uh, yes I do." Christian said.  
"Then do you remember what you street you're on?" Sall-E asks.  
"No." Christian said.  
"Young Patrick, they're headed this way." Sall-E said.  
"Sally, go tell the guys out there!" Christian said.  
"You mean  mech and little girl." Sall-E said.  
"Geeze, what did Ivy use to make your brain?" Christian sarcastically asks.  "A annoying GPS system and a house alarm with a pre-made model?"  
"My processor is from the main school computer labeled Admin." Sall-E said. "In fact the creator modeled me after several Science Fiction protagonists that were not gigantic robots. Some of them were cartoon and small human sized tin cans; such as The Tin Man from The Wizard of Oz."  
Christian slides Sall-E towards the door.   
"Ivy surely put a lot of herself into you." Christian said.  
"Actually, she did not." Sall-E said, and then Christian shoved her out the room through the open door.  
The door shuts behind Sall-E.


	47. All sort of stuff

Christian lowers himself down to Ivy's level.  
"Please, Ivy." Christian said.  "Remember your promise to watch Thor. Keep your promise to live long enough to see it."  
Christian could only hope Ivy would remember hearing him in this condition.  
Our view goes through Ivy's mind.   
"Thor." Christian's voice echoed in her mind that resembled much of a universe. "You promised to live."  
Our view spins around and around seeing various images appearing. The spinning comes to a stop but still our view goes through purple unique clouds showing their marvelous highlights. A bright blue light emits in the distance sending a lighter blue tint through the scenery.   
"To see Thor." Christian's words echo.  
The outerspace scene changes to a kitchen with Ivy sitting on a chair leaned forward squinting her eyes at the device Christian is holding in his other hand.This is the moment where Christian showed Ivy the end credit scene to Iron Man 2.It seems to be the movie kind where a person can sit back in the chair eating popcorn drawn into the scene unfolding before their eyes.   
Ivy looks skeptical.   
"...A hammer?" Ivy asks.  
"Yes." Christian said, with a nod.   
Ivy sighs shaking her head.  
"Lame." Ivy said. Christian's face turned red. "What's that 9 symbol on the side?" She points to the screen.  "Is there eight hammers?"  
"No," Christian said, as she takes her hand back.  "That is the Mjolnir."  
"My journey her?" Ivy repeats, blinking. Ivy raises up her left dark thick eyebrow up.    
"Mjolnir." Christian repeats.  
"Isn't hammer a pretty good name?" Ivy asks, lowering her eyebrow.   
"No, that's the name of the hammer." Christian said.  "It belongs to Thor."  
"Okaaaay." Ivy said.   
Our scene fast forwards.   
"If I go and watch X-Men 2, without you, will you stay alive long enough to see it?" Christian asks.  
Our scene somehow goes past even more dialogue. The scene comes to a pause, in present time, matter of speaking. There is a gleeful look on Ivy's face being willing and outright confident. Ivy reached her hand out to Christian over the bowl of cereal.  
"Deal!" Ivy said.  
Ivy and Christian shook hands.Then the blue light expanded turning the purple clouds into a soft tint of blue that became highlighted similar to water slipping through the cracks in a worn out stone.  
Our view transforms into the Florida road complete by some terrible road bumps, sink holes in some parks, and unusual tree's bent forward.Our perspective backs away from the dark green grill part  belonging to a car. This is where we see   a sleek red and golden roofless mustang being the Decepticon KillerRod--followed by some other cons--headed straight the Sandler's current street.  
The green grill belongs to KillerRod.  
"Is this really the designated Street, Pine?" KillerRod asks through Comnlink.  
KillerRod is referring to an unusual Decepticon known as Porcupine.  
Porcupine has the vehicle mode of a 'driving wheel Star-Wars vehicle' and a animal mode of a porcupine; hence his name. Porcupine is tagging behind KillerRod at a slow speed limit.Sharp parts stuck out to the sides of Porcupine's vehicle mode giving a very great similarities of a sharp thorn row built alongside the rims.   
Beside KillerRod is a old kind of vehicle with a foggy windshield, busted side windows, a dark sea blue theme color, and the side doors are a few sticking out row of pipes letting smoke freely drift out.That is IronWhistle,a much older Decepticon mech, coming to do one simple mission with these two.   
The mission: kill the link.  
"It is the address DiamondCreed gave me." Porcupine said.  "Oh look what we have here; Autobot signatures!"  
"I don't see any  'Bots sticking around."  IronWhistle said.  
"That's because the Autobot is  underground." Porcupine said.  "The signature is coming from underground."  
"Does that mean we can transform and start doing damage?" KillerRod eagerly asks.   
"Might as well." Porcupine said.   
"Kids these days." IronWhistle muttered to himself.  
KillerRod's vehicle mode retracts, unfolds, and his arms came out applying balance to his still transforming vehicle mode lifting his vehicle mode up above the road by a foot. The roof retracts then the back end turns into legs that make KillerRod do a backflip landing on his two sets of wheels serving as his 'feet' technically.  
A small indent is made into the road enough for a vehicle to bump right over.   
KillerRod's helmet resembles a Baseball Helmet for some totally strange reason that forever will remain a mystery.Well the helmet does not have the metal rails part to the helmet protecting the lips and faceplate.The green-metal grill part has shifted up to the middle of KillerRod's helmet--right above his crimson red optics--conjoined to other metal parts capable of moving during the transforming.  
_____                                                                     ________  
....15 minutes later...  
Of course there are a lot of people out in the open world who despise time skips in such a burning passion it can be common to see their pieces of work account for every minute and day their character lives.Because in reality they are those characters by living. There's a wise saying 'sometimes the important parts in the major event are seen for themselves long after it has passed.' that probably won't make sense to a parrot.   
Why yes, a parrot.   
Why that is an exaggeration but the point is clear.   
 "SteelLix, protect the Sandlers!" Ivy orders the six foot tall gray robot.  
SteelLix turns his head towards Ivy's direction then lowers his head down.  
"Why should I protect such filth like you?" SteelLix asks.  
An angered look grew all over Ivy's face.   
"You have my permission to kick Decepticon aft when they come to kill the Sandlers." Ivy said. "Including little Rufus!" She waves her right index finger side to side. "You must not let the little dog be killed by the servos of gigantic robots coming to eliminate untied business." There is no reaction from SteelLix. Ivy has a serious look on her child face. "Is that clear?"  
"Clear." SteelLix said, with a nod. "But I do not see why bother trying when it is known human products fail against alien technology."  
"Don't test me." Ivy said.  Her voice grew deeper, sharp, and male like. Her hazel eyes had turned green in her angered state. "I created you, and you, of all metal greedy-self serving pestilence just think you're better than organisms but when you see a taller opponent coming in on your parade;you cower!"  
"I do not!" SteelLix denies.  
"You're doing it, right now." Ivy said, pointing down towards the floor using her right index finger. "So, take the stage and wipe them off the dancefloor."  
"That would be nice if there were a dancefloor." SteelLix said.   
"Go before I change my mind and shut you down." Ivy said, threateningly.   
...10 minutes after that...  
...In the surgery room...  
"Sydney, take this!" Ivy said, handing Sydney a watch.  
"What is this?" Sydney asks, raising a brow.  
"When this dire event is over; I'll teleport you back." Ivy said, putting her right hand firmly on Sydney's shoulder.  "Tell my mom; I tried. Her name is Christina Mary Estep. She has two kids named Johnathan something Estep and Rachel something Estep. They're in Illinois."  
Ivy hurries over to a machine as Sydney has a lost look beside Christian's dead body.  
"Ivy, what are you doing?"  Sydney asks.  
"The cops will ask you why." Ivy said. "Tell them Ivy Brooke Bell is responsible for her brother's death."  
Ironhide is above, fighting the Decepticon who is making the ground shake, not inside the lab.A look of realization spreads all over Sydney's face. It became clear what Ivy is trying to do for Sydney. After all Sydney had done for Ivy as a friend in the time they've known each other.   
"Girly!" Sydney shouts.  "You're sending me away!"  
Ivy looks up, covering the wound using her right hand.  
"I made a promise." Ivy said. "I won't let my best friend die."  
"Ivy, you don't--" Sydney protests  
"I do." Ivy said, pressing a button.Ivy held up her right hand; puts her thumb in the palm, makes a 'v' kind of shape between her third and forth finger, then clears her throat. "You have my permission to tell what happened." She lowers her hand spreading her fingers out. "Tell them everything, and you will always be my friend, no matter what you say about me!"  
There is orange circles rotating around Christian and Sydney similar to the new generation of beaming in the Star Trek movies.  
"Ivy!" Sydney shouts.  
Sydney, and Christian's dead body, is gone in a flash.  
"Always." Ivy said,taking a small square shaped metal out of the machine.All it takes to bring her back is one button, Ivy thought as she is shaking then she puts the square metal object into her pocket, oh primus I've lost a lotta blood. Ivy fell back landing on the floor not quite exactly on the side that has the return device in the pocket. Ivy had landed on her left side halfway tilted up above the floor which has a partial stair kind of design leading up the floor.  
The ceiling is torn out of the ground letting some machinery that had been connected to various parts to fall.The once firmly connected machine had scattered into pieces when landing on the floor getting some dents into a few of the remaining pipes. As in the pipes that hadn't fortunately broken after landing on the hard floor.  
"Ivy, I just sent the Con packing!" Ironhide shouts. He looks around to see Sydney is gone and so is Christian. "Ivy?" Ironhide looks forwards in the room to see an unconscious Ivy. "Ivy!" Ironhide reached into the lab then picks Ivy up gently using his servo. "She still has a pulse."  
That is when shooting came out of no where.  
The Decepticon had apparently brought back up.  
The wound Ivy had is just a cut on her shoulder that needed to be covered and wrapped so the bleeding could stop.Ironhide transforms into his  vehicle mode.Ironhide drove off while wrapping some form of fabric around Ivy's shoulder using one of his much thinner digits.  
"Ironhide to Optimus Prime!" Ironhide comnlinks Optimus. "Decepticon activity in Florida has increased from one to more than three."  
"Where is DiamondCreed?" Optimus asks, over the comn link.  
"She's a Decepticon." Ironhide said. "She's been a mole the entire time!"  
Ivy's eyes are slowly, and struggling to keep herself awake.  
"Megatron..." Ivy said in a low-soft whisper. "You promised."  
SteelLix lands on the shoulder of a Decepticon, with a grunt, digging his sharp claws into the metal shoulder armor. Ironhide swerved to the right  driving off from what could have been an impending death. This decepticon is Porcupine. Porcupine yank SteelLix off slamming into the ground then repeatedly send several sharp blows to SteelLix's torso until he became into pieces. 


	48. Angered at our mistakes

n a boulder with a flat surface near a cluster of tree's being gray missing one complete section of branches. Now here he is waiting for supposedly Arcee and Redsiren.She is still out in the familiar darkness getting some rest. Ivy physically is not showing signs of waking up at this point. Florida had been left in a hurry, in quite a great one. Ironhide has one of his gut feelings that Autobots alone can not get in the way of the Decepticon 'henchmen' bent on taking out one child.   
But why take out a child?  
An annoying little fuzzball being part Cybertronian and a spark-heart under a glass case.   
"Why could have Ratchet not detected it in the first place?" Ironhide thought out loud.   
Ironhide glances over to Ivy--Ivy lifts her right arm over her eyes--with her mouth partially open.   
"I mean, couldn't her processor have shown the slightest of all cybertronian signs?" Ironhide muses to himself. "From what I hear from Crosshair's reading out Sydney's letters; she has made quite  a few items." Ironhide cringes at the last part.  "Poor critter."  
Ironhide shook his helm.   
Ironhide sighs, turning away from Ivy.   
"What am I suppose to do?" Ironhide asks himself. "I certainly do not see a mech with a Spyder mode to get along  with Ivy easily when he walks like a spider."  
Quite literately; Redsiren does, just, not out in the streets. Just imagine the questions she would ask; "Are you half spider?","Why is your name Redsiren when you're like Spiderman except a robot and don't have that spider armor themed design?",and "Did you get bitten by a radioactive spider?".  
Redsiren walks like cybertronians, yet he feels most comfortable when let out to be in his spider like mode.A Spyder is a motorcycle with three wheels instead of two. One does wonder where Redsiren gets all those spider-cybertronian themed legs when going on a stroll in some outdoor place far from the noisy civilization. The crunching of leaves and rocks under his many claw pedes made Redsiren feel nostalgia from way back when he had been on a different planet that Redsiren loved dearly.   
"I can help with that." Starscream said, appearing out of the blue.  
"You blood thirsty 'Con!" Ironhide rages, sending his fist forwards.  
Starscream is struck at the cheekplating by Ironhide's rather rough bumpy fist leaving some dents beneath his optics. Starscream crashes to the ground landing on his back similiar to a turtle flipped on it's back just wiggling to get itself back on all four. Starscream rubs the side of his cheek plating glaring up towards Ironhide. Ironhide's reaction seems to be of anger.Ironhide is cracking his knuckles preparing to hurt Starscream using his bare servos. Starcream's optics became smaller seeing the dead serious Ironhide.  
"I mean it!" Starscream said, holding out his servo. "I have-a--a--a human friend in Australia."  
"So is that your last words?" Ironhide said, this time powering up his cannon. "A human friend IN AUSTRALIA!"  
"No." Starscream said, and then he dodged the blast sent out of the cannon. Starscream picks up Ivy quickly using his left servos. "I can help you hide her."  
"Drop Ivy." Ironhide orders, aiming his cannon at Starscream.  
"Not unless you want all her bones to be broken." Starscream said, rationally.  
Starscream is missing one part of his wings.  
"A threat." Ironhide said. "Is that all you are here for?"  
"No, I am offering my help." Starscream said.  
"Why should I trust you when all you've done is against the Autobot cause?" Ironhide asks. "Give me one answer before I blow your processor out."  
"I made a mistake!" Starscream said.  
"Ivy nearly died because of you." Ironhide is quick to say.  
"And I've paid dearly for it." Starscream shifted his shoulder plating. "I am  trying to redeem myself before my Master's optics.We both have a connection to this little Cyber-Organic; I agree, she is the most annoying being in the entire universe. But if you want her to live then let me help you."  
Ironhide folds his arms.  
"Say; please." Ironhide said.  
"That is unheard of." Starscream said. "We never beg."  
"Be polite." Ironhide said. "Or some 'Con won't redeem himself."  
A defeated look physically replaced the startled expression that had been on Starscream.  
"Please, let me help." Starscream said.  
"Fine." Ironhide said.  "First step to forgiveness is you apologizing for the lost time." Ironhide lightly taps on Starscream's chest plating. "The time you made her childhood extend and her aging stop,killing her made so many human things. She can't age, you know, and she wants to age."  
"You've only been here for--" Starscream started to say but Ironhide interjects.  
"A couple megacyles." Ironhide said. "Sydney has told me." He can hear the hum of cars in the background.  "Go." He pushes Starscream away.  "If you can keep Ivy safe then keep your word!"  
Starscream nods, then, he transforms into his jet mode. He flew off into the sky.  
_____                                                                _____  
...2 hours later...  
...Shortly after Ivy had awaken...  
"...Check the death toll for Florida." Ivy said.  
"Wh--" Starscream didn't get to the last syllable as Ivy interupts.  
"Now!" Ivy sharply demands.  
"Fine..." Starscream said. "Any names you have on mind?"  
"Jefferson Street,Boston Avenue." Ivy said.  "That'll narrow your search down."  
"The names you're worried about."  
"Hannah Sydney Rollins,Robert Sandler, Rufus Sandler--dog--,Herbert George Rollins, Leslie Jane Rollin." Ivy said. "Search."  
There is silence between the door.   
"The dog isn't on the list." Starscream said.  
"...I know what I gotta do." Ivy said, lowering her head.  
"Huh, what?" Starscream asks.  
"None of your business." Ivy said.  
Starscream projects a video on screen.   
"I suppose you may want to see this." Starscream said.  
A news reporter appears on screen, wild brown hair sprouting out of the hairband keeping most of the intact hair in a pony tail, and a blue jacket with a missing breast pocket.There is a certain tint to the screen; something about the grayness,the grainy image,and the destroyed homes.   
"I have just survived the attack of gigantic moving gray metal machines!" The reporter said. "Just look at the houses."  
The camera is moved to the other direction showing the destroyed houses, the ones that had been driven through by Decepticons rolling in their robot modes using their wheels. Electrical poles sparked letting electricity fall here and there among the wreckage.There is lingering depressing clouds about this former nice looking street now a place of loss.   
The camera moves back towards the reporter.   
"I was here doing a report about a lost dog and here I just became a witness to a catastrophic event in Florda history--" There is a fake cough heard off screen. "----and United States. I saw a human sized robot get taken down by one of these unknown metal transforming machines."  
A tear rolled down Ivy's cheek.   
The reporter taps on her ear.   
"I have just learned that even  with the destruction; there has been the loss of many lives." The reporter said. "The robots rolled out in some strange disguises after taking down this side of Florida. They went in the direction of a truck down that lane--" The reporter points in that direction. "A couple minutes ago."  
The transmission comes to an end as Ivy is crying in her hands.   
"It's my fault, it's all fault, it's all my fault those people are dead!" Starscream heard Ivy's cries in between the sobs and tears.  
"No," Starscream said. "That was...a little bit of my fault."  
"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO LINKED TO A FRAGGING DECEPTICON LEADER." Ivy shouts. "IT'S MY, MY, MY FAULT."   
She delivered a punch to the side window making an awful hard crack that spread enough Starscream could have ended up having a much bigger mess in his cockpit if she punched at it again.   
"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER FELT PITY FOR MEGATRON IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Ivy hollers, in rage and in sadness. The corners of Ivy's eyes are red. Her tearful eyes are a mix of a bright green and blue at once. But mainly they were mainly a bright blue at the time. "I...shoulda'...I shoulda' died back there in the arena. Nobody would be dead; BECAUSE OF ME."  
That little girl--the annoying girl--had suddenly become...different. Different from the one Starscream first offlined and the one who caught him using her own inventions.It made Starscream wonder if someone had teleported a different girl in Ivy's place disguised as  her to every detail.   
"Pity, for Lord Megatron?" Starscream said. Ivy's eyes return to their hazel color. She rubs at her fist. "How ridiclous can you get?"  
That upset expression turns into a tearful 'are you suggesting I get ridiclious?' kind of mischief of look.   
"You have no idea." Ivy said, as her tears stained her cheeks. She wipes off a tear.   
"I take that as very." Starscream said.  
"Why." Ivy said, as she sniffled the last tear away.  
"What?" Starscream asks,confused.  
"WHY." Ivy said in a sharp voice that wasn't a question.  
"Is that a question?" Starscream asks.  
"Your lord...your lord...your fragging lord is the one you respect and then you turn on him." Ivy said. "Why?"  
"At the time; I was the only one who had to report to the Fallen." Starscream said. "There is no way around lying to your elders."  
"To the wrong elder." Ivy said.   
Ivy's wound had healed.   
"We all make mistakes." Starscream said.  
"Tell me, what is my greatest mistake?" Ivy asks, in a serious tone.  
"I..." Starscream starts to say but could not finish.  
"Not a trick question." Ivy said, her arms folded.   
Ivy didn't call Starscream 'Mr Dorito' at all.  
"Linking with my master." Starscream said.   
"I think you should rethink your title on Lord I-am-a-terrible-singer." Ivy said. "Because if you're his right hand men then don't call him by the title that a slave would call their owner. It makes you seem like a henchmen ripped outta a old serialized book turned into a film."  
"My master is not a singer." Starscream said.  
Ivy laughs.  
"He sung so bad." Ivy said.  "Just to get my attention!"  
"I don't see why he would need to sing."  Starscream said.  
"We're on the same boat." Ivy said.  
"In." Starscream said.  
"On." Ivy said.  
"IN!" Starscream said.  
"ON!" Ivy shot back.  
"IN." Starscream raises his voice.  
"ON, DAMN IT." Ivy shouts.  
"IN," Starscream insists.  "Sitting in makes sense!"  
"Sitting in a duck doesn't  make sense." Ivy said.   
"Sitting ON a duck does make sense," Starscream said. "Excuse me."  
Ivy stares down to the glowing board.  
"...No," Ivy said. "It doesn't."  
"Yes." Starscream said, arrogantly. "It does! End of debate."  
"Ducks are not geese or swans." Ivy said.   
"You started the argument!" Starscream points out.  
"Oh then perhaps you can tell me if you're really a couple thousand years old." Ivy said.  
Oh the wonders of being saved by an Alien Robot. 


	49. Georgie of the Starscream

...Australia..  
..Where in the winter time it is outrageously hot...  
Georgie Boy, oh Georgie, with her rolly dark hair ending at her shoulders  came to the door.The weather in Australia in the summer time is freezing cold. She had on a big coat. There is rapid knocking on the wooden door that has several holes--covered in what seems to be mobile flubber plugs--big enough for birds to come in and out.   
Georgie opens the door.   
"Starscream?" Georgie said, puzzled.  
Starscream is standing at the door in his holoform.He has short blonde hair, a black jacket with high raised collars, a clean shaved face, and casual jeans.He is not wearing winter gear for the Australlian winter because he is not affected by the temperature.   
Georgie raises a brow as Starscream's holoform shifted from side to side.  
 "What brings you here?" Georgie asks.   
"I have made a small problem..." Starscream admits, as Ivy leans from behind Starscream and made a short wave. "About that favor I 'owe' you."  
"Hai!" Ivy said, with a short wave. "I am Ivy."  
"Hyvee?" Georgie asks.   
"I-V-Y!" Ivy said, doing a cheerleader thing.  "How do you spell Hyvee? Gimme a H, gimme a Y, gimme a V, gimme two duplicates of E!" She is waving two random cheerleader related items in the air.  "What does that spell? Hyvee! I-V-Y spells Ivy!"  
Starscream pinches the bridge of his nose.   
"Ah Georgie," Starscream said. "Don't antagonize the little pest."  
Ivy gasps seeing the television.  
"HOME ALONE IS ON!" Ivy squeals.  "The first one!" Ivy zips past Georgie--because she is so small--with ease. "Pardon me."  
Georgie blinks looking off towards Starscream.  
"Did she just let herself in?..." Georgie said in much shock.  
"Why yes," Starscream said. "She did."  
Ivy's contagious laughter is heard.   
"Come in, bird hater." Georgie said, taking a step to the side.  "You have some explaining to do."  
Our scene transitions into  the dining room about ten minutes later. The table is brown and wide; being a long circle surrounded by many chairs pushed except two had people sitting in them. The windows are closed pretty shut with some fog spreading on the tinted glass.There is a chandelier right above their heads powered up electronically as in lightbulbs. The walls are painted in a terrible color far worse that it given last place in a interior decoration contests.There is even drawings of ravens seen beside the terribly tinted paintings on the wall attached to a hook drilled firmly.  
"So, you brought this kid to be protected from your own teammates." Georgie said, at the table.   
"They are not my teammates." Starscream said.   
"Men in combat ring a bell?" Georgie asks.  
Starscream nods to Georgie's question.  
"I am very familiar to it." Starscream said.   
"Then you must be familiar to associating with your comrades." Georgie said.  
Starscream frown while narrowing his holoform eyes toward Georgie.  
"Georgie, you're getting off topic." Starscream said. "I only brought the child here because Lord Megatron is still partially linked.  If she dies before three solar cycles pass then it will be nonrecoverable damage to his spark and his sanity."  
Ivy is sitting on the floor in front of the television, her eyes glued to what is happening on screen, paying no attention to the conversation in the dining room. The dining room is across from the living room. All right think of the house from Jumanji; the hallway separates the two rooms leading up towards a spiral staircase leading to a couple rooms.   
"It's that bad?" Georgie asks.  
"Yes," Starscream said. "Even in the fading stages where it is ending; the other is still important to survival."  
"So, let me get this straight." Georgie said. "If Ivy dies before three days have passed; Megatron will get a heartache and damage to his Psyche."  
"Yes." Starscream said,with a small nod.   
Georgie looks over towards Ivy's little sitting figure and then back towards Starscream.   
"What can possibly happen in three days?" Georgie asks.  
"A few megacycles ago; The Fallen sent a couple Decepticons and ambushed Optimus Prime with a human containing valuable information." Starscream said. Georgie's expression changes to 'should I care about some robot being ambushed?'. "They are searching for the boy, Soundwave has locked on the coordinates to the boy's parents,and most of the Autobots have gone into hiding. Ravage has retrieved an allspark....We're searching for Megatron's shell in the ocean."  
"So, why has there not been any activity in Australia by some cons?" Georgie asks.  "Are they nationality racist and favor America over the vast majority of different continents and nations? What about the Bahamas?"  
"I did something that messed up with the navigational systems and digital maps leading away from America." Starscream explains.  
"You...did it to everyone?" Georgie said,  a bit in disbelief.   
"Well," Starscream starts to tell, tapping his fingers together with the sides of his hands on the table. "Convincing Soundwave that The Fallen and Megatron had agreed was a difficult task."  
Georgie's facial expression changes to a 'bull crap coming from you'.  
"Explain to me how you pulled off leaving The United Kingdom and everyone else except America immune to Decepticon attacks." Georgie said. "This isn't a world where The Last Action Hero is set in."  
"I am very familiar to this fictional documentary." Starscream said.   
"Screamer, it is a film." Georgie said, sharply holding up her index finger.  "Don't you dare call a film making fun of action movies a documentary!"  
"I dare to." Starscream said.   
Georgie sighs.   
"You sent a message to every military base outside of American land about what you did." Georgie said. "So if there is any chance any unwanted Decepticons came near to outside territory they would be shot down by heavy artillary, then crash land, and be locked up as a prisoner of war."  
"You have a great imagination." Starscream said.  
"Tell me your best guess where the boy is going." Georgie said.  
"I don't guess when a organism requests me to." Starscream refuses.  
"Screamer,you're in my house."  Georgie reminds Starscream.   
"Argentina, Brazil, and Canada." Starscream said. "I have heard there is great weather in those places." Starscream gets up from the table then pushes the chair in after taking a step to the side.  "I have to go. The Fallen is unaware I have gone off the radar."  
"And helped a 'human'." Georgie said.   
"She's not a human, Georgie." Starscream said. "She is something...different."  
"From what you've explained to me; she still counts as a human." Georgie said.   
"You'll learn." Starscream said.  "Until we meet again, Georgie."  
Starscream's figure disappeared in a stream of red light. Ivy laughs at the television set having a jolly good time watching Home Alone. 


	50. A chapter name remains unclear

_**...Sunday...**_  
 _ **..May 31st...**_  
In the day that passed Georgie  witnessed a child clean up after herself. It is strange to say for the least when children normally didn't clean up after themselves eating at  the table. Ivy made an unusual TV remote  using an Umbrella, a dog  collar, and some gears to  broken grandfather's clock left in the  basement. Georgie hadn't come across a child capable of fixing  anything--and making anything using household related items--and  cleaning after herself in such a long time.In fact; this is the first  time.  
"So, how did you meet Starscream?" Ivy asks.  
"He crashed into an old junkyard a couple years ago."  Georgie said. "I found Starscream in his most desperate time."  
"I wonder why he was so desperate." Ivy wonders out loud.  
"He was desperately looking for his 'master' Megatron." Georgie said. "Starscream doesn't have much of a liking to birds."  
Ivy stares at Georgie with a 'Starscream likes birds?' kind of expression.  
"Starscream likes birds?..." Ivy said.  
"No, he does not." Georgie said.  
"But you just said he didn't have much of a liking to birds." Ivy said.  
"All right; in English, Starscream hates birds." Georgie said.  
Ivy  laughs as she presses on a button to the closed umbrella pointing it  towards the television.The entire house is well heated because of some  tweaks Ivy did to the main heating system using scotch tape, used heavy  weighted empty bottles, caps, string, and some tools small enough to  make the fine works on the project.  
The television changes to a movie.  
"ET!" Ivy squeals, letting go of the strangely crafted umbrella as she threw her arms into the air.  
The umbrella smacks against a fishing rod so hard that it fell down behind the couch.  
"ET, DON'T DIE!" Ivy yells at the TV.  
Georgie  pushes the couch back and made it her mission to get the fishing rod  out as Ivy is focused on the screen. Ivy paid no attention to what  Georgie is doing; heck, Ivy is oblivious to the chair being moved!  Georgie learned Ivy hiccuped after she ate something fast which also  meant Ivy  liked what she ate.Georgie pushes back the couch making  a screech against the old wooden boards.  
"Ow," Ivy whines. "That hurts my ear."  
"Finally the thing speaks!" Georgie announces.  
Ivy frowns, focusing her eyes towards Georgie.  
"I have been speaking." Ivy said.  
"But to the television you have." Georgie points out.  
"Have not." Ivy argues back, her attention focused on the screen.  
"Have too." Georgie said.  
"Okay,  what if I made you a highly powered blow-dryer that gave you the power  of hearing everyone's thoughts and you repeat the same day over and over  and over." Ivy theoretically said.  "And then I made you a rocket ship  complete with a suit, a couple packages of oxygen, lady stuff, food in  plastic packaging, and a complete battle gear to off against alien  opponents?"  
Georgie had to hesitate.  
"Exactly my point." Ivy said.  
"But you're not making a point." Georgie said.  
"Exactly." Ivy said.  
Georgie is puzzled.  
"What?" Georgie asks.  
"You,  Georgie, are not making a point saying I speak to a lifeless television!" Ivy  said. "I am not that much of a chatter to inanimate objects--even though I sometimes throw them into the air telling a story--showing a great classic movie."  
"That rocket sounds better and better." Georgie said.  
"In  your dreams," Ivy said. "There is not enough resources in freezing cold  Australia to make it. Don't bother looking around; I did the search at  six AM looking for something to do. I ended up improving the heating  system, the remote, and the intruder alarm."  
"You...did what?" Georgie said, in much shock. "What drove you to go out?"  
Ivy shrugs.   
"I was bored." Ivy said.   
"But...it's freezing out there at six." Georgie said.  
Ivy laughs a little.   
"I wore your big Cruella DeVille coat," Ivy said. "And those huge boots. After I got the stuff I took a shower, dried off, did the bathroom stuff, and then had some cereal. I then fiddled with these items using a screwdriver, sharp tools, peanut butter, and several other things in a closed secured environment to do my dreams."  
"Have you considered writing?" Georgie asks.  
"Nah," Ivy said.  "It's not my best skill."  
"Hold on," Georgie said. "You need to begin a story in your favorite world on my computer--" She took out a computer case from under the couch and put it on the table.Georgie uses the umbrella to pause ET phone home. "After you write the story; you must post it on a writing platform."  
"I don't like the idea." Ivy said.  
Georgie takes the computer out, gets the charger out, and then gets it ready for the laptop.  
"Too bad," Georgie said, plugging it into the side of the laptop--after plugging the charger into the outlet--resting on the table. "You're gonna give it  a shot."   
Georgie turns the computer on then hands it to Ivy.   
"Uh..." Ivy said. "Me and the computer don't last long."  
"You're making this one last." Georgie said.  
"I wanna finish watching ET phone home."  
"You can rewatch it through DVR." Georgie said, turning the TV off.  "I am sure you know how to open a document."  
Ivy rolls her eyes sliding her index finger on the square flat dotted surface. The Arrow key hits the Microsoft word program then taps on it twice. There a white page followed by a light blue background and different options appeared on the screen. There stood a thin thick black line at the left hand corner blinking on then off the screen repeatedly.Ivy stares at the screen blankly trying to draw a starting point.   
"Uh..." Ivy said. "This would be much better if I had zhe bucket or a pillow to kick in the air."  
"Imagine you're doing that." Georgie said. "Just let your hands do the rest."  
Half an hour later Ivy's flying fingers came to a rest.It amazed Georgie how fast Ivy spoke out loud when writing some of the dialogue and descriptive parts to the story. Georgie leans to the side to see a stacked up story cluttered in a mess with no quotation marks but mostly there is some correct spelling but the other minor errors were easy to correct in the mind while reading it.   
"Uh, what next?" Ivy asks.  
"Click on FireFox." Georgie said.  
"Firefox?" Ivy asks.   
"Yes." Georgie said.  
"Okay." Ivy said.   
Ivy clicks on a red and blue program.  
"Know any writing sites, Georgie?" Ivy asks.  
"Depends if you are writing a fanfiction." Georgie said.   
"I am." Ivy said.  
"Search Watt." Georgie said.  
"Rat?" Ivy asks.   
"Yes, Watt." Georgie said.  
"As in Ratt?" Ivy asks.   
"W-a-t-t." Georgie spelled it out for Ivy.  
"Okay." Ivy said.  
Ivy hit the search engine and typed in a terrible spelling of the word 'watt' as 'ratt'.The spelling is correct in the search.She clicked on a site that was unusual to her eyes.Ivy squints her eyes towards the screen seeing a list of works by various writers and tags. She hit the sign up button which required the normal stuff for joining a website. She typed in a username right off the bat 'Speedywoman' with an easy hackable password.  
"Good luck." Georgie said.   
Ivy uploaded the story on to the site and began reading. She left many comments on the stories she had viewed and time went by fast because it seemed to Ivy that she was on there for at least fifteen minute when really it turned into five plus hours.There were people complaining about the structure to the story which honestly did hurt Ivy. She began taking their advice and little by little the story became better.  
_____                              _______        
 **...Not in Australia but in America...**  
DiamondCreed  lacked a right arm and a exterior helmet. Her symbol had been ripped of  by a con she had felt feelings for stellar cycles ago. She obeyed what  The Fallen had ordered and this is what she had gotten; being terribly  thrown out by the one loyal to The Fallen's Apprentice. She is in a  dream state that many could feel cozy as she did but the feelings of betrayal hurt DiamondCreed dearly.  
"Hello," Came a voice in the darkness.  
Who is this?, DiamondCreed thought turning to the right.  
There stood a mech leaning against  a tall scythe with an unusual sharp tip.  
"My  name is Midreaper." Midreaper said, straightening his scythe. Midreaper  approaches DiamondCreed. His wheels rolled when landing on the hard  floor making sounds as other parts clicked. These parts make up the back  heel connected to above parts belonging to a jeep. "Never met you  before. Are you new to the Decepticon ranks?"  
DiamondCreed is spellbound, well really just finding this surreal.  
"If you call being thrown by a fling loyal to the Decepticon cause beating me up; relatively new." DiamondCreed said.  
Midreaper tilts his helm to the side.  
"You  need a new arm before the wound gets infected," Midreaper said, placing  his servo right above the exposed area on her shoulder arm. Midreaper  straightens his helmet. He looks up towards DiamondCreed. "Seems your  fling had quite the admirable strength.It seems you're willing to give  those you care a chance before getting out of a beating. "  
Why can DiamondCreed not move?  
DiamondCreed cannot decide if she is standing or not.  
"I was...caught off guard." DiamondCreed said, in shame.  
"Hm,  right." Midreaper said, taking his servo off. "You lack a symbol. Not  many Cybertronians walk around...." He walks forwards swinging his  scythe back and forth similar to playing with a yo-yo. "It is  interesting to hear what you call yourself now."  
"The Fallen's Follower."  DiamondCreed said.  
Midreaper came to a halt to DiamondCreed's left hand side.  
"The follower?" Midreaper said,trying not to laugh.   "That sounds rather silly."  
"It is the best I have." DiamondCreed said.  
"Explain how you're left missing a right arm, your exterior helmet,  and your symbol." Midreaper said.  
"Starscream." DiamondCreed said.  
"Hm,  he's a tattletale." Midreaper said. DiamondCreed is about to say  something when Midreaper put his  index digit on her lips. "Don't ask  how I know by just a name. Thinking about the question will be the part  that gets you into reality feeling horrible pain."  
Midreaper takes his index digit off her lips.  
DiamondCreed notices Midreaper's Decepticon symbol.  
"You're a Decepticon?" DiamondCreed asks.  
"Bred  as a factionless Cybertronian and branded as a Decepticon by Megatron."  Midreaper said. "I have even ventured into Megatron's dream. I survived  the experiment to become a master weapon taking down the Autobot  warriors in their dreams cyberweek by cyberweek."  
"You...ventured?" DiamondCreed said.  
"I  have ventured into the dreams of many," Midreaper said. "Though my most  previous one lured me to  recharge by the dreaming of Jazz music. I had  orchestrated the death of other Autobots by taking away their choice to  sleep  leaving them exhausted,paranoid, and delirious."  
"You broke them." DiamondCreed said.  
"Don't  be so surprised about it!" Midreaper said, backing away twirling his  scythe in a circle skillfully using his pinkie digit.  "I made it easier  for other Decepticons to take them down. The Great War was my payday  until that voiceless brat had to eject the Allspark into orbit."  
"You're in my dreams." DiamondCreed said.  
Midreaper lowly laughs at DiamondCreed's comment like he's heard it a million times.  
"I said I was bred as a factionless cybertronian." Midreaper said.  "You don't listen!"  
"Of course I do listen." DiamondCreed said.  
"Which brings you to this troubling predicament." Midreaper said. "What did this task require?"  
"I  had to kill Megatron's Link." DiamondCreed said.DiamondCreed wishes to  use her right servo on her helmet; that she cannot do. "Her  name...escapes my processor at this cycle.But I failed the  mission The  Fallen had assigned me to do to eliminate his failed apprentice."  
"Ivy." Midreaper said.  
"Yes!" DiamondCreed cries.  "That's the name!"  
"Anyway;  an experiment succeeded and everyone believed I died as a result."  Midreaper said. "This is not the second time I have explained my story  to someone such as you.I have something required of you...just a little of your time is what I need."   
"Explain." DiamondCreed requests.  
"I want out as much as you do." Midreaper said.  
"But I don't want out." DiamondCreed said.  
"I want out of this boring world." Midreaper said. "You can use a little of my help for the heavy price on your shoulder. I want to help you serve the real mech of the Decepticon faction, not the pathetic cowardly son of Alpha Trion."  
A small smile grew on DiamondCreed's cracked--perhaps one that is covered in filth--faceplate.  
"Where do we start?" DiamondCreed asks, as her optics glow a soft tint of red.   
"Take my servo and hold it tightly." Midreaper said.   
DiamondCreed could have asked  'Is that all?' but she did not question some cybertronian promising help to serve the real leader of the Decepticons for payback. DiamondCreed takes Midreaper's right servo  using her left servo then squeezes it tightly almost making a dent in on his knuckles.  
"Now, think." Midreaper instructs DiamondCreed.It amazes Midreaper how tightly a femme's digits can press hard enough on a mech's knuckles to hurt, never before had that happened with a femme until now. "Think about my presence."  
The scenery begins collapsing and breaking apart similar to a scene out of a world destruction movie. The whole dream world is breaking apart under the challenging--and perhaps odd--event.The ground is moving beneath their pedes taking on different shapes cut out of a pan covered by cookie dough that were getting their shapes. The cost of breaking out the dream realm is a catastrophic one for staying in the dream realm for far too long.   
"Turn your optics off." Midreaper said. "Ignore what is going on around us."  
DiamondCreed deactivates her optics.   
"Focus on me." Midreaper said. "Compare me to the things in real life and think  of me as real."  
The crushing sounds of dirt, rock, and buildings tumbling down reminds DiamondCreed of crashing waves during a storm. DiamondCreed focuses on the detail to Midreaper that she had seen prior to closing her optics. Where does a mech get the earth mode of a jeep when he has never been out of the dream realm?, DiamondCreed thought, his armor is a bright yellow than an ordinary Decepticon. Autobots usually have bright armor and Decepticons have darker tinted armor.   
"How long?" DiamondCreed asks.  
"Until you feel pain." Midreaper said. "The pain from lacking an arm."  
The ground is breaking apart itching the two cybertronians away.   
"Tune out the destruction and only then will I be able to help!"  Midreaper's voice instructs DiamondCreed.   
The sounds became deaf to DiamondCreed's audio's. Sound became nothing to her, weight and gravity turned into nothing, and there is a feeling of light weightless and free roaming to do as DiamondCreed pleased.The deep seeping pain that haunted DiamondCreed's spark gets lighter and lighter. DiamondCreed imagined Midreaper transforming into his robot mode became realistic as it could get including imagined clear sounds.   
It is then DiamondCreed imagined her sister, the one she killed, EmeraldQuest at a clearing gazing at the unique colored moon.DiamondCreed can feel is she is there, too, but for a much darker reason. DiamondCreed is approaching EmeraldQuest holding a blade close behind her back taking slow steps to the so-much-dead cybertronian.EmeraldQuest did not seem to notice as her optics are focused on the beautiful moon surrounded by a blanket of darkness pierced by holes.DiamondCreed imagined killing EmeraldQuest then tossing the dead into the never ending cliff space as the life drained out of the blue optics.   
"Creed!"  Midreaper shouts.  "Hold on!"  
Then the ground gave out beneath DiamondCreed's footing and she too fell into the darkness except there is no friendly stars all around her.DiamondCreed looks over to the right seeing a blur as though running through a forest; the blur became clear and clear at each passing second until the figure of a ugly cyber-zombiefied version of EmeraldQuest appeared lunging right out lacking one side of her facplate.  
"Wake up!" Midreaper shouts, as DiamondCreed can feel her shoulders being shaken.   
DiamondCreed's nightmare came to an end.   
"...W...where am I?" DiamondCreed asks, feeling pain in the area that lacks an arm.   
Midreaper takes his servos off  her shoulders.   
"Somewhere not visible to the Autobot optic." Midreaper said. "It seems your biggest nightmare is of your sister coming back from the dead."  
DiamondCreed is puzzled and a little confused.  
"You weren't there." DiamondCreed said.  
"I was."  Midreaper said. "You called out EmeraldQuest pleading for mercy."  
Right, they were holding servos.   
"I did not." DiamondCreed denies.  
"Not many femmes, much like you, don't admit to it." Midreaper said. "Understandable." He added with a nod then crossed on his chest armor making a sincere expression. "I won't tell a spark." Midreaper takes out a large kit--similar to a tool box--then slides it open to reveal a large collection of medical tools. "When you made me real; you made my trophies from other Autobots real too." He takes out a large sponge that gets replaced by another in its place strangely in unusual color. "Luckily I had a lot of fun toying with the dreams of Ratchet, boy, he kicked me out."  
"...Trophies are meant for winning."  DiamondCreed said.  
"And losing." Midreaper said. "Humans award the losers and so do we." He put the sponge into the leaking wound. It stung badly to DiamondCreed to which she had a tearful whine. "Ah, big girl crying? That's a new thing to see. This is a brilliant refresh to see in the Decepticon cause."  
DiamondCreed looks at Midreaper seeing him as stranger then she first met him in her dream.   
"You're strange." DiamondCreed said.  
"No,you're more stranger than I." Midreaper said. "And there is others, but, that's asides to the point." He put in a needle to the leaking pipes that middle stings then places little sponges in to soak in the excessive leaking and to start the healing process. "You don't have much of a healing mechanism as most Cybertronians do. You're lucky you have a little bit of it and I came in. You would have been offline in a couple megacycles and be used for advancing human technology after being turned into the federal hands."  
"No one..." DiamondCreed said in shock and disgust. "Would dare do that to us."  
Midreaper sadly sighs as he lightly shook his helm.  
"Yes, they would." Midreaper said, putting the needle back into the container. "Hmm..." He taps on his chinplating looking at the exposed head belonging to DiamondCreeed. "You need a new helmet."  
"Let me guess; you gave nightmares to a mech who made helmets." DiamondCreed said.  
Midreaper's expression brightens.  
"Yes, I did." Midreaper said.  
"Good grief." DiamondCreed said, in the middle of her pain.  
DiamondCreed really wanted to slap her forehelm at Midreaper's 'handy dandy victim trophies'.  
"I know how to make a helmet." Midreaper said. "I don't have helmet trophies if you thinking I do. That's Lockdown's hobby and you're sick as Unicron."


	51. For a friend

**...June 3rd...**  
 **...In Ivy's Lab after the events of Egypt...**  
 **Ivy stood in what remained of the lab. The** laboratory she had made on her own time living with the Sandlers. She is visibly shaken standing in the room that felt more of death than the fun fascinating aspect to making new inventions. Ivy had seen someone she knew in a coffin at a funeral.   
“You can do it,” Ivy said to herself taking out the device. Her right hand is shaking. “Anyone can do it.”  
Ivy is no longer linked to Megatron.  
The link is gone and so are the Sandlers.   
“Don’t be a coward doing the right thing,” Ivy tells herself.   
Ivy had told Georgie she needed time on her own in this old place before moving on and leaving Florida for good. Georgie is parked outside--using a green card to visit America--in the blue car. Florida had turned into a painful reminder how she screwed up so many lives, destroying many,and turned into a reason why catastrophe had arrived in the form of strange cars. Ivy clicks the button on the small device.  
A blue light emerged landing  on the floor about steps away from Ivy. A brighter tint of blue became blinding Ivy had to shield her eyes turning her head away. The destructed room is brightened by the sudden light.This blinding color lasts for five minutes--as timed by a imaginary stop watch--followed by unique melodies similar to a well known noise more accustomed to a fictional TV show presenting  people being beamed. The lights dim away returning to the depressing sad scene except for the return of Sydney.   
"Ivy, you remind me of Christina." Sydney said.  
"My mom?" Ivy asks.   
"Yes." Sydney said. "Your facial reactions are just so strikingly similar. And you look a bit like your dad, too, he's such a goofball!"  
Ivy  smiles turning her head to the side.  
“It is good to see you, Sydney.” Ivy said,picking up a small item from the counter.  
“Well,your reality lacked Giant Robots.” Sydney said, as Ivy turns back towards her.   
Ivy held a screwdriver like item at the watch.  
"What are you doing?" Sydney asks.  
Ivy clicked a button to the side of the screwdriver.  
"App’ing it." Ivy said, sarcastically.  
"...What's an app?" Sydney asks.  
"Nevermind." Ivy said.  "I am sending you to your parents, 10 minutes before everything happened." The watch makes a faint blue glow while making unusual noises similar to gears clicking. "Everything that lead to the death of your parents."  
Sydney gawks.  
"What?" Sydney asks.   
"They are dead." Ivy said, putting down the screwdriver.  “And you have to go.”  
"Ivy, hold on a minute!" Sydney said, shaking her hands. "Why are you acting this way? I mean I just got here and you’re telling me my parents are dead."  
"Sydney, you're dead." Ivy said.  "And I am sorry but you living is a paradox."  
Sydney nervously laughs.  
"I am not dead." Sydney said. "I just spent an entire year in a reality--"  
"To the entire world, and god, you're dead." Ivy said. "I saw your body."  
"Ew!" Sydney  said, as she recoils.  
"The rest of you was covered." Ivy said, flipping the screwdriver in her hand. She aims it back at Sydney.  
"What if I don't want to go?" Sydney asks.  
"You _have_ to go." Ivy said.  
"I don't want to go." Sydney said. "I just went on a roller coaster; alien robots, I brought your brother back to your mother, I've been dodging butt kicking bullets,I have escaped police because they classified me as an alien lifeform, and I don't want to go." There is tears growing in Ivy's eyes. "I don't want this adventure to end."  
"We're all stories in the end." Ivy said, as a tear came down.Ivy lightly pats on Sydney's shoulder. "You just made yours a good one."  
"Ivy..." Sydney said as the watch is buzzing. Ivy puts her arms to her sides stepping away from Sydney."Don't try your Russian act in front of Russians. They'll be offended."  
Ivy's eyes showed more of a sad and terribly sad--may sad need to be repeated twice to get this across?--at what she has to do.Ivy’s fingers get sweaty, her heart is pumping, and the rush of a downwards feeling emotion came down Ivy's head.Sydney is glowing a lighter blue by the passing second. Ivy is trembling as she takes a gulp.  
It pains Ivy to say her last goodbye to Sydney.  
"Goodbye, Sydney." Ivy said.  
Sydney is then gone in a bright flash. Ivy lowers her head then puts her hands on both knees letting tears drop to the floor.Ivy covers her face using her right forearm that became of tears.Ivy cries, her shoulders rolling up and then down at each sniffle, as our scene backs out until our camera view is at the doorway.  
Soft knocking is heard to the side of the door.  
Ivy wipes off a tear then looks up to see who had knocked.  
"Ivy Abbigale?" Came a boy’s voice.   
Ivy nods.  
"Yes, that's me." Ivy said.  
"I am Joe Forest." Joe said, coming in holding a package. "A young girl told me that you can help me with this problem five minutes before the bad guys attacked." Ivy looks towards the box. "I found it the contents in the box at a dig site a couple years ago. She told me you were the best artifact tech restorer in the world."  
Ivy straightens and her sad attitude changes to a 'hmm?' curious kind of one.  
"Artifact?" Ivy asks.  
Joe nods, opening the box as Ivy came over.  
"Hmm..." Ivy said, looking over the contents of the box.She tilts her head squinting her hazel eyes down towards whatever is in there. "What the..." Ivy looks up surprised. "That's Cybertronian tech!"  
"Yeah, whatever that is."  Joe said.  
Ivy grabs the box and rushes into a different room.  
"I will restore this son of a lazy aft seeker!" Ivy declares as she entered the other room.  
Joe gapes.  
"Did she just say what I heard her say?" Joe said,curiously, and then  he follows Ivy.


	52. The dinosaurs are unearthed

The year is 2011 pretty much two years since the events in 2009. Our scene clears out of the mysterious darkness into a far more familiar  scene. Sand blows over skeletons being a light gray and metal  appealing.Our scene backs off until it becomes clear these skeletons  belonged to a dinosaur that once roamed the earth many years ago until a  very destructive event had happened. Sand flew over the skeletal  Tyrannosaurus Rex skull as the wind makes an eerie sound using the sand  going through the exposed holes.  
There is a camp seen in this  setting belonging to archeologists getting the fossils untangled from  the dirt.People surround the uncovered the fossils containing undeniable  markings being cybertronian related on the bones.There is a partially  cybertronian non-fossilized part of the leg exposed to the outside  weather.  
Our perspective changes to a scene in a lab that has  hanging pipes dangling in what seems to be the positions of dinosaurs  except they are empty. We see a man, an unusual dwarf short man,  standing there staring at the sight lacking anything.This man is Traff  Peterson from Great Britain. A much taller yet nicely dressed woman in  noisy high heels came into the room holding a clipboard. This woman is  Penny RedFawn. Why yes that is a very, very, strange name for a woman.  
“Hello, Mr Peterson.” Penny said.  
Most  people refer to Traff as Mr Peterson even though he explicitly has  expressed his distaste for that. So we should really call this man  ‘Traff’ not Mr Peterson as people have acknowledged him.  
“Where are the bones?” Traff asks.  
Penny bit her upper lip.  
“The bones were unresponsive to the Allsparkian Energy.” Penny said.  
Lets  say the humans refer to the energy of the Allspark as  ‘Allsparkian’  just to make it seem more important.Traff turns his head towards  Penny.The little beard he had growing along his jawline made him seem  angered, meaner,and much more than the average federal employed  personnel put together. He had ties to the United States Government as a  very important individual between the Transformers and Earth.  
Some might say Traff is the Earth Ambassador with more power than necessary.  
"What do you mean the skeletons we made couldn't be brought to life?" Traff asks.  
"We tried, and all the power went out." Penny said.  
Traff frowns at Penny's reply.   
"That is not acceptable." Traff said.   
"Though there is a chance that the robot dinosaur bones could work correctly." Penny said.  
"What about the failed Transformium?" Traff asks.   
"We melted them down and turned them into military weapons." Penny said.  
Traff rubs his forehead with a little groan.   
"The dinosaurs." Traff said.   
"Yes." Penny said.   
Traff takes his hand off his forehead glaring up to Penny.   
"Are we going to bring them to life with what is left of the Allspark?" Traff asks.  
"As soon as you're ready." Penny said, holding the clipboard out. "Paperwork; to be aware that you  know what you're doing."  
Traff  snatches the clipboard out of her hands, takes out a blue pen, then scribble scrabbles his  signature on the bottom then fills in the date paying no attention to  the actual document.Penny has a low sigh--Traff paid no  attention--lightly shaking her head. Sometimes men like Traff only wanted to get business done instead of reading the fine print.Traff puts away the pen into his breast pocket--after clicking the backside--where it slid into the corner.  
Traff hands the clipboard straight back to Penny.   
"I am very aware of protecting my home planet." Traff said, as a red glint goes off in his eye.


	53. Planning and preparing

DiamondCreed and Midreaper have been plotting their revenge against  Megatron while keeping a low profile. So low humans could not find the  two on their own, same goes for the Autobots. Midreaper is in his  vehicle mode watching Traff walk out of the building. Midreaper has his  holoform up that is of a man in his late forties,he has the tattoo of a  skull on his forehead, he has curly blonde hair, and a nice attire on.  The figure of Traff disappears into broad daylight within a stream of red  light coming out of a rearview mirror.  
"Excellent planning, Creed." Midreaper said, in comnlink with DiamondCreed. "You have superior acting advice."  
"Killing the human was easy, but watching him living for one stellar cycle was a pain in the aft." DiamondCreed said.  
"His name was Traff." Midreaper reminds DiamondCreed.  
"Yeah,whatever." DiamondCreed said.  "Did you get to see the bones?"  
"I got to see more than that," Midreaper said. "Much more."  
"Where's the plan going off to now?" DiamondCreed asks.  
"We're going to need an Ex-con." Midreaper said.  
"Uh...who?" DiamondCreed asks.  
"Tell me, are you familiar to the mech Wolfnight?" Mireaper asks.  
"He...died." DiamondCreed said.  
"No,  he never did." Midreaper said. "He was already insane when I came into  his dreams." He had a sad kind of sigh.  "Sadly I cannot take you to  where he currently dwells this stellar cycle because of 'newfound'  responsibility Traff has with these Dinosaur Cybertronians."  
"Dinotronians?"  DiamondCreed asks.  
"You  may call them that," Midreaper said, as though it were a choice. "But  the humans nickname them the Dinobots bedsides the leader; Grimlock."  The rearview mirror aims towards the door. "You will have to meet up  with the newbie Redsiren, even though he is an Autobot Redsiren owes me a  favor."  
"Remind me why we need a loose cannon." DiamondCreed asks.  
"This  year Ivy will be fourteen years old  on June 6th," Midreaper starts,  taking note on Ivy's birthdate. "And will be visiting America in the  summer."  
"How do you know this?" DiamondCreed asks.    
"I  have my sources,my dear." Midreaper said, affectionately.Midreaper isn't  aware how romantic he is sounding towards DiamondCreed. Calling  DiamondCreed 'my dear' became a bad habit that popped up randomly a  couple cyberweeks ago. "To draw Megatron out we must hype the Dinosaur's  discovery--take the Autobots attention off the media--then drawn in  Ivy's attention.Getting revenge for Megatron's namesake will be the  easiest task in all of creation and you, my dear, will be redeemed."  
The plan sounds very promising.  
"It all sounds good," DiamondCreed said.  "But how am I suppose to corner a Bot and make him tell me where WolfNight lurks?"  
"There  is a large forest in Pennsylvania and he goes there, alone, in the  summer time." Midreaper said. "We should make June 6th Ivy's worst  creation date--as she is a cyber-organic--that she will never forget. We  have to make sure Optimus does not have his jet gear and Ratchet is no  where close including Ironhide. Those two are the biggest problems to  this plan."  
"How?" DiamondCreed asks.  
"You know how protective mechs get when they care about little girls dearly." Midreaper said.  
"You don't." DiamondCreed said.  
"I  don't have a preference to befriend little girls." Midreaper said. "This  solar cycle is June 1st,2011. We have five solar cycles to make this  mission possible. Ivy is Megatron's weakness; now, knowing the  Autobots...Sideswipe is probably being sent to make sure this month is  not so problematic as it were last stellar cycle."  
"We failed." DiamondCreed said, in disappointment.  
"No, we had a team on it." Midreaper said. "We were on the sidelines,my dear Creed, learning what not to do."  
"So..." DiamondCreed said. "That's why you told me not to go."  
"Exactly." Midreaper said.    
"I could kiss you on the lips, Mid!" DiamondCreed said.  
"The  codeword to getting Redsiren cooperative is my designation." Midreaper  said. "I am not called Midreaper because I reap in the middle of the  night." He taps his holographic fingers on the rolled down window.  "These Dinosaur Cybertronians are an intricate part of our designed  plan. Do not slip."


	54. Preparations are under way

The preparations are under way to begin their plan.Their plan to  make  Megatron pay for taking out their 'real' leader.Redsiren is  exactly  where Midreaper had said earlier in the solar cycle.Her bright  red  optics glow in the shadows.The redness to DiamondCreed's optics  softened  into a darker color as she steps back into the darkness out  of  RedSiren's view.   
Of course cornering Redsiren right at the   entrance to the forest is a stupid idea, really, as everyone would then   be aware that something is in the making with DiamondCreed's digits on   Redsiren.Redsiren lightly shook his helm turning away from what he had   thought to have heard a foot stepping on a pile of leaves.The sound is   very distinctive to Redsiren's audio receptors.  
"Probably a fox." Redsiren assures himself.  
DiamondCreed  witnessed Redsiren gain a spider like lower body complete by six spider  legs with ended tips belonging to the Spyder motorcycle mode. He has  three wheels, DiamondCreed thought in such confusion, where did the six   crawly spider legs come in?  
RedSiren has a set of sirens on the top  of his very red helm and a dark gray cap like part over the blue  visor.She continued following Redsiren deeper and deeper into the forest  until he came to a stop at a waterfall. The leaves cracked under his sharp  triangle shaped parts hooked into the spider legs thanks to several  cybertronian structured cables bound together by other parts.The  waterfall is a beautiful place in the summertime not just in the winter.  
Redsiren sighs, enjoying the cool scenery as he powered down his optics.   
The perfect place to corner an Autobot happened to be at a waterfall; how conventiant.   
DiamondCreed makes mental plans in her processor on how to deploy a 'cornering Autobot' task.   
"Do not slip." DiamondCreed recalls what Midreaper had warned.   
Would thinking on how to subdue an Autobot for several minutes count as a slip up?  
Screw ups make history, DiamondCreed thought, no more thinking.   
Redsiren hears a loose branch break under metal heavy pressure.Redsiren turns his helm over his shoulder--regaining his 'typical' cybertronian format before turning his helm--only to be smacked at the faceplate by a hard rough object.Redsiren fell down into a sheer dark state of unconsciousness beside the many boulders sticking out towards the water edge.  
When he regained consciousness; Redsiren awoke pinned by a rounded hula-hoop shaped item. He feels woozy, sick, and a bad processor-ache coming to moments after awakening. Redsiren focused his optics on a blurry figure kicking down a skinny tree into the waterbody. The tree made a terrible cracking sound as it tipped over into the blue liquid body. Redsiren saw Diamond with an arm being bigger than it should be and instead of having five digits she has two claws at the end of her right arm.   
"DiamondCreed?..." Redsiren said.  
DiamondCreed turns her helm away--her optics flashing a bright red--and stood up from the devastated tree.   
"Good to see you're awake." DiamondCreed said,slowly coming towards Redsiren.  
Redsiren moved his shoulders but then the metal binding hula hoop dug into his arm.  
"Ah!" Redsiren yelps.  
"You've forgotten my little capture hula-hoop." DiamondCreed said. "Pity would be appropriate; but, I don't pity Autobots anymore." She has a little hum tilting her helm and like a serpent leans to the side eyeing at the oozing energon drawing out of Redsiren's wound. "I was always curious if you were powered by energon or blood." DiamondCreed straightens herself adding a small laugh at his pain. "Now I know you're like everyone else; strange and very 'kept to self'."  
Redsiren had stopped attempting to wiggle his way out.   
"You don't have a clue what everyone else is like." Redsiren points out.  
DiamondCreed laughs at Redsiren.  
"Oh boy," DiamondCreed said. "Stubborn as usual," She does a 'tsk' shaking her helm lightly three times then looks towards Redsiren wielding a small innocent like smile. "I come in your most peaceful time for a request."  
"I don't trust a no good--" Redsiren notices she lacks a symbol.  "...Factionless cybertronian?"  
DiamondCreed smirks.  
"Its my brand." DiamondCreed said.  
"You're not branded." Redsiren said.   
"My hole is my symbol, little red riding hood." DiamondCreed said. "Ah, this feels good to have at once, in my life cycle, called you by a children's fictional character book name." DiamondCreed shortly laughs taking a step to the side. "I am a Fallenston."  
"Fall...iston?"  Redsiren repeats.  
DiamondCreed shrugs, a little, acting 'I like it' without needing to prove a point.  
"Fits better than a 'The Follower'." DiamondCreed said.   
"You do realize there is a cybertronian named Falliston?" Redsiren asks.  
"Oh," DiamondCreed said,as her optics briefly shined. "...Him;he died."  
Redsiren gasps at DiamondCreed's wording at Falliston's passing.  
"You didn't." Redsiren said, in denial.   
DiamondCreed nods her helm.  
"He died by the servos of Ironhide last stellar cycle." DiamondCreed said, tapping her digits together. "He was rather willing to help our dear mission go forwards."  
"Our?" Redsiren repeats  
"I have a friend." DiamondCreed said.   
Redsiren  narrows his optics towards DiamondCreed.  
"What are you here for,Creed?" Redsiren asks.  
"He told me you would be here," DiamondCreed said. "You must have come across him once in your stellar cycle."  
"You're not answering my question." Redsiren said.   
"Midreaper." DiamondCreed said.   
Redsiren glares straight at DiamondCreed.  
"Midreaper." Redsiren said, mentioning Midreaper's name in a bitter voice. "So he is online."  
"Has been for a very long time." DiamondCreed said. "We need your help to find this  mech, a presumed dead one, named..." She gently taps on her chinplating. "What   is his name again?" Each tap made chills go down Redsiren's forearm.DiamondCreed makes an intentional creepy pause darting her  optics  towards Redsiren. Then a wide curly smile spread across her  faceplate.  "Wolfnight."  
Redsiren's servos clenched.  
"I cannot divulge his whereabouts." Redsiren refuses.  
"Hmm..." DiamondCreed said. "You can't tell little old me,Creed, the blonde?"  
"I made a promise." Redsiren said.  
"Promises  mean nothing to your fate," DiamondCreed said. "Everyone is unaware  you're cornered by a former Decepticon," She takes out her weapon  approaching Redsiren. "And that you'll in the chances of being offlined.  Spill the beans."  
"Midreaper is my father." Redsiren said.  
There is an eerie silence between Redsiren and DiamondCreed. DiamondCreed takes a step back reeling in the sudden reply. The shock in her optics is great yet a confused facial reaction is clearly.  
"He didn't tell you," Redsiren said, with a short sigh. "Figures."  
"You're his son?" DiamondCreed said, in shock.  
"The only one he ever had," Redsiren said. "With a femme named Windfist."  
"So, how far does this promise date back to?" DiamondCreed asks.  
"Before you even joined the Autobots." Redsiren said.  
"I assume you made this promise to Wolfnight," DiamondCreed said.  "And not one Autobot is aware about your parents."  
"My parents are dead." Redsiren said.  
"No, they're quite alive." DiamondCreed said.  
"I was a couple vorns old when she died," Redsiren said. "And my father left me to die on a different, far unfamiliar, alien planet. This was before the war had started.I was taken in by lifeforms similar to cybertronians except; they had a lot of spider qualities.So the parents you're talking about are dead to me. He may be my father but not my dad."  
DiamondCreed pauses.  
"You're about twenty-eight in earth years," DiamondCreed said. "The way you speak says differently."  
"Well, you never got left on a planet that orbited at a different speed." Redsiren said. "Go ahead and offline me; I am not going to help someone associated to my father."  
"You  want us to kill Ironhide's little friend instead of Megatron?" DiamondCreed asks, in a challenging voice. The very fine cybertrionian hairs on Redsiren's neck straighten up. "The kid is our bait to getting revenge for The Fallen. Our real leader perished by Megatron's servos;fine and clean."  
"No, Optimus did it." Redsiren said.  
"I was there,little red riding hood."  DiamondCreed said. "And you're very misinformed. So; would you want us to get rid of your worst enemy or someone Ironhide cares?"  
Redsiren hated himself.


	55. the cause of another devestation

**...1:20 PM...**  
To be the cause of another devastation is not on my list to do's. Not to be the main center of my attention is my goal after all who wants to be in a unwanted war between two giant killing alien robot machine races? Last **year** there was a couple Decepticons coming after me to avenge The Fallen's death. Sideswipe slayed them, in part with some help from Bumblebee, while I had been enjoying my summer vacation in America!

"Earth to Ivy,Earth to Ivy, Earth to Ivy," Sideswipe said. "Do you copy?"

"Me is here," I said, shaking my head.

Sideswipe is driving me somewhere for my birthday. Sideswipe had told me it would be something I really,really, really love to learn more about. Something that is so fascinating  it could take up my attention for an entire solar cycle off the various stories developing in my mind.

"Obsessing over the Lion King?" Sideswipe asks.

I have a little smile.

"Not anymore," I said. "My brother  made me promise him to see a movie this year and I saw it."

"Ivy,I am not aware of your deceased sibling." Sideswipe said as he passed a herd of cows. I roll an eye thinking back how Ironhide mentioned Sideswipe had been passing time in New Mexico for the past two years. "My question about your new 'obession' still stands."

Cows were mooing quite loudly as though they were posing a 'moo' contest.

"Well, it's a Marvel movie." I explain. "The end credit scene blew me away while going down the stairs not at all in the slightest interested in seeing another one related to Thor." I wave my hands up and down similar to a balance thing on the golden symbol behind the Judge at a trial. "Now, because of that end-scene; I look forward to the next movie!"

"I do not watch 'chick flicks' humans produce." Sideswipe said.

I sigh lightly shaking my head mildly laughing.

"It is not a chick flick," I said, shaking my hands. "Not at all."

"Then what is it?" Sideswipe asks.

"Siblings," I said. "And secrets."

"...An entire film about siblings and secrets sounds repetitive." Sideswipe said.

"Well, its kind of like Megs and Optimus's relationship except the other guy is adopted and isn't the leader of some faction being tall as you." I explain. "I think he's part frost giant and part Asgardian. His mother must have died during the attack on Jotunheim since she was part of the attack on Earth. His mother must have been an Asgardian capable of making such a protection field for her own body so she can have physical contact with Laufey!"

"You must have done a lot of research after one viewing." Sideswipe said.

"Course I did!" I said. "I have to be familiar in what I am writing about."

Of course; I must sound mad to Sideswipe.

"You're writing a story based on _Thor_?" Sideswipe asks.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not." I said.

"Hypothetically speaking; if you're making one, how many chapters were there currently be?" Sideswipe asks.

"Eighteen," I said. "Fun eighteen entertaining chapters." I tap my fingers together ever so shyly. "And may have not hit nine thousand reads a couple hours ago."

"Nine thousand reads." Sideswipe said.

"Yep!" I said with a nod.

"Nine thousand humans read, hypothetically, your eighteen long first Thor story." Sideswipe said, sounding hard to believe. "All in the time of a earth month."

"Well, theoretically speaking it would not be a fanfic about Thor the character." I said.

"What?" Sideswipe said, his holoform looking over back towards me.  
"It's about the other guy." I said. "The antagonist of the film."

"I am not familiar to the film." Sideswipe reminds me.

"His name is Loki and he's a god of mischief and he's quite pale and he's like a vampire Dracula prince only with a hair style similar to Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter." I take a short sigh. "Loki has magic, snow powers--" I see something speed across the road. "Uh watch out for the road!"

Sideswipe takes a sharp turn to the left then through a ditch and flew over a large mound then landed back  on the road but actually Sideswipe's vehicle mode entirely bumped once landing.The bump made me fall right over onto the  neighboring passenger seat. I lifted myself back up hearing the side door had been loosely slid out of the attachment that activated the locking system.

Wow,just wow, even a Autobot goes speeding way too often that the lock part to the side door has become rusty and malfunctioned that it does not become a reliable part.

"Dude," I said. "I knew you were racing last week!"

"Did not." Sideswipe argues back.

"Then why does the side door keep sliding out and the wind whistles through?" I ask.

The side door clicks back in.

"You never heard that." Sideswipe said.

He just pretty much convinced me that I am right.

"Why yes I did." I said.

"Do you know how to keep your mouth  shut about spilling secrets in front of Optimus?" Sideswipe asks.

"I have to tell the truth," I said. "It keeps bothering me and bothering me, and bothering me,and--"

"You can keep it to yourself." Sideswipe interupts me.

I pout then fold my arms and frown.

"Well, I tell Georgie everything!" I said.

"She is the one you live with." Sideswipe said.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "I do."

"But she's not the one who can make you go make sure that Sam Witwicky doesn't go bonkers on his vacation overseas." Sideswipe said. "Last time I went with Bee; that boy would not shut up for a single second. All he did was scream all the way.His former girlfriend has been showing up in 'screaming men support group' lately."

"Wow," I said in utter amazement. "Sam sure got a new girlfriend fast."

"They broke up a couple stellar cycles ago." Sideswipe said as his fingers tap on the radio. "Hmm..." Sideswipe seemed uneasy driving down the lonely road belonging to a state I am not aware of. "No one's answering."

"About the new girlfriend?" I ask.

"No," Sideswipe said, slowing down his speed. "There is something not right about this solar cycle. Not a Autobot's communication channel is up; normally, since Crosshairs partnered with Arcee, you would hear cybertronian bickering in Idaho comnlink frequencies." So the two decided to hook up, quite the news really to hear. "Those two never cease to find a resolution in their silly arguments."

"We're in Idaho." I said. "I never heard of Idaho." I raise my eyebrows. "There must be something important in Idaho. This must mean that Mr Hairs and Miss 'Cee has a surprise for me!"

I mentally pictured a Lion King birthday party being set up for me.

"That is not what your surprise is." Sideswipe said, coming a complete stop near a deserted farm road that has a sign sticking out reading 'Coutnerdale ten miles ahead' with a painted smiley face beside the words. My excitement had been raised up too high so I did not believe it. "This is quite odd."

I look both ways seeing not a bird around.

"I'MMA HAVE A LION KING THEMED PARTY!" I cheer waving my arms ever so frantically excited. "Woohoo! I can't believe Crosshairs finally decided to give cooking a shot!" I did a little dance waving myself  side to side doing air punches excitedly. "Best birthday ever."

Something hard smashed into the left side of Crosshair's vehicle mode. It smashed so hard Sideswipe's vehicle mode crashed through the fence landing into the field. I had my hands tightly around the seatbelt hearing my heart pound, the instinct to look around and dive for safety, while reeling in the unexpected shock.

"Ow," Sideswipe groans. "My side."

Sideswipe then transforms into his robot mode catching me by his right servo--he had unbuckled me during the change--sitting there solid.Sideswipe puts me down while acting wary for any upcoming opponents.There is a sound of a crow sitting on  scarecrow making an eerie kaw sending chills down my back.

"I said there was something wrong." Sideswipe said. "Something drew the two out of Idaho." Sideswipe scratches his helm. "But what?" He looks down towards me. "I believe this is where you start running."

Then a long unexpected scythe stabs through Sideswipe right through his chest. 

"Sideswipe!" I yell as Sideswipe grabs at the scythe's tip looking down upon it in horror.

The scythe's sharp tip leaks in energon.Sideswipe looks down towards me, his optics riddled in 'I am sorry for failing', yet a dying touch to it made me feel sad.It felt like Mufasa and Little Foot's mother dying only at the same time before my eyes--as they were great figures--merged into one being.

"Run." Is the last word out of Sideswipe.

"Ah great," Came a much sinister and scary voice I have feared for a long time.A voice I had heard in my nightmares a couple years ago in Florida. I turn around then began running fast as my feet could carry me. "My dear Creed, following wasn't part of our plan!"

DiamondCreed and Midreaper are working together!

I speed off jumping over a few hedges hearing the sounds of metal ripping out the ground thanks to some claws sticking right out connected to a gigantic tire pushing the alien robot forwards.

"You cannot run from me,little girl." DiamondCreed said as she swoops in my way and then picks me up quickly making a long swirly mark in the ground. "No you do not."

I tearfully stare at DiamondCreed.

"Kill me all ready." I said. "Just get over with this; I am finished with this-th--this dance."

"We have a much better idea," DiamondCreed said.  "You are femilar to Megatron; correct?"

I saw Midreaper cut off Sideswipe's head.What I had left for this day to be hopeful went down the drain. My birthday is going the worst one because it is a day of tragedy for what can be defined as to a couple robots. I feel sick watching Sideswipe's head roll right beside DiamondCreed's foot then face up towards me.

"I am not associated to Megatron," I said. "Nor do I want t--to--to go back at my word."

"Your word is meaningless to your friend's lives," DiamondCreed said as my eyes grew small. "You will help us eliminate a threat to the real still very much surviving Decepticon cause." _Is she brainwashed?_ , I thought shaking in fear, _Megatron **leads** the very threat_. "One wrong move and we will send one of our best killsmiths on Georgie."

Hell. 

I have no choice really but to be their bait to lure Megatron.

Their 'damsel' in distress.

God how does Daphne not mind being kidnapped most of the time in Scooby Doo?

"Fine," I said, feeling sick at my comply. "I am very femiliar to Megatron."

"Then you can be our tool to lure him out using your Wattpad." DiamondCreed said.

I stare at her as the tears went away.

"You read my Loki Fan Fic?" I ask, in shock.

"No," DiamondCreed said, narrowing her optics. "I am aware of your account...Simbaslittlegirl." She taps on her chin plating getting an optic glare from Midreaper. "Update your feed."

I blink fighting back the tears.

"You mean update my status?" I ask.

"Yes," Midreaper said. "Make it short."

"Then can you let me go?" I ask.

"You have to be there," Midreaper said. "Or else..." He lightly places one part of the energon coated scythe on the side of my face. "You will be dead by now.You are our proof of life."

I lower my head.

Damn, must  I be the culprit to a leader's downfall?  
______                                                              _______  
 **...2:30 PM..**  
 **...Abandoned warehouse...**

In the time I had been gone my story had gone up about two thousand nine hundred thirty reads. Casting out my scared demeanor prooved to be hard because DiamondCreed kept implying sinister threats about not carrying out request. A decision was made in my mind that if I were to leave everyone out of the blue then to maintain my writing on Wattpad there has to be a IP scrambler device made so no one can track me.

Note to self; make a IP scrambler bluetooth for the laptop.

Midreaper had me stuck in a cage left to my thoughts without a computer to my disposal.

I made sure to log off after one last look at my Wattpad page.

Where were the Autobots?

Why was Arcee and Crosshairs not in Idaho?

I could see there is a dinosaur cybertronian munching off Sideswipe's body using one leg to turn the helmet over  towards the side and feasting on the side of the neck.It reminded me strangely of a scene from Jurassic Park where a herd of dinosaurs being sleek, egg  snatchers, and swift as a fox were fleeing from a tyranosaurus Rex. This Cybertronian Dinosaur happens to be a Tyrannosuarus Rex out in the open of this crazy perhaps loveable world not making a dime of sense.

Midreaper came over to the cage holding a piece of a blade in one of his servos.

"We need your pinkie." Midreaper said.

I crawl back in the cage far from Midreaper.

"No!" I shout, clenching at my hand as Midreaper opens the door to the cage.

"You never use your pinkie digit," Midreaper said taking me out by the hand. "It's pretty useless."

"IT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF MY HAND!" I cry. "MY THUMB, MY THUMB, DO IT TO MY THUMB!"

Midreaper raise's one of his optic brows.

"You're actually asking me to take your thumb off." Midreaper said, holding me up to his optic level.

"YES!" I shriek, squirming in his grip.

I actually did some research about the little  finger while writing that Loki Fan Fic.

"You should weild a medal for being strange." Midreaper said.

I frown back at Midreaper in anger at his retort.

"No," I said. "That's cause I do my fragging research."

"Fine then." Midreaper said, placing me on the table. "Say goodbye to both thumbs."

Then with a mighty swing there is incredibly sharp pain from my hands.I closed my eyes fighting back the temptation to cry. _How would Alexandra deal with this pain?_ , I thought, _she would grab a rag and put it into her mouth then  bite on it hard while covering up the wound_.Energon blood oozed out of my bleeding wounds. I saw my two removed thumbs lain--detached--across from what they had been cut off.   
DiamondCreed carefully picks up both thumbs then places them into a blue box with a purple cool comforting fabric. The wound started to heal on it's own right away by clotting up fast. Midreaper picks me up then tosses me into the cage with my back hitting the hard steel bars.I wanted to cry at my pain but no I wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing me cry.

I can't let them win.

"Send it to the Seeker," Midreaper said. "Pronto."

"Will so." DiamondCreed said, exiting the Warehouse.

Midreaper turns towards the cage making a purring sound.

"Your use is turning out better than I thought."  Midreaper said.

I look up, my face twisted in anger, keeping back the anguish of the pain.

"What did you think I was originally?" I ask. "A doorbell?, a welcome matt?, or a annoying useless little girl?"

"The third."  Midreaper admits.

My now recovered hand had a filled up hole made in skin and blood clots. It feels weird to not have two thumbs; but then again I never really used them much except gaming.Midreaper lowers himself down to the cage ever so creepily that I felt glad my dreams had excluded any preseance of cybertronians.

"You are the key to returning Megatron to the pits." Midreaper said.

"So what?" I ask. "I've been nothing more of an annoying little girl."

"Who has won over the spark of a ruthless Decepticon." Midreaper adds.

"I have yet to see Megatron being ruthless," I said, straighting myself along the bars trying to wiggle my thumbs. "If not; never."

Right, dumbaft, you don't have thumbs!

"This time you won't be able to help," Midreaper said in a ominous voice.  "You'll see Megatron die."

Midreaper places a blanket over the cage and my entire world returned into darkness. I awoke next time feeling the side of my cheek covered in water, my own tears, including the cold feeling lingering there on my skin. I rub my shoulders feeling a numb area beside both index fingers. I recalled the loss of my thumbs making a shudder.

The darkness is brightened up by a sudden light.

"See?" Midreaper said. "I have the child."

I saw the shape of a dorito shaped robot in the blinding light.

"Then call off the dinobots." Starscream demands. "And then my master will think again on calling off Soundwave's communication jamming."

"Oh, I don't need that." Midreaper said. "All I want is..." He sideways takes a step forward making the ground beneath his pedes depress downwards. "Megatron."

"Let the child go and he'll consider coming." Starscream said.

DiamondCreed walks behind Starscream so silently he can not hear.

"I will make him come," Midreaper said. "And he will understand my proposal is not to be taken foolishly." Midreaper shares a short nod to DiamondCreed. He lightly waves his left servo sideways. "Take care of our little mess, my dear Creed."

DiamondCreed slams into Starscream making the seeker fall down to the ground. Starscream gets up then turns around raising forwards his arm that has an attached laser beam shooter sticking off. Now I fear for Starscream's life rather than mine.A couple shots jetted forwards but they all missed because DiamondCreed dodges these very dentful consequencing wounds.

DiamondCreed takes out a long blade being shaped so unusually yet bented and gothic looking I can not believe that she is a alien robot from a long dead planet not earth related. Come on; that looks so gothic designed someone from the gothic fandom could have designed the weapon then shipped it in pieces to DiamondCreed in China. DiamondCreed has a tight grip on the handle with edges that curl around the wrist.

Midreaper takes a couple steps back leaving a fighting field between the two.

"You traitor," Starscream said, his voice is hissing in anger. "Is this what you want the cause to end?"

"The cause lives in me." DiamondCreed said.

"You're so full of it!" Starscream said, then his laser beam shooters shot right at DiamondCreed.

DiamondCreed spins the blade letting each blast bounce off then return fire Starscream.One blast struck Starscream's left knee knocking out a few important parts that fell to the grass. Where the hell are the Autobots when you need them? Starscream has a short growl curling his digits around a large boulder nearby his leg.

"I can slice a boulder." DiamondCreed said, arrogantly.

Starscream did not say another word as he charged right towards her.DiamondCreed sent down the blade upon the boulder--when Starscream had gotten closer--breaking it in half.But apparently Starscream had already thought ahead about that.  
Starscream punches DiamondCreed using the other half of the boulder at the faceplate.

This made the other half break into smaller yet hurtful pieces.

DiamondCreed staggers back loosing a sharp leaky tooth.

Midreaper is standing out of their fight as if it is not his business.

Starscream had also used the second half of the boulder to make a scar on DiamondCreed's right shoulder armor that made a terrible screech being shoved in forwards. I can hear the sounds of dinosaurs in the background--what I am saying is; there are dinosaur sounds right behind me but they sound pretty distant--acting very impatient. Starscream drops the totally broken rock letting all of the pieces land on the grass.

"At least I was loyal to my master," Starscream said, in a hateful voice. "Till the end."

DiamondCreed grunts as she narrows her optics towards Starscream.

"You were never loyal to your master!" DiamondCreed cries kicking off Starscream's helmet.

Starscream fell over--his exterior helmet knocked off--landing on his right side.

What the seeker did not expect is a lethal blow to the back positioned right down towards the spark. I saw the life drain out of Starscream's red optics until they were nothing but barrels connected to wires in a lifeless shell. Starscream's body came to a giant fall making the ground tremble. My whole world became slow similar to a slow paced scene in a action movie only made more personal.

Midreaper came over to Starscream's lifeless shell.

"Let's give Megatron a welcome gift." Midreaper said, using crude humor.

"May I do the honor?" DiamondCreed asks.

Midreaper turns his helm towards DiamondCreed.

"Starscream is your rival, my dear Creed." Midreaper said. "If that is what you want."

DiamondCreed's right optic glints brightly in a way reminding me of a eager business man ripped out of a stereotypical movie about superheroes saving the day.Except this is not a movie about superheroes; this is not a movie at all, well technically it is in the other universe, but quite  really a frightening scene.

DiamondCreed lifts the blade inches above Starscream's neck. Now I wish Midreaper covered the cage that has bars so close together not a human can wiggle out. DiamondCreed raises the blade up four feet above Starscream's wire jumbled neck. I shield my eyes using both hands. Then a clean cut 'sle--urch' came to afterwards.

"This time we're dropping it off on Barricade!" DiamondCreed excitedly said.

"We don't know where he would be," Midreaper said. "He was not in the battle of Egypt."

I am still covering my eyes.

"I know where Barricade ventures to," DiamondCreed said. "He is a creature of habit."  I heard a metal object drop into a far hollow item. Then the sounds of tightening hard stubborn casing met my ears.  "You can do it this time, Mid, remember our turn taking."

"Then you take the cargo," Midreaper said, as the cage shook. "And I take the barrel."  
DiamondCreed spoke in a language that is not human.

Oh wait that  is Cybertronian!

"Ah," Midreaper said. "That's where he is?"

"Yes." DiamondCreed said.

I uncovered my eyes.

Midreaper looks down towards the shell of Starscream.

"Grimlock and his fellow Dino friends have already eaten," Midreaper said. "Suppose we could give Starscream's shell to the humans."The way Midreaper had presented the idea seemed reluctant coming from him. The bitterness in his voice made it obvious he hated the idea. Midreaper turns his helm towards DiamondCreed carrying an unsure faciel reaction. "What about you?"

"The Dinobots want a shower." DiamondCreed said.

"...I mean about their appetite, my dear Creed." Midreaper said.

"Hmm..."  DiamondCreed said, with a purr. "Eating that Autobot was enough for a  solar cycle. They didn't touch the spark." DiamondCreed trails her two  claws along the bars. "I believe the humans will benefit from  Starscream's shell."

____                                                                   ____

**...Out of my perspective...5:30 PM...**   
**..Slag, how would I _know_ the location?..**

The Decepticons are in a meeting. A meeting being held in a once active army base now left to the wrath of nature. It had been deserted back in 1992 due to some unknown far mysterious reasons; actually, they're not so mysterious to Megatron. It had been the doing of far alien creatures planted in this base to be gaurds but instead turned against what they had been placed to protect.

There is a brown barrel with a tight lid in the middle on the metal table.

"Observation: the item stinks." Soundwave said.

"What's in this thing?" Decepticon 2 asks.

"Starscream." Came the voice of Megatron.

All the Decepticon's helms turn towards the recently walked in Tyrant.

"We haven't opened it yet, Lord Megatron." Barricade said.

Many of the Decepticons cleared the way for Megatron to come to the table.

"I know that." Megatron said.

Decepticon 2 shares a questionable look with Decepticon 3.

"Mind telling us what is going on?" Decepticon 2 asks, as Megatron stood across from the barrel right at the table.

"Thee is no Autobots lingering in America," Megatron said. "Has anyone bothered to ask why we have not been ambushed by Autobots lately?" There is silence in the room.Megatron scans the room looking at their dumbfounded expressions. "They are in Europe going after WolfNight and his other animal friends. Optimus has lost his jetpack."

One part of Megatron's faceplate is missing because it had been ripped off by The Fallen.

"Question: how do you know?" Soundwave asks.

"I came across Midreaper's son on my way here," Megatron said. There are a lot of 'huh?','Midreaper had a son?', and 'Mid keeps a lot of secrets' in the crowd. Megatron held up his servo silencing the numerous comments. "And he has been given a punishment of his own."

"So," Barricade said. "Why is Starscream's helm in this barrel and the Autobots distracted?"

"Soundwave," Megatron said, gazing his optics towards Soundwave. "You still have the communication jammed in Idaho, correct?"

"Soundwave: yes, my lord."  Soundwave said.   
"Midreaper has returned from the dead and he has partnered with the brainwashed DiamondCreed." Megatron said. "Starscream had been following the human's Wattpad account--" A couple Decepticons raised their servos. Megatron stops staring at the many servo raising. "...You follow her?"

"Depends which human you're talking about." Decepticon 2 said.

"I am talking about the one with a Loki Fan Fic where a character related to that foolish god gets abducted and loses one of their toes." Megatron said. "The story invovles talking lions, a talking meerkat, a animal called Pumba, and a Terminator.It has come to my attention,from Starscream's last message to me, that DiamondCreed is on a revenge mission." There is a silent pause in the crowd. "Now tell me how many of you follow that human."

Those who had raised their servos had kept them up.

"Put your servos down." Megatron said.

The many Decepticons put their servos down.

"Did any of you bother to check your newsfeed a couple megacycles ago?" Megatron asks.

"No." Came their reply.

"No?" Megatron repeats. "Starscream, my flight commander, is--or was for a better word--the only responsible one?"

"Soundwave: does not read stories on Wattpad." Soundwave said.

Many of the Decepticons glare at Soundwave.

"You were the one who ranted about it!" Decepticon 2 said. "And said it was so amazing."

"Soundwave: talking about a different website." Soundwave said.

Megatron shook his helm.

"Decepticons," Megatron said, drawing everyone's attention back. "I have a important announcement to make."

"We're listening, Lord Megatron." Barricade said.

"If I do not come back; you must leave this planet." Megatron said. "To spare of yourself from human greed and the hunting of one determined employed cybertronian not of our race." There are many gasps. "But leave the nemesis."

"Soundwave: Lord Megatron dying?" Soundwave asks.

"YOU'RE DYING." Came the cry of many.

"No!" Megatron said, shaking his servos. "But there is something I've learned from being around a human, an Australlian one,several stellar cycles ago.Many things will be different in 2014 but telling what happens in there will be spoilers."

"You know the future?" Barricade asks, in shock.

"Even in my death," Megatron said. "I will live."

"Uh, you're not making sense." Decepticon 3 said.

"The dinobots, in this other version of our war, exist but as warriors. They were aboard a ship of myth turned into a prison." Megatron explains. There is horror in some of the various Decepticon optics. "That applys to Jess's version of our war." Many Decepticons share a sigh of relief. "In our universe they were cyberformed and developed on their own taking on the forms of nearby lifeforms. Later, when the greatest event of earth history struck, they became fossilized over time."

"Fossilized?"  Decepticon 2 asks.

"Preserved as cybertronian bone," Megatron said. "And the humans brought them back."

"Just like Midreaper."  Decepticon 2 said.

"Not the same way," Megatron said, adding a deep growl. "DiamondCreed brought him back."

"So what are we going to do?" Barricade asks.

"Not 'we', me." Megatron said, picking up the barrel. "I am  going to end this mess once and for all." Megatron taps on the lid at at the words 'once and for all'. "If I don't suceeed in that; shun them."

"You can't go alone!" Barricade said. "You need some back up."

"I am well aware of what chances I have against dinobots and two partnering cybertronians." There is a creepy yet silent deadly pause from Megatron. "If anyone dares to follow me then beware I will use my cannon on your sensetive areas." Megatron said in a threatening voice. "What they do not expect is the very one they took."

"Uh...the tears of Cybertronian Organic is very underestimated?" Barricade repeats.

"There is one thing you can count on Ivy for," Megatron said. There is a collective cry from the crowd in the form of 'Counting on a organic?" that is mostly disbelief. Megatron puts down the barrel then opens the lid. "Not only can she heal fast...She is an inventor."

"Hey," Decepticon 2 said. "We have Shockwave!"

"Who is busy in another continet on his own accord." Megatron said.

"Why must the useful ones get busy in the time of need?" Decepticon 2 grumbles.

"Because some-one has to learn; if they view themselves as a hero and don't actually be the hero," Megatron said. "She must learn to activate her armor."

"Her...armor?" Deception 3 said.

"Yes." Megatron said, with a nod.   
"Soundwave: little to no information about cybertronian organisims capable of activating their armor." Soundwave said. "They don't have armor."

"Tell me," Megatron said. "Are you familiar to Iron Man?"

"Yes!" Many Decepticons shout at once.

"A long time ago Ivy experimented with her cybertronian half and used a computer to check out what she can do." Megatron explains. "Turns out she can a suit appear similar to the one in Iron Man except she customized it to her liking."

"Lord Megatron,"  Barricade said. "I didn't take you for a developmental organisim specialist but that sounds really made up." Most of the decepticons are pinching the area where their nose should be. "Besides, how can she not have activated her armor at this point?"

"It was still in developent," Megatron said. "Cocooned if you prefer to say."

"Soundwave: is being taken ill by foul stench." Soundwave said.

"Too bad," Megatron said. "You must use Starscream's head to get rid of our little pest lingering around the base. No one likes to be shooting at alien creatures that start out forcefully getting out of the host. It is very inconvient we wear masks to shield our faceplates."

"Stench does not kill these animals." Barricade said.

"I assure you,Barricade," Megatron said. "Stench and chemicals go together quite well against these creatures." Megatron puts his right servo on the table with a hard thud.  "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" The Decepticons said at once.

A smile curls on Megatron's remaining part of his faceplate.

"Good," Megatron said, putting Starscream's head on the table. He turns away then goes towards the doors. Megatron looks over his shoulder towards the  decepticons carrying a 'oh slag, he meant it'  facial reaction. "For those who stay behind on this planet; you asked for that fate."

Megatron turns his helm from over his shoulder and walks out of the room.

_____                                  ____

**...6:20 PM...**   
**...Idaho...**

"He's taking too much time," DiamondCreed complains,standing at the opening of the warehouse. "I'll be in recharge if Megatron comes way too late."

Midreaper is beside Grimlock, holding the metal chain in his servos, tightly.

"Megatron is preparing for the onslaught," Midreaper said.

The cage holding me is on a window ledge. There is a row of lights beaming on in the darkening scenery. The sound of a petrodacytle in the background reminded me of what not-so-much greatness is about to mark June 6th as Megatron's second death.For a child; you normally do not expect to find your birthday marking a terrible time for human-alien-like robot machines.

"The onslaught of his terrible mistake." DiamondCreed said, turning around back towards Midreaper. I can see DiamondCreed has a frown on her faceplate. "Maybe he is getting more Decepticons to company him on his last flight."

Midreaper laughs.

"Then we have desert for Grimlock's Dino friends." Midreaper said, delighted.   
Grimlock's grunt is very distictive that it sounds similar to a dinosaur from Jurassic Park. I can hear Grimlock's grunt in the air. I wrap my arms around my leg feeling ashamed of myself. I feel dizzy, my body temperature goes up, and my eyesight becomes blurry. A white cat with black spots sat in front of me tilting her head to the side. Her gray eyes stare back right at me.

"Nala," I said, holding my hand out towards Nala. "You're here."

My hand brushes alongside her feline head.

"Meow." Nala meowed.

Nala leans forwards and brushes alongside my face. At the touch of her whiskers I can feel an upwards feeling going forwards in my head. Even in the blurryness I can still see my little, and very long old friend, visiting me in my most darkest time. I shed a tear as she backs away letting out a little meow being cute as a button.

I saw another cat appear, but...it was Jack.

Jack the old Fighty cat.

"Jack." I whisper, as tears came out of my eyes.

Jack is curled up beside Nala looking content, purring, and his eyes closed.In the blurryness I can see a small rounded hole beside his left ear. He is a orange cat with a 'm' like shape on his forehead. Even though I played with him as a little girl in my dad's house; Jack would scratch back at me and I didn't care about the pain. I loved him way too much.

"Master, you are going to be okay." A voice in my mind--that of a woman's voice--came in my head.

I look over to Nala.

"It wasn't your fault, master." Nala telepathically said.  Tears are rolling down my cheeks. "You don't need to be forgiven; but what you need to do is let go of the guilt." Nala shortly nods.  "Me and Jack, including the other cats, have been watching over you."

"O--Other cats?" I ask.

I don't know any other cats then these two!

"Yes, other cats." Nala said. "I've been following you after I died in your dad's car to the vets. I never knew a little girl like you could cry that much in their parent's arms. Your sadness touched me."

I look over to Jack.

"How...how.." I said inbetween my  tears.

"I died in 2011." Came a male's voice. "In the forest. I went out of the house and into the forest where the other cats have been killed in. I can't fight or have offspring." I wipe off a tear. "Kid, you may be annoying, but don't you ever think of yourself as a terrible sign of destruction."

I nod.

"Am I dying?" I ask.

"No." Jack and Nala telepathically said.

"You need some cheering up, master." Nala said.  "No matter where you go; we follow."

Nala is from a litter of Kittens my Aunt Shannon's cat had and I chose Nala over them.

Jack stood up on his four legs.

"Rufus went on the rainbow bridge," Jack said. "He went to a better place. But before he left; Rufus asked me to tell you something."

My tears had become hotter.

"What?" I ask.

"You were the best entertainer ever." Jack said. 

I feel really touched.

"We have to go now." Nala said.

"Wait!" I said. "Let me hug you."

The two cats share a glance and then look back to me.

"Fine," Nala said. "Only if you've forgiven yourself."

"I forgive myself." I said, feeling relief come over me.

I grab the two cats into my arms and hug them.

"I'll miss you two," I said. "I will."

"When we meet again; we'll go over that bridge, Master." Nala said. "Right, Jack?"

"Right," Jack said. "For what it's worth; you were a fine girl."

Then the two disapear out of my arms. My temperture returns to normal, the dizzyness went away, and everything becomes clear again. I put my arms back feeling what I can say is a light weight on my shoulders. My confidence rose back up.

"Fine, let's kill the girl." DiamondCreed said as Midreaper's servo came towards the cage.

_Now?_ , I thought, _no way it's gonna happen ON MY BIRTHDAY when my two cat friends just told me its gonna be okay!_ Someday I will die just not today. Besides if it were my last day then Nala would have mentioned I would be going with them over this rainbow bridge.

"Sounds perfect, my dear Creed." Midreaper said, taking down the cage.

I saw a huge blast of fire send DiamondCreed flying into the darkness away from the warehouse.

Oh goody, Megatron found quite the time to show up!

"Good to see you, Megatron." Midreaper said, letting go of Grimlock's chain.

Megatron appears out of the darkness yet he had a cloak on covering one side of his face. I can see his bright firesome optics glowing in the intimidating darkness where tricks can be played on the human eye.

"It is not what I had expected to meet you again in the conditons I have." Megatron said.

"Oh, your poor faceplate lacks another side." Midreaper said, tauntingly. "You got what you deserved."  Grimlock takes a step forwards depressing in the wet dirt. "But are you surely ready to lose the other half?"

Megatron shot his fusion cannon right at Midreaper.

Midreaper crashes through the warehouse--with me rolling around and around in the cage--breaking apart wall pieces. I use both hands to grab on one bar but my fingers got pinched since Midreaper let go of the cage letting it roll  quickly down the abandoned halls.I let go of the bar hearing the loud noisy bumpy sounds to rolling--while being spun up and down similar to a hamster in a wheel--except being more scary.A large fist gets in the cage's way halting it from going any further.  
Man am I glad my fingers are speared for the time being.

Wait that isn't a fist.

That's a claw belonging to a pterodactyl.

"Hai!" I said, shortly waving my hand. "Got a name?"

The Petrodactyle has two heads; both of which squawked.

"I call you; Swoop and Doduo." I said. "...Wait that's two names!" I wanted to snap my fingers but I don't have a thumb. Turns out the thumb was actually useful for a coupe purposes. "How about SwoopDos?"

There is a squawk.

"Okay,SwoopDos it is!" I said, cheerfully.

Dos means two in Spanish; I remember thanks to Dora the Explorer.

"Out of my way, bird squawker!" Midreaper shouts kicking SwoopDos away at the chest area. Midreaper picks up the cage turning to the side being very wary for Megatron. I assumed Megatron had blanketed his energy signature. "Thinking the dark will do any good?" Midreaper laughs. "I have lived in the dark old fool!"

"Well," I said. "He quite exactly hasn't gotten to the state of being elderly."

"Shut up." Midreaper said, shaking the cage. 

"Neevaaahhh!" I proclaim, hearing a snicker.

That snicker **did not** come from Midreaper.

SwoopDos spits at Midreaper.

"Now you asked for it," Midreaper then uses his scythe to slip SwoopDos on his feet landing on his back. "Much better."

A single energy blast struck at the side of the cage striking into the side area of Midreaper. I fell through landing on the floor getting lost into the very much dark Idaho scenery. I didn't know that Idaho can get this dark after six something in the night! I manage to get up sneaking out of Midreaper's optic view quickly steaming up my legs.

My heart is pounding and racing.

Wait, wouldn't pounding and racing be the same?

So my racing heart is pounding some out energy and my lungs are doing oxygen 'recycling'. I have been keeping up with my Science learning using an online school website in Australia; I fear now about putting others in risk befriending them and telling them what I am when they find out what I can do as an individual. A large spiky tail appears out of no where; to which I jump right over it heading towards the entrance.There is some light in this bleak darkness pouring out similar to a good movie where the protogonists and the survivors come to being rescued from their horrors.

"Run Ivy, run." I said.

I recall Sideswipe's last request; run.

My forehead feels wet dripping pure sweat and my face too did feel hot. 

I land on my knees once coming to the entrance. Gosh does getting out of a dark building ever feel so good. I pant hearing destruction behind me; being wall material knocked out of place, the sound of dinosaurs escaping their unique temporary prisons, and the sound of metal items falling apart out of their places in awry forms. I drag myself to the side of the entrance.

"There you are," DiamondCreed's came to, frightening me. "Running off like that can get you killed."

The roar of a far thorned dinosaur that of a Triceratops made me tremble.

I turn around feeling such anger, fear, and distrust of DiamondCreed that it is not funny.

"I've died before," I said, in a cold and bitter kind of voice. "What makes you think I can be killed off...ON MY SLAGGGING BIRTHDAY!" I shook my index finger at her. "You're the biggest whiny aft fragging femme in the entire course of history and a fragger who frags their targets!"

DiamondCreed stares at me, coldly.

"You just called me a fucker." DiamondCreed said.

A wide smile grew on my face.

Dang Mr Hide, being around you and hearing you cuss a lot just came in handy.

Snooze you lose Megatron for trying to make sure I stop saying that 'whiny aft femme' phrase!

"Oh yes," I said, my eyebrows dancing. "I just did."

DiamondCreed slaps me right across  from her landing facefirst into a pile of rocks.  
Ow, that hurt.

"You're too young for such insults."

I get up  hearing the building collapsing.

I bet Megatron toppled Midreaper out and their areana has been emptied.

"I don't know how old I am, truthfully." I said,getting up on my knees then wipe off the rocks. I tun around to see Grimlock right behind DiamondCreed. "You wanna know who's too old yet they keep making insults and pulling mischief? You wanna know who also acts like a child sometimes but does not understand people yet understand machines? Do you know who breaks televisons because they hold people spirits? Do you know who becomes green because of their anger? DO YOU KNOW HOW BEING CHILISH IS ACTALLY A GOOD THING AGAINST VILLAINS LIKE YOU?"

Yep, I just referenced: Loki,Thor,Bruce, and Tony. All in the same dang question.

"Your point is fruitless." DiamondCreed said.

My smile became wider and wider.

"If you were pinnochio, your nose would be long by now." I said. "Hey Grimmy,trip this whiny aft fragger!"

Grimlock uses his tail to flip  DiamondCreed over right on her back.

Oh yeah I had gotten out of the way before that.

"Creed!" Midreaper yells. "Don't let our plan fall apart!"  
I look over to see Megatron picking up the sctyhe then approach Midreaper. DiamondCreed takes out a small square shaped box out of her back compartment then turns over towards me wielding a smile that sent creeps up my back. It made me feel horrified to stand before DiamondCreed--all the while Grimlock has his claws on her back--merely many feet away from Megatron taking care of Midreaper.

"Say bye bye." DiamondCreed said, clicking a button.

To my horror, Grimlock took his claws off DiamondCreed then charged right at Megatron transforming into what seems to be a cybertronian warrior equipped with sharp weapons. I stood there frozen unable to do  thing let alone act on what is commencing. Grimlock shoved a long unussualy spikey heavy blade through Megatron's chest. Megatron's grip on the scythe went numb. Midreaper caught the scythe then cut off Megatron's head.

I land on my knee's as a heavy feeling stomped my heart.

My heart feels so heavy all of a sudden.

"It is done." Midreaper said, as Megatron's body fell over to the side.

I clench at my chest feeling a hot turmoil sensation piercing my cyberheart.

"At last." DiamondCreed said, laughing maniacally at the news.

Time to suit up.

DiamondCreed looks over towards me with a curled smile on her faceplate.

"Another loose end to kill." DiamondCreed said, as Grimlock stepped back at what he had done.

I close my eyes feeling hot anger replacing the pain.

"Suit;" I said. "ACTIVATE!"

My body became coated in armor.

My knees got covered by two cups that wrapped themselves around making a steampunk kind of design,my chest became designed similar to Iron Man except instead of a nuclear vortex it is the glowing foggy screen of my cyberheart,my shoulders get steampunk themed shoulders, and my legs are encased in what seems to be a technological mix into the new style of boots being cybertronian themed.  
My helmet is similar to IronMan's except my face is shown but kept safe by a protective screen.

My fingers moved around in the armor getting adjusted to the new feeling.

"What the hell?" Midreaper said.

"Decepticons,..." I start, randomly, but very out of the blue. How do I know there are Decepticons around? "Send them PACKING!"

I flew after Midreaper with my fist stuck out feeling incredible rage surging through my body and the power bestowed to me by that portal bringing me into this world so many years ago. I heard other engines coming from behind me belonging to diferent kinds of cars and trucks and so on. You get the point; right? Righty then!  
I smashed a big dent into the side of Midreaper's faceplate sending him tumbling down.

"Leave the Dinobots be," I commanded.  "IT'S THESE TWO we have our anger on."

Was that even me speaking?

I can't believe I am really doing this.

Midreaper gets up taking a couple steps back.

DiamondCreed is tossed into the distance team rocket style.

"You..." Midreaper said, in shock.

I raise my arm up developing a rocket cannon.

"I am Ivy Abbigal Bell," I said. I feel a brand on my shoulder appear. "And I am not an Autobot."

Even with the hell I have been gone through with the Decepticons; I made my choice.   
  


"How can this be?" Midreaper asks, in shock.

"I am your worst nightmare," I said, echoing a phrase Midreaper once said to me in my nightmares. "Now run before I decide to kill ya."

Midreaper turns away as I can sense many Decepticons are behind me. I have my boosters activated levitating me feet above the ground. I watch the yellow-gray jeep dissapear into the darkness. I turn myself around seeing what remained of the Decepticon faction. Of what is left.There is quite so many wearing masks over their faceplates.

"I am not your leader," I said. "Do not consider me one."  
"You have tremendous strength and power." Barricade said.  
"I have super strength, a rocket cannon, levitating boots, invention skills, and healing." I said. "That is all of my skills, my powers, my abilities end there." I look over to Soundwave.  "Yo' Sounders."

"Soundwave: yes?" Soundwave asks.

"Unjam the communnications systems." I said.

"Command: Granted, my queen." Soundwave said.

"I AM NOT YOUR SLAGGING QUEEN!" I shout.

"You're epic." Barricade said. "Can't you just admit that Megatron would trust you for that; let alone come here knowing he would die?"

I bit my lip.

"Friends do the stupid things under tremendous circumstances," I said.  "I am a child and he was one of those...befriended by an alien robot circumstance. I was saved by an alien robot, linked with an alien robot, and..." I have a short sigh thinking back. "He certianly wouldn't trust a little girl to lead you guys."

"Megatron: assigned Starscream in his absence." Soundwave said.

My helmet detracked and I rub my forehead.

"Urgh," I said. "I may have an extended life span but you should not pick me."

"Lord Megatron died for some-one he cared." Barricade said.

I stare back at him.

"What did he tell you?" I ask.

"To leave this planet or face the consequences." Barricade said.

"Then do that," I said. "And do not hail me as your leader."

Soundwave plays the sound of crickets.

"I don't think so." Barricade said.

"And why are you all wearing face masks?" I ask.

"We got rid of an infestiation and the smell still lingers." Barricade said.

"I can't smell, if it is worth any scrap."  I said. "If you want to be at least...any of some help then get the Autobots to allow returning to the United States." I glance over to Megatron's shell. "Leave....leave..."  The words were painful to come right out. "Leave Megatron's shell for the humans."

I had a small idea.

But what was also part of the idea is something involving leaving.

"We will."  Barricade said.

"Do not come for me." I said. "Just please, don't. I need...to do something for everyone."


	56. running away

_Dear Georgie..._ '

I slip out of the house carrying my stuff.

' _I am not coming back_.'

Writing down that letter on paper with my best handwriting is not the greatest thing I have ever done.Writing a letter to explain why I am gone to someone who's known me for at least a year. A whole year without alien robot activity coming to the front door.

' _I am not the bringer of death,Georgie_.'

I had my sunglasses headgear on.Everything is light to my eyes.

' _Nor did I want to be one_.'

Picking a perfect pair of shoes to escape in is not the best task to do but it paid off.

' _I never wanted Autobots to die over my life or me in particular. I am sorry but I am doing it for everyone's safety--including you--so no one would die because some antagonistically people want to find me. No one is aware where I am going, that's fine by me. No one get's beaten up or killed learning where I am_.'

I came to a halt at the ocean side where the boat is floating.

' _When I first came into this world; I was unsure, scared, and...wanting to make the best of it. I never expected my brother to die, then my friend, and then other people in where I lived. What I didn't really want is three Cybertronians dying over me. I feel like I belong here instead of the dull boring actionless one where there's not much fun. The difference is annoying gigantic robots and not annoying gigantic robots_.'

I get into the boat.

' _Starscream,Megatron, and Sideswipe_.'

I powered on the engine then press a small triangle side button.

' _If the government were to finally search for alien robots and start taking them down; you'll safe, Georgie. You'll safe from that kind of fate._ '

The roof and side walls appeared blocking any view of the boat.

' _Dear Mr Hide..._ '

I put in the coordinates with my backpack lain on the floor leaned against my leg.

' _Looks like I am out of your hair_.'

A small window appears.

' _Thank you. I am sorry if this is hurting you but like I said in the other letter; I am doing it for everyone. No one knows where I am. So that's it a best chance scenario you would be tortured for secrets about my current destination._ ' I take a bite out of the crunchy chocolate chip. ' _Sincerely, Ivy._ '

The boat goes forwards.

' _P.s.Pull up your slagging holoform. You're making it painfully obvious there's a driverless truck driving down the street. Now if you had a dog pretending to drive you then that would be fine and hilarious._ '

I spread out my blanket after setting the systems for the transport boat then pat on the pillow and lay on my side on a long wide wooden bar putting my head on the comfy pillow. I wrap the long golden blanket around my body feeling safer than tucked inside a bed.

' _When we meet again; perhaps I'll be taller and be able to kick some aft. But until then I will be that short cybertronian organic girl who should be fifteen years old in 2011 and capable of making great inventions. I will make mistakes, I will make brilliant decisions, and I will make friends along that time...All right this is really longer than Georgie's letter! LETTER STOP CONTINUING; le fin_."

I fell asleep during the ride to Norway.


	57. Forgiveness is necassary

**...2014...**  
 **..May 14th...6:30 PM...**  
For   the past four years I've been living in a house with my own hand made   machines capable of projecting 'holoforms' with their own personality   and gender.Two of the main holoforms are Christopher and Callie; last   names are both 'Holoform' to point out their little meaning. People   think I am actually living with living individuals solid as day.  
Boy, were they wrong.  
Norway is right across from Denmark; the only thing that separates them is a huge body of water belonging to a sea.  
I've   been able to make a living far from America and those who I had   befriended. It was tough leaving behind what had been made out of being  friends with the Autobots and other people associated to them. No one  had to know where I was going or else they would be dead by some   follower of The terrible deceased Fallen.  
"Lady Ivy," Christopher   said, sizzling out into the living room blocking my view of the   television set. "There's a porcupine and two vehicles requesting   entrance to your underground garage."  
I look up, a bit puzzled, and perplexed.  
"...What underground garage?" I ask.  
"The one you built." Christopher said.  
""I never built a underground garage." I said.  
"You were dreaming of another secret lab and you lost interest as there was not enough resources." Christopher said.  
I frown and wiggle my nose.  
"I didn't build this house, Christopher." I said.  
"You  stole it and you improved it," Christopher said. "And you added more   parts to the  building that it seems like a mansion. So you do have a   underground garage that has been empty for the past two years,these   robots seem desperate for your help."  
"Dismiss them." I said.  
Christopher clenches his jaw  moving it to the side almost locking his teeth together.  
"I cannot as they have our prized welcome center." Christopher said as I pressed the red button.  
Damn, I am slowly starting to regret giving him access to holoform room activation.  
"Welcome..." I start, putting my hands on the arm rest leaning forwards. "What?"  
"Welcome center." Christopher said.  
"Explain."   I said leaning back into the chair and tap my fingers together sliding   to the side getting a partial view of the TV screen.  
"The talking robot meerkat." Christopher said, taking  a step to the side getting in my way.  
I tilt my head to the side.  
"Are you sure I didn't make another raccoon capable of speaking?" I ask.  
"Ivy,   that raccoon is named Rocket." Christopher reminds me.I straighten my   head grumbling 'right' begrudgingly. "Rocket has been doing a marvelous   job in America being a kick ass retrieval specialist."   
I get up off the couch.  
"Fine," I said. "Let them in," I held up my index finger. "But I must see them in this underground garage."  
Christopher quickly nods.  
"I will open the door." Christopher said, and then he zapped away.   
Wish I could zap away on the spot.   
I   followed the trail of beepings towards the garage. I then recall the   construction done to this lab while the holoform system had been turned   off. A opening appeared at the back big enough for a couple   Cybertronians to come flying down. The doors woshed behind me coming to   their 'gentle' close. Three gigantic robotic shapes came tumbling out   making everything kept behind these tall metal medium thick walls  bounce  up for a couple seconds then crash down making a loud noise as  did the  cybertronians.  
My eyes widen seeing the all too familiar optic color to the cybertronians.   
A  much younger--yet very expensive themed one--crashed first then a  second one looking really old landed on the first one's back. A sharp  thorny cybertronian came flying out landing across from the two visibly  several ages apart cybertronians. Then a random robot-organic meerkat  lands on the floor  safely on its two feet.   
"You landed on my back, IronWhistle!" A shorter cybertronian with golden and red armor complains flailing his arms.  
Thank god I have not gotten the room full of furniture.  
"You went in first, KillerRod, I was shoved in by 'Pine."  IronWhistle argues back sliding of KillerRod's back.  
"Why  you two bickering relatives, take it to the other room  and my name is  Porcupine." Porcupine said. "You can stop calling me 'Pine by now." He  turns his helm straight towards me as he gets up. Porcupine looks  generally surprised to see me. "What the pits?"  
"It's the girl!" IronWhistle shouts as he finally took the time to notice little young me.  
I glare back at them taking out a small square device.   
"Forgive me." Porcupine said, suddenly kneeling  down to me.  
It made me feel humble but the anger I had for the loss of many lives in Florida quickly took over that humble feeling. After all they had done to those humans  in Florida; ripping away my friend's life, taking down the Sandlers, and destroying so many homes in the process. Florida had just recovered two years ago as did the buildings now serving as historical sites  in the honor for the lost ones never found.  
"Why should I?" I ask,with a frown.   
"I'll allow you to offline me and extinguish my spark using any of your machines!" Porcupine said.  
Way too good to be true.  
"...Why?" I ask, suspicious.  
"I don't want my memories to be washed out by Lockdown."  Porcupine said.  
I reluctantly sigh.  
"Fine, you're forgiven." I said, folding my arms.  
"You've lost your proccessor, 'Pine?" KillerRod asks in horror.  
"No, I have not!" Porcupine denies, standing upright. "I know my time has come."  
"The time of the Decepticons has not ceased." KillerRod said.  
"It did when Megatron was slain for the second time," I said in a grouchy tone. "And you're acting like he never left. I was able to bring him back because of that slave fighting ship and it cannot happen again. Those circumstances happened when stars were aligned, when Sydney was around, when I was not the angel of destruction."  
I tap on my chest feeling the rounded orb.   
"Where is your...killing room?" Ironwhistle asks.   
"Deactivation room," I said. "Right down the hallway; best be in your vehicle modes for this."  
"Pa?" KillerRod said, in confusion.   
"We have to go, either way." IronWhistle said, putting one servo on KillerRod's shoulders.   
"But...I don't want to go." KillerRod said.  
KillerRod reminded me of my dear friend Sydney; exactly what she said.  
"Do you want to live on and never remember what we did as Decepticons?" IronWhistle asks.  
"No." KillerRod said.  
"Then, my young friend, we have to go." IronWhistle said, taking his servo off the young sadly informed Decepticon. IronWhistle turns towards me having pity in his optics. "We had to follow The Fallen's orders. " KillerRod transforms into his vehicle mode than drove off down the hallway. "There is no refusing to The Fallen's requests; we did what we have to and your past is a ill victim of obeying orders little one."  
"You didn't even like it?" I ask.   
"I have been a Decepticon far longer than my grandson KillerRod," IronWhistle said, looking over to Porcupine then back to me. "I share some of the same values to the Decepticons. Now...I am set to expire and I will accept my fate." Ironwhistle clears his throat. "I do not seek redemption by doing this but what I regret is not being a loyal Decepticon."  
IronWhistle transforms then speeds after KillerRod.   
"Instructions are being sent to the drivers." Callie's voice startles me.   
"I killed the dog." Porcupine said. "I should not face their little deaths single servoly!"  
"You...killed...Rufus?" I said.  
"Ah relax,kid." I heard a diferrent voice from behind. "He didn't do it."   
I look over to see a walking racoon smoking a cigar wearing a small trench coat and a nice detective hat at it.   
"Why yes I did!" Porcupine bellows.   
"R...Rocket?" I ask, watching Rocket puff out a ring of smoke.   
"I was retrieving a lost puppy for a German family," Rocket said, flicking off the last pieces to the cigar. There is quite much of a old style detective vibe coming off of Rocket. He reminds me of Dick Tracy except wearing not that much flashy colors.  "When I came across a family being murdered. Now I couldn't do a thing but watch them suffer in the digits of a  terifying and animal like alien robot.The dog died after being sent out into the distance by an explosion resulting from the treehouse."  
My treehouse killed Rufus.   
"Why are you here, vermin?" Porcupine asks.   
"I am retrieving a little item stolen by a little girl." Rocket said. "Ratchet wants his big screwdriver back."  
"I don't have it." I said.   
"I spent nine months searching for you and that's all you got; you don't have it." Rocket said, sounding frustrated. "From all that I have gathered around your peculiar odd inventions there must be an alien item being used."  
"I don't have it." I repeat. "Maybe Side's  twin Sunstreaker has it.I heard he went off to Portugal with it."  
"There goes another slice of my time," Rocket said. "Now I have to find it before the humans find Ratchet! He really needs that tool."  
Rocket left in the dark somehow getting out of the building without making another sound. Wait, humans finding Ratchet? Rocket had said it in a way that sounded alarming, perhaps that was suppose to be alarming in how Rocket presented it towards me. I turn back towards Porcupine.   
"Just follown them." I said.  
"We're  being chased by Lockdown," Porcupine said. "A bounty hunter. To you he has green optics but to us he has blue."  
 **...15 minutes later...**  
 **..At the same room...**  
"They are here," Lockdown said, with the hint of a growl.  "And you must bring them to me."  
"Well, depends in how you want them back." I said tapping my fingers together.  
"You...didn't." Lockdown said.  
"You don't know what I may have done." I said. "I may have sent them to unicorn land!"  
"You got rid of them." Lockdown said, locking optics on me.  
"Pardon?" I ask.  
"You offlined my bounty." Lockdown said, rudely.   
"Bounty(s)  you mean." I said. "I assume you're a bounty hunter--" Lockdown lowers  himself down to my level and his piercing various shades of green optics  stare coldly towards me. "...And yes; I did."  
"The Creators told me  of you," Lockdown said as I can feel the shivers of fear crawl down my  neck. "You're a minor part in the big picture. Your presence has  been...rather...lets say; benefited the mess."  
"Uh...mess?" I ask.  
"Yes,  the mess." Lockdown said. "The interaction the cybetronians have been   doing to the humans is not quite big. I have to clear the chess board  for the creators and return the cybertronian's sparks back to where they  really belong."  
"Creators." I said.   
"Yes." Lockdown said, nodding.   
"So Primus and Unicron do exist?" I ask.  
"No," Lockdown rudely said. "These are much more...beyond...what cybertronians have made up."  
"But I've been told that Primus is Cybertron." I said.   
"Quite the lie." Lockdown said, flatly.   
"W--bu--what?" I ask.   
"The seven primes were built." Lockdown said.   
I gawk at Lockdown and blink for a few minutes at his hideous face.  
"BUT  YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN HOW OPTIMUS AND MEGATRON ARE BROTHERS." I  shout at Lockdown. "ALL YOU DOING IS VAGUELY DROPPING DOWN BOMBSHELLS."  
"...Brothers?" Lockdown said, sounding unaware.  
"Descendants slagging and fragging seven primes!" I said. "Sons of Alpha Trion. Megatron killed Alpha."  
"...This mess is bigger than I thought," Lockdown said. "And very delusional."  
"They're  not delusional," I said. "Engineer you're own race; and mother nature  will find a way. Exactly what was laid out in Jurassic Park when the  Dinosaurs had been brought back to life. You know there's a couple life  lessons in the Jurassic Park Franchise."  
Lockdown is silent for a while there.  
"They....reproduced?" Lockdown asks.   
"Duh,"  I said waving my  right hand. "That's what I am saying. Even Megatron  referred to Optimus as his brother, Sentinel as his uncle, Alpha Trion as  his father, and The Fallen as his something grandfather." Lockdown wore  a unconvinced look. "You wanna see the evolution of cybertronians?"  
"I already have seen this evolution." Lockdown said.  
I tap on my right temple.  
"You've  seen your own kind's evolution," I said, as a spree of light jet out of  my fingers  then struck the wall. "Ah!" I clap my hands together.  "There she goes brilliant and in style."  
A row of robots varying in models appeared on screen.   
Lockdown  approaches the sizzling picture slowly as a turtle.He could have won  the slow poke award when taken to school assembly mostly made by others  of Lockdown's kind and a building capable of holding robots his height.  Lockdown taps on the screen  tilting his helm to the side.   
"So, they did." Lockdown said.  
"Yep!" I said,nodding.  
Lockdown muttered something about it being his creation date. I tapped on my temple feeling escatic.  
"It's  your birthday?" I ask. "BIRTHDAY CAKE BAKING TIME!" I clap my hands  together. "CALLIE, CHRISTOPHER, WE GOT A CAKE TO BAKE!" There was fancy  lights beaming on.  
"It must say Happy Birthday Lockdown!"  
"It's not my creation date--" Lockdown starts to interject but I stop him.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" I sing.  "Happy birthday to you, happy long lengthy number birthday to Lockdown, cha cha cha, RAWR!'  
South  Christian has a birthday cheer that goes along those lines. A huge  lighted birthday cake rotated out of the ceiling on a large circular  plate with a couple candles instead of too many. Lockdown rubs his  forehelm making a short groan at my little pesky celebrationness.   
"It is not my creation date!" Lockdown said, in a hateful tone.  
"You just said it was!" I shot back.  
"Did not."  Lockdown said, firmly.   
"Open the presents." I demand.   
"There are no presents." Lockdown said the obvious.  
"This cake is the birthday gift." I said.   
"It is not a present." Lockdown said.   
I pucker my lips together.   
"So is." I argue back. "If you do not blow out these candles you will be getting the cybertronians back in...PIECES!"  
A large wind made the birthday cake collapse and fall apart.   
"Now may I get the remains?" Lockdown asks.  
I sigh.  
"Fine,"  I said. "BUT FIRST; let me sing!" I tap my shoes on the floor drawing  out a good tempo. "Oh, oh, oh," I draw out a low nicely done singing  voice. "It all started in the moonlight where nothing was very  logic---aaal!" I twirl around doing a moonwalk. "Oh, oh, oh!"  
Lockdown rubs his forehelm.   
"I  started out as a child!" I sang. "And now I have the breast to proove I  am a girl in her preteens!" I flip out a bent pipe then press the  trigger re leashing several cafetti with toads around the place.  "Yeah,yeah,yeah." I twirl my fingers in a circle summoning loose  material from the ceiling at to which Lockdown cringes at in horror. "I  am just an aging preteen cybertronian organic, organic, cybertronian,  organic."  
I opened up my palms doing the rock on sign.  
Apparently a couple flamming fireballs jetted out and struck Lockdown at his optics.  
"My optics!"  Lockdown cries. "They burn!" He tumbles back landing on his butt grabbing at his burning optics. "Why you--"  
"PRETEEN  GIRL!" I raise my voice as the room comes to a musical melody.  "I am a  brat, I am a girl, I am a pest, I am everything you hate." The floor  rotates off getting out of the ground then levitates feet away from  Lockdown. The room was overwashed in darkness. "I am a brat, I am a  girl, and a annoying cybertronian organic! I can annoy the slag outta  you," I sang loudly into a random microphone dangling out of the side.  Puffs of smoke erupted behind me as did a huge round of artifically  state of the art made applause. "I can make someone out of you, I can  make someone out of them, I can make you cry, I can make you laugh, and I  can make you mad ALL AT ONCE!"  
Lockdown swipes at me yet the little disc had jumped up.   
"Gifted  with this mind isn't so great as people think," I continue singing.  "Stick together, stick together, and stick together thick as stone and  thick as heavy sheet of rotten bacon!" I  throw the microphone right  after Lockdown.  "Because I am a big kid now!"  
Lockdown caught the microphone.  
"Are you done now?" Lockdown asks, irritated.   
I have a wide smart ass smile on my face.   
"Perfectly  done," I said. "Go down that hall in your vehicle mode." Lockdown  frowns as he stood up full height. I have a short smirk at his very  'intimidating' classified demeanor capable of scaring the willies out of  a typical movie-goer with their friends. "You would not want your armor  dented in trying to squeeze your way down  the extremely narrow and  small hall into the very room of revenge."  
Lockdown  transforms into his gorgeous hot vehicle mode.  
"Do not interfere with my hunt." Lockdown said, warningly.  
"They're dead," I said. "All dead. I wouldn't interfere in you picking up the remains."  
A grunt came out of the vehicle.  
I  fold my arms watching Lockdown speed his way down the hall and believe  it or not; Lockdown came back out towing two cybertronian shells.  KillerRod somehow got out of the room. I only came to this conclusion  seeing KillerRod is no where in my sight or in the room itself. I  scratch my head with one hand on my hip tapping my shoe on the floor.   
Lockdown revved his engine nearly scaring the living daylights outta me!  
I want my bounty."  Lockdown said.  
I roll my eyes turning around.  
"Well buster," I said. "KillerRod is posing a challenge."  
"I like challenges." Lockdown said.   
"Track him and then do whatever the pits you want to him." I said. "He's not going to come back here."  
"I  will be aware if he does." Lockdown said. "If you wouldn't want your  friends dead  not telling me where KillerRod has fled to.Well  specifically my mission to track down the autobots would be faster if I  took down Ironhide. Taking him down will draw out the Autobots like ants  and I will stomp every single one of them collecting their sparks left  to right."  
That struck a cord.  
"I," I grab out a  blade then stab it into his engine roof. "DON'T KNOW."   
I  made my reply clear in a deep and angered manly voice. I added a deeper  growl followed by a sincere hiss.Not many times did I lash out my anger  in this strange form. Perhaps being alone for so long has left me  develop a unique skill in frightening off those who anger me. I am not  that happy-go-lucky after a person gets on my bad side.   
"Don't  threaten my friends over something you think I know when I do not have a  clue." I yank out the knife  seeing what bits of energon leaked out.  "That's my warning to you, Mr Lock."  
"And my warning is death." Lockdown said.   
I turn away putting the knife on the table.   
"Leave before I send my metal eating hounds after you," I said in a calm voice.  
Lockdown's wheels sped him away.


	58. Epilogue

"Where  are you going, Ivy?" Holoform Callie asks.  
"Out!" I cheerfully said. "I will be back!"  
I went out the door then followed the directions on the old type of phone.I came to a deserted old and barren parking lot that had numerous inept buildings standing guard.  
"I wonder what he's done now." I said, looking down to the phone.  
The phone buzzes.  
"P.s.My name is Galvatron." The text read.  
I look away hearing the ground tremble beneath my shoes.Feeling the ground rumble beneath my shoes had become something of a familiar thing being around gigantic towering and human alien like robots.An ugly gray version of Megatron landed merely feet away similar to a bouncy spring except Science Fiction-ey.  
"Hello." Gavlvatron said as I saw other moving masses headed this way.He sounded different, much older. "Long time no see."  
"Three years," I said. "And I have aged."  
Galvatron raises one of metal optic brows at my reply.  
"You don't look much different." Galvatron said.  
"Tall-ey." I called Galvatron.   
"Shorty." Galvatron retorts.  
"Still the same." I said.  
'But different." Galvatron said. "I have no spark."  
"Then how are you alive?" I ask.  
The scene of Megatron dying before my eyes had stung and now...him living, under a different name, is very question provoking. It made me think I were really in a sound logical world that has rules for illogical things such as being sent flying off into space Team Rocket style, pinning down a robot with my own spider drone machines,and linking with an alien robot.  
"A very complex story," Galvatron said.  "You would not understand.'  
I frown narrowing my eyes up towards Galvatron.  
"You do know that it guarentee's me to bug you repeatedly about not having a spark and just living?" I ask.  
Galvatron has a small laugh.  
"It makes me immortal." Galvatron said.  
"Yeah, except you're not a vampire or a werewolf." I said.  
"Nor a god." Galvatron said.  
I look up towards Galvatron feeling that itching question wanting to come out.  
"Are the Fallen's followers dead?" I ask.   
"They were slain by Lockdown and his company," Galvatron said. It sounded comforting to me. I let out a relieved sigh feeling the worst is finally over for me as the thread is gone. "A couple earth months ago." He turns towards the dark alley where a low engine hum has stopped. "Come out and meet this thing."  
 I saw a car based white and silver femme with a Decepticon symbol on her car doors come out of the shadows.She looks towards me confused and puzzled at first. But the shock on her face is the most evidental sign. Galvatron, using a account with his former name Megatron360 on the internet, brought me here to meet some femme.No, his name is not Megatron360. Megatron60 is a username.Galvatron  is apparently eager to introduce her to me.  
I mean, seriously, it's obvious.  
"Who this outrageously white femme?" I ask, using the edge of my hand as protection for my eyes.   
"Stardust." Galvatron said.  
"If Stardust was any brighter; I would be slagging blind right now!" I said.  
Galvatron looks down towards me while carrying a frown on his faceplate.  
"Language." Galvatron said, sharply as Stardust's optics widened.  
Stardust's optics widened and she raises her arm then curls her four digits leaving out the index one.  
"S---She's is Ivy!" Stardust said, with excitement that I haven't heard from a robot. "Oh my primus,oh my primus, oh my primus!" Stardust squeals over-excitedly like a teenager. I began to assume she's 'fangirling' in front  of a complete stranger.  Gosh this must be how celebrity's feel. "She speaks exactly the same way how she wrote it in the last chapter to 'This is Crazy, but I'm in the Bayverse!' on Fan-Fiction net!"  
Stardust looks towards Galvatron with a dropped jaw.  
"Why yes, she is." Galvatron said.  "I haven't introduced her...and...you know her."  
"Kay, Stardust!" I said. "What is my full name?"  
"Ivy Bell." Stardust said. I blink multiple times trying to make sure this is really happening yet Stardust continued on--losing her over-excited attitude--like she didn't notice. "You're....I can't believe I am talking  to an amazing writer." She has a honored  glint in her optics. "I am a huge fan of yours!"  
I stare at Stardust finding it shocking from her. I didn't know what to say because hearing it coming out out of a robot much taller than me seemed to bring these over the top happy feelings. I feel honored by Stardust's comment meaning a thousand worlds of gems and wealth.   
"I have a offer for you, Ivy." Galvatron said.  
"Uh huh." I said, tapping my shoe on the pavement.   
"Would you join us in a thousand stellar cycle long expedition to many planets?" My eyes went wide. Expedition to many planets sounded like one of those plots to a Science Fiction movie featuring humans and aliens working together for a neat purpose."Cyber-Organics can live just as long as we do. This is the age you will look like for the next ten thousand plus stellar cycles. I believe you would make a great scout for our expedition."  
"I ACCEPT!" I said.  
"Oh my primus!" Stardust cheers. "This is going to be fun."  
"Well, since Attinger did his thing and all." I said. "I don't have much things to stand around on Earth for."  I lower my head down towards the cracked road.I take out a small miniature sized version of the bucket feeling prepared or the future. "One question though; do I need a space suit?"  
"Yes."  Galvatron said.  
"Yes, I can finally use my space suit!" I cheer,throwing the bucket into the air.   
The bucket returned to its normal size flying  into the air.  
I figure this is the moment where a milestone has been hit. It signals a adventure ahead beyond the dark sinister past.My adventure will continue, I will continue living, and for that matter my story is still being written.Someday I will meet Syndey, again, then give her a heartfelt hug and cry. Everyone's part in this adventure has made me experience the best part in life. Because for once, red optics and blue optics, I am not scared of these guys.   
I thought that as zhe bucket headed down towards me.  
You know, I am not just surrounded by _Alien_ Robots.  
Technically, and very corrective speaking, I am surrounded by _Cybertronians_.  
 _ **The end.**_


End file.
